The Stark Of Legend
by BlackDragonDevilGod
Summary: What if Tony Stark had a son? What if that said son was not only a genius like him but had a certain deck of heroes? What if they met before the events of Loki's invasion and the birth of the Avengers? Before Peter Parker donned on the mask of Spider Man? Before they found Steven Rogers? His name is Xero Stark and this is his legend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**A Brand new story for you all, an avengers x fate crossover. Okay so as some of you have seen, iv'e deleted a few of my stories, many being my reboot's. I won't lie, i thought i had solid story lines for them but as time went on by, i didn't. I don't known why but after thinking, thinking and thinking so more, i just didn't have all my little duckligs in a row and rather then make all you all wait for nothing, i decide to just simply say "Fuck it I'm done". Now do note, i haven't given up on them just simply pushed them aside as later projects till i get my current ones done. It's getting closer to the holidays so ya know, i'm going to be a busy little bee. But once again, my kingdom hearts/rwby crossover is getting a redo and it going to be renamed "The Grey Keyblade Master" Till then, this new story should be of some ****entertainment to ya all, as it will be expanding on more then just the Avengers. So as always i don't own Marvel or Rwby.**

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Prologue: Magi**

Magi.

Magi are humans that use magecraft (or even true magic, though all magic users seem to use magecraft too).

Magic...a power known only through myths, legends and stories too many. The very concept itself now a days is believed to be nothing more then a child's fantasy and in some case's, bullshit.

Magi otherwise known as:

Witch's, mages, sorcerer's, devil descendants, freaks of nature, monsters in human skin, false gods, i could go on but i think you get the point.

People fear what they don't understand and that fear turns to hate and rage. The ability to wield and control magic back in the days of old was rare and as a result to those who showed to have this gift, were hunted down and burned at the stake for their gifts. While it's true, blood is required to pass along certain gifts, which are commonly known as bloodlines, magic is different.

Magic is a tricky and mysterious force that not even those who have become and are renowned as master's of the mystic arts have not fully understood why few gain this ability and many others do not. Nor why they themselves were both gifted and cursed with the powers of magecraft. But that doesn't mean they haven't understood the basic principal's and understanding in how to use it and what fuels it.

Mana.

It is the essence of magic, the energy that fuels magic and it is highly volatile and dangerous if handle poorly. As is Magecraft as well and because of this, Mgai have a saying among themselves:

We walk with death.

Using any spell's, rune's, ritual's, any type of magic, if a single word, hair, hell even a damned toe is out of place, could cost the caster their life. No Magi has ever died of natural cause's as they either die form a backfiring spell or another Magi.

Because of Magi are very paranoid people and can be very vicious people as well and quite frankly out right very twisted people. Doctor Victor Frankenstein being a prim example. He was a Magi trying to create his own version of Eve, so he can be the Adam to create the prefect human being. But she did not meet his expectations and he tried to throw her away. This lead to a chain of events that would lead to the poor creature to burn herself to death, unable to bare the thought of being alone in a cold and very cruel world.

Magi are sadly some of the absolute worst people that has ever graced the planet. That is not to say that all Magi are just down right evil people and terrible people, as some can be very good and honest people. Just as those who aren't Magi aren't all evil.

Anyone be they human, Magi or otherwise has the capacity to be good or evil.

But once again as humanity evolved and grew, becoming more and more advanced, magic and the art of magecraft were forgotten by humanity but not by history.. Save for a few.

Now as humanity heads into a new era, heroes and villains rise and technology is at an all time high, history will teach all those who have forgotten the swift and terrible art of magecraft.

And Tony Stark, a man of logic and master of the digital was about to get quiet a shock at what he once believed to be a myth.

Starting with his own son.

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay so this one was an interesting speech and a lot more ****explanation made here. I'll tell you it's been a trying day and before i go out and try to fix my front porch i give you all this new story.**

**Devil out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my peeps!**

**Okay sorry for the wait, but it been a few hectic days for me and i was snowed in form work today. It is bloody FREEZING here and to add insult to injury, it is fucking snowing. SNOWING! The hell's up with that, the mouth i want it to snow, doesn't snow ever, but snow's every other day, it's so unfair. Anyway enough of my compiling, so here we have the first chapter of Stark Of Legend and it's more or less an introduction chapter, something that will give you all an idea on what's to come and how this story will be handled.**

**Now again, if it wasn't clean before it will now. This story takes place AFTER Iron Man 2 and thus before The Avengers. But it just won't be the Avengers world, but the Marvel as a whole, which included the X men and such. So as always i don't own Marvel or Fate and all it's insanity that comes with it.**

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Another Stark**

_"STER...ASTE...MA...ER"_

His ears rang a dull ring, as his eyes tried to blink the dust and blood out of his eyes.

What happened?

He grunted and tried to get up but-

"Omph"

He fell to his side, groaning and rolling onto his back. Or tried to as it was kinda hard to do that, when you had a pipe stuck in you're side. He coughed up blood as he groaned and slowly pulled the pipe out just enough to let him roll onto his back. His blurry eyes blinked several times before they came into focus. He then looked up to the pretty blue sky. The hole in the underground hideout had gained a new ceiling and window.

Must have been blown apart, when he and that other Magi's clashed, he mused to himself.

Despite this, he had one thought go through his mind.

"How the hell did this happen?"

Oh he knew how it happened he just really didn't want to think on how easily he'd be duped. Even now, as Xero silently stared at the blue sky, bleeding out he could do nothing but wait for death. His mana was drained to the point his servants could only stay in spirit form, as his magic was desperately trying to keep him alive. He could feel them, their emotions and all of them wanted desperately to help(Even the altar ones, though they'll never admit it) but could do nothing but watch and hope(Or in Jeanne's case, pray) that he would survive.

He was in a very bad bind. His lower half was nearly crushed by concrete, getting his ankle pinned. He was pretty sure he had at least five ribs broken and the pipe lodged into his lower abdomen was steady draining him dry of blood. In short he was in a VERY bad place and for all intents and purpose's:

Fucked.

It had been but a simple job too.

Track down and eliminate one of the rising drug/sex tracking rings that had popped up in NY city. Just another job right? Simple enough to kill a bunch of thugs and rescue the girls, old and young, like he had done so many times before. He been doing it for nearly five years, starting when he was eleven and the using the cards for the first time.

Namely killing those two evil monsters that called themselves his "Parents".

But that was a story for another time. He could feel himself starting to lose consciousness. But at the same time he could feel someone with a small pair of hands shaking his shattered collar bone which hurt quite a bit. He strained his eyes a bit and opened them to see a little girl with ocean blue eyes that were filling with tears, blonde hair that reached past her small shoulders and fair skin. She wore a dirty pink sundress and she had bruises on her far too thin arms and neck. She looked to be about six or seven years old.

"Xero please, get up."

Oh, right now he remembered how he ended up with a pipe in him. It would have taken her small head off, had he not pushed her out of the way and ended up getting crushed instead. He groaned again, moving his arm up to her shoulder as she pleaded with him to get up.

It was a truly heartbreaking sight.

"Annie...listen."

He groaned as a fresh wave of pain erupted form his chest. Make that six ribs broken,"I, i won't be able to get out of here alone. Y-y-you need to go and,,,,,get help. O-okay, An?"

His voice broke and he shuttered, as he felt like something had burrowed into his throat and was trying to rip his thorax out. The little girl, now known as Annie gasped and looked at him with big wide eyes.

"I...i don't won't to leave you. I'm sacred."

He smiled the best he could, but it was very weak,"I know but you're brave An. You done good in doing what i told y-y-you. But i..._deep and painful breath, _i need you to do this one last thing for me...okay, An? I'll be here when you get back."

_"Possible dead, but i'll still __technically be here."_

The little girl looked at Xero hesitantly, swallowing both back her fear and tears and held her tiny hand out with her pinky finger,"Pinky finger promise?"

With a weak smile, Xero gave her his own much larger one.

"Promise."

The little girl nodded and she ran off to get help, as Xero sighed and moved his head to look up word, feeling mentally exhausted.

God what a mess.

He had manged to get all the girls out and had decided to personally taken Annie with him so he can ensure she got a good home. But the hideout had been severely damaged and when a part of what was once the ceiling gave away it almost crushed Annie, till Xero pushed her out of the way and taking the blunt of the damage head on.

It nearly and was in fact killing him at the moment, but he was prepared though.

He knew what he was doing would probably get him killed. He knew he would more then likely be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life. He KNEW there was a chance he would die before he was fortieth, being a Magi and all, but to die at sixteen?

Man, what a let down.

Of all the things he expected, he didn't foresee another Magi, let alone a MASTER at that to be with this particular hideout. Yes Xero knew there was a Magi's leading this particular cell and was very much eager to put an end to them, before they caused far too much damage and hurt too many innocent people. But he didn't expect this outcome at all. He didn't expect him to be so strong and least of all, he didn't expect the Magi to be the master of Artoria saber FUCKING alter!

The Saber of Black and a four star servant.

Despite having spared with his own four star and FIVE star servants, the Saber of Black wasn't someone you trifled with and expect to walk away with all limbs attached.

Let alone you're life.

At least he got himself a new servant, that is if he survived his current wounds.

How was he sure he had Saber Altar Atoria in his deck you ask? Simple really, when Xero was able to kill the son of a bitch that was the ring leader of this little operation, he felt himself gain a new servant and when he reached into his deck, he pulled out her card. The dark magic that belonged to the pale blonde had latched onto him, when he killed her previous master.

One that while she severed faithful, she despised his very being. She wouldn't say it or admit it, but she was very happy to be rid of him. She may be an altar servant but she was STILL Atoria, just a lot more hardcore, like the lancer altar one.

While she wasn't exactly nice and downright mean, she was more or less a dark hero.

Never the less, Xero didn't take the Magi to seriously and because of his own short sightedness, he was laying on the ground bleeding out for his own stupid mistake. He'd been doing this for so long, him fusing and training with his servants he's never had a real challenge. The most people he's killed are normal humans and advanced tech aside, he's barely met another Magi that could match him in terms of raw power or skill.

Least of all another master.

He has come across a few Magi's, but they were no match for Xero and overtime he could admit to himself he got complacent and arrogant, which has now come back to bite him in the ass.

Hard.

He was sixteen, sue him.

Even with all the enhancements done to his body because of the deep bond and fusion's he and his servants have done for the past five years, he could and would still get hurt and bleed like any other human. His magic was a key competent to keeping his body in peek condition, due to the injures he suffered when he was younger. As a result, Xero's had to use his magic to repair the damage but due to the severity of said injures, he wouldn't be the same again. So he used his magic to, well be normal again.

Using it for a couple of years it's become second nature to flood his body with mana. With his already higher then average mana pools and with it growing as he got older and using it more it took a lot to drain him of his mana and to use it like he was, did very little to drain his pools. It was as easy as breathing now. Which is the reason why his servants couldn't help him, as he was dangerously low on mana and all of it was being used to keep him alive. They couldn't leave their card form or spirit form, cause even if they could it would deplete the rest of his mana and the end result would be death.

Ever since he acquired the cards, his servants, friends and his partner he's been moving around. Moving form place to place, destroying cell after cell of criminal organizations. Ranging form simple and loco criminal cells to entire international organizations all over the world. This also included sex/human/animal/Mutant traffickers, drug cartel's and he's even had a few run in's with criminal mutants and terrorist organizations.

Though he had the..._displeasure _of running into the MRD(Mutant resignation department) trying to take him in, under the assumption he's a mutant and while it's understandable to mistaken him for a mutant, it was still annoying. He hasn't had the same displeasure of running into Magento or his so called Brotherhood. He may have everyone else snowed, but having seen and experienced the lives of Medusa, Medea, Emyi-uh i mean ARCHER, and Atalanta, he can see through the mutant's lies.

He wasn't fooled so easily, unlike so many others.

Though that didn't mean he agreed, let alone supported the likes of Robert Kelly, Bolivar Trask or Noraman Osborn. They were just as bad or maybe even worse then Magento. Unlike the mutant they had positions of power that could do some serious damage if left unchecked. Though he couldn't do anything now, Xero knew it was only a matter of time before one of them or they all fuck up.

Big time.

He could only hope he stayed alive long enough to see them all fall and burn for their stupid and quite frankly selfish beliefs. Especially selfish when their anger and hate is directed to people who had no choice in being what they are. True some were bad, but for ever race, there will also be bad, hurtful and quite frankly, evil people.

Evil will always exist in people.

Be they human, mutant, female, male, hell even a servant or god can be evil incarnate. The Altar servants were good examples of humanity's evil, as some of them their very existence beginning been born form such evil. A fact he's learned the hard way form his "Parents" and his servants memories and experiences. Some worse then others.

Sighing to himself Xero felt his eyes being to drop, as he heard voices and the sound of feet crushing the ground getting closer as he finally blacked out form the pain. Unaware of just how much was about to change.

**Line Break**

Anthony Edward Stark or simply called Tony, was many things.

A brash but brilliant inventor, self-described as a genius, self obsessed, narcissistic, billionaire, playboy, a mouth that just won't quit running, a pain it the ass, and philanthropist. He was also a super hero and he is known world wide as Iron Man.

Yes he was all these things and because of this it took A LOT to shake him up and stun him into silence. He was many things and he'd been called many things, but the one thing he never thought he'd call himself a father.

Now that's something he'd never thought he call himself.

But when he got the call, his "son" was in the hospital with life threatening injuries and needed a blood transfusion, as that's how they found out Tony was his father. You see Tony went to this hospital a lot as a kid and so the main staff had his blood and DNA on record. Plus with people coming in and trying to claim there kid was Tony's love child, the blood was on standby for those instincts. He wasn't always going to be there to disprove the claim and he hated the idea of having to deal with a bloody fucking needle, so this was the lesser of two evils in his mind. So he was naturally shocked to not only hear that he DID in fact have a son, but one that was dying.

He didn't known what to think or do. Hell he wasn't even aware that his body went on autopilot and he grab one of his Iron Man suit's and was flying full speed towards the hospital his son was in. His mind wasn't active but his body sure as hell was. It was barely a mouth ago did he take down both Justin Hammer, his company and that upstart tech stealer, Ivan Vanko.

He only became aware of what he was doing when he landed on the roof of the hospital and JARVIS telling him both Pep and Rhodey were trying to call him, but he paid it no mind. He had bigger things to worry about, like the son he never knew he had, is dying! His mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions, trying and failing to make sense of all this.

How did this happen?!

Who hurt his son?!

Why was he only finding out, NOW?!

How could he let this happen?!

Why did downtown NY look like, Ivan had come back form the dead and decide it would be a good idea to play with those eclectic whips, which he had totally stolen form his own design.

Damn thief.

Oh and more importantly who was the fucker that had the gall to HURT HIS BOY?!

Now, you're probably a bit shocked at how Tony is acting as up until barely an hour, he didn't even know he had a son. But since Tony father was nothing but a cold bastard to him and he swore if he ever had a child, he would never, EVER treat his child that way. He wasn't his father and Tony knew he would probably screw up a good amount of times at being a dad, but god damnit he would be better then his father.

So when Tony entered the hospital, many were quite shocked to see Iron Man in his shiney red and gold suit and made a wide berth for him to walk through, as he reached the receptionist.

"Mr. Stark?"

The nurse wasn't quite sure what to say, she wasn't expecting Iron Man of all people to get here in such a short amount of time. She knew about his son being here, honestly who didn't know? When word spread of Tony Stark's son being admitted to the hospital, it spread like wild fire and it hasn't stop yet. It's not she was surprised to see him, he was very much expected.

They just didn't expect him to show up in his Iron Man suit.

Flipping his visor up, Iron Man became Tony Stark once more and he said,"What room is my son in?"

The nurse, after getting over her son, quickly said,"In room 201. He's in bad shape Mr. Stark."

Without even giving a "Thank you" Tony all but ran down the hall and quickly spotted the room that said,"201". Without knocking, Tony opened the door and froze upon seeing a young man, looking to be sickly pale and asleep his skin looked sunken and dark bags were under his eyes. His entire lower body form his neck down was covered in a pale green blanket and he could see bandages wrapped around his forehead.

Beside that, just looking at him, Tony knew he was his kid. Sure his hair was much longer and wilder looking, but he looked like a younger version of Tony Stark with a red tattoo on his right eye lid that looked like a cross with a vein like line wrapping around the cross.

Never the less Tony slowly walked to his son, seeing the IV stuck in his arms covered by the blanket and the heart monitor giving off soft:

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_

Tony reached his son's un-moving body, with his body slowly rising and falling showing he was indeed alive. Tony sucked in the spit he didn't even know he had as he looked down at the boy.

His boy.

Another Stark.

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay i think this turned out better then i thought it would have and i'm quite pleased with it. True if i need to, i can make it better but i think that this is a good chap. So yeah, nothing else much today or for another couple of weeks or so, so hope you enjoyed.**

**Devil out.**


	3. Trailer

**Che-low everybody.**

**Okay first off, wow! Barely two chapters in and already i have over 1'000 views for the story, 56 fav's and 73 followers! Thank you all for the support, as i don't get that many views for a story i make with my OC, so this helps me a lot. Now i need some help. I'm putting up a pole to determine something:**

**Should Gilgamesh be male or female?**

**That is the question, as while i can do a prick, arrogant Gil's with an ego that can rival Tony's and drive him up a wall, OOOOORRRRR i can do a female one. I know some people LIKE a female Gil's, so i figured:**

**"Hey why not let the fans decide"**

**So i will. It's all up to you folks and if Gil's becomes female, she WILL be in the harem. So yes this is a trailer for this story and i like to do these types of chapters, so asking why i do it is simple, i like to do them. So i won't bore you all any longer, as always i don't own any Marvel or Fate, wish the hell i did though.**

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Trailer: Xero Stark will be remembered for Centuries**

_The screen went form black to show an __amethyst eyed young man with his hood up, staring at a memorial wall with countless names on it_

**Some legends are told**

_The one he focused on, the screen spanned out to show it. It read:_

_Xero Stark_

**Some turn to dust or to gold**  
**But you will remember me**

_The screen stayed the same, as he turned to the camera to reveal Xero Stark, before he threw off his hood and pulled his weapon, a Death Scythe Shi, form the __nothingness and raced towards the camera and sliced it down_

**Remember me, for centuries**  
**Just one mistake**

_The screen switched to show Tony working in his work shop_

**Is all it will take**  
**We'll go down in history**

_It stayed the same, as a pink haired boy with honey colored eyes __offering Tony a cup of coffee with a smile, as Tony took it with his own smile_

**Remember me for centuries**

**Remember me for centuries**

_The screen changed to show Xero fighting off the C__hitauri with his Shi and Tony in his Iron Man suit, as a new comer shot them form afar with a bow, a woman with light green hair and lion like ears and a tail_

**Mama, fight my teenage dreams**  
**No, it's nothing wrong with me**  
**The kids are all wrong the story's aloof**

_The screen changed again, to show Xero sparing with a large man with tan skin, a red furred coat, golden eyes and red hair and bread_

**Heavy metal, rock my heart**  
**Come on, come on and let me in**

_The screen changed again to show Xero, Tony and a blonde woman inside his work shop, with loud music blaring and working on a new suit of armor_

**I'm cruising on your thighs, leave my fingerprints**  
**And this is for tonight**

_The screen stayed the same, as the three stepped back to reveal a stainless steel suit with hexagon like shape all over it, making it up_

**I thought that you would feel**  
**I never meant for you to fix yourself**

**Remember me for centuries**

_The screen changed again, to show Tony in his Iron Man suit, flying in it as he landed at an expo, with his son showing up via a __tornado of fire with a smile on his face and wearing a red, see through suit and yellow streaks through his black hair_

**And I can't stop till the whole word knows my name**  
**'Cause I was only born inside my dreams**  
**Until you die for me, as long as there is a light**

_The screen showed again, this time showing Xero, this time with sliver streaks in his hair and a yellow hue to his eyes and darken skin. He had a black bow in his hand and wore a red over coat_

**My shadow is over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia**  
**And you're a cherry blossom**

_The screen changed to show, a light purple haired girl with lilac eyes watching Xero train with a pink haired girl, wearing a white wedding dress and a golden horn on her forehead. She wielded a mace, which made the watcher wince as her master blocked another blow. He's getting better_

**You're about to bloom**  
**You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon**

_The screen changed again, to show Xero on his knees, crying silent tears as he held ash's on a broken battle field. Next to him__ a blue haired, red eyed spearman wearing a blue body suit, putting a __comforting__ hand on his shoulder, with a signal tear rolling down his own cheek_

**He's been here forever**  
**And he's the chosen fruit**

_The screen changed again, to show Tony staring at the tomb stone of his father and mother:_

_Howard and Maria Stark_

**I could scream forever**  
**We all poisoned you**

_The screen stayed the same, as Tony looked to his side to see his son, Pepper, Rhodey and even __Semiramis__ smiled at him and him in return_

**Some legends are told**  
**Some turn to dust or to gold**

_The screen changed to show the MRD, staring down a blonde person with red eyes and golden armor_

**But you will remember me**  
**Remember me, for centuries**

_The screen changed to show Xero, with his eyes closed, as his skin turned dark, his hair whiting , as black demonic tattoo's began to paint his bare arms and legs, as __ and a dark aura__ surrounded him. His eyes opened to reveal, not amethyst purple but a bright yellow girl color_

**Just one mistake**

_The screen stayed the same, as he summoned Shi, it changing both color and design becoming more sinister looking and him flipping it so he was holding it backwards, facing off against Captain America and the Winter Soldier_

**Is all it will take**  
**We'll go down in history**

_The screen changed again, to show Xero, atop of Stark tower, staring at the city, with his cloak hood pulled up and the destroyed New York begin slowly repaired after the failed invasion_  
**Remember me for centuries**

**Remember me for centuries**

_And smiled, as the screen turned black and the words:_

_STARK OF LEGEND_

* * *

**Done.**

**Do please, remember to vote. Also, please no more review comments on my OC's name. It's not changing and there are worse and far more stupider names out their like:**

**Dick, bob, Teddy, etc.**

**So just stop caring about the name and just enjoy the ride, would ya? Just enjoy it, otherwise why you still reading? And ****constructive criticism is welcomed, but if you're just being a dick, i kindly ask you to knock it off. I write because i enjoy it and it's fun and it makes me happy. So i hope i live up to people's aka the fans of this story expectations for this story.**

**Devil out.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello peepers!**

**Second chapter's up!**

**Okay, here we go everyone. The poll has currently 25 votes, 17 for male and 8 for female. Remember to vote, as you're choice will decide what Gil's will be. I'm going to leave the poll up for a while, at least until after Jaunary at least, giving everyone time to vote. So old Gil's won't be showing up for a while, as i let people decide their fate. So enough about that, as this chapter will be full of flashbacks, so be ready for that. You all know the drill, i don't own Marvel or Fate.**

**So review you freeloaders, this isn't free and you're payment for this story are reviews! Well, i write it anyway if you don't review, but long nice, reviews do help me keep going and makes me feel like i'm doing something right, so review you freeloaders!**

**And of course,"What the fuc-BOOM"  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: He's Very Much A Stark**

Let it be known, James Rhodes otherwise known as Rhodey by his friends and recently named, War Machine was not a man easily shocked. Being friends with Tony Stark, a man prone to self destructive tendencies and otherwise getting nearly killed, even more so when he told the world he was Iron Man.

It helped he is or was a former jet pilot in the U.S. Airforce and an aerospace engineer. So he was use to things coming to him, that would normally shock a normal person, but with his training has long since learned to take it in strive.

Again begin Tony Stark's best friend helped a lot in dealing with surprise's.

But...THIS, this is not something he was prepared for! Nothing and i mean, NOTHING could have prepared him for the scene in front of him. Even Pepper was shocked into silence over the scene and was shocked three more times.

Especially shocked the first time around.

Tony Stark loud, obnoxious, always bouncing around, pissing people off, Tony Stark was...MOPING!

Well not moping but rather being very serious. Now you must understand, 'serious' and 'Tony' don't go in the same sentence unless the word "isn't" is in the middle. But for once the black haired man's face didn't have a goofy smile on it and no sassy remarks were being made by his never stopping, motor mouth. Then again with the information they've gotten on his newly discovered son(Which wasn't much) but what they got painted a very detailed picture.

Tony's son is a person of interest to many different people throughout the world, as he's been involved in a lot of odd and outright weird things going on all over the world. Many of which he is believed to have taken down several international drug cartels, human trafficking rings and even involved in some events that had gotten him on SHIELDS radar and the MRD's. Namely freeing some innocent mutants and even killing others.

Not that Tony cared about that, as far as he was concerned, the world was better off without them in it. Despite the fact he's already had to ward off the MRD form trying to take his son in his sleep, he was protected by Tony's political power and the fact he was in a very delicate state of health. That aside, Tony had made many powerful friends over the years and was able to force the MRD to back off.

For now that is.

Never the less many of those killed were either known terrorist's and many of Tony's old 'customers'. While the man himself wanted to rid the world of his weapons that had fallen into the wrong hands, he wasn't naive enough to believe that would be the end of it. They would crawl back into their little holes, plan new plans and strike with new weapons.

Only difference is the asshats wouldn't be able to use HIS weapons, so them dying was fine with Tony.

Never the less Tony learned very quickly his son wasn't normal.

Far form it in fact.

The second day after he came in to stay with his son is when he met, **HER.**

**Flashback:**

"So you're master's father...i can actually see the resemblance. Kinda scary actually."

Tony blinked.

Once, twice and then three times. He rubbed his eyes for good measure to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

He wasn't.

It's been a day since Tony found out he had a son and was forced to leave after hours at the hospital. He had told Pepper and Rhodey about why he had suddenly left and what he planned to do. While his father was never around for him, he would not let history repeat itself.

Despite having a good excuse of NOT knowing he even had a son till earlier that day, it was still no excuse to Tony for not being there for someone he was obligated to help raise. Determined to make this right and to get to known his son better, Tony left Pepper in complete control of his company, while he waited for his son to awaken.

Despite the fact Pepper ran the company more then Tony does half the time.

Or anytime for that matter.

Even though he didn't want to leave, Tony could do very little other then wait and he needed to at the very least leave someone(Namely Pepper) in charge of things while he waited for his son to wake up. Tony needed someone he could trust and after what happened with Obadiah Stane, his ability to trust was in very short supply.

Tony was very thankful for people like Pepper and Rhodes.

He shuddered to think of what his life would be without them.

But that wasn't why he was rubbing his eyes and wondering if he was going crazy. Because in his son's room was a woman.

A very beautiful woman at that with...elf ears? Across his son's bed was a woman with pale, porcelain skin with long black hair that reached past her shoulders and golden eyes with silted pupils. She wore a simple black dress, with a large furred collar that did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure. And of course last but not least, she had long pointed ears.

She was reading an old book, if the wear and tear was any indication, before she slipped it into her pocket. She dusted herself clean of imagery dust that Tony couldn't see, as she walked up to Tony. He heard the steady 'click' of her heels hit the clear floor till she was in front of Tony, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet the man who obviously didn't care enough for his son, till he was on death's door."

The sarcasm was thick in her voice and while she was smiling, it was rather tight. Her eyes held a steel to them that promised Tony untold amount of pain and suffering if his next words didn't soothe the woman ire. But that got to Tony. What really got to him was the fact she impaled he didn't give a damn about his own flesh and blood! That was something Tony wouldn't let the none to subtle insult go without challenge.

"Hey, look lady, i don't know who you are but i would NEVER willing leave my son alone to die."

"Yet you left him, to raise himself, all on his own."

"I DIDN'T KNOW! I DIDN'T KNOW I EVEN HAD A SON!"

"Psssh. Sure, the _great _Tony Stark, smartest man in the world and the hero Iron Man, didn't know he had a son. Give me a break."

Tony was really starting to get pissed at this woman. Plus it was driving the knife of guilt deeper into his heart, at not knowing he had a son, till said boy was on death's door. Either way he was getting really angry at this woman's casual dismissal and the fact, her smirk never left her face. It was annoying, irritating, obnoxious, and..and...

"Vicious."

Tony realized as he stared wide eyed, at the golden eyed beauty. Again her smile was tight and her eyes were of pure steel, but there was a hint of cold rage. The type that leads a person to lay in wait, planning for years to get revenge and have no problem with waiting. Waiting for the prefect moment to strike, when he was at his most vulnerable.

This woman was a predator.

Plain and simple.

And he was the prey.

"Lets get one thing straight, "

She spat the words out like it was venom in her mouth, as Tony stood frozen, unable to move. Why couldn't he move?

"Hurt my master, then I, Semiramis his servant, will make you're life a living hell."

She got right up in his face and despite her being 163cm foot tall, with Tony being a proud 6'1 foot tall, he felt like SHE was towing over HIM. And was it just him or was their a dark aura coming form the black haired woman?

"Is. That. Clear?"

"Crystal."

And just like that, the dark and oppressive aura vanished and Semiramis smiled a genuine smile,"Good."

**Flashback End**

Tony once more, shivered. Something that Rhodey noticed,"Hey man, you alright?"

He nodded, his mind wondering back to the black haired woman he met a few days prior.

Semiramis was one hell of a scary woman. Despite how scary she is, Tony couldn't help but feel like he's heard her name form somewhere before. He would certainly remember such a beautiful woman like her, with that "black widow" look to her, especially one with pointy/elf ears. That fact threw him for a loop and he wonder if she was a mutant.

She neither confirmed nor deny it.

Tony had JARVIS run a search for this 'Semiramis' woman and any and all known associate's of her and basically just about anything and everything relating to her. However there was a small problem with this:

It all came up blank.

Nothing, nada, zip.

JARVIS had told his creator that, for all intents and purpose's, this woman didn't exist. Nobody, not even SHIELD, the MRD or anyone had ANY records of the woman or anyone named, Semiramis. The only thing that related to her at all were old legends of the world's first poisoner. So for the moment, Tony decide to put her in the back of his head. Tony had JARVIS look for info on his son and all he's been able to do is piece together a small history of his son, which he had the AI focus on. As he had more important things to worry about, but he had a feeling things were going to get more wired.

At the very least, he was able to get his son's name or a name people have come to call him:

Xero.

An odd name for sure, but Tony couldn't have cared less what his son called himself. What he did care about was the fact, it became apparent his son had a knack for getting into trouble. If all the scars on his body was any indication and he soon come to realize something.

He was right.

More wired things were going to happen.

As it wasn't the last time he had seen something VERY wired and honestly, a little freaky, while he visiting his son.

**Flashback**

Tony walked with Pepper in tow to go see his son. It was early in the morning but Tony hardly cared. Pepper herself was about 5'9 foot tall with light skin woman, thin and had strawberry red hair. She wore a simple black dress shirt, with a black pencil skirt and heels. For the past two days he's gone to see his son as soon as he could and leave at the very last second, often having been made to leave. Pepper decide to come along, if nothing else then moral support for Tony. Another was she wanted to see Tony's newfound son.

She knew it was only a matter of time before it happened but hell, she never saw this coming. If Pepper were being honest with herself, she didn't pity the poor bastard that put Tony's son in the hospital.

Tony would have skinned the man alive, slowly and very painful, had he still been alive.

Hell she wouldn't have been surprised if he found a way to either, go back in time to kill him slowly and painful or resurrect him, then kill him. And she would have gladly helped him too.

However when they reached the hospital, after pushing past the many reporters, they were surprised too see two familiar faces. Two that made Tony groan.

"What are you doing here, Agent?"

Agent in his agent suit and miss Stab everything with sharp and pointy things were waiting by the lobby. Pepper naturally smacked Tony upside his head and gave the two SHIELD agents a pleasant smile,"Console, Nat good morning. How are you?"

Coulson with his ever present smile and a patient person, smiled at her,"Very good Miss Potts."

He wore a simple black suit and white tie. He had very short brown hair and eyes. He stood about 5'11 foot tall with a stocky built and long limbs. Next to him was Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanova.

Or Nat for short.

She was a beautiful woman, standing about 5'6 foot tall, with curly shoulder length red hair, with green/blueish eyes. She had lightly tan skinned and wore a black skin tight suit that didn't hide her figure. Natasha smiled at Pepper,"Very good Pepper. Though were not here to talk about old times. Mr. Stark we need to talk to you're son."

Tony narrowed his eyes.

"What about my son?"

There was an edge to his voice, as his hands flexed as if to call the Iron Man armor to him. Tony didn't trust SHIELD at all. Not as far as he could throw them and did everything in his power to drive Fury crazy and often broke into their data files so he would known what they knew. And deleted what they had on him. Naturally, Coulson reading the room, held his hands up in surrender,"Were not here to arrest or hurt you're son, Mr. Stark. We merely want to ask him a few questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"I trust you've heard of what's happened in London, right? With the murder running around."

"Who hasn't?

Pepper said, shaking her head,"Didn't the loco's call it,'**The Return Of Jack The Ripper**'?"

"Indeed Miss Potts."

Tony frowned at that, remember full well as it was all over the news for weeks, nearly mouths on end. The story was a simple one, nearly a year ago today, murders began to happen in London. The murders were committed at night and the victims were usually women with their guts ripped out and dismembered bodies. With the way the women were violently and brutally killed, many feared Jack The Ripper had someway, come back form the dead to kill more people.

It wasn't just women being killed either, as men were also brutally and quite frankly, violently killed as well. To add fuel to the fire and legend of **"Jack The Ripper"** a thick fog would roll in for no scientific reason or even natural reason, only adding fuel to the idea that Jack had really come back form the dead.. After weeks going onto mouths and nearly over a hundred people were killed and then it just stopped.

Just like that, no warning, no sign, Jack just vanished just as quickly as he came.

Or rather, _SHE _came.

"Well if i remember right, they never found the killer."

Tony said as Agent nodded his head, as Natty spoke up,"Yes but here's why we need to ask you're son questions Stark. We found out you're son was in fact in London a week before the murder's abruptly stopped. You're son has been sighted at many sights were odd and strange things have happened. The fact he entered London. three days BEFORE the murders stopped, only points to him having something to do with Jack disappearing and even who they really are."

Tony frown deepen, that did make a lot of sense but that didn't mean he liked it. He had a feeling that she was holding something back and she was. What Tony didn't know is Natasha's best friend and partner, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, was badly injured and left on death's door, after he went hunting for the killer. Hell he would have died, had it not been some sorry sap that ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time.

But what Clint had told her and director Fury was shocking.

**Flashback within flashback**

"...A little girl? A little girl did this to you?

The disbelief in Nicholas J. Fury's voice was clear for all to hear and his eyes, oh uhm EYE, widen in shock. His mouth was gaping and for the first time, in a long time show'd shocked. Not that Natasha was any better, as like her boss, the super spy was gaping like a fish out of water.

Clint wished he could take a picture of it.

It wasn't everyday, you get to see two of the most in control people on the planet, doing their best impression of a fish. Clint himself wasn't in very good shape, as the lean and tall ma, with short brown hair and eyes had bandages wrapped around his arms, lower waist and forehead. He also had his left arm in a cast when that little devil nearly cut it off.

Who knew little girls could be so deadly?

Certainly not Clint.

"...You're going to have to repeat that Barton, you said...a _little girl _is the killer and nearly _killed you_?"

Inside his head, to Clint, it didn't sound that bad. His boss saying it out loud however, for all to hear, made what little pride Clint had as both an agent and man, die. But can you really blame him?

Shaking his head, Barton continue his story,"Yes, but there was something seriously wrong with that girl. When i looked her in the eye, she looked..."

"Looked what, Clint?"

Clint's frown deepen as he finally spoke,"Broken."

His answer caught the duo off guard. Broken? It was Fury who asked,"Broken how?"

"In every way imaginable."

He sighed, looking up at the ceiling,"I found her by sheer luck. The fog rolled in and i could feel the air heat up as a result. Must have wandered for at least an hour or two, then i started hearing footsteps approaching and if i had to take a guess, the sound of a blade scraping against a wall or maybe the ground. When the source came into focus, that when i saw her."

Clint's eyes glazed over, as he remembered broken yellow/green eyes, belonging to a little sliver haired girl, with grayish skin and wearing an outfit that made him think she was a hooker of sorts,"Her first question to me was,'Are you my mommy?' Yeah, i made the same face."

Barton looked over to his best friend and boss, to see they both had solemn and shocked looks on their faces. He took this as the go ahead to keep talking,"So i told her no and before i could even get another word out, two blades were flung at me. I looked around for my attacker and saw no one. I looked back and the girl was gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"I mean she just vanished. Poof. It was only thanks to my training, that i was able to block the next few blades thrown at me with my bow and rolling out of the way. I barely had time to block the next blade, when she appeared again. God she was so fast, she moved like some sort of ghost or spirit, with a black/purple cloud thing and even had glowing red eyes. When she struck, she was holding two knives. I don't know how, but even when i blocked her attack, it felt like she had ripped into my lower stomach."

"Could she be a mutant?"

Natasha wondered out loud, as both men stayed silent for a few minutes. Ultimately Fury spoke, his voice steel,"Mutant or not, this girl is very dangerous and can't be allowed to roam free. She was able to put one of my best men in a hospital bed and many others in the morgue. Many lives have been lost and many more lives will be lost, if we don't stop her."

As much as he hated to do this to a young girl, Fury knew the girl was just to dangerous, too much of a threat to be left alone. If she could do this to one of his best agents, with the eyes of a hawk and even HE couldn't keep his eyes on her, then she needed to be dealt with. Natasha agreed, nodding her head, even if it turned her stomach and made her heart hurt she had orders. Plus Fury was right, she needed to be stopped. However as she moved to leave when a thought hit her. Natasha turned back to Clint.

"How did you escape?"

"She got distracted by a new comer and before i could say anything, she was upon them, tearing them apart."

Clint chuckled bitterly swinging his free arm over his eyes,"So i ran like a damned coward. Pretty sad really, the mighty Hawkeye, beaten by a preteen with a pair of knife's. Can't get any lower then this i suppose."

**Flashback within Flashback end**

Natasha was knocked out of her musing when she bumped right into Stark's back. She grunted and was about to say something when she noticed WHY Stark stopped, with Phil and Pepper staring too. They were outside the boy's room and boy oh boy, Natasha can now claim she's seen everything now.

Why?

Because there was three new occupants in the room,"Who the hell are you?"

The one that spoke, was a white haired woman with amber eyes. Her hair style was a lose high pony tail and stands of her hair sticking out in, as it reached down her back. She had lightly tan skin and wore a black jacket with gold trimming at the end of her sleeves and zipper, with a white undershirt. She wore a red ascot, maroon colored pants and white shoes.

The next one stood out the most.

Well a lot of things about her stood out, but the most obvious was her horn. A pure golden horn coming out of her forehead, with what Natasha could only describe as Tesla coils on the side of her head. She had fair skin, with messy pink hair that hide her eyes and she wore a beautiful white wedding dress. Natasha thought she was seeing Frankenstein bride's groom.

Little did she know how right she was.

The final one, had thrown Natasha for a loop. Laying on the boy's chest curled up in a ball, was some sort white squirrel thing. It had a fluffy tail and blue eyes, she knew that as it got up and stretched like a cat before looking at them.

Tony narrowed his eyes, his mind going back to Semiramis,"I'm guessing you're with that Semiramis woman?"

While Agent, Natty and Pep looked at Tony confused, the white haired woman 'tsk' and muttered,"Damnit Semiramis, what did you do?"

Getting up, she patted her clothing down of dust and looked at Tony, placing a hand on her hip,"You can say that. This dumbass has a knack for finding trouble no matter where he goes and ends up getting hurt because he has a hero complex. Can't stand by and let people suffer, if there is something he could do about it. Guess you can call me his adviser of sorts. You can call me Olga."

With his eyes still narrowed at the woman, Tony stepped in the room and closer to his son, as the woman sat in a seat next to his bed.

**GROWL **

Only for a growl to stop him dead in his tracks. Tony looked shock at the pink haired girl, whom was hovering over his son protectively, glaring death at him. Did she just...growl at him?

Growl like a guard dog?

**"Grrrroooowwwwllllll"**

Yep, she did indeed growl, as Tony took a step close and her growling got louder. The message was clear:

Back off.

So Tony did the smart thing and stepped back, as the girl stopped growling, but never took her eyes off him or any of the newcomers, as Olga merely nodded her head. What did she approve of that?

"Look Miss Olga, we mean no harm."

Pepper, ever the voice of reason, spoke as she slowly walked towards the unconscious Xero and the pink haired girl did nothing, but Pepper could feel her eyes, watching her like a hawk. When she got a reasonable distance, she looked at the amber eyed woman, who sighed,"Look i don't mean to sound bitchy, but we don't know you, let alone trust you to NOT have any ill will towards our..._friend."_

Olga chose her last words carefully, not wanting to tip them off anymore then Semiramis already has. She just hoped nothing bad would come of it, not needing anymore shit be unloaded on their master.

As always she had to do damage control.

"I take it, young Stark gets himself into a lot of trouble?"

Coulson asked, after the four were now inside the room. Olga sighed, covering her face with her hand,"You have no idea."

"Fou."

"Yes Fou, i know he doesn't go looking for trouble, but he finds it anyway."

"Fou, fou."

"No, i didn't say that Fou."

"Fou, _fou...fou~."_

"Ack! What?! What did you say to me?!"

"_Fou, fou~"_

"H-how dare you! Don't you say fou to me Fou! You furred rat!"

No one knew what to do, as Olga seemed to have a conversation with the squirrel thing, that could in fact speak, but could only say 'Fou'. Though what Fou said, must have been not nice as Olga's face started going red. Whatever it's from anger or embarrassment, was unknown though. As for the horned girl, she merely stayed silent, as she sat beside Xero's bed.

Soon Natasha looked to said girl and asked,"So can you not talk or something."

The girl merely moved her head towards her, shaking her head. That made Natasha blink,"You won't talk or _can't _talk?"

The girl held up her hand, showing a '2' sign.

"Can't."

She nodded, as Natasha understood that. She can't talk. Well that made things a bit more complicated, didn't it? Pepper didn't know what to say or do, as Tony just found the whole thing amusing and while Natasha was "talking" to the messy haired girl, Phil decide to try and ask Miss Olga some questions that needed some answering,"Pardon me Miss Olga. But we were wondering if you could answer some questions regrading young Mr. Stark. You said you're his adviser of sorts."

Getting her embarrassment(And anger) under control at Fou's VERY true assessment, the white haired woman nodded her head,"Yes. While Xero is a genius, he often overworks himself, pushes himself so hard he'd drop form exhaustion."

Pepper had to hide her smile, now didn't that sound familiar. As for Olga, she really saw no problem with revealing some of her master's secrets or at the very least, what he's like. She had no doubt that master's blood father, Tony Stark, was going through data bases' all over the world, looking for any and all info on her master. So she might as well, paint her master in a good light.

Even if he didn't need it, as her master was, well, her master.

The kind, selfless, goofy, smartass, reliable, handsome-"Wait. Handsome?"

Olga questioned herself before shaking her head, face once again going red,"No not handsome, just...good looking yeah. Not handsome or sexy son of a-ACK! Damnit Fou!"

However before she could bring herself to answer more questions, the pink haired girl's head shot towards the window and she growled. The same with Fou, as Olga looked confused before she narrowed her eyes. The other four looked on in confusion, when a loud voice rang out:

"BRING OUT THAT SON OF A BITCH XERO! IF YOU DON'T WE'LL BURN THIS HOSPITAL DOWN!"

"Shit!"

Tony swore, as he tapped his ear piece to call JARVIS to bring his Iron man suit, as Agent did the same, only he was radioing to SHIELD. Pepper went to look outside the window, to see multi armed men, with very big looking guns, with several black and more then likely, un-tagged car's. However Olga had other ideas, as she looked to the growling girl, she nodded.

"Go on Fran. These bastards want to hurt our master, show them why that's a bad idea."

With a vicious grin and growl, the now known Fran, threw herself OUT THE WINDOW!

"What the hell?!"

As Tony ran to the window, a loud "BAM" was heard, which made Agent and Natty do the same. Once there, they saw what Fran did and were once again, shocked into silence with wide eyes.

The reason for this, is because as soon as Fran hit the ground, her feet impacted the ground and left a small crater. Which resulted in smoke covering the arena against the armed and masked men. Before they could do anything, a large brown mace suddenly erupted form the smoke and-

SLENCH

Smashed one of the gun man, dead,"Shit! That bitch got Mike!"

Before more could be said, Fran came bursting out of the smoke, before she threw a punch at the closest gun man.

BAM

And sent him flying so hard, when he hit the wall, his body exploded into a million pieces. This made the others gag at seeing their comrade dead in such a gory and brutal fashion,"W-what the hell?! What kind of fucking monster are we dealing with?!"

"Who cares?! Shoot her! We'll kill her and then kill that son of a bitch, Xero!"

What they didn't know, was that little tab bit of her being some kind of "Monster" had only enraged her more. For many years now, her master had slowly but surly brought Fran out of her shy demeanor and even made her more confident, telling her she was no monster. Just someone who went through unimaginable pain and hell and he believed she deserved love like any other person.

That made her heart soar and unlike her previous master's, he wasn't afraid of her. He wasn't ashamed of her and encouraged her to be herself, letting her be out and about in the world in her mortal form, rather then astral form. Her master took the time to get to know each and every signal servant he had under his command, taking steps to ensure a good and prosperous relationship.

Even if he was a smartass at times.

And sassy.

Personally Fran thought it added to both his charm and his individually, as her master. So to hear these men not only call her a monster, but are here to kill HER master, oh boy, they fucked up.

Big time.

"**ROAR!"**

So with an enraged roar, Fran shot forward, gripping one of the black, tinted windows of one of the SUV by the lower fender and picked it up! With a grunt, as the bullets merely bounced off her, Fran used her new found toy, to WACK, SMACK and out right SMASHED the rest of them into nothing more then bloody chucks and pools of blood.

"...Holy shit."

Was all Tony could say, as Olga nodded her head,"Can't argue with that. This is why it's not a good idea to piss off a Berserker."

After finishing up, Fran silently made her way back inside the hospital, as people gave her a wide berth, having saw what she did with such ease. Shockingly she didn't have neither a scratch nor a drop of blood on her. Making her way back into her master's room, she ignored the wide eyed looks she was getting and sat back down beside her master.

No matter the threat, be human, mutant, man, female or even godly, she would protect her master form any and all threats.

No matter who they are.

**Flashback end**

It was a long day to say the least.

Tony had learned two things that day:

1.) Don't piss off a Berserker.

And 2.) DON'T Piss off Fran.

Never the less, Agent was able to get some details out of that Olga woman, letting Tony and the others gauge what kind of person his son is. Form he learned, Xero is a complex but simple person. He is selfless, kind, even tempted but has a sassy attitude and is the world's biggest smart ass. He has no problem with killing and wouldn't hesitate to kill in order to protect an innocent life.

But he was willing to talk things over if the opportunity presented itself. He is charisma and shows his Stark genes through his intelligence, by making pieces and piles of junk into master pieces of junk. He also had a bad habit of disregarding his health, when someone was in danger and would often use himself as a human shield to protect them.

Meaning he had no sense of self preservation.

His personality is describe to be snarky, sassy and smart assy, but he had a good heart. He would hear someone out, listen to their problems and would give them his un-filter thoughts on the matter. He HATED discrimination of how people treated others, for something beyond their control and despised those in positions of power and abused their authority for bullshit reasons.

He would respect a person's own opinions, but that didn't mean he had to be nice about it. In any case, Tony had learned his son had many adventure's that had left him with many battle scars.

Both physical and emotionally.

Tony had seen it first hand, when he saw a nurse examining his son for anything irregularities to his condition. Xero was a very fit young man, with a muscular but lean body. He was in top form, complete with a 8 pack abs too. But that isn't what Tony focused on.

It was the state his son was in after an..._incident _left Xero on death's door and with a fresh pair of new scars on him. On his son's upper body, form what he saw, looked like fresh claw marking all over. They were still pinkish and it's barely a mouth ago, since his son and a group of teens barely escaped form a hell on earth located on BlackWood mountain.

Even now he wonder, just what kinda of hell did he escape form?!

More so, how can just ONE night unleash such hell?!

"Still...hard to believe just one night can cause such damage."

The dark skinned man commented, as his best friend nodded in full agreement. He had JARVIS dig up what he could and learned that the police had interviewed him, along with seven more teens, many worse for wear. Each carry their own scars and very much traumatized, after being chased and hunted all night by some kind of monster called a Wendigo.

"Do you think it's real?"

The man known as War Machine asked, as Tony raised a questioning eyebrow at him,"About these Wendigo creature's?"

"Well i'm not sure about that, but i do know this: No mountain lion did that to those certain they saw some kind of monster after them, be it a Wendigo or not, SOMETHING attacked them. And i get the feeling it didn't want the free booze either.

Before more could be said, a sudden action made both men jump. The body in the hospital bed, suddenly shot up with his arms out, his eyes opened and he smiled,"Time to get up."

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay yes, i'm aware Olga isn't actually a servant in the anime, but here she is. She plays a new role and so does Mash and Fou, so i don't want to hear, they're not servants, cause here they are in a sense. I know Mash is a demi-servant and Fou, okay honestly i just don't know for sure, all i know is i love the little fur ball. So we got to met a few of Xero's servants, Tony learns more about his son and Xero is awake. Also, yes the whole "Black wood mountain and Wendigo" thing is infact form the game, Until Dawn. I decide to add this into it, as here's a small spoiler:**

**They go back to Black wood mountain to find Josh.**

**That's all you're getting form me about next chapter, as you'll have to read next chapter to find out more. Until then my ever loyal fans of this story:**

**Devil out.**


	5. Until Dawn Arc

**Hello my peeps!**

**Chapter 3 is up!**

**And a Merry ****Christmas to All and everyone. This is my Christmas gift to you all, a brand new chapter of The Stark Of Legend. This chapter will be another one, a prologue to the action that is to come in the next chapter, as i figure this might be moving a bit slowly but i promise you all, the NEXT chapter WILL pick up and we'll be seeing some action. Now before you all ask, Yes Olga is indeed a servant and she'll be appear in the next chapter, as i have fun plans for her. As for the poll, it's now 43 votes.**

**Male: 26**

**Female: 17**

**Hmmm, gaining some ground, as the gap between the two widens, so we'll see how it turns out in the end of, not this mouth, but NEXT mouth. until then enjoy this new chapter. As always i don't own Marvel or Fate. **

**So please, read, review(REVIEW YOU FREE LOADERS!) and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Awakening And Returning To The Nightmare Part 1**

"Master, are you sure it's wise to trust her. You know what she's done," A concerned female voice asked, as a male one sighed, the sound of cards being flipped was heard as he answered her.

"I know Ruler but i like to think this would be an excellent chance for Morgan to prove her loyalty," Under the darkness of a black veil that hide her eyes and forehead smiled at the owner of the male voice.

"Thank you master, i don't plan on fucking this up Ruler," Another voice, stoic and female with a underlining hint of suspiciousness in them scoffed.

"Tsk. Make no mistake Morgan, the only reason you're not going to try anything is because i'm here Morgan. And i'm warning you now, try anything funny and you'll wish master didn't summon you. He may trust you but I don't."

A smile that didn't quite reach her eyes was made,"Don't worry, _Artoira _unlike you, i won't do anything to hurt _our _master."

The one known as Artoria actually hissed at Morgan. This did nothing more then make the light haired blonde smile and their master sigh in annoyance. So much for getting along. Another male voice butted in,"Oi, don't forget about me. Remember Caster, one wrong move and it'll be my spear will be the last thing you ever see."

"And i'll put an arrow between you're eyes. So it be best if you watch you're step."

"So you say Lancer, Archer. So you say."

"Umu, master please let me burn this bitch with my beautiful flames."

"Saber no burning our allies. Lancer, no stabbing Morgan and Archer, no threatening to put an arrow between anyone's eyes. Now Morgan, please try not to riley them up. We're all on the same side, we shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves. As much as i hate to say it, i'm not in the best of shape right now and i'll need Artoira and Ruler to protect me, in case if any Wendigo survived the blast and or we missed some."

"Don't fret master. It's a servant's duty to protect their master on and off the battle field. You're body is still weak and while you're mana pools have regained some power, it's taking you a lot of you're power to summon us into physical form."

"_Sigh, _you have a point. I just hate leaving you all to do the work."

"Man, you make it really hard to make fun of you master. Most of my previous masters, if not ALL of them would sooner let ME do all the work, yet you're different, Something i can respect, even though you'll never be as strong as a servant."

"Indeed. As you're first summon, partner and a saint i can't and won't leave you alone to deal with them. Not again. Especially now, with that Altera servant showing up and is lurking about."

"Not to mention we have no idea what she wants with master."

"Well we do know she's a saber type servant at least, that's something."

"Umu, but that's it though. Other then the very powerful and very destructive aura around her. That does not bone well for us. But why did she boost master's mana pools and what was that warning she gave us? 'Going back to Blackwood mountain, would do nothing but bring you pain and suffering.' What does that mean?"

Meanwhile everyone else watch the events unfold with uncertain. No one dared to make a move or even try to interfere, as not only were the completely clueless to what they were talking about and with how protective his 'servants' were, no one dared try and get close, least they end up losing a head over it.

To be complete honest, if there was one thing Tony could say about the situation it was this:

Awkward and tense.

Well that's two things, but you get the idea and it was really for the rest of them NOT in Xero's personal little circle. As they had no idea what the hell they were talking about. Everyone else was suited up, Tony with his Iron Man suite on, Rhodey with War Machine suit on, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Agent, three more un-named SHIELD agents, and three new teens in the form of Micheal "Mike" Munroe, Samantha "Sam" Giddings and Emily "Em" Davis sat on the SHIELD transport in silence as they headed for their destination.

Said destination:

Blackwood mountain.

They were inside a SHIELD ship, a Quinjet, that was meant to transport soldiers, was now transporting this band of misfits. And they weren't alone, as the occupants watched the "De-facto leader" of this mission, talk to five new people they have never seen before. Each one radiated power that wasn't quite human but not mutant either.

It was truly an odd sight for all those who weren't use to seeing them. Before them were four woman and one man. The one known as Morgan, wore a black dress that exposes her navel and abdomen with long blonde hair coupled by a crown and a veil covering her face. She had red lines going down her flat stomach as well. Needless to say, she stood out, just like all the rest. The one she called 'Artoria' also stood out.

She is a young woman, in her late teens with a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. She has "finely textured" blonde hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance. But to a trained eye, one could see the battle harder warrior that lays behind her eyes. She wore shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath.

The next woman, was another blonde. She wore a similar outfit to the green eyed girl, who only stood about 5'4, while the taller one stood about 5'8 foot tall. Another difference between the two, is the taller blonde had her hair tied in a braid, that reached past her back. She had fair skin and sky blue eyes. She wore a metal headpiece, with a breast plate covering her blue battle dress. She had a lower waist length armor and forearm guards. She wielded a flag and had a sword strapped to her left hip. This was the woman, Xero called 'Ruler'.

She exhibited a calming aura, one that Tony could feel drawing him in and making him feel safe.

The next woman was, in Tony's mind, the oddest of them all.

Why?

Because she shared the SAME FACE with the one called Artoria. Right down to the same hair color and even hair style. However unlike the other blonde, she had a very busty body and wore a revealing red and white dress with long poofy sleeves, a transparent front, leotard, and knee high golden armored boots. And unlike the other blonde, she had a more cheerful smile and seemed to be bustling with energy, brightening up the room whenever she walked in.

Her joyful attitude was very infectious and Tony swore he saw Natasha smile a little.

The final woman was by far the oddest of them all and Tony was sure she was a mutant. If not for the silted eyes, then it's for green/yellow lion tail and ears. She wears a beautiful green clothing, clad in verdant green with her cold, sharp eyes containing a beastly glint. Her hair is stretched out long and unkempt, and it is completely lacking in the silkiness that would be found among those of noble birth.

Her posture and sharp eyes spoke of someone who had little time, nor care, for nonsense and wouldn't hesitate to put someone down if they proved to be a threat. Friend or foe.

The final one, a man with what Tony could only describe as a blue, tight skin body suit. He was quite tall, taller then Tony by two inches, with dark red eyes and spiky blue haired, tied in a lower pony tail. He was like Xero and well built, complete with a six pack abs. He had a laid back expression but one could see the bloodlust in his eyes, one that spoke of a battle junkie.

One that lived and breathed battle.

"Am i the only one, who feels like a third wheel?," Clint asked his best friend, leaning over to Natasha's personal space and whispering. He really hoped they didn't hear him, though judging by the green haired girl's lion ear's twitching and her eyes narrowing and zeroing in on him, his effort was for nothing. Never the less, a blonde haired, electric blue eyed girl known as Sam, moved to sit closer to the group.

"Hey i just wanted to say thanks for helping us. Really, you have no reason to do so, even with the state you're in and you barely know Josh, if at all, yet you're risking your life to help us."

Xero merely waved off the thanks after sheathing his deck of hero's back into it's holding place,"Eh, don't worry about it. I like helping people. Besides we have to put an end to this damnable cruse of the Wendigo on Blackwood mountain. Before more innocent lives are lost."

Sam nodded her head, that made sense. She wore the same outfit, she wore the same outfit she wore during the final hours of that terrible night. A red jacket, white shirt, black yoga pants and white shoes. Xero himself wears a leather, broad-brimmed hat lined with red (with a fluffy yellow feather), a black tattered cloak, with a simple black sleeveless shirt that had red belt buckle's at his board shoulders. He had on a black, sliver chained belt, black pants and combat boots. To top it all off, he wore a black collar that had a golden rosary with a blood red gen in the middle, attached to it.

"But how do you plan on breaking the cruse," Asked one Phil Coulson, as he was wondering just _how _the young man planned to break this cruse, which had costed many people's lives. SHIELD had convinced the younger Stark to allow them to assist, as rescue teams have been sent into the mines to look for Joshua and they soon went dark.

The SHIELD team was there to rescue the rescue workers, while Tony, Rhodey, Clint and Natasha were going to help Xero deal with the Wendigo. Meanwhile Sam, Mike and Emily, they knew the mines the best, since they had ran through the mines and to a certain point, explored them. Plus Mike and Sam knew where the Wendigo den was, so if Josh was still alive, he'd more then likely he'd be there and Emily knew the best entrance's into the mines have fallen into one and ran out another.

This plan is of course, banking on the idea IF there are any Wendigo left alive. Better safe then sorry after all, cause _something _caused the rescue teams to go dark and everyone doubted it was friendly.

"It's quite simple really. Saber here will use her fire to weaken their armor like skin, while Lancer use's his spear to kill them. If they try to jump us, Archer here will use her arrows to knock them down and if needed kill. Her eye sight is second to none and her skills as a huntress will prevent them form gaining the jump on us. Not to mention, Archer can use well timed and precise arrows to cause the less amount of damage to the old mine. Once dead, the spirit is released form the body and when that happens, Morgan will use's her magic to capture the fleeing spirit and banish them form this world and back to the world where they once come form. Meanwhile, as much as i hate to do it, Artoira and Ruler will protect me form anything else we find there. I'm not really in good shape to be fighting, let alone protecting myself form those fast fuckers."

Everyone nodded as they all understood the plan, while the green haired archer blushed at her master's parsing her skills. Something that made the other three woman narrow their eyes at her, whom gave them an uncharacteristic smile. She won this round, bitches! As for Lancer, he couldn't help but shot his master a pitying smile, whom was completely oblivious to the incoming danger. Namely the warring maiden's that want his heart.

"Oh jeez master, i'd pray for you're survival but i don't think god or anyone else for that matter will answer them. Especially since master Scathach is also pinning for you too. I don't think anyone is stupid enough to try and stop them. I love a good fight, but that's just plain suicide. Now this Altera woman joining the fray, you truly are quite popular with the ladies, master. Reminds me of myself when i was younger," The blue lancer thought to himself, laughing quietly.

His master truly had no idea what he was getting into when he accepted the deck. Oh well, he do his best to keep his master alive (and help keep what little sanity he had left) form the, _Ahem _more affection servants.

Mostly.

Oh probably not all, cause you have to be suicidal to get between the many versions of the King Of Knights and their master. The Lancer/altera ones and Goddess Rhongomyniad or as their master called her, Ray, as there are just WAY TOO MANY Artoria's in his deck, he had to give many nicknames. But that's beside the point, as Lancer liked living thank you very much.

That's not accounting all the OTHER female servants that are pinning for his heart. Oh well, not his problem. All Lancer can do is cheer his master on and hide when spells and noble phantasm's start flying.

But there was something that was bugging the other archer, "How fast are we talking here?"

Clint asked, as that was something they needed to know. Seeing the three teens and Xero shiver, did nothing to soothe his worries. It was Mike who answered that, with a shiver running up his spine.

"Fast enough by the time you see them, you're already dead."

That shut everyone up, as silence fell over them once again. A silence that was killing Tony. He wanted desperately to talk to his son, to get to known him and connect with him. Not that there was anything wrong with how their first meeting went, it infact went great. But things were moving very fast and Tony feared he would lose some ground if he didn't do something soon.

He remembered how everything hit the fan so fast in just a short amount of time.

**A few hours earlier**

"Time to get up."

That was all the warning Tony and Rhodey got before his kid had all but spring loaded himself out of the bed, shocking the living hell out of Tony and Rhodey. Literally he all but sprang up word, but quickly found out that was a bad idea, as just as quickly he came up, he went back down again.

Groaning, Xero held his head, feeling his world spinning.

_"Ugh, i told you that was a bad idea master."_

Xero ignored the servant's very true words, as his vision started clearing up and saw Tony and Rhodey standing over him, ready to catch him if he fell again. Though of course, Xero being Xero, decide to take it the wrong way.

"Oh god no. Please don't tell me one of you kissed me. Really, i know i'm hot but i don't swing that way and i'm way too young to have my first kiss stolen by two old guys. I mean really, i'm young and young people like kissing other younglings, you lot should stick to kissing oldies's. Also is this hell? Cause i see white, oh shit i'm in a hospital. So yeah definitely in hell, fucking hell where's a hot nurse when you need one?"

Rhodey merely smiled at Tony's shocked face. What little doubt that Xero wasn't Tony's son, went right out the window. Soon Tony found his voice,"Umm, yeah no kid we didn't. While i do agree hospital's are the closet's thing to hell, you almost died. Besides i'm not into smart ass kids and i could do way better then you."

And of course, Tony couldn't help but snark back.

"I doubt it. I'm the hottest guy on the planet and you're not getting any of this, so sorry but it's true," Which was repay'd with even more snark. Rhodey felt like he was in the twilight zone. If not for the long hair and eye tattoo, he would swear up and down, Tony had either found a way to clone himself or found the fountain of youth and went back in time, just to snark with his older self.

So he just quietly left the room, knowing once the banter was over, things were undoubtedly going to get very awkward between the two. Even a moron can see the resemblance between Xero and Tony and if Xero was as smart as Tony, then he would figure it out real damn quick. After Rhodey left, the banter between the two Stark men died down and Tony got a real good look at his son.

His eyes were a unique color of amethyst. Really it was close to a violet eye color, which was one of the rarest eye color's known. His skin was a healthy pale and he didn't have a hint of baby fat anywhere on his face. He could see the makings of a red tattoo on his neck, one with a spiked circle with a wolf, howling, in the center of it. His face was young, but his eyes held the eyes of someone who's been through countless wars, seen a lot of death and cause just as much too.

Those weren't the eyes of a teen, those were the eyes of a battled harder warrior. One who was more then willing to lay his life down on the line and do whatever it takes to achieve victory.

No matter the cost.

"Oi quit staring, it's creeping me out," Xero's words knocked Tony out of his thoughts, as he tried to smile to put his son at ease.

"Sorry. You have a unique eye color. Did you know there are only six in total, with one of them being violet," He asked, as his son relaxed a bit, if his shoulders being less tense were any sign of it.

"I know. Guess that just makes me cool like that."

"It does indeed."

Awkward silence fell between them again and the tension was killing Tony. What should he say? What should he do? He can't really come out and say,'So yeah i'm you're dad. Didn't know i even had a son, till he was on death's door, lets be friends.' Tony snorted at that thought. Yeah right, that'll go over real well. So feeling awkward again Tony tried a different tact,"Nice day were having."

Fuck.

Talk about lame.

His son just nodded, as they once again fell silent, till Xero broke it,"Alright, this tension is killing me and there is no sense in pussy footing about it. I know you're my father and before you ask how i know, really? All i need to do is look in the mirror and look at you. The resemblance is just too great. I've seen you on T.V before but couldn't quite tell, till now."

Shock.

That was all Tony could feel going through his body, as his son shocked him into silence. But his mind then told him simply,"He's you're son, of course he'll figure it out."

Sighing, Tony spoke,"Yeah well look kid, i-"

"Did you or did you not known, i existed?"

Blinking Tony looked into his son's eyes and answered with sincere honest,"No i didn't. But believe me, if i had known, i wouldn't have left you alone all these years."

His son just stared at Tony for a couple of seconds with a completely blank expression on his face. Tony feared he might have screwed up, but what Tony didn't know was Xero was reading his aura, a technique his teacher/servant taught him, to tell when a person was lying or hiding something. Tony was doing neither. But Xero was also asking a father inside his deck for their thoughts on Tony.

_"He's being truthful master. Those are the eyes only a father can have, when their child is hurt. I'd say, give him a chance, it would do you well to find some actually blood __relatives. Better to do then wonder, what might have been master."_

Alexander the great, a 5 star, rider class servant or commonly known as Iskander, told his master. The giant of a man had sensed his master's hesitation on what to think of his newly found father and decide to add his own two cents,"_Alright, thanks Iskander."_

_"Anytime master."_

Looking at Tony, Xero spoke,"Alright i believe you on that. Now this'll be pretty awkward between the two of us, so let's get this out here: We both don't know what the hell were doing. I don't trust easy, given the life iv'e lead, it will take some time for me too trust you. So you'll have to be patient with me, okay?"

Tony snorted and smiled,"Oh yeah kid, that just fine by me. And i'm going to probably fuck up a lot at being a father, so we're both learning something new. I know we just met, but i want you to know i want to get to know you. Besides, why wouldn't you want a handsome devil and super hero like me as you're father?"

Tony asked with a bit of sass in his voice, as Xero smiled and returned it in kind,"Last time i checked, all you're known for is flying in a shiney red suit, blowing things up and having a lame name. They Should call you, 'Tin Man' or maybe 'Bucket Head'. What do you think?"

Tony faked gasp, grabbing his heart and pointing an accusing finger at his son,"You take that back. I worked hard and for long hours on that name."

"Where, in the mirror? Oh wait, did it break on account of how bad the name was?"

"Cheeky little shit."

"Old fart."

"I'm only 39."

"That's _so OLD!"_

Despite the answer's, the two were smiling. Personally, Tony thought this was going better then he'd image or thought possible. His son was willing to work with him and he was being very reasonable about it, something Tony severely wished for to happen. This was a better outcome then he expected but he wasn't going to complain. So of course, the good time had to be ruined when Agent, Miss red and a third unknown person entered the room, with Rhodey looking apologetic at Tony.

He couldn't stop them.

Tony could only groan,"Damnit Agent, you have bad timing."

Coulson gave Tony a 'I'm sorry but not really' smile,"Nice to see you too Stark. Sorry to barge in like this be we do need to talk to you're son." He said this, as his eyes trailed over to Xero, whom blinked and pointed a finger at himself,"Who me?"

"Well you ARE a Stark and Tony's son. So yes, i do mean you," But as Coulson attempted to get closer, a blinding light appeared and he felt cold steel touch his neck. Then a cold female voice followed,"I would advise against that."

When the flash of light appeared, a woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin appeared, holding a flag at Conlson's neck. Natasha and Clint drew their weapons on the woman and aimed it at her, though she merely ignored it and focused on Coulson. Despite having a weapon at his throat, he still had his ever present smile on his face.

"Can i help you miss..."

"My name doesn't matter. What matter's, is the threat you are to my master, agent of SHIELD," Jeanne D'Arc, star 5 ruler class servant and the holy maiden of France did not trust SHIELD at all to say the least. They held far too many secrets for her liking, had been hunting her beloved master for years now and she couldn't help but feel like there was a hidden malicious force pulling SHIELD strings. She didn't known if she was just being paranoia, but when it came to her master's safety, she took no chance's. At the same time, Clint felt a familiar sensation prickling at the back of his mind. Then a familiar pair of blades at his neck, one that made him go pale.

He knew this blade all to well, as a childish voice spoke out, with an underlining murderous tone to it,"You will not hurt my mommy."

Gulping, Clint looked to his side and sure enough, he saw her. That little devil that nearly killed him a year ago. Now that she wasn't moving as fast as she was when she attacked him a year prior, he could see the stitches on her face, below her lower eye. Besides that nothing had changed about her, other then the madness in her eyes seemed to be more focused now.

Unfortunately they were focused on HIM.

"Damnit! Coulson is pinned by the blonde and Clint's got an assassin posed to kill him. This isn't good," Natasha thought to herself, as her hand slowly slid to her utility belt, to grasp a hidden weapon.

"I would highly advise against that, otherwise you just might lose a head."

But a new, cold female voice spoke, stopping her dead in her tracks. Natasha could feel a presence behind her and it was anything but friendly. Form the shadows Nat could see her would be attacker had...some kind of animal ears? And a tail? Seeing the three new comers posed and ready to kill, Xero decide to stop any needless bloodshed,"Okay Ruler, Assassin and Caster that's enough. I don't sense any ill will form the three of them and since the old man isn't moving to do anything, i think we're safe."

Funny enough Clint's would be assassin was quick to obey. She had her blades vanish before she moved quickly to sit in her mommy's lap. Where Xero merely began to pet and play with Jack's head, making the girl purr a little and lean into Mother's touch. Jeanne merely lowered her flag and stepped so she was at her master's, ready for anything that might come and attack him.

Meanwhile Natasha's would be assailant walked around the red head, revealing herself to the woman. Walking to stand on the other side of the bed, was a woman about the same height of Olga, with long pink hair tied in two pig tails and yellow eyes. She had brown fox ears and a bushy fox tail, wearing a very revealing blue battle kimono that showed off her impressive figure. Her chest was wrapped in white bindings and the blue sleeve's went to her hands and her foot wear were sandals and her long legs were shown off by her outfit.

Despite the grace in her walk and her mischievous smile, there was a hidden darkness in her yellow eyes that was very unnerving to Natasha. As someone trained to read people, she could tell this new comer had a hidden dark side to her, one she kept tightly locked up. Unknown to Natasha, this woman was known as Tamamo No Mae, servant of the Caster class, a willy fox and 5 star class servant.

However, despite how well she hide it, it wasn't enough for Natasha to miss.

"I do apologize for Caster, Ruler and Assassin's behavior. But there are many people who would love to see me six feet under and now would be an exactly time as ever to kill me, so i hope you understand their need for cation on newcomers," Xero said to Coulson and the other two, in an even tone. The short haired man nodded, as Clint slowly relaxed, but his sharp eyes never left the little devil known as Jack.

Coulson nodded, after straightening his tie,"It's quite alright Mr. Stark Jr. My name is Phil Coulson. I and my associates here are agent's of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or SHIELD for short. We like to ask you a few questions."

Xero just gave Coulson a funny look,"You really need to shorter that."

"I know. We're working on that."

Shaking his head at that, Xero sighed as he leaned back into the pillows,"You can ask, just don't expect an answer. I can't say i'll answer them all, otherwise i'd be a liar and while i am many things Mr. Coulson, a lair is NOT one of them. Plus if i told you certain things, i would have to kill you."

Clint snorted,"Yeah, okay real funny kid," But when the kid didn't laugh and saw the seriousness on his face, he paled. Natasha looked a little alarmed at his blunt answer,"You're not joking, are you?"

"No i am not, as some of my secrets if they fall into the wrong hands could be disastrous. And also," He frowned looking to the still pale Clint,"Why do keep looking at my daughter, like she's about to murder you?"

Daughter.

That sentence made a few fuses shot out in many brains. Tony just found out he was a father, he wasn't ready to be a grandfather! Hell he didn't think he was ready(Or ever BE ready to be a father to began with!). Clint wasn't sure what to think: On one hand, this little devil almost killed him and so by that definite he SHOULD fear her. But on the other hand, the girl looked so happy and not murderous, like the kid had flipped the switch form 'Kill happy' to 'Sweet and innocent'. Oh god above, what should he do?

Rhodey just had one thought,"No doubt about it now, he's Tony's son. Only his son can cause such chaos in a short amount of time." Shocking enough(Or not really, considering who it is) Coulson and Natasha only went wide eyed at that statement, if only for a second before they went back to their stoic/smiling persona's. Well, that certainly made things more interesting didn't it?

"Well?"

Xero asked, as he keep his eye on Clint, who flinched and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,"Yeah uhm...Okay kid, i went looking for a murder. Ran into you're...daughter?"

At Xero's nod, Clint continued,"Right well, went looking for a dangerous murder who was lose and i went looking for them. Then i ran into you're daughter and she tried to kill me."

At that Xero looked down at Jack, who herself was playing with Mother long hair. She liked the way Mother's hair was so soft and warm to her fingers. Hell everything about Mother, made Jack feel good.

She never felt this good in all her years and now Jack was certain, she had finally found her one true Mother.

"Jack..." But at that warning tone, Jack immediately perks up and pays attention. Mother wasn't angry at her, but he wasn't happy either. Jack didn't like it when her Mother wasn't happy and was prepared to do anything to make him happy again,"Is it true? You tried to kill Mr..."

"Barton. Names Clint Barton kid."

Mother nodded and looked back to her,"Mr. Barton."

Jack titled her head and looked at Clint, which made the man shiver a bit. Jack's yellow/greenish, broken eyes stared at Clint for a good full minute, before she answered,"I don't remember. All i remember is stumbling around in the fog. I was feeling cold, hungry and alone. For so long, i couldn't think straight and i was hurting so much."

Every heart in the room broke in union at the girl's very sad tale. Tony felt like someone had taken a hundred Jericho missile, right in his heart. Clint felt like the biggest prick on the planet, how the hell can he even think of fearing, let alone hating the girl for what she's done, when she goes and does something like that? Coulson is a man, who can say he's seen a lot of things in his life. He's seen and done many things, heard many stories and tales. Yet none are sadder then this small girl's tale.

Not even Nick Fury can say, he doesn't feel anything, upon hearing that.

Natasha herself felt a strange surge of emotions run through her. The motherly desire to wrap this girl in a hug and tell her everything is alright cross her mind and she almost couldn't stop herself form doing just that. Rhodey himself felt his lips press into a thin line, being in the army, he's seen many orphaned kids. He's seen and heard many sad tales about them, but none of them broke his heart more, then this girl's tale.

However Jack's face lit up and she smiled brightly at Mother's concerned face,"But it's okay! Jack found Mother and now we're warmer and happier then we've ever been," Jack then processed to hug Mother, rubbing her face in his chest. Xero himself felt a tear reach his eye, but he ruthless crushed it and flicked it away. The past was the past and there was nothing he could do about it. The past was beyond his control, but the future was something he change in the here and now.

_"Going for mother of the year award," _Teased a hooded Caster class servant with blue hair and a 3 star servant.

_"Shut up." _

Xero mentally replied, as he focused on Clint,"Now Clint, i do believe Jack is sorry for trying to kill you. It be very much appreciate if you could-"

"It's fine kid. Clearly she wasn't in the right state of mind. Besides, gave me a reason to be more aware of my surroundings and not to underestimate my opponents," That and the fact that Jack, CLEARLY wasn't mentally well he give her a pass. Plus her story, would break even the vilest person's heart. It was just plain sad.

As he said this, Jeanne took the opportunity to introduce herself to Tony,"Good to met you Mr. Stark. My name is Jeanne, iv'e been you're son's partner for a very long time."

Tony nodded and took her hand,"I take it, you and my son are close."

Jeanne smiled a beautiful smile, damn near blinding Tony with her sunny smile,"We are _very close._ So close in fact, i guess you can say i'm his-"

_CRUNCH_

The holy maiden of France, face screwed up into a tight lipped frown, biting her lower lip and to keep herself form yelping at the sudden rush of pain that ripped into her body. Meanwhile a certain willy fox, whistle'd innocently, smirking a little as she made her little metal fan/signature weapon disappear behind her back. Miss prefect can't prove it was her, even as Jeanne glared at her.

This meant war!

_"No Jeanne," _The holy maiden breathed in and out, feeling the pain leave her,_"Just one more mouth. Just one more mouth and we ALL have a chance at winning the master's heart. Until then," _Jeanne gave the Caster of Blue a glare, who returned it with her own glare, both thinking the same thing:

_"I won't lose to you!"_

Back to Xero, the young teen nodded at Clint,"Thanks. Now what kind of questions do you have."

Coulson took that as the good ahead to ask some questions. But before he could even ask, a loud _"Ding"_ was heard that made everyone look around.

"Wait what was that," Asked Rhodey, as Jeanne snapped her armor fingers and fished it out form between her breasts, a black, red lined cell phone.

"Master, it's you're phone."

Handing the cellar device to her master, Xero read the text.

"What does it say, husba-"

CLAMP

Before Tamamo could say the "H" word, Jeanne appeared in a flash beside her, wrapping her right arm around the willy fox and placing her in a headlock, making her head, go straight into her armpit. Much to the foxy caster disgust, as her voice was muffled, while Jeanne drove her armored fist into her head. Noogie style, as she smiled at her master,"What does it say, master?"

"It's form Sam and it say..._Turn on the T.V and go to channel four,_" Xero said, in a confused manner, making everyone else raise on eyebrow. He in response merely shrugged his shoulders, as Tony reached for the remote and turned on the T.V and went to channel four. What showed on it, shocked Xero.

_"In other news, the search for one Joshua Washington drags into day twenty-eight. The last of the Washington children has gone missing, on the same day of the __anniversary of when the twins, Hannah and Beth Washington, his younger sister's, went missing. His last known location, was inside the abandoned mines of Blackwood mountain. Joshua disappeared sometime between 5 Am and 6 Am, when the Washington family ski lodge was completely destroyed in a fiery explosion. Seven of Joshua's friends and the newly discovered son of Tony Stark, escaped the lodge, but were badly hurt._

_Nothing has been confirmed yet, but the police __department recorded the interview with each teen saved and all claimed they were hunted by some kind of monster, called a 'Wendigo'. Despite this, many rangers and __volunteer's have gone into the mines, but police have lost contact. Any and all attempts to find them, have been met with brutal force and death. Reports of bodies, with decapitated heads have been found near the mines. No comment has been made, but this begs the question:_

_What is causing these murders? Is anyone still alive? Will the Washington's have to bury their last child? Do these, Wendigo creature's truly exist? One thing is certain to this reporter, Blackwood mountain is a place that seems to breed tragedy. How many more lives will be lost, before this dreaded cruse is finally broken?"_

"THOSE DAMNED BLOODY FOOLS," Xero's sudden roar, scared the shit out of everyone, as he threw the covers off him and made to get up, when-

_CRACK_

With wide eyes, Xero groaned as he felt his ribs crack a little, he grabbed his lower abdomen. Jeanne and Tamamo stopped fighting, quickly helping their master, holding him up by his arms, as Jack slipped behind her mommy and helped steady him before he accidentally hurt himself more,"Woah, shit kid, you alright?"

Tony was on his feet in an instant, with Rhodey not to far behind, hovering by ready to help his son in anyway he can. The three SHIELD agents are the same, but stay back knowing there was very little they could do. Xero groaned as he was gently laid back down on the bed, in a sitting position, as the caster of blue tried to help heal her master's weaken body.

"God damn idiots didn't listen to me. Now they're going to get themselves killed. Shit," Xero groaned to himself, as he felt the magic slowly repairing the damage he done to himself.

"Umm, what exactly did the news show you, that pissed you off so much," Clint asked, as the kid seemed really pissed off. Xero looked at Clint and spoke.

"I told them if they were going to the mountain, they would need fire."

"Fire? What good would fire do," Asked a confused Coulson, as it was Jeanne who answered him, as she rubbed her master's back,"The Wendigo's skin, form what master has told us, is like armor. Normal weapons wouldn't hurt it and the best you could do, is use a weapon that would throw them back, like a shotgun. Fire however, not only weaken's them but enables them to be killed. Fire can not only hurt them, it'll keep them away, as they really don't like fire."

Clint nodded in understanding, as Rhodey posed another question,"So i'm guessing you told them everything you knew and they didn't listen."

It was more of a statement then question, as Xero nodded and looked at Tamamo,"Do you have my clothes, Caster. I need them and my cloak."

"I can but what do you need them for?"

Xero gained a hard look, as he was able to stand up on his own and he spoke,"I'm going back to Blackwood mountain."

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay, things are heating up, Xero and the others are gearing up to take on the horror's of Blackwood mountain, unaware of the danger that lives ahead. And who is this "Altera" servant they spoke of? Who is she and what did her warning mean? **

**Find out next chapter! And since it's C****hristmas, i'm going to give you all one last gift. A preview of the next chapter, do please enjoy:**

_**"What do we do? How are we going to lure the Wendigo out of the entrance and far enough away form the mines, to kill them?"**_

_**Olga asked, as she saw a look on her master's face, one that made her feel dread. It was the,'I have an idea, but you are not going to like it' look. Feeling a shiver run up her spine, Olga tried to speak,"Master, whatever it is, don't-"**_

_**Too late.**_

_**Xero grabbed Olga bridal style and before anyone could say anything, he ran out into the clearing and yelled,"HELLO ALL!" He skitted to a stop and thursted a surprised Olga in front of him, like a human shield, making her squeak out a surprise. Olga felt her master hold her sides and she went wide eyed, no way, no way was he going to use her as,"I OFFER THEE, A TASTY SACRIFICE!'**_

_**Live bait.**_

_**Upon realizing what he was doing, Olga's face turned a lovely shade of red, but before he could speak, the mutant'd Wendigo all looked at the pair and "SCREEEHHHHH"**_

_**"AGGGGHHHHH"**_

_**Xero and Olga screamed back, as he quickly moved her, over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and ran away, screaming like a little bitch, making the pack of Wendigo chase after them. Meanwhile the rescue squad only stared at the scene, unable to figure out what just happened. Finally, Cu broke it by saying,"Well...that worked"**_

**Damn.**

**That would be better, with the full scene but what can you do?**

**Devil out.**


	6. Until Dawn Arc 2

** Hello my peeps!**

**Chapter 4 is up!**

**Okay first off, a happy new year to you all. Woah, can't believe it's finally 2020, the year's just gone by within a blink of an eye. So here we are again, with a brand new chapter and i'm going to end this year on a high note with the final chapter this year being made BEFORE 2020. So here's the poll's result's so far:**

**56**

**Male: 38**

**Female: 18**

**So far, Male is still in the lead and i have noticed some of you, have left reviews, wanting a fem Gil's but i can't promise nothing. The poll goes down at the end of January. So remember to vote. It's my birthday today, so it would make me happy if you all left me nice reviews. So as always i don't own Marvel or Fate-verse.**

**So here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Return To The Nightmare Part 2, Piece's Of The Dark Past And The Grimm Reaper**

**Xero's POV:**

_I'm floating._

_Or at least, i think i am. I'm floating in some sort of empty space. Nothing was around me, just an void of blackness. No light, no people, no air, nothing. I moved my limbs and i felt like i was in some sort of zero gravity field. Nothing was holding me down and i thought i'd float away._

_But where too?_

_There's nothing here or around me._

_"You shouldn't be going back to Blackwood mountain."_

_An emotionless female voice spoke form within the darkness. I can't see her or pin point where he voice was coming form. Her voice wasn't loud, nor was it quite. It wasn't far but nor was it close. _

_This wouldn't be the first time, iv'e been in a place like this. If nothing else this was MUCH more __pleasant, as i would usually end up on a broken battle field, a burning city or god knows what else. But this isn't right though._

_This is...different._

_Am i even dreaming or is this another vision?_

_"I cannot decide if you are just foolish or __incredibly brave. Truly i have chosen a unique yet difficult master."_

_What?_

_Where is she, no what is she? Is she a servant? _

_CLING_

_Suddenly i felt myself go stiff, my body froze, as if a great terror has taken hold of me and has no plan of letting me go. Then i saw her, the same woman who stopped me at the hospital and gave me that bizarre warning. She had long white/sliver hair, with a slender body, brown skin and red eyes. Her outfit, if you want to call it that, was nothing more then a white __bikini top and underwear._

_Who is she?_

_I feel like i know her, but how?_

_And my god, what is this aura? Her power it's...__unbelievable. It's like i was looking at an avatar of death._

_She gave me a blank, emotionless look and spoke,"Fool or not, you are my master and as a servant, it's my duty to ensure you're survival. Even if you don't remember, you risked everything just to save me form my own darkness, despite me trying to not only kill you but all life on earth. But even then, you still saved me for no other reason, then merely wanting to help out a complete stranger. I will be __eternally grateful for that. Once i was __Vrabel's vanguard but you have shown me a different path, a better one and now i am gladly YOU'RE Vanguard.__ I'll be watching master and when the time is right, i will reveal myself to you. Until then, stay safe my master."_

_Suddenly my world span and i blacked out_

**Normal POV:**

"Master, master!/Hey kid, you okay?!"

Xero blinked several times, before his eyes came into full focus. Tony and Jeanne were the first two people he saw, standing over him? Blinking again, Xero put his elbows under him and realized something.

"When did i end up on the floor?"

He groaned, rubbing his head, as Tony,"You don't remember kid?"

When his son shook his head, Jeanne answered him,"You suddenly froze up master. Then you blacked out and hit the floor."

Xero blinked again, he did? He groaned again, rubbing his head, which now had a big nice bruise on it,"Well that explains where this came form."

Tony helped his son up, using his arm to gently to push Xero up to a sitting position. Jeanne was sitting on her knee's, as everyone was crowded around him, making sure he was okay. Xero himself merely shook his head, as his father and first servant helped him up,"Bloody hell. That was nuts."

"What was?"

Xero blinked, as he looked at the green haired lioness. She didn't know? He began to debated on if he should tell them about the maiden in white or not. They should have known, given their mental link, so did they mean they didn't or rather, _couldn't _see what happened to him? If so then did that mean, the maiden in white _prevented _his servants form seeing her?

If so was did that show how powerful she is or was it something else entirely? Xero pressed his lips together and made his choice.

"Nothing, it was nothing at all."

Xero ultimately decide against it. No need to worry everyone anymore then they already are. They had enough problems as it is and they don't need to linger on his dream.

Vision?

Whatever.

He'll tell them, once the mission is over and deal with it appropriately. They have enough to worry about as it is, no need to add more onto the plate.

"Then again-"

Xero thought to himself, feeling his eyebrows twitch,"My luck is the devil's luck. So more then likely something big and dangerous is going to happen and it'll through my plan out the window."

_"Most likely master."_

Xero groaned again, hearing the voice the Archer Of Red aka Nameless aka Shiruo EMYIA, agreeing with him. The very least he could do is water is down a bit or be a bit more gentler with that fact, rather then being blunt. Then again it wouldn't be Archer if he wasn't always blunt.

And grumpy.

Like, he's not the easily angered type, just the "I'm always grumpy" type.

And protective of those he loves too.

...And straightforward.

Really he is able to say some of the weirdest and most embarrassing things with a completely straight face, kind of straightforward.

Where was he going with this?

Anyway, Xero mentally shook himself out of his thoughts, letting Jeanne and his father to help him up and sit back down on one of the chair's. He sighed to himself, leaning back. God above what the hell was he thinking in accepting the deck? No one told him ANYTHING about all the insanity and shenanigans that would follow, nor nearly dying like every other day.

"But"

Xero paused in his musing, looking at Jeanne and smiling a little,"It's more then well worth it. Iv'e met some incredible people and while we've had bad times but we've also had some pretty damn good times too. Saved a lot of good people and even solved and resolved many problems and mysterious world wide. Hell i even mended broken relationships between both mankind and my servants. Looking back at it all, i wouldn't change a thing about it. Couldn't even image my life without them anymore. I just simply love you all too much."

Jeanne, noticing her master smiling at her, smiled back, feeling some red tinge her cheeks. Because of the mental link, she knew what he was thinking and was very happy about it,"I can't image living in this world, without you in it either master."

The female Archer, Saber and Morgan all blushed at hearing that, while the Lancer gave his master, what one might call, a brotherly smile.

_"We love you too, master."_

The rest of the servants, yes even the Berserker's(Really it was more or less "Grunts" and "Happy growls" but you get the idea) Altera/Avenger class servants and a certain golden king all chord in agreement. Xero couldn't help but look at the team he had put together. Aside form Morgan, who was a mistress in the mystic arts and Artoria, who was king Arthur form the legend and wielded the legendary sword, Excalibur the sword of promised victory. Both of them are five star servants and the others weren't anything to scoff it either.

The Archer's real name is Atalanta aka Hunter Of Chasity. A four star servant of the bow, deadly accurate and she never miss's a target. If you're caught her ire and are in her sights you're already dead.

Next the Lancer's real name is Cu Chulainn aka Child Of Light, a three star servant of the Lance, one who had trained under another one of his servants, Sacthach. She was a, funny enough, five star servant. While stronger then him, Cu's spear was in fact a cursed spear that once it has a target, it never miss's.

Ever.

The Saber of red, was known as Nero Claudius aka the Emperor Of Roses. A four star saber servant and the fifth emperor of Rome. A woman who embraces beauty in all aspects of life and likes to see the best in everyone. She was a bundle of energy and fairly easy to get along with, so long as you don't harm her beloved master in anyway, otherwise you'll get burned.

Badly.

Summoning two five star servants wasn't very easy but doable. The entire reason he couldn't summon them during the terrible nightmare, was because his magical circuits and core itself just _needed _a break. He himself simply needed a break form his daily life of saving people, risking his life and his servants shenanigans. It was Florence Nightingale, a five star servant and known as Angel Of Crimea, told her master he needed a break.

He and everyone else agreed, as he was human and humans needed a break, before he had a complete physical and mental meltdown.

So she had sealed his magical circuits for twenty-four hours, enough to alone him to function normally but not enough to use mage-craft. This would give them a much need break and would not only be safe form overloading itself due to the massive strain it's been put through but would in-fact be stronger then ever.

So naturally with Xero's luck, it would be one of the worst night's he ever knew.

Never the less, that why he summoned some of his weaker servants. Not only were Cu, Nero and Atalanta best suited for this particular mission, Morgan could use this as a chance to prove herself to the other servants. Despite her saving Mash, they still didn't trust her. Though given her history, he can't really blame them, especially the Knights of the round table, all the Artoria's and Mordred.

But he trusted and would give her the chance to prove she can be trusted by the others.

He just hoped it didn't back fire horrible on him.

As for Tony, he saw the interaction between the two and the rest of the female servants blushing but decide not to comment. He really did what to get to known his son, but now wasn't the time. Plus he figured his son would tell him, when he's ready. Though one of the unnamed SHIELD agents did have a question for his son,"Not trying to pry, but why did you get the tattoo? The one on you're eye."

Just like that, the tempter in the room dropped, as the servants, especially Jeanne, face's darken with rage. Atalanta's eyes turned to silts, as clanking could be heard form Artoria's armored gauntlets, while Cu gripped his spear very tightly it threaten to break under his grip. Morgan meanwhile said nothing, nor do anything, but one could feel the angry rolling off her in waves, as Nero had small flames dancing around her form, burning the floor beneath her.

As for Xero, he merely sighed subconsciously rubbing his tattoo,"Well it's not a tattoo. Well i mean it is and it isn't."

Yeah, that made a lot of sense.

Judging by the looks on everyone's faces they understood...ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Sighing again, Xero went into further detail,"To put it simply, it IS a tattoo but i didn't get it on a whim. It's covering up a real nasty scar, i got when i was younger."

"Who gave it to you?"

Tony asked. While he didn't want to pry into his son's past, he couldn't help but feel a surge of angry rise up in him, his son was hurt so badly it left a scar on him? Oh that would not stand! But his next words made everyone freeze and understand why his servants had such a dark reaction to his scar being brought up.

"My mother."

Xero said bluntly without any real care, as if he was talking about the weather.

Silence regained the arena, as the only sounds that could be heard, were the jet's motor running. Finally it was Clint who, as usual, broke the silence,"You're...mother, gave you that scar?" The disbelief was clear for all to hear, as if he simply couldn't believe the concept of a mother doing such a thing to her child.

When he nodded, no one knew what to say. What could they say? I mean really, what do you say to something like that? Rhodey himself felt anger surge in his and he spoke before he could stop himself,"The hell is wrong with people? What kind of mother does that to her own child?"

"An evil, conniving, bitch that's who." Jeanne all but spat out, the Ruler class servant was unable to stomach the thought of her master's mother, without an uncharacteristic surge of rage to rip through her body. She wasn't normally a person to hold a grudge. She was a holy maiden and liked to see the best in everyone, but Xero's mother, Lilith, she can make an acception for.

That woman was all kinds of fucked up.

Tony clenched his fist, once again feeling the knife of guilt driving it's way into his heart. Jesus Christ, why was it every time he learned something new about his son's past, it's something horrible?! First he learns he has a son, when he's on death's door and now he hears his mother was evidently abusive enough to not only leave a scar on his boy, but could have blinded him in one eye!

Rhodey was right, what the hell is wrong with people?!

Tony blinked as a thought hit him or rather a memory of a woman with the same shade of purple as his son's eyes. He looked at the shaking holy maiden and asked,"What is his mother's name?"

Blinking Jeanne looked at Tony, then her master, who merely shrugged. So what if his mother, beat him senseless for no reason and nearly cut his eye out, it was a long time ago. He no longer gave a shit about the woman, nor did he care who knew who she was. Hell he didn't even keep her last name or even what it is. Though he did wonder why she just suddenly changed one day.

Taking his shrug as the go ahead, Jeanne looked back at Tony and answered,"Lilith."

Ah.

That's right, now Tony could remember the beautiful woman's name, he remember the woman herself. Never the less, Tony felt like he _needed _to know what happened to his son. Judging by his attitude towards the woman, he figured it would be best to get the story form him,"Can you tell me?"

Blinking, Xero looked at his father with a raised eyebrow. Something that made Tony ask more clearly,"Can you tell me about you're mother and..._why _she did what she did."

Xero pressed his lips together and looked up to the ceiling of the jet and thought it over,"What's the harm? I mean really, she's dead and dad wants to know, so why not?"

While Xero doesn't outwardly call Tony, dad, he IS his father by blood and has done nothing but try to help him before and after he woke up. He just wasn't comfortable with calling Tony, dad, to his face.

Yet.

He nodded and spoke,"Well she wasn't always an abusive woman. She was in fact a very kind woman, at first. She held me when i was scared, tucked me in every night, taught me anything i wanted to know and never once did she make me feel as if i was unwanted or unloved. She gave me the name, Xero, because of the circumstances of my birth."

Tony frowned, not liking the implications, as his son continued his story, everyone respectively staying quite,"I was born with a weak body, the reason being is because i was a premature born baby. My immune system was very weak and i was five pounds lighter then a normal baby should be. Mother told me the doctors didn't expect me to survive the night. Actually said i had '_Zero chance of survival'_ but i was determined to live."

Xero chuckled fondly, as he looked out the window,"That's how i got the name **Xero**_, _because i had beat fate and survived when no one else thought i would. She told me i nearly brought the hospital down with my loud crying."

"Sounds like to me, even as a baby, you were annoying."

Clint joked, as Xero merely stuck his tongue out.

"Oh yeah. I was loud, annoying and i'm damn proud of it."

The two laughed, as Natasha butted into the conversation,"So what changed? How'd she go form a loving and caring mother, to a childish abuser?"

Xero frowned at that, as he put his chin atop his hands,"I'm not sure. The day before she changed, she came into my room, to give me a gift, something that would also protect me. She always wanted to protect me, with my condition it wasn't that surprising and she even went so far as to give me" he lightly touched his golden rosary,"My rosary. Told me that it would keep me safe form danger. No matter what. She told me to keep it on my person at all times and thus no evil shall be able to touch me."

He looked down and frowned a bit,"She gave me this and after word she...changed."

"Changed?"

Sam asked, confused. The way he said it, made very little sense to her. What did he mean by, changed? Tony wondered the same thing, the sinking feeling in his stomach returning, as Xero nodded,"Yeah to this day, i don't know what happened. But the one thing that always bugged me about her, was this dark glint she had in her eye."

That got everyone's attention, especially Tony, who wanted to know more on why his son was treated so badly and of course, his servants(Both in physical from, astral from and card from) all payed attention,"It was slow at first. For years, that tiny glint seemed ti get bigger and more darker as time went on. I...i think she gave me this rosary as a last form of protection."

"Protection?"

Tony asked, confusion lacing his tone,"Protection form what?"

"Herself."

Xero answered, as his eyes gained a lost look."I think she knew something was going to go wrong with her, like she knew some type of darkness was slowly corrupting her and was unable to stop it form happening. So she took steps to ensure that i would be safe form her, when she _changed."_

"But that makes no sense."

Emily butted in, the Asian girl shook her head, making her shoulder length black locks sway,"People don't just go form loving to being outright hateful."

Xero grimaced,"Well my family's NOT most people."

"What happened to her?"

Mike asked, as Xero looked up at the ceiling and said,"I don't know. On my 12 birthday, it was worse then usual. I remember being in so much pain that i wanted nothing more the for it to end. The next thing i know, the house's in on fire and Ruler is carrying me to safety."

Coulson stayed silent and looked at Xero's rosary,"Would that fire have something to do with you're rosary?"

"I've had my suspicions."

He answered, silently fiddling with the golden cross,"I felt there was something more to it but if there is, i haven't found it yet."

Looking out the window, Xero saw the snowy white mountains and decide to change the subject,"Were almost there. Artoria, you said you had my mask right?"

The saber class servant nodded and pulled out form her dress, a metal face mask. It was a rough looking one, steel in color, with red lines and rough eye holes that looked like it has several liens in the eye holes. Everyone looked at the mask, some with awe, some with disgust at the crud workman ship on it and others with...fear?

"You wear that thing?" Emily asked, her face wrinkling her noise in disgust. Xero merely gave her a smile.

"Oh sorry it's not up to date. But you know, it's a means to keep me safe and making it form nothing but garbage and junk, it think it's the prettiest thing in the world, next to my devilishly handsome face. Wouldn't want to damage the merchandise, otherwise many pretty ladies would cry. But please, lets see YOU try to make something like this form junk and scrape."

Em scowled but said nothing, as Cu and Nero laughed and the others had small smirks on there faces. Despite this however, the agents of SHIELD all looked at the mask and then at Xero's cloak, putting too and too together.

"Figures."

Natasha thought to herself,"Of course, Stark's son has to be the **Grimm Reaper."**

The Grimm Reaper was something of an anti-hero in the world. A masked figure, wielding a scythe that kills the worst of the worst. Another person of interest to many people, SHIELD included, as he had killed many bad people and even a few of SHIELDS own personal. It was latter discovered that these people were secretly working for HYDRA, so it was no great loss to the organization.

Though it was a black eye to them.

After all, they had rats on their ship and it was someone who had nothing to do with SHIELD that not only found them, but took care of them. It was both an insult and a service to them and Nick Fury wanted to know, how was an outside force, was able to discover and tale care of their little rat problem.

And see if he could be talked into taking care of a few other ones.

Natasha made a mental note to ask him later, afterward. They had a mission to complete and people to rescue after all.

Everything else could wait.

As for Tony, the man eyed the mask and asked,"You built this yourself?"

"Yepper! Built it form a bunch of scrap, but it's good for what i use it for."

Xero said, with some pride in his voice. Tony agreed, the mask looked similar to his mark 1 Iron Man armor face plate. Only it wasn't nearly as bulky as his own.

"Mind if i see it?"

Tony asked, as Xero thought for a moment and nodded, giving the metal mask to Tony. The Man Of Iron looked it over with a critical eye and spoke,"It's certainly impressive kid. Despite the obvious problems with it, wiring out of place and rough surface aside, it's well designed. At least for a scrape metal piece."

"Thanks. If i had access to proper tools and what not, i could make it far better then this metal slab."

Xero said, with a shake of his head, after Tony returned the mask. Said man merely smiled,"I wouldn't worry about it kid. After this is over, how about i help you make a new one?"

"I would like that."

Xero said with a smile on his face. He figured this would be a good excuse to spend time with his father AND get himself a new and improved mask. Two birds, stone as they say.

Tony matched his son's smile. Okay, this was good. Making more progress and it was something they both could do. Double good but why did that mask look so familiar though? He have JARVIS look it up, when he got the chance.

Looking out the window again and seeing the mountain getting closer, Xero's face harden and spoke."So, lets go over the plan one more time before we disembark." Everyone nodded in agreement with that, all huddling around in a semi-circle. Xero looked at the three older teens.

"Mike, Sam and Emily will take point since they known the mountain better then anyone. Lancer, Archer and Saber, you will pair with them. Since we don't know if any Wendigo are still alive, i'd rather have them well protected form them or anything else we find here. Don't use you're more powerful and destructive, the arena is too unstable to hold under such punishment. Archer, with you're sharp eyes and skills as a huntress, i want you leading us in and out of the mines. If you think ANYTHING is off, do what you believe is best."

"Understood/Got it/Well do master."

Xero then looked at his father and Rhodey,"Tony and Rhodey, since you have advanced tech and armor, i want you to scan and light any dark corridors. I know you have good weapons, but we don't know if it'll penetrate their armor like skin, so referee form attacking. The mines are very unstable and any and all huge attacks, could destabilize the entire thing and either fall on our heads or the people trapped inside. If needing to defend you're selves, just blow them back."

"Make sense kiddio."

He then looked at the SHIELD agents and said,"You all, you're part is simple rescue and to fight off any stranglers we encounter, i doubt well run into any but hey, better safe then sorry."

The three nodded as Xero looked to the King Of Knights and the Dark Mistress Of Camelot,"As i said before, i'm not in good shape, so i'll need you too to cover me. I got the food the workers and Joshua will need, they'll be starving."

Everyone nodded, as the ship began to descended.

It was go time.

**Line Break**

Blackwood mountain was as dark and depressing as he remembered.

Stepping off the Quninjet, Xero felt the cold assault him very quickly, but the heating runes in his cloak prevented them form making him too cold. But that didn't mean he couldn't hear..._certain things._

**TRAITOR**

**KILLER**

**PAIN**

**BETRAYER **

**PAIN**

**TRAPPED**

**DEATH**

**PAIN**

**MURDERER**

**MONSTER'S**

**PAIN**

**HUNGER**

_**PAIN **_

**FLESH**

_**SO MUCH PAIN**_

**"HELP US!"**

"Ack!"

Xero grabbed his head, feeling the voices of the dead, slamming into his skull, full force. His eyes screwed shut, as he tried(And failed) to block out the sudden rush of dark emotions. His servants were quick to try and help him, by grabbing him and preventing him form falling over, when he felt the sudden rush of emotions, nearly making him kneel over.

It was just so sudden and each one was filled with SO MUCH PAIN!

"Master, are you okay?"

Artrioa asked, as she tried and failed, to soothe her master's pain. The others, Tony most of all, were quick to try and help but found themselves unable to help. The woman wanted to ease her master's pain, but this wasn't something she could take a sword too.

Thankful, she didn't need too."Unfortunately this isn't something you can help with _Saber_."

Olga said, as she appeared in a blinding light. She walked to her master and without missing a beat, put her hands on his head. Artoria frowned but never the less backed off. Olga closed her eyes and with a pulse of mana, Xero slowly opened his closed eyes and let lose a shaking breath.

"Breathe."

Olga instructed, her eyes still closed,"Focus on my voice master. Block out the others and just breathe."

Xero did as he was told and was slowly but surly able to block out the pained voices. He slowly nodded, as Olga let go and his other servants slowly let him go, but keep near just in case he did fall. Shaking his head, feeling it clear again he smiled at the white haired servant,"Thanks Olga. I don't know what i do without you."

Opening her eyes, Olga smiled a haughty smile,"Naturally master. It was no trouble for me, unlike _certain people." _

She shot the last part, at Artoria and the rest of the female servants, which made them all fume at her. All though, the Saber Of Blue didn't show it, she was gritting her teeth and seething inside. How dare this one star servant show her up IN-FRONT of THEIR master! She could easily crush the woman like a bug under her armored heel, but master certainly wouldn't like that, oh no sir.

Plus, as much as she hated to admit it, as a former master, Olga had a unique and special skill set that none of the other servants had. Caster or not, Olga was truly a special type of servant, like Mash and despite not being as strong as herself, Olga excelled in other things. One that helped their current master greatly. Much to many of the female servants annoyance and irritation.

No matter how much she wanted to wipe that smug and haughty smile off Olga's face, she didn't. No doubt Olga remembered their pact and decide to jump at the chance to curry favor with their master.

"Why did i agree to that stupid pact?"

The King Of Knights thought to herself, her mind wondering back too one year ago, when Jeanne, acting as the De-factor leader of the servants due to both, patience and being the first summoner, had decide to lay down the law with the female servants all bidding for their master's heart.

**Flashback**

"Okay, were here. So why did you call us Jeanne?"

Jeanne looked around to see all the female servants that she requested to be here, had come. Their master was sleeping at the moment, after completing another rescue mission and he had the four star saber class servant, Chevalier D'eon acting as his watcher for the night. Mostly because, not only was the saber class servant more then suited to protecting him, Xero was experiencing the man, female's? Past so it made sense he would be the guard tonight.

This allowed Jeanne to hold a meeting without him knowing it, as this was something he didn't need to known at the moment and as much as she didn't like lying to her master, this needed addressing.

The one to ask this, was Xero's teacher, Scathach the Queen Of The Land Of Shadows and a five star lancer class servant. Scáthach is a tall and extremely beautiful woman. She has long purple hair and red eyes, and wears a full-body outfit that highlights her curvaceous body, with metallic shoulder pads.

Seeing as she had everyone's attention, Jeanne decide to be blunt.

"I would not call you here, if i didn't think it was important. Namely our master."

They all tensed up, looking at the ruler class servant with narrowed eyes.

"What about him?"

A three star, rider class servant asked, her voice devoid of emotion but Jeanne can hear the tense undertone in her voice. She wore a purple metal blindfold with writing on it, a short black, purple lined dress, with high knee boots. She was a fairly tall woman, with long purple hair and fair skin. This woman was Medusa and one of the Gorgon sisters of legend.

Jeanne got along with her well enough, as the woman was highly logical and didn't talk very much. She was fairly easy to get along with but now that might change between the two, with what Jeanne was about to say next,"Beside the fact, every woman in this room is in love with our master, i believe we need to lay down some ground rules."

"Oh you're full of shit!"

This time, it was Jeanne's counter part, a five star Avenger class servant, Jeanne D'Alter.

Or as their master nicknamed her, Jean.

She wore a black dress, as opposed to her lighter counter part's blue dress and a black metal headpiece. She had the same body type, with the only real difference being her eyes were colored yellowish gold and she had slick sliver hair, instead of blonde hair and was pale in skin tone. As is the mark of an Avenger class servant.

With a fierce scowl on her face, the Dragon Witch glared and spoke,"Why the hell you going on about holy maiden?! I DO NOT love master in anyway!"

Despite her saying this, a burning blush made it's way to her face. Something that made the lighter Jeanne smile,"Oh then you're free to leave sister. I won't stop you."

Jeanne Altar or Jean, merely scowled more and crossed her arms, un-moving. She may not admit but she did indeed love her master, more then just in a friendly way or master/servant kind of way. So she wasn't going to let the holy hussy or any other hussy for that matter, get HER master. Seeing her other self making no move to leave, Jeanne took that as the go ahead to explain what she had planned. Though they all gave her critical eye's, wondering just what the Ruler class servant wanted to do in regards to that very true statement.

Unlike the anti-saint, many came to peace that they, are indeed in love with their master. Even some of the altar ones and they had no problem admitting it. Many figured Jean probably yelled, simply because it's Jeanne.

More then willing to find any and all reason, to fight and show up the holy saint. The fact it's about their master, makes her even more aggressive.

Though one of the other saber class servant's, a certain bastard "son" looked like her head was about to exploded form the blood rushing to her cheeks, but shocking she keep her temper in check. Which suited Jeanne just fine, as she didn't need the Knight Of Betrayal throwing a temper tantrum. It became apparent that the master bringing her and her "Father" back together and mended their relationship has done a lot of good.

For both of them.

"Now to put it bluntly master is human and as servants' we are swore to protect and follow his orders to the letter. But our master has proven to think of us as equals and family, even going so far as to use his command seal to ensure some of us don't use our Noble Phantasm's that would case us our death."

They all smiled at that fact, their master truly was a one of a kind, wasn't he?

Jeanne seeing everyone still listening, she continued,"Now as you all known, the master would never do anything to intentional hurt us. So if he knew that dating one of us would hurt the rest, he wouldn't do it and let's be honest, he's bit of a dud when it comes to love."

Many gain strained smiles at that, their master was a great many things. But love was not one of them and he has a bad habit of throwing himself in the fire to protect another, without a second thought.

"_Sigh, _That's true, but that's just how he is. He can't stand to see another suffer."

This came form the purple haired, dark skinned caster class servant and four star, Nitocris. She wears a very revealing clothing with Anubis-like ears, golden earrings, and an elaborate necklace. The woman who became pharaoh through the death of many and pushed to be a puppet queen, killed any and all that dared to try and use her master, like she was used. She cowed easily to those who are great kings/pharaoh's, due to her past. Her master spent much time building back up her confidence to stand up to such figures and not cow to them.

Next to her, another caster class servant and three star, nodded in agreement.

The Caster's appearance is much like a witch that would be seen in a fairy tale. She wears a hooded bluish-purple robe She had blue hair that poked out of her hair, with light blue lipstick. This woman was Medea, someone who is VERY slow to trust and would attack at the sign of any type of red flag. So it came as a real shock, when her master was able to gain her trust completely, making her far more protective of him.

She hated lairs and hated those who use others for their own purpose's and would not stand for ANYONE manipulating her beloved master.

"What are you saying Miss Jeanne?"

This time, it came form Mash, a four star servant of the shield. Mash has shoulder length lilac hair and lavender eyes. She wore black armor with a hole exposing her stomach, black gauntlets and boots, a garter on her right thigh and a large cross-shaped shield on her back. Her eye that wasn't hidden by her hair, narrowed in an uncharacteristic manner,"What are you playing at?"

She thought to herself, as Jeanne merely cleared her throat and braced herself,"I'm saying that none of us can souly have the master's heart. Not when he knows, it'll hurt the rest of us."

Everyone nodded, knowing that was true. So what was the blonde playing at?

"So...the best we can do, is share him."

Aaaaannnnddddd Jeanne dropped the bomb on them all.

"..."

They all stayed silent, staring wide eyed at the holy saint. Some with mouths gaping at what she said, others merely filed away the fact Jeanne was willing to go these lengths and some plotted on how they can use this to their advantage. Soon the explosion Jeanne was waiting for soon went off:

"WHAT!/YOU'RE JOKING/YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Jeanne waited a few minutes for the loud noise to clam down and when it did, Jeanne spoke again,"I know. But let's face reality, no one of us can keep master to our selves, no matter how much we want to."

She said this, looking at a certain foxy caster class servant and dragon Berserker class servant, both with sour looks on their faces knowing she is very much right.

"So what do you propose then Ruler?"

Came the cold voice of Artoria Altar, four star, lancer class servant. Unlike the saber version of her, she was not only taller but she was a busty woman as well. She had pale skin, pale blonde hair and yellowish/gold eyes. She is clad in full dark-indigo and black armor with draconic feature, making her very intimidating. She was one of the servants that had become Xero's personal bodyguards and wouldn't hesitate to skewer anything that threaten him.

Servants also fell into this category, as she nearly skewer the Anti-hero ones and damn near killed Morgan when he summoned her and STILL tried afterword. She only stopped AFTER her master, asked her too stop.

Not order, _asked._

That was one of the reasons, the woman fell for her master. He didn't see her just as a servant and bodyguard, but as a friend and person. He could have used the command seals, but he didn't. He in-fact only used them, when they needed a boost in power to **"****Fight with everything you have!"**

The woman was knocked out of her thoughts, when the ruler class servant spoke again,"So what i'm propose is a pact. We ALL want master, but the fact of the matter is he is not only to young right now, it's his choice. So rather then fight each other to the death, we make a pact to keep our distance. Once he turns seventeen, then it's open season. But we must lay down some ground rules."

She gazed at everyone, seeing some wanted to protest but knew she was right, so they stayed quite,"We ALL get our chance at winning his heart and try to curry his favor BUT we can't be allowed to interfere with one another's attempt's to curry favor. That means no fighting, no messing with one another's attempts and most of all, NO TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER."

She made sure to stress the last words. Killing each other was a big NO-NO and many of the servants weren't above killing to get what they wanted. Once everyone looked like they made up their minds, Jeanne asked,"Agreed?"

She heard muttering among them all, quitely discussing Jeanne's plan. While it wasn't completely uncommon for a servant to fall for their master or _servants, _so this was no real surprise. But then again something like this has never happened before, with so many servants under one master's command and having been with him for as long as they all have. That and Jeanne did have several good points, so with this in mind, everyone looked at Jeanne and said in union with a 'grunt' form Fran:

"Agreed."

All the while, some were thinking of using their charms(Tamamo/Kiyohime) to sway him. Or maybe woo him with their magic(Nitocris/Ogla/Medea). Some thought about using there skills to ensure him, using their subtly and air of mysterious to get him(Mata Hari/Camilla/Semiramis/Shuten-Douhji/Jing Ke). Or just prove they were the better woman and able to protect him form anything(All the Artoria's/Mordred/Nero/Minamoto no Raikou/Frankenstein/Isthar/Boudica).

And that's just naming a few.

May god have mercy on Xero's soul, cause these ladies know what they want and aren't above using, _certain methods _to get him.

**Flashback End:**

"Oh right, that's why."

Artoria thought to herself, as she watched her master finally got himself back together. It was decided on whoever gets him first, would help ease him into the idea of loving them all. Plus given the fact that in the past year his hormones have been starting to make him _ahem, _notice them a bit more it might be easier then it sounds.

Even if he was a dunce when it comes to love.

"Ok, does anyone mind telling me what just happened? Cause i'm lost."

Clint said, as Xero rubbed his head and looked at the archer,"Well to put it simply, i have a unique and special ability. I can, for a lack of a better word, hear the past form the land. You see, the land, the earth, the soil, the very air around this place has witnessed. Every person, every fight, every drop of blood, the land remembers it all."

Xero grimaced and looked around the dark snowy mountain,"And this place has seen and felt pain and blood. Lot's of pain and blood."

Seeing the confused looks on their faces, Xero went further into detail,"Okay let me put it this way: Everything has a way to remember history. Humans recorded it in text books and the land records EVERYTHING in the energy of the land, which i can not only sense but view."

"But it's not without it's draw backs, is it?" Tony asked, as his son nodded.

"Yeah. In some cases, like now the dark energy, the pain is so great, that in more or less rushes at me. Making feel all it's pain, suffering, everything all at once. And bloody hell, does it hurt."

Xero said, rubbing his head, as Olga continued,"The reason he didn't feel it the last time he was here, is because he didn't have access to his mana. So he couldn't feel it but he and i, sure as hell can feel it now."

She stated this with a frown, looking around the arena and unknown to everyone else(Besides Xero) she could see a cloud of dark energy, purple in color in the air. It was even worse then she thought.

"Because master is still not one hundred percent and his mana level are not only low, but having to keep out TWO five star class servants, i'll be staying out to help him block out the emotions."

Olga finished, holding her hand out and catching some of the falling snow, shivering a bit feeling the wind picking up and having a bit of a bite to it,"Damnit, it's even colder then last time."

"No shit."

Xero muttered, as Emily soon started rubbing her arms, despite wearing a black fur coat and pants, she was still cold,"So why the hell did we come back when it's dark? You know those things only hunt at night."

"That's the point."

Atalanta said, after making sure her master was fine and looked at the black haired girl,"We known very little about the Wendigo and all we got to go on, is what master and the rest of you experienced that terrible night. Better the devil you known, rather then one we don't. We known what to expect and how to act accordingly to fight them."

The Asian girl frowned but ultimately nodded. As much as she hated to admit it, the white haired woman had a point.

"Come on, let's go."

Xero said, as everyone nodded. Olga silently fell in step behind her master, her sharp eyes seeing the trail of dark energy in the air, the same as Xero. With Emily and Atalanta leading them. The walked in silence, following the make shift trail down the snowy path and after 10 minutes of walking in silence, with only the humming of the Iron Man and War Machine suit's breaking the silence.

The snow fell at a steady rate and the frosty cold wind ripped into everyone. Though the servants didn't show it, as Tony and Rhodey had their suits to keep them warm, Mike was glad he grabbed the old green jacket he wore before when he found his way into the old sanatorium. Natasha was fine, as the red room had given the woman a lot of things, that included being able to stand cold weather.

Clint looked like he wanted to crack a joke or two and or complaint about the cold weather, but with the tension in the air he keep his mouth shut. Coulson and the other three agents were just focused on the task at hand, keeping an ear and eye out for any monster. Though when the agent looked at Mike, he saw the black haired boy had a look on his face, as he looked to be complementing something.

"Something on you're mind, Mr. Munroe?"

Mike looked at Coulson and then looked at Xero,"You said you could feel the emotions here right?"

When Xero nodded, Mike spoke again,"Well you feeling a bunch of dark emotions makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked, as the group looked to the boy. Mike rubbed the back of his head and decide to tell them what he found in the old sanatorium, the files and clues he found, while tracking down Jess's attacker.

"Well back in 1952, there was a cave-in that trapped a bunch of miners. It was all a big cover up by the ones who owned the mine. They knew the cave was unstable but they had it mined anyway. So as you can expect, the cave collapsed and thirty miners were trapped as a result. They were able to rescue at least twelve of them, but it was two late as those twelve were driven mad with hunger and succumbed to cannibalism. The doctors at the sanatorium keep them locked up and experimented on, till one the transformed miners escaped and unleashed hell. They were no survivor's."

Well that explained a lot and left everyone quite. They all just keep walking in silence at that little revelation.

Soon the group arrived to-"Get down!"

The Archer class servant suddenly hissed, as everyone soon hide behind a large rock.

"Archer, what is it?"

Xero asked, as the green haired woman inched her head to look around the rock, so he did. When he saw what made the lion woman hiss, his skin went paler then usually and he muttered,"Oh...yeah that IS a problem."

"What is?"

Olga whispered, as Xero did the same as Atalanta and once Olga saw WHAT made him go pale, she did too.

The group had made it to the second entrance to the mines, the one Emily ran out of and what they saw, was not a pretty sight. Before the group, was a large pack of Wendigo. But unlike the Wendigo they encountered before, these ones looked different. They had darker skin, they were infact taller and bigger. Unlike how skinny and lakey they were before, they had muscles and if somehow possible, their claw like finger nails were even more monstrous then ever before.

"Hey kid, you said they screeh and scream right?"

Tony asked, after seeing what they were seeing. Once his son nodded, Tony said,"Well no wonder. If i had a face like that, i'd be upset too."

Xero snorted and tried to not laugh, while the others gave Stark Senior a look. Was he serious right now?

Olga merely kicked her master, who again tried not to laugh but stopped when Olga glared at him. She turned back to the Wendigo and whispered,"Well how do we get past them? Their too close to the mine, any attack would possible make it too unstable or collapse all together."

Xero, after taking his mask off gave Olga a strained smile,"Well i DO have an idea."

"Well what is it..."

Olga trailed off, upon seeing the look on his smile, she felt a spike of fear. His smile wasn't a good one, it was the 'I have an idea but you aren't going to like it' smile. Olga back up, holding her hands up,"Master whatever it is don't-"

"Sorry Olga."

Faster then she could see, Xero grabbed her and started carrying her, BRIDAL STYLE?!

Olga let out a small and cute "Squeak", feeling her face flush red. Before anyone could do anything, Xero ran out form behind the rock, as Olga held onto Xero's neck, screaming"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT?!"

Xero merely ignored her and yelled,"HELLO ALL!"

He came to a stop about 10 feet away form the Wendigo and then thrust'd Olga infornt of him, making the woman's mouth drop in shock. He held her in front of her, by her hips, in front of him like a human shield. No way. Their was no way her master was going to use her as-"I OFFER THEE, A TASTY SACRIFICE!"

Live bait.

Olga's face soon turned a lovely shade of red, upon realizing what he was doing. Unlike before, Olga face turned several shades red, with veins beginning becoming viable on her neck and forehead. Oh she's been mad before, but this one took the cake. But before she could even yell a little, the Wendigo turned to them and all let out an ear breaking:

"**SCCCCRRRREEEEHHHHH"**

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

So Xero and Olga acted like any sane person would and started screaming themselves. Only out of fear, so Xero moved, throwing Olga over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes and ran away, screaming like a little bitch.

The Wendigo followed.

Despite being much faster, the Wendigo didn't get far, before the three servants sprang into action. Nero, summoning her sword, appeared infornt of them and with a "WOSSH" of her sword, an eruption of flames bust forward and slammed into the now screehing.

**"SCRREEHHH"**

"Take this!"

Atalanta jumped up and used her bow to create several magical arrows and like falling stars, rained down on the man eating monsters, with a loud:

"BOOM"

Which created a large smoke screen to appear, covering the arena.

After a few minutes, the smoke settled, the monsters were all torn apart, with many holes in them. Everyone sighed, happy that it went off without a hitch. That could have ended MUCH worse.

"Well that went well."

Cu said, as the three teens that escaped the mountain the first time around, looked at the dead bodies and shivered. Sam shook her head,"This isn't right. These Wendigo they look...mutant'd."

"Like someone gave them testosterone? Making them look like one of those meathead body builders?"

Clint joked, but Mike cut in,"No. This isn't right, it's only been a mouth since we left and the Wendigo didn't look ANYTHING like this. Something else is going on."

Coulson frowned, as a ticking feeling began in the back of his head. Like he was forgetting something or rather he was trying to remember something but couldn't quite remember what. But before he could even try to remember what it was.

"YOU COMPLETE IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

His thoughts were cut off, by a yelling, pissed off Olga. They all turned to see the duo, with Olga screaming her head off, face red. As for Xero, he merely cleaned his ear out. Jesus if this keep up, he probably go deaf.

Though he did kinda have it coming, so he let her vent.

"I was thinking we needed to get pass the Wendigo."

"BY USING **ME **AS **LIVE BAIT!" **

Xero just gave the white haired woman an obnoxious smile,"Well it worked didn't it? Besides they probably wouldn't have liked how you tasted, you do act very sourly at times."

Olga's face went several shades red, with more veins appearing on her neck and face, before she started yelling at Xero again. Meanwhile the servants sighed and sat down. Everyone gave them raised eyebrows and Artoria answered,"This is going to take a while."

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay so we have seen some of Xero's past and we are slowly but surly getting into the Until Dawn Arc, which will be about 3 or 4 chapters long, as you may have noticed the Wendigo are different, but why?**

**What happened? **

**Found out next chapter.**

**Devil out.**

**Ps. Here's a short Omake**

**Xero x ****Frankenstein**

**It was inevitable**

"Beep, beep, beep"

Frankenstein knew this was coming.

"Beep, beep, beep."

How could she not? Her master, her beloved master, for all he was, for all his power, he was a human.

"Beep, beep, beep."

Even now, she did her duty as a loyal servant and stayed by her master side. Even if his life was slowly slipping form her grasp, all she could do was stay by his side and make sure he wasn't alone in the end.

"F...fran."

Her master called to her and the pink haired servant was by his side in an instant. He was so old, his black hair was as white as snow and his skin was wrinkled and weak. Yet despite this, the servant couldn't help but still find him very handsome. He slowly brought his hand up to her cheek and wheezed out the words.

"T-thank yyyou for...for e-verything."

Fran felt tears build in her eyes, as she wrapped her master in a hug, feeling the heat form his body warm her own. This man had brought her so much joy and happniess over the years, and now? Now all she wanted was just to hold him and he holding her in return.

Weak as he could.

"Beep...beep...beep"

She wanted to stay like this with him forever.

"Beep...beep"

But sadly, time waits for no one.

"Beep..."

Everyone's time comes and no matter how much she wished it, her master was a human and she could not fight off the cold, dread hands of death forever,"

"..."

Fran cried, as the machine went silent and her master utherd his last breath, departing this world and his hands fell limp. She sobbed, even though she knew one thing. The day she made their pact, she knew this would happen.

After all:

**It was inevitable**


	7. Tribute

**Hello everyone.**

**Bad news, my grandma's in the hospital and the doc's say she has only hours, maybe days left before she goes to join my grandpa. I was there all day ****yesterday and she was talking to the old man, so i know what that means:**

**Her time has come.**

**I'm going again today, so before i go, i'm writing up this small tribute to her. This song i believe is most appropriate for it. FYI all my stories will have this page on them, so don't be surprised by it.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Last Goodbye by Dead By April:**

_Like a closing door, I'm slowly shutting down_

_Like a falling leaf, just waiting for the pound_

_Don't even bother, nothing can stop it_

_Tried my best, but I just can't help it_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_All the broken pieces' shattered all around me_

_They've been lying there since the day that you left me_

_My last chance to fight against her_

_Tried my best, but I can't break her_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye, goodbye_

_It will take a lifetime..._

_It will take a lifetime..._

_Before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye yeah_

_Goodbye_

* * *

**Goodbye Grandma.**


	8. Until Dawn Arc 3

**Hello my ever lovely peeps!**

**The fifth chapter is up, yay!**

**First order of ****business is i really appreciate all the support i got for my grandma's passing. I'd like you all to know, is she went in her sleep and peacefully. It's been rough but can't say i'm too sad, she's buried next to grandpa like she wanted and as an unexpected surprise, in her will she left me her old house. Yeah it needs some work, but the place is solid, no draft and the roof doesn't leak at all. Never the less, the place needs work, both the house and the land but i can be done and it's something me and my dad can do ourselves, so some light at the end of the tunnel.**

** So moving on, as you may have noticed, i disable the ability to vote as i'm pretty damn sure i know who's going to win. So don't be to surprised about that fact, as if you want to see a female Gil's, just check out my new story:**

**Hunter Of Fate(Reboot)**

**Anyway the final poll count was this:**

**80 all together.**

**52 for male.**

**28 female.**

**So male wins. **

**Because of this, i created HOF, as a spin off of this story. But it's more or less based around humor then seriousness of this story and it's crossovered with Rwby rather then Marvel. But after some talking with my beta-reader, i decide to do something a little more...different then what i originally planned. But i may change my mind again. So i'll stop with my rant and let you all read this new chapter, as always i don't own Marvel or Fate-verse.**

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Return To The Nightmare Part 3 And The Mother's Love**

_"Had enough?"_

_On a broken and dead world, two figures stood across form one another. Both were bleeding, their clothing(armor) was torn and both were clearly tried form a long fight but still __determined to win. __One was a massively tall purple humaniod. He wore a simple black __sleeveless shirt and gray pants. He was bald, with black pupils eyes and had a golden __gauntlet on his right hand, with three glowing stones in it._

_The other, was of a young man with long black hair and sliver streaks in his hair. He had amethyst colored eyes with an small gold ring around his pupils. He had lightly tanned skin and signs of a beard growing on his face. He wore slick, black armor with red lines and a red wolf, howling within a spiked circle painted over his arc reactor. He had a black and purple Death Scythe, with a purple stone in the base of the weapon._

_It was glowing and pulsing with power. _

_So much in fact, it was spreading throughout both the armor and skin, making his veins viable and making his eyes glow with power as well. _

_The one who spoke was the armored one, while the purple skinned one merely chuckled and whipped the blood form his chin._

_"Not even close. I must admit, you are stronger then you're father, **Xero Mazoku/Stark."**_

_The known now Xero stiffed and narrowed his eyes,"You know me?"  
_

_"I do. You're not the only one that is a __harbinger of death, Grimm Reaper."_

_The giant said, as Xero stayed silent, wondering how the Mad Titan, **Thanos** knew this. Seeing as Xero wasn't going to speak, Thanos continued,"What i don't understand is why you try to stop me. We are both killers, we kill to save lives."_

_"I don't kill indiscriminately."_

_Xero growled, his eyes narrowing into silts,"I don't commit genocide. I kill to save lives."_

_"As do i. Come now, me and you're father aren't the only ones cursed with knowledge. What's the worth of a few lives, compared to many more?"_

_"It doesn't matter."_

_Xero growled out, looking Thanos in the eye,"Genocide is wrong. Just because something could happen, doesn't mean it will and i will stop you."_

_Thanos just gave Xero a smile,"You will try and fail, just like you're father."_

_Something snapped in Xero, as his magic __exploded around him and swirled around him, like a tornado of power._

**_"RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR"_**

_Xero roared and launched forward, raising Shin, while Thanos charged forward to met his attack with his own._

**Line Break**

Inside a hidden Sanctum, in Hong Kong, sat a bald woman.

She wore plain yellow robes and had her eyes closed, as if sleeping. She sat cross legged, in a meditation position. A green light showered the woman, as a golden necklace with a green gem in the middle of it. She flinched a bit and her eyes slowly opened up to reveal brown eyes. She sighed and got up, as the necklace's 'eye' closed and the green glow vanished.

"Teacher, is everything okay?"

A dark skinned, tall man asked the woman. He wore black combat robes, with a staff on his back. The woman looked at him and merely,"I do not know. Once again i try to see into the future and it's muddled, unclear. All the paths i use to see are still blurry, as they have been for the past five years."

The man stayed silent, thinking over the info he got when his teacher spoke again.

"However one image still remains the same."

The man perked up and asked,"The one with the Grimm Reaper fighting-"

"The purple titan? Yes, it's still the same."

The bald woman said, cutting off her student. She pressed her lips and said,"Only now it's changed again. The boy is wearing a suit of armor, similar to that of Stark's."

"Stark? As in Iron Man, Tony Stark?"

The man asked, as the woman nodded. She silently moved her hand around, creating a portal like mirror to appear before the two. It showed an older Xero, with a five o'clock shadow on his face. His eyes were still amethyst but had an amber ring around his pupils, while his pitch black hair now had six sliver streaks going through his hair, like lightening bolts. His skin remained the same but it was now pulsing with power, his veins having a purple hue to them, as his upgraded scythe had a purple stone in the base of it.

The armor he wore, was like Tony's Iron man suit, only his was black with red lines on the arms and legs. It had Xero's personal symbol of a wolf howling, painted red and over the arc reactor. His mask was broken off, so one could see the glare he had on his face. He roared out and charged at a large humaniod like creature with light purple skin, a bald head and wore a simple sleeveless shirt and black pants. His most prominent feature was the golden gauntlet on his right hand. What stood out about it, was the colorful stones in the gauntlet.

To anyone else, they may appear to be nothing more then just that, stones.

But the duo knew better however.

Those weren't normal stones, they were four of the six infinity stones. Why and how the large humaniod man gained them was worrying enough. But now seeing the young man fighting him, with his own infinity stone, only made the two feel like there was FAR more going on, then just him making it impossible to see into the future.

"This does not bode well for us. What does it mean, teacher?"

The man asked, as his teacher merely stayed silent. She stared at the image of the boy and spoke, mostly to herself,"Perhaps..._you'll _be the one to save us all, Xero Mazoku/Stark."

A storm was coming.

A large one and this young man will be in the center of it all.

**Elsewhere In Upstate New York**

Inside a mansion, that was located on the upper west side of New York, that acted as school and home for many lost mutant of all kinds form kids to adults. Inside the mansion, on the second floor hallway was a tall, well muscled man, with brown/black hair, brown eyes and sideburns going down to his chin, making it look like a beard with no mustache. He was staring out the window. He wore a simple white t-shirt with blue jeans and boots. The man's mind was in turmoil, as he absentmindedly starched behind Fou's ear.

This man was known as Logan aka Wolverine of the X-men and a personal friend of the Grimm Reaper, Xero.

"I don't need to be a mind reader to see something bothering you."

Logan blinked and looked behind him, as Fou 'fou'd' and jumped into the lap of an older man. He was completely bald with, with sky blue eyes and an aura of friendliness around him. He wore a simple black suit and was confined to a wheelchair. Said man merely chuckled and starched Fou behind his ear and said,"Hello to you too Fou. If you're here, i'm guessing our old friend has gotten himself into trouble again?"

"Fou, fou."

"Ah i see, so he's on a rescue mission with his newly found father?"

The white squirrel nodded and curled up into a ball, deciding to take a nap on the older man's lap. Logan merely smirked,"Guess Fou's found himself a new sleeping place, eh professor?"

This man was none other then Charles Xavier aka Professor X and leader/founder of the X-men. Xavier nodded his head with a smile on his face,"I do believe you're right."

Then gained a serious look and said,"You know Xero will be fine. This is something we helped train him for and he's more then proven he can handle himself."

Logan nodded and sighed, as he put his hand under his chin.

"Oh trust me, i know. I helped train the kid and spent six mouths with him, i know full well what's he capable of."

"But?"

The professor asked with a raised eyebrow, as Logan's frown deepen.

"I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen there. My instincts are screaming at me that something is going to go down and it will either make or break the kid."

"And you've always trusted them."

A chuckle followed,"It's keep me alive this long hasn't it?"

"Yes it has. I have no doubt you're instincts would steer you wrong now Logan. But we should have some faith in our young friend."

Logan shook his head,"I do Chuck. I just hate leaving him alone when we could do something to help."

The older man nodded his head, petting Fou's sleeping form.

"I understand and i do feel the same, but at the moment we would be of very little help. If nothing else, we probably only get in the way. The best we can do is wait and help him back up, when he falls."

Logan saw no reason to disagree with that. Looking back out the window, Logan could only wish his young friend good luck.

He had a nagging feeling Xero was going to need it, to weather the incoming storm.

"Besides"

Xavier continued with a smirk on his face,"he put up with you for six mouths after all."

Logan merely laughed at that.

Can't deny that.

**Location Unknown, Eight Hours Before Departure Towards Blackwood Mountain**

"Alright Kotomine, why did you bring us here?"

A white/sliver haired, tan skinned, golden eyed young man clad in red looked at the assassin class servant with his usual smile. If Jeanne D'Arc, a Ruler class servant was leader of the _female fraction _of his dear master's servants then it would make sense that he, Shiro Amkusa/Kotomine, a _Ruler _class servant, was the leader of the male fraction of Xero's servants.

Despite them being outnumber ten to one by the females.

Looking around at his brother's in arms, Shirou look upon some of the greatest men to ever walk the earth. Two were his look alike, an Assassin and Archer class servant respectively:

Shirou EMYIA or Namless and his father the Magi killer, Kiritsuga EMYIA. The two men really looked alike and like him, with tan skin and white/sliver hair, though the father and son had steel gray eyes as opposed to his golden ones. Nameless hair was slicked back a bit and Kiritsug hair was spiky like his own, only Shirou's hair was longer and went past his shoulders.

Moving form the two EMYIA'S, the Ruler class servant looked to the smiling blond boy known as King Arthur Pendragon, the first(And only) male version of Artoria that their master summoned. Like Artoria he had short blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin. He wears the standard armor of a knight. The armor parts are silver in color. While the tunics part are blue. He also has a black and white hood attached to the back of the armor part of his neck.

Besides himself, Arthur was one of the closet to their shared master and Xero considered him as his best friend. This was mostly due to the fact, Arthur was one of the first male servants summoned and the fact there both complete dorks.

Or maybe because Xero often threw Arthur at Irisviel when neither EMYIA'S were willing to do it.(Ergo, run away form there master when she got like that) This happened when the woman had a..._episode, _so to speak and tried to force Xero to marry her.

Much to the angry of MANY of the female servants.

Really Shirou failed to see why his master just didn't throw Lancelot or Hercules at her.

"Oh right."

The man thought to himself, his eyebrows twitching a bit despite his ever present smile staying in place,"Cause when she gets like that, she'd mop the floor with both of them."

Four star caster or not, that damn woman was damn bloody scary when she wanted to be. He didn't even know why Irisviel started pursuing their master, only that Kiritsugu and Irsviel parted on good terms. Working better as friends, rather then lovers as while they did love each other, they weren't IN love with one another. This lead to the woman turning her sights on Xero.

Something the Assassin class servant said, quite openly and loudly:

_"I pity you."_

Irisviel was a wonderful woman and wonderful mother to boot, but the woman had a few screws loose in her head, to say the least. Which would explain why Chloe was the way she was, when it came to perving on their master.

Never the less, the man looked at the rest of the assembled servants and Shirou had to admit, his master gained one hell of a fighting force:

Karna the five star Lancer, his rival and the five star Archer class, Arjuna.

The two can be one hell of a deadly force when working together...when they're not trying to kill each other or show the other one up in front of their master. Rivals in life and to death, the two will fight until the end of time itself.

Well Arjuna would, Karna kinda just doesn't even try to stop him.

Arjuna was a perfectionist. He was always careful with his pursuits and did his absolute best for his master, no matter what it was. Even if that meant he had to work with his rival, Karna and he was very reluctant to do so.

But he would put up with it, for Xero's sake if nothing else.

As for Karna the Lancer class servant was passive by nature and humble. Because he was such a desirable servant, the man enjoyed peace and quite when he could. He wasn't the type to start a fight but he wasn't willing to let his master get hurt and would fight the entire goddamn world if he needed to do so, in order to protect his master.

And unlike Arjuna, he was more then willing to work with his eternal rival.

Next was a self proclaimed 'Newbie servant' a saber, five star class servant by the name of Charlemagne or Charlie for short. Energetic and enthusiastic in every thing he does, the saber class servant lights up whatever room he walked in with his cheery attitude and since Xero is his very first master, he considered there bond to be very special and unique. Another was Astolfo a four star rider class servant, one of Charlemagne's twelve paladins and a bit of an airhead.

Though Shirou wouldn't say it out load, he honestly believe the pink haired rider just simply had no common sense.

Something Xero was inclined to believe himself.

But he was a loyal little guy and since there master had put so much trust into a "Weak servant like me" Astolfo often tries to go above and beyond to fulfill his master's orders. Despite his cheerfulness, the pink haired boy has some severe low self esteem issues and quite a few of them were caused by his former master's treatment of him.

It in fact made it much more worse.

Xero spent a great deal of time(Along with Jeanne, Charlie, Chevalier and Mash) building the Rider's self esteem back up, Astolfo has grown stronger then he thought possible and it showed, as he did everything he could to help Xero.

Often enlisting(COUGHDRAGGINGCOUGH) his king, Charlie and his best friend, Chevalier d'eon into it.

Chaos often follows.

It didn't help that both Astolfo and Chevalier were the most sexually confusing servants in Xero's entire deck of heroes. Speaking of Chevalier, the french Saber man, woman? Had often helped out his master in both his swordsman ship, keeping a cool head and even learning how to speak and act like royalty. It let Xero slip in and out of many incidents involving other country's custom's, since the Saber had been all over the world.

The lessons had keep needless blood form being shed.

Even Shirou himself had taught his master, how to use his natural charisma to get in and out of countries customs and import. Something the Ruler class servant prided himself on, being able to help his master reach his full potential.

Looking at the rest of the male servants, the Ruler class servant saw **Iskandar** a five star Rider, **Gawain** a four star Saber, **Robin Hood** a three star Archer, **Lancelot** a four star Berserker, **Darius the Third** a three star Berserker, **Heracles** a four star Berserker, **Cu Chulainn** a three star Lancer, **Charles-Herni Sanson** a two star assassin and a five star Archer Gilgamesh.

So altogether that makes himself, Shirou, Arthur, Karna, Arjuna, Shirou/Namless EMYIA, Kiritsugu, Charlie, Astolfo, Sanson, Chevalier, Iskandar, Gawain, Robin, Lancelot, Gilgamesh, Darius and finally Cu. So yeah the male's were very much outnumbered by all the female servants.

Seeing no reason to beat around the bush, the Ruler class servant decide to be blunt,"As i'm sure you are all aware, our fellow female servants are going to soon be pinning for our master's heart."

They all nodded, even the crazed Berserker's, as Cu voiced his own thoughts,"Yeah were aware. Damn master's bloody damn lucky to have mistress pinning for him, but they're kill him for certain with all that love they'll give him."

He joked the last part, only for the only Ruler class servant to gain a hard steel to his eyes.

"Joking or not, Lancer of Blue that is a very for real possibility. Master, despite how far he has come, is still a human being and as a human, he is breakable."

"But aren't we all breakable, Shirou?"

The pink haired rider asked, titling his head cutely as the white haired man sighed,"Yes we are Astolfo, but we die, we merely go back to the throne and wait for master to re-summon us. Meaning-"

"If master dies, it's game over for us all."

Arthur finished for him, making the red clad Ruler nod. Servants needed a master to exist in the world and if the master dies, they will simple go back to the Throne Of Heroes. Never the less, the male servants all could agree, if there fellow servants weren't careful, they could end up killing him!

A fact no one liked.

While they knew the female servants wouldn't do it on purpose, love makes you do crazy things.

"So what do we do?"

Asked D'eon, as Ruler gave the french saber a hard look,"We do what we have to do, in order to ensure their fighting doesn't get too out of control and make sure our master doesn't get killed in the process. They are maidens with incredible power and all but blinded by their desire for our master's heart. Some aren't above using dirty means to obtain said heart and may end up killing him in the process. So we must protect our master and to do so, we must learn how they plan on getting his heart."

"How?"

Charlie asked with a strained and guilty look on his face. He really hated the idea of sneaking around and going behind the female servants backs. It was so NOT COOL,"I mean big sis Tamamo won't reveal anything on how she plans to win our master's heart, let alone any of the other females."

He then shivered and rubbed his arms, as if cold, while sweat dropped down his forehead,"Plus Gorgon scares me."

Everyone shivered at the mention of the Avenger class servant and one of the WORST monsters in all of Greek mythology. Never the less, Shirou shook of his fear and said,"Simple"

The Ruler class servant said with a smile. This sent even more shivers up D'eon's spine and not because of Gorgon either. It was then the dark skinned man sent him a smile, one that didn't bode well for him,"We send in a spy."

**Back To The Present**

"Poor Chevalier."

Cu thought to himself, his mind going back to the meeting the males had on how they plan to keep there favored master alive form the coming civil war for his heart. It was decided(More like ordered really) that the blonde saber would infiltrate one of the alliances made by the girls and keep tabs on them and report back to the others, so they can plan and act accordingly.

This was mostly because of his, her's? own experience in blending into enemy territory and because of the fact, they're very girly. It was either him or Astolfo and since the latter was well okay, a moron, the guys decide Chevalier was the best choice. The saber agreed rather quickly, as long as it helped his master, he had no problem with putting on a dress and doing what he needed to do.

Though he did blush bright red, when he learned that in order to infiltrate he had to help them try to win the master's heart. It made all the guys very suspicious of his TRUE intentions. But with little options they had and the fact there only other choice was the pink haired Rider, it was a no brainer.

Gorgon, Jean and BB would cause chaos on there own. However with them all working together and teaming up for ANY reason what so ever...

It'll be the end of days as we known it.

Oh.

Right, it was funny enough, Chevalier who found out the girls had made alliances with one by pure chance. Being the loving and loyal saber he is, he told the other male servants after he overheard Elizabeth Bathory(The Lancer one) talking with her older self, the Blood Countess Carmilla. The younger version was complaining(Which is nothing new) about having to share "Puppy" with the other girls. She also expressed concern about how some of the Avenger servants, like Medusa Gorgon and Jean teaming up with BB of all people, with her alter egos, Passionlip and Meltlilith.

It's a wonder why the sky hasn't started raining hell fire yet.

The alliances were formed to help each girl better there chances at getting there master's heart and quite possible to wad up some of there rivals, so Chevalier would need to be careful to not got caught by any of them. But Cu still couldn't help but pity the blonde,"While i agree with Shirou, Mistress would just kill anyone who got in her way and those damned female Berserker's weren't afraid to try and rape master too. Especially Raikou and even Penthesilea. Hell i'm sure that snake woman would try it, if she got the chance and Jean."

He mentally sighed,"D'eon probably get himself killed if he's caught but hell far, better him then me."

"Man this place is as creeper as ever."

Cu was knocked out of his thoughts, as Emily spoke up. Walking through the dark tunnel, with Atalanta walking closely beside her. No one saw fit to disagree with her, as Tony used his arc reactor to light the way. Mike had a flare in his hand and Sam had a torch, while Nero had a small flame in her hand. So far, everything was going good.

Olga had yelled at her master for a good ten minutes, before calming down. But only because Xero hugged her tight, which made her face redder then a tomato and whispered some sweet things into her ear, promise to never do that again. Telling her that he would never let anything hurt her and if it did, they'd be hell to pay. Olga wanted to refute that statement, she was the servant and Xero the master.

Their roles were suppose to be reversed, but she couldn't find it in herself to say otherwise. And despite how mad he made her, Olga could never stay mad at him for long.

She just simply loved the idiot too much for such things.

Was Xero a bonehead and idiot?

Yes.

But he was her idiot.

But that didn't mean Olga thought he was stupid, it's been proven time and time again, he is a genius. Just when it comes to things like love and other normal things, he's a dummy at it. He's never lived a normal life and because of his past he wasn't all that well adjusted to being normal. His mother's abuse didn't help either and it severely fucked him up. Although he doesn't show it or even realize it himself, he actually DID care for his mother despite what she had done to him.

He had, on a subconscious level, pushed away all the love/pain he felt for Lilith deep within his own mind and threw away the key. Many of the servants feared one day those gates, holding back the resentment/love he felt for the woman will one day break and hit him.

Hard.

As much as they wanted to help him, they could only help when he asked for it. Till then they would be there for him, when he needed it. It didn't help he was stubborn as a damned bull and wouldn't do something if he didn't want to do it. Personally Artoria believed he spent too much time around Fran and Penthesilea. It also didn't help that he believed it showed weakness and as a master, he couldn't afford to show weakness.

Something many of the past Kings/leaders understood all too well.

If a king/leader showed any type of weakness, could effect those who follow them. A leader needed to remain unmovable, not phased by anything. A heavy burden to be a leader, as all it takes is one wrong choice and you're people die.

All it takes is one wrong choice and thousands die or worse.

Back to the present, after making sure everything was good, they all processed into the mine and for the past forty-three minutes there was no sign of trouble. Or anything else for that matter.

No sign of any Wendigo, either old or the newly mutant'd ones. But sadly, so sign or hair of any survivor's either.

Never the less, everyone was tense, most of all the survivors. The silence was killing them, they would rather have sound of things crawling up the wall or screehing. Just ANYTHING other then this bloody fucking silence.

"Something's wrong."

Xero thought to himself, looking around the, for what it was, clean cave. There wasn't a hint nor sign of Wendigo's or humans. Now that sounds like a good thing, but it's really not. As there SHOULD have been signs of a battle.

Bullet casings.

Pools of blood.

Bodies torn to pieces.

Marks on the walls.

That should have been some signs, anything, yet there is nothing. That is what was worrying Xero more then anything. Perhaps they simply ended up in a different tunnel and section of the mine, where the battle didn't take place?

Was there EVEN a battle to began with?

Or was it something more, something far more darker happening here?

"Master."

Xero was knocked out of his thoughts, when the King Of Knights placed her hand on his shoulder,"Are you okay?"

Xero sighed, running a hand down his mask,"No i am not. This place...there's something just not right about it. First came the disappearances without warning and then there's the warning that Saber servant gave me. Next their is dark mana in the air, one that is so potent that it nearly made me kneel over. Adding into this, we found Wendigo when they're should be NONE LEFT. Not only are they very much alive but have more number's and somehow mutant'd as well. Making them stronger then ever. Everything about this situation stinks to high heaven."

He turned his head to met Artoria's gaze through his lens,"Can't you see something is wrong!"

"Whoa, clam down kid."

Rhodey said, trying to keep the group form getting anymore tense. But he was failing as Xero's words made everyone(Himself included) even more tense and more trigger finger happy.

Though to be honest, he can't blame him.

"Well find them master."

Jeanne said, putting a comforting hand on Xero's shoulder,"Well find them and they'll be find. They'll just have to wait a little longer."

"Never the less"

Cu said, as his red eyes scanned the cave looking for anything that dare to make a move, acting every bit of the attack dog he was trained to be,"Form what master told us and these three, we should have been hearing scarping against the wall at least. Master's right, this entire situation stinks and there is something more going on here."

_"Aye, this entire thing screams of a trap. Oh master, if only you had enough mana to summon ME. Then i'd blow those Scallywag's away! Hahah"_

Xero sighed internally,_"Drake...not everything needs to be blown away. The arena is unstable enough as it is. We don't need anything making it worse."_

He didn't need to see her face, to see the pout on her scared face.

_"BOO! You never let me have any fun!"_

_"Blowing things up, isn't my idea of fun."_

_"It's mine. Really master, you need to lighten up!"_

Xero mentally shook his head, god lord above she just wanted an excuse to use her cannons. He knew it and she knew.

The one who spoke this, was the five star female rider servant, Sir Francis Drake aka The King Of Ghost. While a pirate, she is a generous woman. Easy going and loved a good drink. But she was all business when it came to her master though. She was the kind of servant that was loyal upon something, like Medusa, and very easy to get along with.

Being a pirate in her past life, the woman loved to take the "Riches and booty they plunder form the enemy" so to speak. She was a heavy drinker and adored get rich, quick schemes. She didn't care if they failed or not, they were simply fun to do. That and Xero had to keep his eye on his wallet, otherwise he might find himself short of cash.

When Xero goes raiding places, he leaves Drake in charge of what goes and what doesn't. He often had the money and stolen good returned to the people who either lost it or needed it and Drake was the best person to figure out where goes where. Despite being a greedy woman, she couldn't stand to see those who rob and stolen of their personal possessions for something they couldn't control.

A pirate she may be, but she wasn't a monster.

_"Indeed something is wrong here."_

A normally happy and boosting voice spoke up with a underline of concern in it. Then a monotone tone of voice spoke after that.

_"I...agree. Something is very off."  
_

After Drake spoke, two more female pirates agreed with the legendary sailor, Anne Bonny and Mary Read. The two pirates were a pair, when Xero first summoned them and naturally shocked the hell out of him. But upon learning WHO they were, it made a lot more sense to him. The legends depicted the two to be inseparable and were naturally counted as two servants for one.

Anne was the more talkative and full of life, while Mary was quite and focused. The pair of pirates did everything together and were very easy to get along with, like Drake. Though if you did something bad to one, the other one will make you're life a living hell. Naturally as pirates the three are often found talking to one another, telling of tales of their past lives with their beloved master and of course, plundering booty. And unknown to Xero, they had a new target to plunder booty form:

Him.

Despite the pack they all agreed to, the other female servants failed to realize one thing:

They're PIRATES!

Meaning they do and take as they please. Now normally Drake would have just rocked her master's world, as he had wormed his way into her heart, but their were some problems with this plan. Namely the fact there master, while a healthy teenage boy was completely oblivious to the fact, they all loved him. That said heart that had stolen her's, wouldn't date a single servant if he knew it would hurt the rest. While she liked that fact, it put a severe dent in her plans, as she wasn't the only to fall for the master.

The dummy was an unwilling charming man and if ordered, many of his female servants would gladly fuck him in public and without care. It was almost scary at the power he held over them WITHOUT the command seals. But never the less as servants they were swore to follow their master's orders.

No matter what it was.

Another reason why they fell for him is because many servants were very much traumatized by both their past and past master's. Both male and female, Xero helped them work past their issues. He sat down with them, listen to what really happened to them to cause such heartache and pain and did his best to ease the pain. While he wasn't able to erase the pain, he was able to help ease it.

Which earned him quite a few points with them all.

Now back to Drake, she is a five star servant and a pretty damn good one at that, they're were SEVERAL OTHER five star and even Avenger class servant's that would burn the three so badly not even ash would remain. It didn't help that among them were Jeanne D'Arc, her evil counter Jeanne D'Altar(Or Jean as their master called her) that damned Moon Cancer servant BB, her altar ego's and all the Artoria's as well.

That was only naming a few of them too.

Each one was formidable on their own, but working together?

The three pirates might as well dig their own graves at that point.

Oh and another one was Minamoto no Yoshitsune aka Raiko.

Enough said there.

So they would stay their claim.

For now.

Back to the present, Xero simply gripped his hands together and prayed nothing bad would happen. Though his luck was like Emyia's, horrible when it came to things like this. Like how he acquired Chloe Von Einzbern, a four star Archer class servant and for all intents and purposes, a younger female version of Emyia Archer.

Xero shivered at that thought of her.

The moment he laid eyes on her, he knew she was trouble.

He liked to think he was a reasonable and patient man. He had to be, putting up with so many of his servants shenanigans. But everyone had a limit to how much they could take and being trapped in a bloody fucking magical girl world...a guy can only take so much before he wanted to bash his skull into the wall till he bleed out. He barely made it a week, one more day, hell one more second and he would have order Chloe and or Astolfo to kill him.

One man was simply not meant to stomach that much cute and girly stuff. Especially with a bunch of cute and underage girls that made him think he was going to jail for sure, every time he had to talk to them.

Astolfo himself was, surprise surprise, right at home inside what Xero had dubbed,"Magical girl dimension". A place never, EVER wanted to see again. Much to Xero's shame, the entire time he was there he felt like he was going to Hell for certain, form just being around Illya and the others.

Chloe most of all, as that girl had a mischievous streak miles long and he often thought she teamed up with BB to cause mischief for him. When Chloe smiled, it was never a good thing for him and that damnable AI most certainly didn't help. He was pretty sure she became his servant for the soul purpose of causing him trouble and bulling him, in her own way.

When she does help and not play her "Villain" role, victory was all but guaranteed. Despite only being a four star servant she and she alone, holds the title of Moon Cancer servant and was a sadist too. She could destroy the world on a whim and with it being the digital age, she was one of his most deadliest servants and as much as he hated it, he couldn't place his full trust in her.

She was just too dangerous.

He really wanted to as part of his power came form a strong bond between master and servant. It was imperative he build a healthy relationship with each and every single servant he had under his command to ensure victory. That included trust and having full trust in one another could be the deciding factor between life and death.

But sadly BB was one of those servants that Xero couldn't fully place his trust in. Really he shouldn't be putting ANY trust in her at all but he has and that fact has made BB decide to act accordingly.

Even if as of late, she has been going above and beyond to impress her "Senpai", something Xero couldn't fathom why. BB was the little devil type, liking to play the role of the villain and torment Xero whenever she got the chance. But that doesn't mean she would let anything bad happen to him. Plus she knew he had bad days and knew when to back off. It was a mentally of:

"I'm the only one allowed to bully you. Anyone else, will face my wrath."

Way of thinking. Though like all the other servants(And despite his better judgement) he helped BB reach her peak and top form, along with placing a lot of trust in her to have his back, when the time calls for it. So naturally and unknown to Xero was the fact he was willing to trust her despite her history BB had decide to make her Senpai her's. She knew all about the pack and rather the been disgusted and pissed about other servants bidding for HER Senpai, she found the whole thing amusing.

After all, what could these low level, bugs for servants do against a boss-type kouhai like her?

And of course she get her darling underlings, Meltlilith and Passionlip to help her. In case you didn't get the memo, BB does have a bit of a yandere side to her, in wanting HER Senpai and wouldn't hesitate to use any and all methods at her disposal. Even if that meant he would have a harem, BB wouldn't care, as she wanted to be the TOP girl.

If nothing else to prove she was the best.

And often got into fights with Mashu trying to decide who the "Best Kouhai" really was? Something Xero personally found hilarious to watch, as did everyone else. At least they did until spells and Noble Phantasm's started flying.

Best to take cover.

"Are we even going the right way, Umn?"

Once again, Xero was knocked out of his thoughts, as Nero poss the question.

Mike sighed, as he ran a hand through his black hair,"Honestly Miss Saber, i don't know. When me and Sam came down here, we were looking for Josh. We made sure to memorize every detail of the route we went through but i don't recall seeing this part of the mine. Em?"

"I wouldn't know. Was kinda running for my life and all, so i didn't have time to sight see Mike."

Emily said, her tone thick with sarcasm. Mike flinched at that but said nothing, making Nero raise an elegant eyebrow.

Old wounds huh?

Or was it just teenage drama?

She had heard about such things and couldn't fathom why such a thing could exist nor did she care to find out why it existed.

"Well it could be worse. This cave could have been crawling with creepy crawlies, that have a need to scream because of their baldness."

Tony joked, trying to lighten the mood. Which worked as his joke made many snort in laughter. Cu crackled at that and Xero crack a smile under his mask. That was true, Xero had more then once thought the Wendigo scream, simply because they're ugly, balled and blinded. So with that thought in mind and because he was the one who was the sassy one of the group(Next to Artroia alter) he spoke his own joke,"Yeah, maybe it's that or they have terrible diarrhea."

"Psshhh. Ha, good one kid."

Clint laughed, patting Xero on the back, as the others laughed a little. The tension in the air went down a bit at the jokes, but it didn't completely go away, as everyone stayed on guard. However something was bugging Coulson for a while now. Needing answers, otherwise it would drive him insane he looked at Stark Jr. and said,"You said the Wendigo spirit leaves the body upon 'death' right?"

"Yeah..."

Xero said tensely, as he felt something drop into his stomach. Why did he suddenly feel like Coulson was about to say something real bad.

"Then, shouldn't the spirits left those Wendigo you killed earlier. Form the way you described it, we should have seen them leave the bodies."

Silence hung in the air, as no one had an answer to that. Coulson was right, the spirits SHOULD have left the bodies, but they didn't. The fact they didn't, combining that with the dark mana in the air and there sudden mutation did nothing to settle anyone's nerves. None of it fit and it was putting everyone on edge even more. The silence didn't help either.

Why didn't the spirits of the Wendigo come out?

What was with the dark mana in the air?

Why were they monsters mutant'd?

Was it somehow all connected and if it was, why?

Finally breaking the silence, as it would make everyone more stressed out, Xero glanced at his archer.

"Archer, can you smell anything yet?"

Her sense of smell was only second to Logan's and she's used it for far longer then he has. The Neko Archer sniffed the air a bit and soon, had her tail pointing forward,"I can smell group of human scents. It's a few weeks old, but it's getting stronger so we must be getting closer."

"Do you smell any blood?"

Her master asked, as she frowned and took a deeper whiff and soon she confirmed,"Yes."

That made everyone tense and soon they began to move faster. Time was wasting and they had to get to them, NOW!

"Sir, my scanner's detect several heart beats and heat signatures up ahead."

JARVIS said to Tony and everyone else, speaking into there ear pieces. This made them smile, as Xero looked to Atalanta, who's ears twitched a bit for confirmation. Upon getting the silent order, the Archer closed her eye and listen for any heart beats.

_"Thump...Thump...Thump"_

She smiled and nodded at her master, they were close! The group moved faster and as they moved, they began to see signs of a battle. It was something Xero, as bad as it sounded, was happy to see it. The group soon came upon another tunnel, only unlike the last one, this one had flicking lights and blood stains on the walls. Along with shell rounds and weeks old limbs laying on the ground.

"That's not good."

Artoria said, frowning. Everyone grimaced at the sight, as the teen's nearly gagged at the sight of dismembered body parts. They only reason they didn't is because they had already seen this before and while they were a little rattled at the remains of a deadly battle, they weren't alone this time. Meanwhile Natasha eyed the sight, this was definitely the sight where the recuse workers were jumped and fought the monsters.

It had to be.

The question is, where are the survivors?

"We're getting closer to the Den."

Sam said, as the group turned the corner and saw the old waterwheel and the small pound, between the entrance to the Den and there side. Mike shivered, suddenly hearing Josh's screaming in his head and the feeling of pure fear when Hannah grabbed him form below the water and dragged him under the water. That was one of the worst moments of his life.

Mike can say he's been sacred, hell even terrified before. But nothing and i mean, absolutely NOTHING terrified Mike more then when he was under the water. If only for a few seconds, he could remember ever single, viable second of complete and utter terror.

"Ok, yeah i'm not going in that water."

Emily said, shaking her head and back up a little. Everyone eyed the water wary, as Xero looked at Morgan, who nodded her head in understanding.

Start earning that trust.

Silently Morgan walked towards the pound and with a wave of her hand, the temperature and snow particles came out of her hand and a brigade made out of ice formed with railings. It was a good sized and wide enough that two people can get across no problem.

Everyone looked at it with uneasy eyes. Jeanne merely moved forward and using her flag's end tip, tapped the ice made walkway with a:

_Tap, tap, tap._

"It's good and solid."

The holy saint said, making everyone nod at her assessment and some to breath out sigh of relief. An icey walkway was MUCH better then swimming through an icey cold water, with monsters lurking around.

With a smug smile, Morgan waved her hand mocking to Artoria and said,"After you."

The King Of Knights merely snorted, grabbing a hold of her master's shoulder and walked across the ice walkway, with the others following. Morgan didn't think she could be won over, by a simple trick right?

She couldn't have been that stupid.

Could she?

Shaking her head, the King Of Knights disregarded that thought and the group keep moving. through the long tunnels. One could see the decay, wear and tear the site had received over the years. The wooden supports have chips and cracks all over them, making everyone very wary of touching them, fearing it would snap and cause the tunnel to cave in on them. However light soon appeared at the end of the dark tunnel, when the group soon heard muttering:

"No,...no, you're not real, you're not real, you can't tell me what to do. No"

"That's Josh's voice!"

Sam yelled, as more voices were heard.

"Damnit, will someone shut him up!"

"We've tried, he just gets worse and i don't want to give that thing more reason to come back, just because it heard the kid."

"Oh god, what if it comes back?!"

The rescue ops moved faster, as the voices got louder and then, when Xero opened up a steel door.

"OH GOD, IT'S BACK!"

He heard them screaming and a woman crying out,"STAY AWAY!"

"Hey, hey, hey, whoa, whoa, i'm not a Wendigo."

Xero said, as he entered the room, with his arms raised up. The sight of him and not a monster must have been a welcomed sight, as everyone's eyes light up at seeing. Even more so, when everyone started pouring in.

"Oh thank god, were saved!"

"We're getting out of this alive!"

"Oh my god, is that Iron Man?! He's come to save us?"

"No way, it's the Grimm Reaper! Those fucking monsters are so screwed now!"

"Josh!"

Sam ignored all that and rushed to her old friend, who looked worse for wear. His overall's were dirty with dry blood and dirt, his eyes had dark rings under them and he had even grow a bread. A completely wild, untamed beard and he was still muttering, shaking his head. Sam and Mike got up to him, while the SHIELD agents tended to the others.

Jeanne silently slugged the backpack off her back and pulled out the food for everyone. Her master strictly told her, under no circumstances is she to get any type of meat what so ever. This was mostly due to the fact, flesh was meat and it's possible, low as it was but still possible, for the Wendigo spirit to take over if a person ate ANY kind of meat.

A bit extreme but Jeanne agreed wholeheartedly.

Better safe then sorry after all.

All the while Emily was looking up at the ceiling and all around them, along with Iron Man, War Machine, the SHIELD agents and the servants were looking for any sign of the monster that had taken them to the den.

"Looks like were in the clear."

Cu said mostly to himself, as he spoke again,"Think we should go looking for that Wendigo or get everyone out of here, master?"

No response.

"Master?"

Everyone looked to Xero, who was slowly walking towards the wall, examining it.

Xero simple ignored everything as his eyes scanning the arena. It was a wide open, plenty of places for the Wendigo to come and go outside the cave, with many opening in the ceiling allowing snow and the cold air to rip through the cave. But one thing he did notice was the trail of dark energy following into a nearby dead end. He couldn't explain it, but he could feel like it was...calling to him.

Beckoning him to follow.

To find the source of the dark energy.

** #$%^ ^*&%$**

And apparently another clue to what really happened here.

"Master."

Blinking and realizing he spaced out, as all the victim's(Including a now coherent Josh) who were all looking at him, while Olga waved her hand in his face. Shaking his head and looking at the 'dead end' again, he slowly made his way towards it.

"Uh, kid were you going?"

Tony asked, as he jerked his thumb back to the steel door,"Exits that way. Unless of course, you plan to stick around and become dinner for those Wendigo."

But the magi merely ignored his father, as he got to the wall and started running his hands over the wall. Looking for something, anything. He soon found it, as his hand felt a hollow end on the wall and with a loud:

_CLICK_

He pushed in a 'rock' and that 'rock' went into the wall and a good amount of the wall moved back and moved upward, like a screen door, revealing a HIDDEN DOOR BEHIND!

"What the hell? That wasn't there before."

One of the hostages of the Wendigo, a volunteer by the looks of him, with a simple T-shirt, blue jeans and brown hair and eyes, spoke up. But before anything else could say anything else, the door suddenly powered up and a red light scanned Xero. This made Xero jump back a bit, as Artoria and Morgan got in front of him, ready for an attack. But when the door was finished with it's scanning, a female computer voice said out loud:

_"DNA matched. Welcome Xero Mazoku."_

Xero and Jeanne both froze for a moment, feeling like a fog had been lifted form there minds. As if something was preventing them form remembering the name _'Mazoku'. _Xero remembered now...Mazoku was his mother's maiden name.

Mazoku was his family's name.

"But why couldn't i remember it?"

Xero questioned himself, as the large, black steel door slowly sled open, making everyone stare wide eyed at that, as Xero and Jeanne shook out of their heads to clear of the fog that clouded their minds.

"Well creepy mountain check. Creepy cave, check. Creepy monsters, check. Creepy and dark past of the land gets a big fat check and now to complete the set of creepness, we've got a creepy secret entrance that knows you're name kid."

Clint commented, earning a smack upside the head form Natasha. Everyone looked at the new opening warily, not sure what to make of it, as Xero squinted his eyes, the feeling of something calling to him getting stronger.

As was the dark energy.

He silently looked at Olga, who wordless nodded. This was the source of where the dark energy was coming form. Thinking it over in his head, Xero turned to Coulson and said,"Alright Coulson, you're part is almost done. You, along with Archer, Lancer, Saber and everyone else besides myself, Olga, Jeanne, Morgan and Artoria. While you get everyone out, we'll follow this path and see where it leads. Iv'e got a feeling this is the reason why the Wendigo have become what they are now."

While everyone nodded, Tony stepped forward and flipped his visor up, revealing his face and worried brown eyes.

"Look kiddo, i don't doubt you could handle it but this looks like it's more of my arena of expertise. As far as we know, this section might have some sort of advanced technological defensive's and technology is my bread and better. Plus you said it you're self, you're not in the best of shape. besides five heads are better then four, right?"

"What are you saying, Stark?"

Morgan asked, with narrowed eyes, as Tony looked his son in the eye and said without missing a beat,"Let me help you. I can help, i wasn't there for you, for the past sixteen years but damnit i'm here now and i swear, i will do everything i can to be there for you now."

Everyone smiled at Tony's declaration and the fact he didn't crack a joke or even smile a little, spoke volumes of how serious he was, to those who knew him best. As for Xero, he felt warmth flood his heart and body, the part of him that had wanted a father figure in his life, wanted to jump at Tony's offer. But another part of him, the paranoid and distrustful Magi part, wanted to keep Tony at arms length.

For now that is.

However, another part of Xero, a dark and twisted part of him, wanted to use Tony for his own means. He was after all, very wealthy and was one of the smartest people on the planet, next to Reed Richards, Charles Xavier, Hank Pym and Bruce Banner. Now one might be surprised to hear Xero have such thoughts, but one must remember:

He was a Magi.

He has been inside the minds of monsters, seeing the worst humanity has to offer and tried to get in their, trying to understand why people do the things they do. To try and find a way to stamp out the corruption in people but a sad fact is this:

Power corrupts.

Power corrupts absolutely.

He had the power, the means and drive to take over the world and or destroy it, if he ever desired. It didn't help he had a number of Anti-Hero servants and those that were lawful/chaotic evil.

But one must also remember, everyone has both light AND dark in them. Xero has learned over the years, how to temper and control his darkness, rather then bury it. You cannot simple bury a side of you, all you're doing is hurting yourself and indirectly stop yourself form reaching you're full potential. To reach that said potential, one must accept both sides of light and dark, to reach their full potential.

It didn't help that the side you tried to keep buried WILL find a way out.

One way or another.

Despite Xero doing this, he couldn't help but think he was missing something, like seeing a picture for the first time but not seeing the WHOLE picture. Just part of it and not the entire thing.

If he were to be honest with himself, it was madding. However this was not the time, nor the place to be thinking of such thoughts, he needed to get back to the task at hand:

Finding the source of the dark mana.

Slowly nodding at getting some extra help, Xero looked at Coulson and said,"Alright, Tony's with us then. You lot get the hell out of here and Saber, if anything comes, i want you too-"

"Burn it to a crisp, got it!"

Nero said cheerfully, as Xero nodded, as he looked at the now open door where lights began to turn on.

"Must be automatic."

Tony said, mostly to himself, as he, his son, Olga, Jeanne, Morgan and Artoria made there way down the steel walkway. The walls were stainless steel, but had a good sheet of dust on it and the lights were dirty too. There was nothing around other then a yellow line, leading them to another door. They happened upon another door and the same thing happened, when the first door opened. A red light scanned Xero, confirming he was him and the next smaller door opened up to reveal-

"The hell?"

Xero blinked rapidly, as everyone looked around and Olga spoke everyone's thoughts,"It looks like a lab."

Indeed, the room they found themselves in, was alight with a clear neon green color at the corner's of the room. There was number of green colored, large glass tubes with bodies of mutant Wendigo in them. The water was still active and beside the tubes, was a large, old fashion chalkboard with a bunch of notes on it. Ones neither Xero, Olga, Morgan or Tony could make heads or tails of.

However the group took note on how the lab, looked like it seen better days. Despite the tubes and lights being fine, it looked like a tornado came by and wrecked the place. Papers were scattered all over the floor, beakers were shattered and computers screens were cracked and smashed. The metal walling had dents and breaks in it and some were torn clean off. Others had claw markings on it and even blood stains on the floor and tables.

"What the hell happened here?"

Tony asked, mostly to himself, as Olga stepped on a broken beaker, making a loud,"CRICK" noise to be heard, as she looked down. Raising her foot a bit, Olga saw some reports, torn up but she could vaguely make out the words:

_Wendigo_ and _transformation. _

Jeanne looked at the broken green tubes, noting how something bashed there way OUT of them tubes, rather then INSIDE them. She couldn't help but feel a shiver run up her spine. Something happened here.

Something terrible.

"Master, look at this."

Artoria called Xero over and the four made there way to the blonde King Of Knights. She was by a stainless steel table, with the only computer screen that _wasn't _broken. It was on stand-by, the screen light with a black screen and the words:

**_Initiate system?_**

And beside the monitor with a stack of disk's and a note addressing the disk too-

"Me?"

Xero asked in surprise, as he saw his name on the note. He grabbed the disk out of Artoria's hand and looked at it, seeing nothing out of the ordinary with it. Olga merely looked at the screen and the dusty old keyboard. Blowing on it, she began to type on it.

"Y-E-S. Yes."

As the screen started up the white haired woman smirked a little and said in a more guffer voice,"Shall we play a game?"

Jeanne just shot Olga a dry look. Was really now the time to be making movie quotes?

Looking back to the screen, it now read:

**_Insert disk_**

Narrowing her eyes, Olga looked at the disks on the desk and the one in her master's hand. Seeing the screen himself, Xero silently handed Olga the disk, who in turn inserted it into the monitor. The screen soon turned to static and came into full view, with a black haired, purple eyed woman on the screen. She had pale skin, a flawless face, a cute button nose and wore a white lab coat. She had a figure that many woman would kill for, with an hourglass, slender built, with long legs and an E-cup bust. It was Xero's mother, Lilith.

"Mom?"

Xero questioned, as the woman on screen adjusted the camera and smiled at it.

_"Hello. Ah, okay i don't know how to do this sort of thing, so lets get it out here. I am Lilith Mazoku, last of the Mazoku's, Magi __extraordinary, scientist and"_

_Her grin got wider, as she rubbed her belly,"Soon to be mother of this little one. I must admit, this little one came as quite a surprised, but a delightful one at that. Despite the higher up's believing my darling child getting in the way of my work, but i told them to go suck it. And between you and me" _

_The woman lend forward, putting her hand up to the side of her face as if to tell a secret,"I think they're just __jealous. I know many men have tried to bed me, but the only man to ever do so, will become a daddy to this little one. Though i'm not at liberty WHO the father is, because my baby will be in even MORE danger then he already is being my child alone. So i won't say it here, right now i'm making these videos for my child be they son or daughter to see in the future, so incase something happens to me, they'll understand the nature of my work."_

_Nodding her head, the woman spun around in her rolling seat and spoke again._

_"Right now, i and a group of other Magi/scientist's are in a secret underground lab, in Blackwood mountain. The history of this mountain is long and it's a very bloody one at that. This mountain __originally belonged to a Native American tribe but which tribe is unknown. But on this mountain is an evil spirit known as the _**_Makkapitew, _**_otherwise known as a Wendigo. Creature's that thrive in cold __environments like here, where it's winter year round and have an uncanny taste for human flesh._

_"The Mage's Association, otherwise known as my boss's, have tasked us with finding out the inner working of the Wendigo. You see, when a person commits __cannibalism on these mountains, the spirit of the Wendigo takes over and transforms them into monsters. To be more clear, the Wendigo are spirits that posses people and use there bodies to feed there __insatiable hunger and need for human flesh. Despite the creature's themselves being uglier then holy hell itself, they are quite fascinating."_

_Lilith looked around her desk, before she reached out and grabbed a piece of paper, presumable a report._

_"So far form what we've learned, the creatures do not require water, any type of vitamins or any of the five basic foods humans need to live healthy and properly. The meat they eat is __exclusively meat, as they DO feed off of animals but there main diet is human flesh. Another thing is there bodies."_

_Lilith gained a look of disgust, looking to something off to the side,"Despite how __hideous they look, how their bodies work is just beyond words. They way they look, how they can move, it defy all logic and reasoning. How can a spirit taking over a human body do such a thing like this? How could it change and twist the body to such a degree, it takes out some of it's most basic needs? Not to mention, IF the history of this place is right, these creature's are over __eighty years old and they..."_

_Lilith moved closer to the camera,"Have NOT age a day."_

_She back up again and swirled in her chair again. Her face split into a smile as she spoke again._

_"With enough time and hopeful before my baby gets here, we can not only figure out how the spirit takes over but we can infact find a way to reverse the process. If we can do this, we can apply it to other case's and save those possessed by the Wendigo. Perhaps even find out what makes them tick and allows them to do what they do, in order to survive and use it to help many others."_

_She nodded and reached over to turn the camera off, while muttering to herself,"And make up for what iv'e done."_

_CLICK_

"That's the end of the first video."

Olga said, taking the disk out, as she looked at her master, who had an unreadable expression on his face. But his mind was in turmoil, his mother worked here?

She tried to find a way to help people possessed by the spirit of the Wendigo? If so, then what happened here?

And what the hell is the Mage's Association? He'd never heard of them, did something happen between them and his mother?

"It doesn't matter."

Xero shook his head, as he looked at Olga and said,"Play the next one."

"Kid, look are you sure it's a good time to do this?"

Tony asked, looking around the destroyed lab,"What if that Wendigo comes back."

"Then Morgan and Jeanne are more then capable of handing it then."

Xero said dismissively, already taking the disk out and putting the next one in,"I need to know what happened here and how my dear old mom is involved."

Tony looked uncertain but understood his son's reasoning. For so long, he's hasn't given a damn about the woman who had abused him and quite possible, hate the woman. So to hear she was somehow connected to this house of horrors and acting like she loved her unborn child(Aka Xero) so much, how, why did it all change? What caused her to go form loving to hating?

Only one way to find out.

Silently, Xero slide the next disk in and the screen turned to static.

_CLICK_

* * *

**Done.**

**Nope, not revealing anything till next chapter. You'll all just have to wait till then. Now i originally planned on making this already LONG chapter, longer but with the ****funeral tomorrow and having to go through some of my grandma's stuff she left behind and having to fix her old house's floor and everything else, i decide to stop the chapter here and now.**

**Not only is it a good stopping point, but the next chapter will be the finale and well get some Stark bonding started!**

**Yay!**

**Another thing is, i decide to do some "Future chapter reveals" meaning i jump to a random future chapter scene and give you all an idea of what is to come, so enjoy it.**

** AVENGERS ARC: YOU'VE GONE AND FUCKED UP BIG THIS TIME**

**"The ****Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that."**

**Loki said, as he slowly walked around the bar. Meanwhile Tony merely poured himself a drink, letting the arrogant god rant on,"What do i have to fear?"**

**"The Avengers."**

**Tony said simply, as he finished pouring his drink and taking a swing of it, as Loki looked at him confused. The what now?**

**Seeing his confusion, Tony elaborate,"It's what we call ourselves, sort of what we call ourselves. Earth's mightiest heroes and what not."**

**" Yes, iv'e met them."**

**Loki said simply, as Tony nodded. He grabbed his drink and walked around his bar, approaching the God Of Mischief," Yes well, takes a lot to get some traction that one. Lets do a head count, you're brother the demi-god. TWO super soldier's, both living legend and they do kinda live up to their legends. One being the best soldier in the world and the other, having been trained to be his equal, the one with a metal arm. "**

**As Tony said this, he silently slipped two braces on his wrist. The braces were ****invisible to the god's eyes, as he was**** using a rune his son had given him,"A man with BREATH TAKING anger management issues, a couple of master assassins' and of course my son."**

**Tony smiled a genuine smile, while Loki's eyes darken with rage and his fist clenched in angry, as Tony began to praise his son.**

**"You know him, Xero Mazoku/Stark? My boy, my son who is not only has magic like you, but has far superior magic and is the best son in the world, i tell ya."**

**Tony smirked as he saw how angry Loki was getting, so he put more pressure onto it,"Plus he has this little card deck, that lets him summon some of our world's GREATEST hero's, villains and legends, all loyal to him by the way and i bet, even the weakest can beat you. That is, if my son doesn't take you down himself, first. I could go on and on, about how amazing my son is but this isn't the time nor the place for it. You see, you big man..."**

**Tony then pointed his finger at Loki and said,"YOU! big fella, you have manged to piss off, every single one of us."**

**Getting his angry back under control, Loki gave Tony an arrogant smirk,"That was the plan."**

**"Not a great plan."**

**Taken a swing of his drink, Tony walked around his bar and walked towards Loki.**

**"When they come...and they WILL COME, they'll come for you."**

**Loki just looked at Tony dully,"I have an army."**

**Tony merely smirked,"Funny. We have our OWN army AND a Hulk."**

**"Truly? The beast didn't make an appearance before, why would make one now? When you need it the most?"**

**Tony merely shook his head at Loki's thick headedness. So with a sigh, Tony looked Loki dead in the eye and said,"You're missing the point. There's NO throne. There is no version of this, where you come out on top."**

**The elder Stark was now only four feet away form Loki.**

**"Maybe you're army comes and maybe it's too much for the Avengers, hell maybe too much for my son, but it's all on you...Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn sure we'll avenge it."**

**Loki glared at Tony, but then smirked, as he slowly walked towards Tony, with his glow stick of destiny,"How will you're friends and you're precious son have time for me...when they're soon busy fig-"**

**BAM**

**Suddenly Loki was tossed back, as Tony smirked when his son, in his Iron Reaper armor and Morgan appeared out of a portal. His son's left hand was outstretched, after he fired a repulsor blast and a glare was settled on his face, his eyes alight with unholy fury.**

**"That was for Phil, you son of a bitch."**

* * *

**Phew. **

**Don't that get you wondering what's coming next. So next chapter will be dubbed as this:**

**Return To The Nightmare Finale And A Mother's ****Devotion**

**And just to let you know, it might be a bit shorter then the rest of the chapters, due to what i'll be putting in, so don't expect it to be such a long chapter, like this one. So my Grandma will be buried next to grandpa Thursday.**

**Till then, Devil out.**


	9. Until Dawn Arc Finale

**Hello my ever lovely peeps!**

**So the finale of the Until Dawn Arc is here and we get too see some of Lilith past and what she was doing to the Wendigo and why the place looks like a complete wreck and what not. Okay just getting it out here, i'm going to limit the amount of videos being shown to three and five, as each one is long and lengthy, so i'll limit it to about 3 or 4, just to give you all an idea about what Lilith has done. **

**Now this will be the final Arc of "Until Dawn", so next chapter will focus more on Xero and Tony. And just so you know, this chapter will be much shorter then the other one, simply because this is the final one.**

**So without further ado, i don't own Marvel or the Fate-verse.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Return To The Nightmare Finale And A Mother's Devotion **

_The screen light up again, as it showed Lilith once more. This time she had a slightly more noticeable baby bump and was looking at some reports._

_"Day thirty, been thirty days since we started this and a whole mouth since iv'e been __pregnant. Shocking enough i'm already showing signs of being preggers. You should know that Magi are different form normal people, my son."  
_

_She stopped for a moment and looked at the camera and smiled, while rubbing her slightly round tummy._

_"To be more clear, these videos are for my unborn son, should anything happen to me, i know he'll find these types and understand why were doing this. Call it a gut feeling or mother's __intuition, but i firmly believe that my baby is a boy and he will need these videos. As a Magi, we walk with death, meaning there is a very good chance i will die before my time. A sad but true fact, as all power comes with a price."_

_She sighed a little and put her cheek in her hand,"Hell everything comes with a price in one way or another. __Research is a prime example, as in order to learn and study something we have to go through some lengthy processes. It's very time consuming and like finger prints, every test subject is unique and react differently, despite what many think of it affecting people and it does, but on a __cellular level is completely different. Though the problem with finding out how it effects people, it's finding the right test subjects, as we can use several types of test subjects but each one comes with it's own risks."_

_The woman heaved a heavy sigh and dropped her chin down on the desk, with a frown,__"The problem is, the better the test subject the higher those risks and are in much shorter supply. Not to mention live test subjects are, excuse me if i sound cold heart'd and out right evil at this, but they break so easily. Sadly at the same time, they're the most valuable of them all, human test subjects be the best of them all. __Most if not all scientist prefer live test subjects and while it's __severely__ frowned upon..."_

_The black haired woman held up her hands and looked somewhat alarmed._

_"For good reason of course, i cannot deny a live and more importantly WILLING, living test subject is much more valuable and desirable of all test subjects. Again it may sound heartless BUT purely speaking form a __researcher's point of view, living test subjects are the best and hardest to come by and are more then worth the trouble of getting them. However..."_

_Lilith frowned as she looked around the room for a bit, then getting a far away look in her eyes, as she stared at nothing in particular._

_"Sometimes i wonder if it's all worth it. The cost of advancing and discovering new things. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't but everything comes with a price. That is the law of nature. Or at least for Magi, as we are a ruthless people after all and the past holy grail wars are proof of that. My people as a whole devote ourselves to our Magecraft to gain a better understanding of magic itself and our family, my son, is one of the oldest of the four who founded the holy grail wars. The Mazoku's, Einzbern, Matou and Tohsaka. Or at the very least, the holy grail wars in **Fuyuki. **Though my family is the one who found the TRUE Holy Grail and hide it away, while the __replica in Fuyuki stands in for it. Though it no longer matters, as the four families are all but wiped out and i'm the last one...__"_

_She stared into nothingness for a couple of minutes before she blinked and sighed a little,"Ah...i'm rambling again. These videos are should really be about the Wendigo and what we've learned form them. So with that in mind, here's what we've learned."_

_Lilith spun in her seat, rolling to another table and picking up some papers and rolled her way back to the the desk the camera was seated on. _

_"So far we haven't learned much, sadly. Though it's only been one mouth, so it's to be expected i suppose. We have captured some of the creature's and we could compare them to wild and feral animals on how they act. Their skin looks like it's been __stretched over their bodies, forming natural armor. We have tested all sorts of weapons against the Wendigo we've captured, which is a total of four and each time a weapon attempts to price there skin it breaks or fails to make even the tiniest of cuts. BUT that does not mean they can't BE hurt, as we've found out they most certainly do NOT like fire, not one bit._

_"The reason behind it, is the fact fire seems to weaken their skin armor and allow for them to be hurt and quite possible killed. Test subject 2 and 3 went __absolutely nuts, acting every bit of a wild animal once they're threaten with fire. If left alone, the armor skin will heal and regain it's thickness once more, making it near impossible to be hurt. They have show signs of __intelligence, to the point they've show they can in fact plan on how they hunt there prey with scary __efficiency. __Moving on__ the __increase in height, the changing in body type and their hands becoming claws still remains a mystery. Hell all normal bodily function, yes that includes their dicks, are all just gone."_

_Lilith gained a look of contraction, as she stared at the paper,"Somehow the spirit that posses the human bodies somehow altar it to such a degree that they can't even be considered human anymore due to how much the bodies have changed. By all rights these peop-things SHOULDN'T be living. Then again, Magi such as myself have a terrible track record of defying the natural order of things and i have a servant to boot, so maybe i should open my mind a bit."_

_She stated with a smirk. Lilith then set the papers down and reached over the camera to turn it off with a _

_CLICK_

Everyone watched as the screen turned to static, with Tony breaking the silence.

As usual.

"Well that was informative. Nothing we don't already know."

All that earned him was a smack upside the head, courtesy of Olga, who was muttering to herself,"Goddamnit. Like father, like son. Now i know where he gets it form."

Rubbing the back of his head, Tony grumbled under his breath before he stopped and his eyes narrowed, when he remember a certain detail Lilith mentioned.

"_Holy Grail War..._what is that exactly?"

Tony looked at Olga, who merely stuck her nose at Tony and said,"Nothing you need concern yourself with."

"Look if it involves my kid, i need to know. And the _'four families'_ what's that all about, just what the hell did Lilith do?"

"That's none of you're damn concern!"

"The hell it isn't!"

As Tony and Olga began to argue, Artoria began to think of her time with Kiritsugu during the fourth Holy Grail War. She had many masters, both good and bad, wonderful and terrible, she was and still is, a very desirable servant. Believed to be the strongest Saber class servant to ever grace the Holy Grail War, Kiritsugu made certain he summoned her, despite how different their skill set, certain ideals and tactics were.

There's a reason why the man was summoned as an Assassin class servant after all.

Kiritsugu EMYIA was an assassin through and through, in ever sense of the word. He doesn't play fair, he's always looking for a weak spot to exploit and he'll do whatever is needed to gain victory for his master. Not that Artoria wouldn't do the same but she had her morals, while EMYIA had his, he just wasn't above doing _certain things _to achieve victory.

No matter the cost.

It's why he was able to kill Magi so easily and so many of them. Besides some being VERY arrogant, the man thought outside the box and used unorthodox methods to get his targets. Hell, Kiritsugu once destroyed an entire FIFTY STORY BUILDING just to get ONE target.

Talk about dedication.

Never the less Xero could understand and appreciate the man's dedication and hard work. He never once questioned his master's orders, only following them and when Xero asked for his input he did his best to give one best appropriate for the situation yet would still see the bigger picture and think of the consequences for their actions.

Though Kiritsugu had loosen up through their adventures and with Irisviel's help, had loosen his tongue and shoulders. But he was still haunted by the mistakes of his past and like many servants, when their past demons came back to haunt them, they cuddle up to their master. Having someone's body, be they male or female, sleeping next to him or at the very least, next to him while he slept. It was something he had grow use to and honestly grew accustomed to it.

Except certain Berserker's, Assassin's and Archer's. Whom who shall not be named(COUGHNOBACOUGHRAIKOCOUGH) Xero was use to having someone using him as a body pillow.

So long as no molesting is involved.

Though that's how he found out some servants are absolute cuddle monsters.

As for Jeanne however looked at her master with worried eyes. Despite him putting up a tough front, she could feel the turmoil and raging emotions inside him. After all these years, his belief's and what he believed to be the truth about his mother was shaken to the core and it was making him question everything he knew. Her master wasn't the type of person that was proven wrong easily.

That is not to say, he always believed he was right nor was he the arrogant type but he always did his research and did as his heart commanded. That was something Jeanne admired about her master, was the fact he always did what he believed was right, no matter what.

Even if the whole world told him he was wrong.

If he WAS wrong, then he would do everything he could to repent and make up for his mistake. When he was proven right, it was a fact he didn't lorded over anyone. Sure he would give them the old 'I told you so' but that was it.

Along with his usual sassy undertone.

"Master..."

Jeanne reached out for him to try and help steady the raging emotions in his soul, but he looked at the blonde with a look. One that made the holy maiden back off. His face was emotionless but his eyes held a look of pure hell fire. His eyes had changed form purple to a sickly gold and it scared her to no end. She knew this look, it was the same look he wore when he and Gudako lost Dr. Roman. He may have been a heroic spirit in disguise as a human but once his human form died his spirit form became unstable and he was, for the first time in history, a heroic spirit was erased form the Throne Of Heroes.

While yes, Xero was a big brother/mentor figure to Gudako, Roman was a mentor to both Magi masters.

His look was one of pure betrayal and yet held understanding too it, understanding why.

It was during the as Xero called it "Chaldea Quest" in insuring humanity's prospect and and survival, did the three met. Xero, coming form such a prestige Magi family, his abnormally large mana pools and his extremely rare ability to form contracts with multiple servants made him invaluable to the organization. Sadly Gudako was only a first generation Magi but due to her silly personality and trusting nature, Xero and her became fast friends.

Despite having an air around her that suggested their was something...off about her.

And since Doctor Roman was just a silly and easy enough to get along with, besides Mash, they all became fast friends. But because of the disaster that hit, Roman was the only one left that could teach the two and he became the new director simply due to the fact no one was left that out ranked him. Xero wasn't a "Proper master" while Gudako was new to it. As for Olga, she was almost killed and would have died had she not merged with a Caster class servant, like Mash did to survive and became Xero's servants.

That and Olga didn't have the qualifications to become a master, much to her anger. So really Roman was the only one who could teach the pair on how to be master's and what really entitled to being masters and making some things much clearer to Xero.

It came as a shock when he revealed his true name as **Solomon The king Of Magic **and the one who had started the singularity's and war across time. The one true enemy to humanity and Xero's worst enemy. The one who had haunted him with his own failures and made Xero fall into his darkest nightmares, caused by the servant himself. Or at the very least a version of him did, while the human version aka Doctor Romani Archaman did everything he could to help. In the end he sacrificed himself to defeat the beast class servant **Goetia,** save Olga(Again) and used what power he had left to make her a servant to save her life when she lost to much blood. Despite not being a master, she was still a powerful Magi and tried to help when she could. But during the final battle, Olga took a bad hit and would have died, had Roman not ensued she merged with a heroic spirit.

The second time he had saved her life.

The first time Roman saved her was indirect. He had her go find Xero, who was lost when he first entered Chaldea and during that time the bombs went off. Never once did Olga feel more happy about completing a mundane task set by that slacker.

Never the less, it was unclear which heroic spirit Olga merged with and is still an unknown. The fact he sacrificed what power he had left, even though it would destroy him, he did it anyway. Roman/Solomon wanted to live his life as a human and in the end it destroyed him.

The man betrayed Xero's trust but he understood why he lied.

He did it to be a human again.

Something he could understand.

So when he died, his death hit them both hard.

Enemy or not, the man had helped both of them grow as Magi and people. He taught them all he knew and in the short couple of years they were together, Roman had secure a place in both their hearts. He helped Xero learn to trust people again and Gudako how to enjoy life again. The poor girl had been through her own version of hell and had lost her will to live.

Until Xero, Roman and both their servants gave her a reason to live again.

But when he died on Xero's fifteen birthday rather then destroy the progress Roman made with the powerful Magi, it caused him to realize the importance of trusting others.

It made Xero see there are those he can trust but just had to be careful on who he placed his trust in. Allowing him to relay on others for help and even help strengthen the bond between his servants, as Xero felt like he had to shoulder everything alone. He learned he could trust people again and not just his servants or even other normal people but Magi's as well.

One of them being Gudako aka Ritsuko Fujimaru.

Xero liked to think, the Roman he met wasn't just a farce but something real and true. He really liked to think that Roman was a kind and honest if not a little perverted but still a true friend. He liked to think he met the REAL Solomon he wanted to be and not the monster he really was, deep inside. Either way Xero still held Roman in high regard and wouldn't let anyone bad mouth the man or disgrace his memory.

Ever.

After Roman's death, Xero had official taken Gudako under his wing, teaching her all he knew of the Magi arts and even helped the girl gain her own group of servants. While no where near as powerful as himself or his own servants, as he had a lot of four and five star servants not to mention he came form one of the very first Magi families his magical power was through the roof. But Gudako had her own set of servants, ranging form one to three star servants. But that didn't mean she didn't have four to five star ones. Such as the five star Berserker **Vlad the third** and the three star Lancer **Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.**

Both quite a find by Magi standards.

Which was a good thing as they managed to complete Chaldea's quest and saved all of humanity. The one thing Xero was happy about, was during one of the final pseudo singularity's, was the pair were able to met **Captain America **aka Steven Rogers. They had to help the man fight off the Nazi secret research deviation known as **HYDRA, **lead by the **Red Skull **and his servant, the five star Alter Berserker servant, **Cu Chulainn.**

It was one hell of a tough fight, but it was fun for the Caster and Lancer versions of Cu and Scathach to fight the dark servant.

Naturally they keep their real identities a secret, as that wouldn't good if someone form the present found them and saw them 70 years in the future and haven't aged a day. They keep their hoods up during the filming and photos, as to ensure no one could see their faces and the only ones who knew what they looked like were Peggy Carter, Howard Stark(Xero's grandfather, so it was cool to met him even if he didn't realize it was his grandpa) and Steve and his **Howling ****Commandos.**

Xero had Morgan and Medea make sure of that.

Even after restoring humanity some things never seem to change. While humanity itself and as a whole, weren't even aware they had been erased, Xero himself didn't age at all during his time at Chaldea, neither has Gudako either. In fact after the mission was complete the world just moved on like it HAND'T been destroyed and Xero and Gudako had been gone for only one day. While the pair may have stopped aging physically, mentally they grew and both can agree, they weren't the most mentally well people in the world.

The duo could in fact be legally classified as "Insane" or more to the point,"Crazy."

More so Gudako then Xero, as the man could pretty much take anything now without bating an eye and Gudako always smiling no matter what was happening. Even in the darkest moments, she finds something to smile about and see's the light at the end of the tunnel.

Like Gawain does.

Which they both were, as one cannot be around so many quirky servants, without gaining a few quirks you're self. Xero was just better at restraining his crazyness and Gudako didn't bother to hide her's. But it was a good kind of crazy and the two could be themselves around each other, without fear of being labeled as a nutcase by "Normal people."

With all they had been through Xero considered Gudako his little sister but he would under never, under no circumstances ever say it out loud. He often called her "The bane of my existence" and "pest" half the time. But at this point it was more of a term of endearment. Not that Gudako cared, as she knew it was just Xero's way of showing affection. His ability to trust people was in very short supply and she knew he loved her.

The last time someone hurt her, they're wasn't even a greasy spot left of them once Xero got through with them.

That only proved to her Xero did care about her, in his own way of course. That was all she needed to know, out of the one and ten people she could trust, Xero was one of the people she could trust with her life.

Same for Xero, about putting his own life in her hands. She wouldn't let that trust be misplaced.

"I'm fine Jeanne. Just...bitter i suppose."

Xero said with a heavy sigh, his eyes turning back to their original color making Jeanne nod her head. She was very thankful that look was gone. It's something she really couldn't blame Xero for feeling bitter, as it was obvious the Lilith on screen loved an unborn Xero very much and that was a look of pure love on her face when she spoke of her unborn child.

So the question remains:

Where'd it all go wrong?

What changed?

Tony and Olga stopped arguing when they heard Xero start talking and saw the look on his face. One that was raging wild emotions and uncertain, a look Olga could relate too and Tony knew all to well. So trying to help his son, Tony awkwardly patted his son's shoulder not at all good at this "comforting" thing but damnit he would do his best.

"Well...personal kiddo i think she screwed up."

Xero furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Tony, whom upon realizing he was saying something right, packed more onto what he was saying,"Well don't take this the wrong way kiddo, but iv'e had JARVIS do some research on you. Or at the very least you're little **Grimm Reaper **persona, so i know about what you've done over the years. You've done a lot of good in the world in the past five years Xero and if Lilith couldn't see the amazing person you've become it's here lose. Iv'e barely known you for a day and already i like you. Not because you're son but because i feel like i can TRUST you.

"Trust isn't something i give out too freely and honestly the number of people i trust completely, i can count on one hand. ONE and that's not counting my bots, which by the way, are programmed to help me no matter what. Even if i wanted to become ruler of the world and lets be honest, i totally could. While 'Emperor Tony' has a nice ring to it, that's beside the point. What i'm trying to say is, if you're mother couldn't see the you for who you are, then it's her lose."

Despite how rocky and honestly awkward at how he started it, Xero could indeed see Tony's point and get what he was saying. Smiling a little the younger Stark only said,"Thanks."

Tony nodded and grinned, while on the inside he was just happy he didn't fuck it up. Being a parent was actual a lot easier then he thought it be or at the very least he was doing something right at the moment. The main reason Tony didn't want kids is cause he was fully aware of his flaws. He was narcissistic, self absorbed, self obsessed and knew he had self destructive habits.

It wasn't having his own kids that terrified Tony, it was the idea of HIM taking care of THEM, that sacred him half to death. Tony knew he could barely take care of himself due to all his bad habits with only Pepper and Rhodey keeping him afloat. So yeah, him taking care of someone else or at the very least being legally responsible for them is what made Tony sacred of having kids and why he tried VERY HARD not to have them.

So it did make Tony feel better, knowing that in less then a mouth he would have no legal responsible over his son. It made him feel better, knowing he wouldn't be able to fuck his son up anymore then the kid already was. That was the main reason Tony feared having kids:

He was sacred he would do the same thing his own father did to him.

"Well so far i seem to be doing this right."

Tony thought to himself, smiling a genuine smile. That odd warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest returning to him and while at first, he didn't like it. It was a foreign feeling to Tony and he had no experience with the feeling.

But now?

He didn't mind it at all, welcomed it in-fact.

Meanwhile Olga was flipping through the disks, each one numbered one by a date and time. She did want to learn more on what her master's mother found but due to both the time crutch and the possible of the Wendigo coming back, had her look for any disk that seemed to be different form the others. Each one was labeled so Olga figured there be one labeled in a way, that she would want Xero to see specifically.

That's when one caught her attention. On the clear disk it read, in black ink-

**"Hell"**?

Olga asked with a look of complete confusion on her face, as everyone looked at the disk with equal confused. Shrugging his shoulders, Xero merely took the disk and popped it in the computer and the black screen turn to static once more.

_STATIC_

_The screen light up to reveal a tired looking Lilith, with her hands in her head and a sleeping baby in a baby carrier on her desk. Despite her __poster showing tiredness and she had dark circles under her eyes with tear streaks on her cheeks. She looked at the camera with a strained smile and said,"My baby, my little Xero is alive but...not without __complications."_

_She wiped her cheek and started rocking the carrier back and fourth before speaking, never taking her eyes off her son._

_"Two weeks. He was born two weeks earlier. He was such a tiny thing when i first held him...the doctors said he wouldn't live to see day light. He must have taken it as an insult, because the second they told me that, Xero just started wailing."_

_A fond chuckle followed as she gained a misty eyed look,"I was pretty sure he was going to bring the whole hospital down with his loud wails. If there is one thing i can already tell you, my little boy got form me, it's my pure stubbornness. Him being prematurely born should have been the end of the problems and it's how he got his name. Because no one believed he make it through the night, said he had **Zero odds** but he proved them wrong. But i was wrong. I think god is punishing me for what iv'e done, all the lives iv'e taken and the harm i have caused, god is trying to punish me."_

_Lilith took a shuttering breath and looked at the camera._

_"My son he has an very rare __disease. One that has been a blight upon the oldest of the Magi family and mine is no exception. I originally thought i got lucky but now i know it was nothing more then just a __farce. I suppose it's god's way of saying, i'm unfit to be a mother. And looking at the way i lived my life and all that iv'e done, he's right. I don't __deserve my little bundle of joy but GOD DAMNIT..."_

_Lilith smashed her fist through the wall in angry,"MY SON ISN'T THE ONE WHO DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED FOR MY SINS!"_

_Tears gathered in her eyes, as she sat back down and stared at her bloody hand. Then, the same woman Xero saw in his dream, vision, whatever appeared beside her and grabbed her hand,"Mistress you are bleeding."_

_"I know Altera. But it matters very little."_

_Altera looked at the baby and smiled a little,"Quite cute i must say. Shame that class cards can't allow father to gain a better immune system. They can only do it temporary and the Wendigo do the same, only it's permanent."_

_"Wait, wait a moment."_

_Lilith suddenly sprang up and moved so she was out of range of the camera, leaving Altera to look at her mistress, then back to her "father"._

_Silently reaching out, the dark skinned woman ran her hand over Xero's head and said,"You may survive yet father. Mistress may yet find a way to save you."_

_Pulling her hand back, Altera reached over the camera and with a loud_

_CLICK_

Turned it off.

No one was quite sure what to say or do with the new piece of information they've acquired.

Tony, out of everyone, was the most fearful. His son had a disease?

One that would kill him?

If so what did Lilith do to save him? None of this made any sense and by god, did he need some straightforward answers. Already Tony had planned on making his son his own Iron Man suit. He's already promised to help rebuild the mask but why stop there? Form the brief history he learned form both his son, his friends and of course the ever lovely thing called "Google" he learned that his son was prone to getting into trouble.

Which was a lot!

All this did was give him all the more reason to start making a new set of armor for his son. Plus adding a lot of people would love to use his own son against him for one reason or another. So yeah, getting Xero some of his own armor was on Tony's to do list, as soon as he...no THEY went home. He owned his son that much as if he thought he had media attention, just for simply being his son.

It was also clear to Tony form how many places Xero appeared all over the world, he had no permanent home. Sure hotels, apartments and even camp sites had their own certain appeals to them but an actual home, their was just simple no replicating that feeling. Tony was going to do everything he could to give his only child a place he could call home.

Unlike his father, Tony had no intention of pushing his boy away.

Quite the opposite in fact and he knew these videos were effecting and quite possible hurting Xero. So when he needed someone to talk to, to vent onto and or just need a shoulder to cry on, Tony would give his son what he needed without hesitation. He may have only known Xero for a nearly two days, but already he felt the instinctively need to protect his son.

Was this what it felt like to be a father?

Tony suspected it was.

But honestly he just wish someone would start making sense of all this, as none of was making sense and Tony HATED not knowing something. Seriously what the hell was going on?

As for the servants, they were also very confused at what they just watched. In all there time they've been together they haven't seen a hair nor a sign of their master having any kind of life threatening illness, so did that mean Lilith did something to prevent him form dying? Jeanne was the one, who was slowly putting the pieces together as she has merged with people before but with her master and herself first merge, it was different.

They had merged and become one but their connection felt much deeper.

It felt like Jeanne had left a piece of herself, her very soul itself inside his broken body to heal it. When she carried her master out of his burning childhood home, she didn't remember much of what happened, only the rush and feel of an aftermath of a battle. She didn't even realize she did as she felt no different but compared to how Xero merged with other servants, when they merged it was much...easier.

Not to say it was hard for Xero to merge with other servants, just when he did it with Jeanne it felt more natural and simpler.

"I wonder"

Jeanne thought to herself, narrowing her eyes at the screen,"Did Xero's mother have something to do with our connection?"

Xero on the other hand merely lifted himself up and walked around the room for a minute, trying to pull his thoughts together. Once again he'd been shocked at another piece of information he didn't even know about himself.

What else didn't he know about himself?

"I told you, if you came back here you would get nothing more then pain and suffering father."

A young voice spoke up, making everyone look around and soon saw the owner of the voice. Because she was a child with dark skin, red eyes and she wore a white one piece dress.

Xero's eyes widen as his eyes saw what she truly was,"You're a servant?!"

At hearing that all of his own got in front of him, weapons at the ready should the "Little girl" try anything. It was only now did they feel the power, rolling off the girl and it made the servants all go stiff. It wasn't that she was so powerful, it was the fact that they were in the worst possible situation and place for a battle. As the enclosed space and very weak structure would collapse the instant swords start clashing. As for Tony, upon seeing all the servants getting into fighting stances, he did the same.

Despite not knowing much about this whole "Magic" thing and is understandable skeptical about magic being real, he couldn't deny feeling like he was looking at an Avatar Of Death.

How the hell can one little girl, give him the former Merchant Of Death, such a feeling?

Just what the hell was she?!

However the unknown girl ignored all this and looked straight at Xero, making him flinch a little at seeing the emotionless eyes that shocking held recognition and...happiness? Ok this was getting plain wired and this is coming form a guy, who regularly puts enough runes around his room at night that would stop even god himself form banging down his door, just to keep a couple of Berserkers form raping him.

So yeah he knows and seen wired, but this was taking it up a notch.

Never the less, Xero felt the girl was being truthful and meant him no harm. So with that in mind, he walked past his servants and father, despite their silent protests and walked right up to the small girl.

"She really is small."

Xero thought taking note how he easily shadowed her entire body, with his much larger one. Although she didn't show it or she just didn't care, Xero couldn't help but think Altera might be a bit nervous at seeing someone so much bigger then her, towing over her. Xero wasn't sure why but the thought of her being scared of him made him feel a bad about himself. No not quite the word, but her being scared of him felt wrong to him and Xero didn't want Altera to be afraid of him. So with that thought in mind he knelt down making him eye level with her and he spoke,"I'm guessing you've got something for me."

The girl merely nodded, reaching behind her she pulled out a disk and said,"Mistress left this, specially for you father. She said all will be explained here father and will shed some light on you're own powers."

Nodding, Xero silently took the disk and plopped it into the hard drive. All the while everyone else keep their eyes on the servant, despite her words, none of them could deny she was dangerous.

_STATIC_

_The screen powered up, to reveal a much different looking Lilith. _

_Her black hair had several strands of white/sliver to it and was a complete mess. Her skin had gone form pearl pale to a dark tan look, with her eye slowly turning yellow form her purple. Her normally clean and proper clothing, were dirty and stained with blood and dirt. She was looking at the camera with a look of sorrow and __registration, like she knew her time was coming._

_"...This is it, iv'e crossed every single line possible in trying to save my only son. It's funny, what started off as __research to save lives and all it's done is take them. I was suppose to save people, bring them back form the edge of the abyss and save them form drowning in it. Instead all iv'e done is toss them into it, twisted their minds and bodies for my own __purposes. Iv'e killed so many and all just to save a single person."_

_Her eyes gained a misty eyed look but she held the tears back,"But is it really so wrong? Wanting to save you're child form certain death? Even if i had to __sacrifice and experiment on so many people both guilty and innocent, to gain what i needed to know, is it wrong? Maybe, maybe not but the one thing i am certain about is this: People will call me a monster, for what iv'e done."_

_The woman silently ran a hand over her face, wiping off some of the dirt/blood on her tanned skin._

_"And it isn't just for killing these people but what i did to them. I had forced them to become Wendigo, so i could study how the body __shift's and transforms form human to monster. The process was messy and i finally figured out how the Wendigo spirits __permanently and iv'e applied it to how i can save my son."_

_Wiping her tears away, Lilith reached in her pocket and pulled out a __familiar cross with a red jewel in the middle._

_It was Xero's rosary._

_"After much hard work in searching for her, i finally found a way to summon the Holy Saint herself and a Ruler class servant, Jeanne D'Arc. I know she is a powerful servant and Ruler, damn near impossible to get as a servant but i found her. This rosary, the one my son will inherit will be the key to insuring his survival as within it, is the, well i suppose you can say, is the formula required to summon her. Jeanne is a powerful Ruler no question about that but she is more of a support servant then anything else. It is that reason i was most desperate to find her, it's her support skills that i'm after and her ability to bless people/weapons. You see, my son has **The Twelve Year Sickness.**_

_"It's a virus that slowly shuts the body down. Every year, like clockwork it weaken the __victims body more and more. It gets to the point where soon, the body is just unable to go on, hence why it's called Twelve Year Sickness. Twelve years is all my son has to live and there is nothing modern day science, magic both old and new can do to change that. The sickness works in a way, so it attaches itself to every cell in the body and slowly breaks it down form within. The one thing that is widely known about servants, is that they never get sick. Ever. It was my idea, to get this little trick of their's and apply to my son's body, so he could have a chance to beat the virus and let my son live._

_"He is my son and i know, if given the chance his willpower would override that damnable virus. Jeanne will give him that chance, though this __discovery wasn't found without it's own compilations."  
_

_Lilith sighed, as she __indicted to herself,"As you can see, my body is changing and so is my mindset. Well my body's completed the change and now i can feel my mind going too. I had to introduce the twisted mana of an Alter servant into my body, in order to find the right __sequence and frequency to apply it to my son's magic circuits. While i have no alter servants to speak of, the reason i needed to let the twisted mana of an alter servant into my body was so i can prevent the same type of mana form both corrupting my son and to ensure i something didn't go wrong, when i applied it to his circuits. It is very __delicate work and even one slip up, then i'll fuck him up even more. _

_"It's not something i want to do, this entire thing is something i don't want to do but i have too. This was the only way to save my son and while i regret all the lives that had to be sacrificed in order to save him, i don't regret saving my little boy."_

_Lilith then moved her hand to pick up the camera and stood up._

_"Xero, if you're watching this, then please don't forgive me for what iv'e done. Magic is a complicated and complex thing, i had to ensure my work didn't fall into the wrong hands, so i...i hide my formula of how you will one day, merge with you're servants in you're BLOOD. You're bones, you're cells, all my life's work is now inside you're body, you're very being itself. I couldn't afford to let my work fall into the wrong hands and i had slaughtered those i called friends in order to hide what iv'e done. I have sealed my own servants inside their card forms so when you find this, they'll already be bond to you. All you need to do, is summon them and Altera was never truly my servant._

_"Even as a baby, before you were even born, you were powerful. You are one of the rare magi that can summon and control __multiple servants at once. Even Altera herself was drawn to you, as i summoned her when you were still inside me, but she was never truly my servant, she was you'res. Altera will lead you to the others and honestly, if you hate me i understand. My thoughts and actions towards you get's more and more violent, i fear i will lose myself completely. When that time, i want to say i am sorry. For whatever i say or do, it's not me and remember, i have and always will love you my little dragon. This is goodbye and son, live life the way you see fit. Don't let anyone else tell you what to do and no matter what you do, i will always love you my son."_

_Lilith smiled and with a loud _

CLICK

Ended the video.

Everyone looked shocked, as throughout the video Xero's face morphed form shock, to sadness/heartbreak and finally understanding. He silently put his head over his mouth, as tears fell form his eyes, making him close them.

His mother...she truly did love him!

After all that was said and done, she really and truly loved him! Enough to sacrifice everything for him and then some. But this revelation had turned his entire point of view of his mother, in on itself, what the hell was he suppose to think of her now?! Regardless Xero knew he had a lot to think over now but he couldn't help but smile a watery smile.

After all that was said and done, Xero knew one thing for a fact:

His mother really did love him.

As for the servants, they could all feel pride and respect for Lilith's act of selflessness. While yes, she did horrible things but she had the best intentions in mind and the road to hell was paved with good intentions. As many of the servants had done the same and would be hypocritical of many to judge Lilith for what she had done, when they would have done the same.

Maybe worse, as it was back in the old days.

As for Tony, he felt relief wash over him knowing his son was going to be fine and that the boy's late mother, had ensured he live. While he was still having a hard time in believing in this whole magic thing, the proof laid before him plain as day. Never the less, he was happy to have some light shed on the situation and they can finally leave Creep mountain.

Seriously the Wendigo need to redecorate the place, all the dark, cramped and damp places was doing nothing for him. The resale on this place wasn't going to look pretty.

"Father might we now leave this dreadful place?"

Everyone looked at the small girl, who's red eyes were locked onto Xero's own. Now that he knew why she was here, Xero gave the girl a smile and patted her head, making her blush and the female servants to to either grit their teeth(Jeanne and Morgan) or have a pinched look on their faces(Artoria and Olga).

"Yeah i think we shall Altera. Though we do need a place to stay so..."

Xero furrowed his brows, as Tony spoke up,"I just recently completed a new tower in New York city. It's got over a hundred floors with more then a room's to house you're...servants. You'd be more then welcome to stay."

Xero looked at the girls, who all nodded wordless at his unasked question. When he asked inwardly, he heard a synchronized:

_"Yes"_

So with that in mind, he looked at Tony and smiled,"That would be wonderful, thank you."

"No thanks needed kiddo. You're my son, so it's only natural we live in the same house."

Tony said, as he spun on his heel and moved to walk out of the cave,"Let's go people, time's a wasting."

Though because of this, he missed the look of slow, horror filled realization dawn on Xero.

Tony Stark, an egotistical, smartass, genius living under the same roof, as Leonardo Da Vinci. Someone who is equally egotistical as Tony and often shows up anyone, trying to outdo her and her genius?

And now she'll probably have access to the best technology in the world and often blew herself up, with her own inventions and was now going to be living under the same roof of someone who can match both, her genius and destructive tendencies?

Xero silently weep, as they walked out of the lab.

God help them all.

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay, that's a rap folks! The Until Dawn Arc is complete, we found out what Lilith has done and why she did it. Xero now can make peace with his mother, Tony has ****resolved himself to help his son and Da vinc will get a new playmate. Boy, Xero was right:**

**God help them all.**

**Till next time:**

**Devil out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my peeps!**

**Seventh chapter is and we are moving on form Blackwood mountain to Stark tower, yay! Okay this chapter is going to be a lot shorter then the others, as well just cause i feel like it. Plus this is more of an ****interlude chapter then anything else. Plus i wanted to give you an idea of what's going to happen during stay at Stark Tower and how much Tony's life is about to change. **

**So without further ado, i don't own Fate-verse or Marvel.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 7: I****nterlude, The First Morning**

**_His eyes widen in shock. _**

**_No, no...no this isn't...this isn't what he wanted. This can't be right, it can't be._**

**_Not all this death, __destruction and...oh god the blood. So much blood, so many people dead and...he_**

**_He..._**

**_He killed them._**

**_He killed them all for his ideal of a world without bloodshed or violence. How...how could this have happened?_**

Sleep was something, Xero considered to be a very precious thing.

Namely because he could never get enough sleep and he slept whenever he could. Didn't matter where he slept, as long as he could close his eyes and not have too be bugged by the world's problems for a couple of minutes, he's all good. But over the years, Xero has learned to never, ever drop his guard and sleep was one of the few times he could relax and lower it.

**_"No, this isn't what i wanted! What the hell are you getting at?!"_**

**_He demanded, as the Grail spoke to him,"This IS you're wish come true. Only...through you're OWN means of __achieving world peace. You kill ten billion people, so twenty billion can live. This is a direct result of you're own actions, ******"_**

Being in a war that took part across time itself, will do that to you.

He slept whenever and wherever he could.

Sleep on the ground?

No problem.

Sleeping on rough, spiky rocks?

Best find the least spiky ones and just ignore the roughness of it all.

Sleep in a forest teeming with dangerous and hungry beasts?

Put some runes up, have a servant stand guard and sleep the night away!

**_His knees gave out form under him. As he did this, the room change to show the bedroom he shared with __Irisviel and his new born daughter, Illya._**

**_"Mother, daddy's back!"_**

**_A small white blur launched at him, making him wobble at the sudden weight laying on him._**

Though finding a place to sleep wasn't the only issue for Xero. Being the master of MANY powerful servants and growing so close to them, isn't without it's consequences. As all masters, whenever they summon their servants and the bond is formed, they relive their servants lives through their dreams.

Just another price for power.

He also learned just how evil humanity could be, namely Magi's. As he's looked through Kiritsugu's memories, felt his pain and learned what made him what he is today. He had learned of the Dead Apostle's and their twisted work. After returning to the world, after completing Chaldea's quest he had hunted them down and killed them. He had seen memories of the Mage's Association and the Church, how they operate and what they do, but he never truly understood it.

Yet he has never seen them or met them. Before he came to Chaldea and after he left it, not even traveling towards different periods of time, he never ran into any one associated with either organization.

_**"BANG!"**_

_**A small, child body hit the floor and another scrambled off the bed, to get said body, tears falling down their cheeks.**_

**_"NO! My love, why?! Why did you kill our little Illya?! Wh-"_**

**_CRUNCH_**

It may have been a blessing in disguise, as form Assassin EMYIA'S memories they weren't to be trifled with.

Even if the man's memories were nothing short but pure hell.

However he knew what he did was dangerous work, dirty as hell, but hell someone has to do it. Someone had to stop the evil in the world that no one else can do or rather, that no one else _wants to do. _

It was a dark job and heeded no reward, other then ones own satisfaction and Xero had his servants as both friends and more importantly, a family. But in their line of work such feelings can be work against them, as you might be forced to do something to prevent something horrible form happening but to do so, you must do something terrible to a loved one.

Sometimes by taking a life, others can be preserved.

Even if that meant you have to kill the woman who was like a mother to you, in order to save hundreds more.

It was something Xero learned well over the years, everything came with a price. Even having servants as powerful as his own, came with a price. Despite commanding some of histories greatest heroes, anti-heroes and villains had it's own draw backs as having what is basically bodyguards at his beck and call, it came with it's own risks and problems.

**_"I...I CURSE you! Emyia __Kiritsugu!"_**

**_SNAP_**

**_A neck was snapped and the body fell limp._**

Some more then others.

"Senpai, it's almost nine. Wake up, please.

One of those problems was happening right in fact, at this very moment.

With a groan, his eyes cracked open and he saw Mash giving him a smile. Mash was a very beautiful, petite yet plump girl. She had shoulder length very light pink hair, light purple eyes and wore glasses. Her left eye was covered by her hair in a very natural fashion that seemed to fit her perfectly, with milky white skin. She wore an outfit that resembled a school girl outfit, sliver with red strips and she wore black tights.

He wanted to be annoyed, he wanted to tell her to go away(Fuck off), dig himself in the sheets this warm and ridiculously soft bed and go back to deep slumber. But since it's Mash the sweetest, purest, little bean to ever grace this green earth.

That and the fact she had awaken him form reliving Kiritsugu's memories, had him more inclined to thank her rather then cruse her. Now at one point, his memories would have had Xero wake up in cold sweat and quite possible, tears running down his face. They did, at one point but now?

Now he viewed them and went on about his day, his mind having long since gotten use/numb to seeing tragedy after tragedy.

Just another part of being a master.

So all Xero did was slowly nodded and rise himself up with one elbow, rubbing the sleep form his eyes. He could never curse at her no matter how angry, irritated, distressed and or just plain pissed he was.

No matter what happened, Mash was just too sweet to be the one to take the blunt force of his own anger.

...That and the fact Lancelot was turned him to a bloody stain on the ground if he hurt Mash(Which he never would do) in anyway, seeing as she was merged with his son, Galahad.

So yeah pissing off a Berserker first thing in the morning was not on his list of things to do and he liked living thank you very much.

"Come'on senpai, you have to get up. Mr. Stark and Mr. Emyia have made breakfast and Miss Potts told me to wake you."

Sighing, Xero nodded and moved his right arm, which was still under the covers and found himself unable to move it. Frowning he looked at the silk sheets and noticed a lump, making his eyes twitch and Mash to gain a tight lipped smile.

"Okay who has decide to slip into my bed this time?"

Xero thought to himself, his mind going through a list of potential suspects,"Kiyohime, Raikou and Shuten can't get in due to the wards i put up. Serenity to shy to stay put, regardless of how soft this bed is, so not her. Semiramis, Medusa and Medea would have just greeted me awake, as would teacher, so not them. Nitocris be the same, only trying to bluster her way out it and it can't be either Jeanne. As Jeanne herself is too shy and pure to sneak into my room unannounced and Jean just tell me to keep my mouth shut and lay here. Artoria Lancer alter be the same, as she'd say, i'd best set an example for my servants and not find anything wired about sleeping in the same bed as me. Irisviel would have just taken me to her room and Miyamoto would have probably burst into the room and ask me point blank. I doubt it's any of my child servants, as Alice, Jeanne lily, Artoria lily, Jackie and Abby would wake me up and ask to sleep in the same bed in a very shy and cute manner. So that's just leaves..."

Looking at the cover again, Xero used his free hand to grab it and fling it off, revealing-

"Kuro."

Mash blinked in surprise,"What are you doing in senpai's bed?"

On Xero's bed, was a young girl about twelve or thirteen years old, with mischievous golden eyes, tan skin and white rose like hair. She wore a way to revealing outfit that looked like it was a female version of Archer EMYIA'S outfit.

Only more perverted and CLEARLY not meant for a young girl.

"What are you doing Kuro?"

Xero groaned, still half asleep as the girl merely hugged his waist, dangerously getting a little to close to his _lower head._

The girl merely smiled mischievous and said,"Just giving my Onii-chan a kiss good morning."

Without messing a beat, the girl rushed to kiss Xero with eyes closed.

SMACK

Only to open her eyes in annoyance, as Xero had blocked her lips with his hand. Mash glared darkly at the dark skinned girl, while Xero just gave her a dull look,"Not happening you little perv."

Smirking a little, not that he could see it, Kuro licked Xero's hand, making him withdraw his hand with an,"Ack"

He swung his hand around, trying to get the drool off his hand,"Ugh, gross. What the hell you do that for?!"

The girl merely pouted, crossing her legs and huffed with eyes closed and said,"Onii-chan is being stupid. Not giving me the necessary mana i need to stay in this world."

"You don't need to get mana that way."

"But i can."

"Forget it. It's never going to happen."

Kuro opened her eyes and smiled a smile so sinister, it sent shivers down Xero's spine. Her right hand moved, so she was making a peace sign with her fingers,"Never say, never Onii-chan."

Mash at the point couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the younger girl by her shoulder,"That's enough Kuro. Let senpai get up and dress for the day. He doesn't need you butting into it. A _little girl _shouldn't be messing with senpai this earlier in the morning."

Kuro just glared at Mash for interrupting her time with _HER _Onii-chan," Little girl?! Why i ought-"

"You ought, what?"

Both girls froze at the sound of a third female voice entering the conversation. A very ANGRY voice, along with a dark aura flooding the room, making both females turn to see a certain fan wielding dragoness. The new comer was a very beautiful girl with turquoise hair that reached her waist, amber eyes and two white horns on the side of her head. She wore a japanese style kimono, turquoise colored and a fan.

Despite the smile on her face, you could SEE the dark aura around her and the fact she was gripping her fan, _really tight _and threatening to break under her grip, made both girls sweat in fear.

Their only saving grace was Xero began able to clam the dragon girl down. Despite how insanely jealous she gets, the three star Berserker **Kiyohime **always tired to listen to her 'husband'. As such, Mash and Kuro looked at him to-

"And he's gone."

Indeed by the sound of running water, coming form the private bathroom, Xero had at some point slipped away form the argument. Meaning the duo were left alone, with the easily jealous and possessive dragon girl.

All alone.

With a Berserker.

A lucid and powerful one at that.

And with a look, that looked like she ready to burn them both to a crisp.

"Crap."

Was the duo's only thought, as the fireworks so began.

BOOM

**Line Break**

"What the hell was that?!"

Tony and Pepper nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard the loud boom, shaking Stark tower. Meanwhile the four star Archer servant, **Shirou Emyia **otherwise known as **Nameless **could only sigh. Not even a day and his master's wannabe harem members are already starting to cause problems.

Why wasn't he surprised?

It was far too early in the morning for this shit.

Shirou himself wore a black body armor made from a special material that has yet to be discovered by mankind as of the present time, which consisted of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with sliver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. His signature red coat is a type of holy shroud, which were actually two separate sleeves connected by a metal plate at the back which covered his arms and was cut off showing his upper torso and midriff, and had a separate red open skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate.

For someone who was so bitter, he dressed very well.

Before Tony could start barking order to JARVIS, Shirou spoke up,"I wouldn't worry about that. It's probably Raiko or Kiyohime. Let master deal with them, as anyone else would possible get killed if you try to stop them."

The two stared at the dark skinned man in shock. He sounded way too clam about the situation, does this happen often?

"Does this happen often?"

Pepper asked, having recovered quickly form the sudden explosion. Years and years of working and now dating one Tony Stark, had harden Pepper to the point she can pretty much take anything and not bat an eyelash. So why should whatever his son did, be any different?

"Unfortunately, it's best you just ignore it as this happens a lot. Don't worry about the damage, our Casters can simple repair everything that gets broken."

"Really?"

Tony asked skeptically, with a raised eyebrow,"How'd they do that? With some sort of repair spell?"

The word spell, left an odd taste in Tony's mouth. He was a man of science and as such, didn't believe in magic. Despite all that he saw the day before, he still had a hard time in believing in magic. He believed everything could be explained on a scientific method, as the so called "Witch craft" back in the dark ages, was easily explained by science, so why should this be any different?

"Yes."

Shirou's deadpad response made Tony stare blankly at him. Did the man REALLY expect him, Tony Stark, one of the brightest minds of the 21 century to believe in a bunch of VooDoo shit? Judging by the stare, he did. Pepper meanwhile merely sighed, her life was about to become even crazier wasn't it?

"Morning everyone."

Xero's voice made her look up to see the teen, in nothing more then a pair of black boxers and loose button up T-shirt. Smiling a little, Pepper got to her feet and made her way over to him. The woman wore a black dress shirt, skirt and high heels. Her hair was done up in a nice bun and it become clear to Xero, the woman was ready for another day as CEO of Stark Industries.

"I don't believe we were properly introduced. Hello, i'm Pepper Potts."

She said this, as she stretched out her hand to shake Xero's own. Smiling the teen took her hand into his own and gave it a firm shake,"Nice to met you Miss Potts. I guess you already know this, but out of respect and politeness, my name is Xero,,,,"

He furrowed his brow a bit, like he was trying to decide something. Ultimately he said,"...Mazoku. Yeah, Xero Mazoku."

Nodding to himself, Xero looked over to Tony and Shirou.

"Morning kiddo."

Tony waved and Emyia merely grunted his greeting. Tony himself, only wore a AC/DC shirt and gray sweat pants, very different then what Pepper was wearing. Xero nodded and walked into the kitchen, noting how everything looked to be state of the art. There were at least four stoves, all completely clean and sparking, with black tops on the burners. The table was one of those fancy dinner sets, Xero had seen in very expensive restaurants and ones he could never, EVER afford to be in, let alone be able to eat there.

Another 'Boom' was heard and JARVIS'S voice rang out, making Xero jump a little not use to hearing the AI,"Sir, the fight between the three girls has ended and right now one of them is being chased by a large black knight with a some sort of fog around him. The knight has some sort of strange energy around him that i can't quite identify."

"Oh boy."

Xero pinched the bridge of his nose, as Emyia merely started handing out the pancakes he was cooking with Tony. Said man noticed Xero's expression and said,"That black knight with you?"

All he did was nod and before Tony could press for more info, the kitchen door bust open and came running in was a fearful Kiyohime. Seeing her 'husband' and master, the dragon ducked behind him, grabbing his T-shirt like a scared child would when they duck behind their parent and all but screamed,"Save me Darling! That damnable black knight is trying to kill me!"

Sighing again, Xero looked dully at the woman then to Pepper, who had the morning paper and asked,"Mind if i borrow that?"

Confused, Pepper gave him the paper as heavy foot steps started growing louder and louder, making Tony and Pepper tense. The way the teal haired girl seemed to tense and shake in fear, only made the two more fearful of whatever was coming this way. Tony had half the mind to get his Iron Man suit out, but didn't at seeing how uncaring his son and the red Archer were acting put his mind at ease.

If only a little bit.

Meanwhile, Xero merely rolled the paper up, as the heavy stomping keep getting louder. Soon enough however the door was all but blown off it's hinges and a loud

"GGGGRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH"

Was heard, as Tony screamed like a little girl(No matter how much he deny it later that he most certainly didn't scream like one, which he totally does) and Pepper screamed too, jumping out of her seat and was using Tony and Shirou as human shields.

Why?

Because entering the kitchen, growling and snarling was a large armored figured, shrouded in a thick black fog. It's only viable trait, was a glowing red eye form the visor of it's helmet. The huge thing looked around the room but before it could do anything else...

SMACK

"Bad."

A rolled up newspaper hit the Black Knight on the head, making it's viable eye? Look at Xero, whom was holding the offended piece of paper. The knight glared at the paper, as if it was his's worst enemy, when his master brought it down on his head with a-

SMACK

And Xero said,"Bad Lancelot. Down boy, no beating and or killing friends. What did Kiyohime do to piss you off so much? Steal you're morning pudding?"

"Arrrrggggghhhhhhh"

Tony and Pepper shivered a bit, as they assumed guess what was the insane knight's voice, rumbled form his throat. It sounded like rocks grinding against one another in some sort of machine, only the machine wasn't working right so it made horrid noises, as it tried to tear the rock up. Meanwhile Xero raised an eyebrow,"Because Mash was in danger?"

Tony and Pepper shot Xero looks, did he just understand him, it. the armored thing?

Another growl rumbled form the knight, as Xero looked at the sweating female dragon having a pretty good idea what her fellow Berserker was saying and knew a punishment was coming her way.

SMACK

And she was right, as a rolled up paper came down on her head, unjustly. She gripped her head, giving Xero a teary eyed look, how could he?

"You know what you did."

Was all he said, as he waved his hand to the knight,"Alright Lanc, i punished her so please don't kill her. This is our first day here and i'd rather not make a bad first impression. So please go back to you're room or spirit form, i don't care which."

The knight growled again and Xero threw his hands up.

"Fine! I'll get you a new SMG, but please, Don't. Wreck. Anything. Else. Unless i tell you, deal?"

All that was heard, was a snarl and the big black knight, stomped his way out of the room, leaving Xero to sigh in relief and Shirou to do the same.

Crisis averted.

Smiling, Xero turned to Shirou and sat down on a stainless, steel chair with plush sitting and asked,"So...what's for breakfast?"

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay, really short chapter this time. Don't worry, the next chapter will be back to being very long, just about 8'000 words at least, give or take and well be going more indepth to Xero living at Stark tower. This was more or less, just a funny chapter of how many mornings can go, if certain and ****possessive female servants can get.**

**So, future chapter time!**

**Avengers Arc: Mordred And Loki**

_"That was reckless."_

_Mordred blinked, as she saw Phil standing outside the room, containing Loki. The agent stared at her with a questioning look in his eye and asked,"What were you hoping to accomplish in there?"_

_The Knight Of Betrayal, merely sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair._

_"Not sure to be honest. I, well, i know him."_

_Seeing the agent's confused face, Mordred elaborate,"Loki had the same look in his eye, that one i once had. His hate against his father can and will destroy everything if he continue's down the path he's walking. I know, because i was once on that path myself and now..."_

_She trailed off, not quite sure what she was trying to say but thankfully Coulson knew what she was trying to say,"You want to save him, form himself."_

_She nodded,"I do. I want to save himself form his own darkness, because no one saved me form it. It's only because of master, did either of us realize what happened between us and helped fix things between us. I don't want him or anyone else for that matter, feel the same pain i felt when i was trapped in my own darkness."_

_Nodding in understanding, Phil said no more and left Mordred to her thoughts, as she headed back to met up with her master._

_"Maybe he can help Loki."_

* * *

**Done and done.**

**Devil out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello once again, my ever lovely peeps!**

**Chapter 8 is up, so that's good. So this chapter is going to delve deeper into what servants can do and their basic abilities, stuff we already know but having to explain to Tony and Pepper what they can do. To some of you, it'll be old news and to others new but the point is, i'll be touching on the topic of servants, their abilities and Noble Phantasm's or NP for short.**

**A bit boring i know, but got to get everyone non-magical up to date. **

**Though i believe it goes without saying, i'd just figured it best get it out in the air. I know we all want to get this story moving, but like everything else, certain things need to happen in order for them to happen the right way. Now i don't want to hear anyone correcting me on any small, certain things about a Servant's class, as some of it can be opened to ****interruption. **

**So with that out of the way, i don't own Fate or Marvel.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Settling In And ****Explanations**

"Thank you for helping clean up the mess, Irisviel."

Pepper said with a smile, as she sweep up a piece of broken glass left behind form Lancelot's raging rampage. The white haired, red eyed woman merely smiled at the redhead, as she waved her hand and magically repaired another window.

"It's no problem Miss Pepper, i'm afraid this will happen quite often. So me and my fellow Caster's will always have to do some repair work, at least once a day."

"Until Tony can make a martial strong enough, to withstand their attacks."

Irisviel merely laughed a gentle and angelic laugh,"Oh i have no doubt Mr. Stark could make many things. But a wall to withstand a Berserker's power, is simply not possible."

Pepper wasn't sure if that was an insult or not. Looking at the woman, Pepper got a good look at her and the dress she wore. The outfit was pure white, with tinges of red to it and looked like a holy woman's wear and was opened up around her upper chest and midriff. She wore a white crown like headpiece on her head and the woman's very presence itself seemed to radiant love and affection, it threaten to drown Pepper in it. She almost missed the feeling of it.

Almost.

That "It" being Pepper could feel there was something...for a lack of a better word, off.

Something was off about Irisviel and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. For someone who has years of dealing with both, politics/business dealings and the antics of Tony, Pepper had developed a sort of sixth sense to known when something big was going to happen and how to read someone, no matter how well they hide things about themselves.

Yes her words and action were indeed genuine as can be, that didn't mean she wasn't hiding something form Pepper.

That something had set Pepper on edge. But she wouldn't jump to conclusions and gave the white haired woman a chance to prove her doubts wrong. Trusting Irisviel would mean to trust Xero, as the younger Stark obviously trusted her and unlike his father, Pepper could see Xero was a responsible young man. She had read through what he had done over the past few years and Tony told her, how he conducted himself during the mission to Blackwood mountain.

It was very impressive and despite his joking and sassy nature, he got serious when it counted. Though she would admit, the part about him offering Olga up as a "Tasty treat" nearly made her bust a lung laughing.

As bad as it sounded, Pepper found that hilarious and amusing.

Olga didn't.

"Yes well, never the less thank you for the help."

Pepper said, as the last of the damage was repaired and the two woman moved to the kitchen, where Xero and Tony sat talking and bonding.

"...and really the road was as quite as it can be. Not a soul in sight and we figured, it be a good place to stop for the night, yeah?"

"And you got ambushed, didn't you?"

Tony asked, as Xero nodded, taking another slice of pancake and feed Jack, who was sitting in his lap. The teen was holding onto her by her waist with one hand, while the other feed her. This made the scared girl smile so big it threaten to split her face in two,"Yepper. One minute, everything's quit, the next got flash bangs are going off in my face. Really, iv'e heard of flash mob before but i think they took it a little too literally."

"Sounds like it kiddo."

Tony said with a light laugh. The sight of the two reminded Pepper her life was going to change forever, as she now had TWO Stark's to worry about. Despite Xero being a little more mature he was still goofy and was even more reckless then Tony. The scars on his body only reminded Pepper of that fact and to her, it looked...wrong, to see so many scars on a young man, a teen really.

Given that he was Tony son, only increased the wrongness Pepper felt but there was little she could do about it.

Looking at the two new arrivals, Xero waved a bit,"Hey pancakes are going cold. You going to eat?"

The two woman nodded and took seats, eating the breakfast made by Tony and Emyia. The white haired woman took a bite and smiled brightly,"Hmmmm this is really good. I must say, you did a good job Mr. Stark."

Tony smirked and puffed his chest up a bit.

"Of course it's good. If i can make a suit of armor that can destroy an entire base of morons, i can make something as simple as pancakes."

"Mostly due to the fact, that Shirou did most of the work."

Xero said, quite loudly making the three woman laugh and Tony to pout a bit. Emyia merely smirked and vanished in a flash of light, leaving them all alone. His job was done and he had things he needed to do. Plus it would help his master speed up the process of refueling his mana pools. The same was for Kuro, Mash, Lancelot and Kiyohime, as they returned to card form in order to speed things up. Having that many Servants out, not to mention two Berserker's had been taxing on Xero's mana reverses. Only Jack and Irisviel remained as, while they were very high powered Servants it didn't take much for Xero to keep them out in their base forms. So long as they didn't overdo it, it be fine.

Pepper meanwhile smiled and looked at the younger Stark,"Xero, have you ever been to New York before?"

"I have been, but never really explored it. Got some friends here, but i never really gotten the chance to see them. Always busy with one thing or another. Honestly this is the longest time iv'e stayed in New York and i have to say this...i don't see any big apples anywhere."

He looked at Pepper and Tony with wide and innocent eyes, then asked,"Why do they call it the 'Big Apple' if there aren't any around?"

That made the two adults laugh, knowing he was only joking. Though they decide to play along, as Pepper answered,"I have no idea Xero. They call it the Big Apple but i certainly don't see any of them around. Tony, you're the genius, why do they call it the Big Apple?"

Tony just shrugged and sighed dramatically,"Why Miss Potts, ever the wondrous genius i am, i'm afraid even i don't know. But if i had to guess, the ones who built New York were obsessed with apples."

They all laughed, filling the room with the kind of joy, only a family could make. It was something that Tony never had when his parents were still alive and he was happy that he had it now. However that laughter was broken, when Jack asked,"What are we going to do today, mommy?"

Said 'Mommy' laugh slowly died and he gained a look of confusion on his face. That was a good question, now that he, they had a permanent home and no longer strapped for money, what was to they do? For most of his life, Xero had spent fighting, killing, traveling and just surviving, not really living. Understandable since he had been on the run since he was eleven and when he was fifteen, he was recruited by Chaldea to save humanity's future.

Sure inbetween those times he got to known and have fun but never really, truly living. At least by normal standards anyway.

Then again normal was boring, so maybe it was a good thing. Xero was certain he'd go stir crazy if he tried to live a normal life. Normal life, just simply wasn't for him.

Thankfully, Tony had butted in and relived Xero of deciding what they were going to do today.

"Well since this is going to be you're new home, why don't we give you the grand tour of the _City That Never Sleeps_. Along with getting some new items for you're room."

"After we get you some new clothes."

Pepper said, gently but firmly as Xero nodded in full agreement. Aside form his normal outfit, which was his only one, Jack desperately needed new clothing. Seeing as the girl hasn't been taught a single sense of decency it was up to him. As both her master and "Mother" it was up to him to ensure she was taught the right. Namely not walking around basically naked.

That was a big, NO NO.

"Ah that reminds me."

Pepper said, snapping her fingers and reaching into her blouse. She pulled out a shiny black credit card, with the name "Stark" written on it and moved so she was standing by Xero and handed it to him,"This is for you. Tony had it made the day after you were admitted to the hospital."

Xero's eyes widen at the sleek black card,"I...i can't take this. I-"

"You can and you will."

Pepper's voice broke no argument, as she grabbed Xero's right hand and made him accept it. Still seeing his hesitation, Pepper smiled a gentle smile,"Xero, you're Tony's son. Money will never be a problem for you."

"Really kiddo, i don't mind. Truthfully, i expect to see my bank account to be considerable lighter. Iv'e got sixteen years to make up, so now be a good time to start it."

Tony had butted in, after seeing his son's conflicted face. Most people would have jumped at the chance at getting a chance to use the Stark fortune and the fact his son was hesitation told Tony a lot. Xero wasn't most people and wasn't comfortable with handouts or taking something that wasn't his, which spoke well of his character.

A good yet stubborn person that worked hard for what he wanted and preferred to earn it, rather then simply take it. While yes, seeing Xero hesitant in taking the card was just one thing, his actions and history only confirmed it for him.

At that, Xero merely nodded knowing that tone of voice Pepper was using. It was the same one, Olga and Jeanne used when they weren't going to budge on something. Just as he was about to reach for his wallet, his face went blank as he realized that he didn't have his wallet on him.

Or a wallet at all.

Damn, he really needed to get one of those things.

"I do expect to see my bank account lighten considerable. I'm not joking kid, go nuts. I have more money then i know what to do with or what i CAN do with in twelve lifetimes. Plus, we need to get you some decors for you're room kiddio."

Tony voice cut Xero form his thoughts at needing a wallet, as he slowly nodded. It was still a little surreal for him to known he had his own room, a sudden surplus of money and now a permanent home. He had many "Homes" all over the world but they were mostly bases and simply places he slept. Plus he made his own inventions, one being a **Hover Car.**

Though like most, if not all of them didn't last long. Like Da Vinci's inventions, Xero's often blew up. However unlike her, Xero's blew up because he didn't have the proper equipment and parts to make them without being blow to bits.

_"Not anymore master~! You should have gotten nearly killed years ago, everything here is not only better, it's beyond anything i could have imaged! Master did i finally die? Cause i'm pretty sure i just did, this IS heaven."_

Well speak the devil's name and she'll appear. Xero sighed, as he could practically see the buxom brown haired beauty foaming at the mouth in her new lab, surrounded by advanced technology. The night before, upon learning that the Caster was an inventor and genius like him, Tony helped set up her own lab right next to his own.

Something the younger Stark was dreading, as god knows what the two mad scientist's will cook up together.

The world isn't ready for their combined madness!

Unknown to Xero, Tony had asked Leo if she would help him create his son's own Iron Man armor. Given that his son was magical and being told about a magi's magical circuits, Tony wonder if it was possible to link it with the suit's power supply. At the very least, have so the suit and Xero's power don't get in the way of one another.

Da Vinci told Tony it was very possible, as she could use the same fundamentals Chaldea used to not only have electricity, but how they supply'd the Servants. The new Arc Reactor, specifically the new element he had created was without a doubt ingenious. The Caster theorize it could be the key to make electricity and mana coexist with one another, without one trying to overpower the other.

They just simply didn't have the martial's required to make it so and what Chaldea used was unknown, even to Leonardo.

So Tony and Leonardo decide to keep it secret form Xero, as they wanted it to be a surprise for him. Even though Tony wouldn't normally give someone he just met, their own version of his Iron Man suit he felt he owed Xero.

For one, not being there for him growing up and the other is the fact Tony's enemies will come after him. Purely just for being his son and nothing more. Not to mention what normal life his son might have had or any chance he might have had at one, went up in smoke. Again, purely just cause he's a Stark and seeing as the kid was on the same level as smart as him, might even try to force his son to take up his old mantle of " Merchant Of Death".

A thought that made Tony shutter, one was enough. The world didn't need more Merchant's Of Death.

Plus it made the elder Stark feel better, knowing his kid has his own armor even though he CLEARLY didn't need it, better safe then sorry. Plus he had every single intention of pestering his son on all he knew about magic/mana, it's history and of course the Servants themselves.

How else would he be able to help Xero if he didn't know anything?

Not to mention with all the enemies Tony has made over the years, they wouldn't hesitate to use Xero to get to him. Tony couldn't be their 24/7, so he give his son tools he could use to defend himself, if for some reason his magic isn't enough.

Again, better safe then sorry.

Though one thing that bothered Tony a lot was how his son's blood result came up on the monitor. The way it acted and read'd was something the doctors have never seen before now or ever before. They would have run more tests but the recovered blood samples had vanished after confirming Tony was Xero's father. It was like someone was waiting for the result to find any family and disposed of them shortly after.

Tony wanted to ask his son about it, as he had a sneaking suspicion that it was one of Xero's...friends?

Companions?

Servants?

That had done the deed. Though none of that mattered, as one question remained:

How do you broach the topic of you're son's unique blood?

"My lord, iv'e already taken the liberty of taking and destroying any blood samples the authorities had of you."

Well maybe he wouldn't have too, as both he and Pepper nearly jumped out of their seats, as a figured appeared out of the darkness of the room. It was a woman, with very pale skin(And was it just him or did that skin look artificial?), black hair that was tied in a pony tail and golden eyes. She wore a black leotard that didn't hide her modest figure, with the front of her pants being cut out to reveal her lower body and thighs. Her shorts were colored between red and purple with metal shards on shorts and she wore black legging.

It was clear she wasn't completely human as the clothing on her body did not hide her ball joints on her metallic limbs. She wears a red scarf around her neck and the way she moved and even talked was very..._mechanical, _to say the least.

Though naturally, Xero nor Jack or even Irisviel batted an eye at her sudden appearance. A fact that annoyed Tony a little, simple cause it's becoming a theme for him jumping at every new thing his son and allies seemed to show.

Seriously, where the hell do they all keep coming form and why can't he keep his cool around them? He was the one that was suppose to make the dramatic and cool entrances. This was just unfair.

What irritated Tony even more, was that Xero merely said,"Oh right, i honestly forgotten about that. Thanks for you're quick thinking Assassin, if my blood ended up in the wrong hands, things could get messy real quick."

The Assassin merely nodded and vanished again, leaving many staring at the spot where she once stood. Tony just shook his head and muttered,"Damn ninja's."

The woman looked like a ninja, acted like one and vanished like so it lead Tony to believe that woman was indeed a ninja. How else would she vanish so mysterious like that?

"Ummm, not to be too intrusive, but may i ask what's so special about you're blood Xero?"

Pepper asked, trying not to be too noisy but her curiosity was getting the better of her and to hear one of Xero's Servants had gone through many lengths to ensure his blood was destroyed...

Needless to say, Pepper's curiosity had been peaked. So was Tony's, as the man leaned in to hear the story, while Xero stayed silent and absentmindedly ran a hand through the content Jack's hair, as his mind wondered back to the conversation he had not too long ago.

**Flashback**

The hot water felt good against his skin.

The one thing Xero had noticed over the years, is that nothing beats a hot shower/bath after a job well done. However as much as he liked to enjoy the shower, his mind was a million miles away.

"Thinking about her again?"

Xero sighed, as he heard the cool and collected voice of the three star Rider class Servant, **Medusa Gorgon.** Just beyond the sleek shower curtains, he could see her silhouette. The young master merely titled his head and let the water pour down his face, before speaking again,"I hated her for so long. For so long Medusa, i thought she hated me and at one point, i believed i was an honest to god mistake. No matter how much i denied it to everyone, even myself, it still hurt like hell. Now i know the truth and i just don't know what to do now, you know what i mean?"

The purple haired Servant stayed silent for a moment, the youngest of the three Gorgon sisters was someone he often went to for advice. The Rider was someone who never judged anyone, both due to her aloof nature and her own self hate for the monster she became in the form of **Avenger Medusa Gorgon, **the five star Avenger.

One that originally tried to eat him, when he first summoned her and...well she still does, but it's half-heart at best. Xero personally thought she did it(Threaten to) mostly out of habit. How'd he learn this, you ask?

Simple, one gangster had gotten a lucky shot at him and when he went to return in kind, Gorgon was already tearing the asshole apart.

Limb by limb and in a very gory fashion.

If the man wasn't such a bastard, Xero might have been able to build up the care to actually feel sorry for him. But he didn't.

"I won't pretend i do master. Me and my sisters were on our own form the very beginning. However growing up, my older sisters always bossed me around, treated me worse then dirt sometimes and were just bitchy to me a good part of the time. But even then, even after all they put me through, i still love them very much. Even Gorgon herself still loves them, despite her being both a monster and Avenger. So i would say, no matter how much you proclaim to hate each other, no matter what you do, you and anyone else would always love you're family. No matter what they do to you or each other."

He sighed at that, but nodded in understanding. Family was family and while they may drive each other up a wall, the love between them would never vanish. But that lead Xero to another questioned he needed to ask and he had a feeling he already knew the answer, he just needed to be sure.

"Do you think i should tell Tony about the Servants and my magic?"

Once again Medusa fell silent, as the water running down the tub was all the sound that was heard. Finally, after a few minutes, she spoke,"I think you should merely start off with the basics. What Servants are basically and their class's would be a good start, along with you're magic power. But beyond that, i believe more trust is needed to be built up."

"Thanks Medusa."

"Anytime master."

**Flashback End**

"I...can't say, sorry Tony. But it VERY personal and honestly, i don't know whether i can trust you with that type of information."

Ultimately, Xero decide to take Medusa's advice and let trust built between the two, before more personal things could be said. Tony had a look of both hurt and understanding.

Hurt because his own flesh and blood didn't trust him, but understood that he might be crossing a line. They had only know each other for a couple of days now and didn't want to destroy what little trust had been built between the two. Not to mention he knew what it was like, about trusting someone completely, only for them to stab you in the back, once they get what they want.

Obadiah Stane, once a partner to his own father, Howard Stark and Tony's mentor had him set up to be killed by the Ten Rings. Of course, later on he almost killed Tony indirectly by taking his second mark 2 Arc Reactor, then directly in his **Iron Monger **suit. Which by the way, was a complete rip off of his very first Iron Man suit, but that's besides the point.

The point is, Tony understood his son's reasoning in not trusting others so quickly, despite what kind of familial ties they had.

Even though he really wanted to know, the elder Stark decide it wasn't worth it. He could be patient, even though he was one of the most impatient people on the planet. But he'd do his best to saint his curiosity.

For now.

"Alright kiddo, if you don't want to talk about that's fine. But when you do feel iv'e earned enough trust, be sure to tell me."

"Will do."

Nodding, Tony went back to his breakfast, making Pepper raise an eyebrow at Tony. On one hand she was proud of Tony for making the right choice. Trust was fragile and it needed time to built, the fact Tony was willing to wait and not be his usual impatient self spoke volumes to Pepper. He was really trying hard to make this work and he obviously knew it would require more then a few days for trust to be built between the two.

Pepper can honestly say, she felt very proud of Tony's mature decision.

However a thought hit Tony, as he remembered something form last night and he looked at his son,"Hey Xero, i know this is a bit out of the blue, but what did Lilith mean by _Alter Servant? _What the difference between a regular one and an Alter one? And what is a Servant anyway?"

Xero blinked a little startled at the sudden question, as Pepper looked very interested and leaned in to hear better. Silently, Xero looked at Irisviel, who in response merely shrugged and mouthed,"_You're choice."_

Sighing a little, the teen leaned back and looked at the ceiling, debating with himself on how to explain this, without painting the Alter's in a bad light. Not to mention he would have to explain what a Servant is as well.

While he would normally never tell the nature of a Servant, any Servant for that matter to an outsider he knew it would only be a matter of time before Tony found out himself. Best save everyone the trouble and since they would more then likely be working together form here on out, it be best to share some info with his new allies.

Plus Medusa words ringed in his head, so it ultimately made him decide to heed her words once more.

"A Servant is basically a spirit of a hero and or villain. They are created and are based on the legends, we as a people, remember them by. What they look like and can do is heavily influenced by said legend. However it's they're not completely created form the legend, as they still appear as they once were. As, while some legends depict the heroes and or villains in question a male, they could actually be female instead."

"Jesus, sounds both simple and complicated at the same time."

Pepper said, rubbing her forehead in an attempt to understand it better. Tony had to agree with her on that one, as humanity's history basically decides what they look like and don't? What's up with that?

Tony then asked,"And an Alter Servant?"

That was a question Xero was dreading. How to explain the nature of an Alter Servant. Finally, after thinking for a few minutes, he spoke,"Well...to put it bluntly, there the 'evil counter parts' of famous heroes."

His eyes widen as he realized he put it the wrong way and quickly moved to fix his mistake, at seeing Tony and Pepper's shocked faces.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait, that came out wrong. Look, things with Alter Servants aren't easy to explain, they're basically..."

"In easy terms, **Alter Servants** are **S****ervants** who have been corrupted by the mud of the Holy Grail and Angra Mainyu and more powerful than a normal **S****ervant."  
**

Xero sent the Caster class Servant a large smile for her help, while the White Mage gave him one in return.

"Angra Mainyu?"

Tony asked blankly,"The hell is an_ Angra Mainyu?"_

"Mommy once told me Angra Mainyu was the physical form of the Holy Grail."

Jack said helpful, making Xero smile and pat her head. This made the girl purr like a kitten and smile like a loon, Jack liked it when she helped mom. It felt good and mom praised her for it and gave Jack more affection for it.

Seeing as Jack was too enthralled by her master's petting to continue, Irisviel keep the conversation going,"To put things more simply, Alter Servants are the evil versions of their counterparts. They are more like anti-heroes and just a lot more hardcore then their originals. It's not just Saber, the one who put master in the hospital, who can be corrupted. Any type of Servant is able to become an Alter. It doesn't mean their evil, but they are not the complete opposite of their originals and are just basically Anti-heroes."

Tony and Pepper nodded in understanding but still had questions. The next one, Tony posed.

"Okay. So basically it's an Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader thing?"

When Xero nodded, Pepper joined in the conversion eager to learn more,"Are they're different types of Servants and if so, how do you distinguish what type of Servant you have? "

"First off, yes and two that's easy."

Xero said, holding his hand's up making his fingers rise up to form the number seven,"There are seven main Servant classes and extra class Servants. The Servants also have, i guess you can say, a star system. One is the weakest of all Servants and Five is the strongest. Servants One through Three are generally close and all have a chance at beating each other, if given the proper amount of power and access to their final form. However getting into the Four star servants, they are on a completely different level and can easily trump the Servants one through three. Moving on, getting into the Five star Servants, they aren't just on a different level. They're in a completely different league of their own and have more then one Noble Phantasm."

"A Noble what?"

Tony asked, confused. So far he was with his son, despite wanting to snort in disbelief at what he was hearing. As a man of science he believed anything and everything could be explained in a logical and scientific way. Meaning he most certainly didn't believe in magic or anything supernatural. He firmly believed, given enough time and having the right equipment(If he doesn't have it, he just make it then) anything could be explained in a logical way, rather then believe magic exist.

That was just too easy and Tony didn't do things the easy way.

Ever.

Tony may not believe in magic but he did believe his son wielded some kind of energy that was close enough to be called magic, simply cause no one could identify what TYPE of said energy he was using. For now he would leave it alone and let his son call it 'magic' simply cause there was no other word for it, till he found it out for himself.

Never the less, he was doing his best to keep an open mind and learn about this whole magic business. Pepper smacked Tony upside his head for interrupting and nodded at Xero to keep going, ignoring the frown Tony sent her way.

"Basically, it's a Servants most powerful attack, their trump card. They are crystallized mysteries, powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as their core, and weapons or abilities owned by Heroic Spirits. They are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes one's existence through historical facts and anecdotes. They can be physical weapons, such as swords, lances, and bows, or support items, such as rings and crowns. They can also be abstract concepts, like unique abilities, unique means of attacks, curses, and changes to the environment and its physical properties. With me so far?"

When the two nodded, Xero continued,"They are a Servants trump card and it use's a MASSIVE amount of mana. As such they can only be used so many times before they over do it. However this has a draw back, as a Noble Phantasm is not only very personal to a Servant, it reveals their identity. Meaning enemies will know you're strengths and weakness. In a Holy Grail war, it's crucial to learn a Servants identity as then you can plan and make countermeasure's against their attacks. But that works both ways, in addition while they are many types of Noble Phantasm's, their are two very dangerous ones. Well, that's not right for the as there are many types of NP's but there are those called _Fortress Noble Phantasms and_ _Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasms._ These two can lay waste to entire armies with a signal sword stoke and you wouldn't be able to block it or dodge. Needless to say they are very powerful and very dangerous and are NOT to be taken lightly. Do you understand?"

"A bit complicated but yeah kiddo. So these...Noble Phantasms, you're saying there's more then one of them?"

Tony asked and when his son nodded, he asked,"What are they exactly?"

"Could be anything. A sword, a bow, a book, a spell, the possibilities are endless. The most you need to know, is that they're very dangerous and you should be ready for anything, as some are one strike. Ones that target a specific person and don't miss. Ever."

Xero finished with a shuddered, remembering all the times he had been nearly killed by one. He shook his head and upon seeing he had their complete attention at this point, he pressed on,"Now moving onto Servant class's, the first and foremost is Saber class Servants. As you can guess, they use swords and are the most well balanced out Servants. Having well versed skills in terms of skill, strength, speed, agility, luck and power. That is not to say they can overpower other Servants as some class types focus on pure speed and or strength."

"So what you're saying is, that a Saber class servant is basically a Jack of all trades?"

Pepper asked, her head titling to the side. It made a lot of sense to her and when Xero smiled and nodded, she asked another question,"What class is the strongest? Physically anyway."

"That's easy, it's the Berserker class."

Tony snorted a bit at that and said,"Can't say i'm surprised at that. Even the name sounds like you be fucked if you fucked with them."

Irisviel chuckled nervously, fully remembering her own experience with those types of Servants.

Namely old Lancelot.

Pepper noticed the white haired woman sudden nervous demeanor but said nothing. Seeing Irisviel was, as Xero put it, a Caster class Servant it make sense she was nervous. People who cast spells weren't always the physically strongest and form the sound of it, Berserker's were all about pure strength.

A terrible match up.

For the Caster, as the Berserker would more then likely crush them like a bug before they could speak a single word. Pepper could image it was like Tony going up against the Hulk without his armor.

The winner was already decided.

"While they have incredible strength, highly durable and funny enough, enhanced speed as well. But such things don't come without a price to pay."

Xero's voice cut off Pepper's thoughts, making her look at him again,"What all Berserker's have in common is the 'Madness Enhancement'".

"Madness Enhancement?"

Pepper asked worried, that didn't sound good. Nodding his head, Xero took a sip of his drink and said,"In layman's terms, it's is as it sounds. A Madness Enhancement increases a Berserker's stats in exchange for its sanity. So a higher ranked Madness Enhancement should mean more powerful but more insane and crazy. The heroes traded their sanity for power and most can't speak. They're much stronger, durable and faster. Despite being very weak in terms of using magic they can pretty much tank anything and everything. The Black Knight, the one you all saw earlier, he's a Berserker."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed. I figured all the growling and snarling was '_Hey want to be friends?' _It certainly didn't sound like he wanted to murder everything and everyone, but i could be wrong."

Tony said sarcastically, as Pepper ignored Tony and asked Xero,"Are they...you know, hard to control?"

The word "Control" honestly left a very sour and bad taste in Pepper's mouth. She never, ever considered anyone as a weapon and hated those who only saw people as objects to be used and disposed of. To Pepper, life was very precious and all living things should have the will to decide what to do with their loves and or skills. Yet she knew form the brief explanation that Tony had given her the other night, that his son more or less had a certain degree of control over his allies. At the very least he could in fact force them to do what he wanted with a "Command Seal" whatever that was and they'd be compelled to obey against their wishes.

It was a bit disturbing at first to learn that, but after witnessing the Black Knight suddenly bust into the kitchen she was thankful Xero had them. Pepper had no doubt that Knight could have killed them all without a single care in the world and none of them could do anything to stop him.

"Out of all Servant classes, Berserker's are indeed the hardest. Not only due the Madness Enhancements make them insane and dangerous, they require A LOT of mana. So much that if left unchecked, the Servant will drain them dry and kill them."

"Damn."

Tony shook his head, as Pepper gasped at the last part, throwing a hand over her mouth. The two of them were familiar with "Power always comes with a price" and clearly this was no different. But knowing of it, seeing it AND hearing it are completely different things.

"Wait..."

Tony thought for a moment, feeling like something dropped in his stomach. Didn't Xero have those types of Servants? As if sensing his thoughts, said teen spoke again.

"Though due to the Berserker's overwhelming power, the fight ends rather quickly and even one star Berserker's could flatten a small town. However some Berserker's are very lucid and can act normal for the most part. So long as you don't say or do whatever it is that triggers them into going into a blind rage, then you're fine."

They nodded, as Xero thought over the next class to explain. After a few seconds, he made his choice and spoke again,"So next class is Assassin. I think you already know what they can do, yeah?"

"Yeah, people who kill form the shadows and what not."

Tony said, having a good idea of what they can do, as Xero spoke again,"So basically their silent killers. Servants of this Class are skilled at operating covertly, stealthy, and silently. Although most Assassins are famous for sneaky killings. However This class is one of the weaker classes at fighting; as its members possess low attributes due to not having glorious legends as heroes. Instead they specializes in killing Masters rather than Servants. A master, being someone like myself, are the ones they target and have no problem fighting dirty."

"So they're the weakest of all the Servant class's?"

Pepper asked, as Xero silently shook his head.

"Not quite. In some cases, they are in fact, the most dangerous as they all have a unique skill called "_Presence Concealment_", which allows them to remain undetected when spying or preparing to ambush their targets."

"So in other words, they wouldn't see the attack was coming until they were right on top of them."

Tony said, as the teen nodded,"Course by then, it be too late and their already dead."

"Err yep, so knowing that fact, probably won't help. Cause you have to have, at least A rank luck to getting a damn lucky shot. Even then, you're more then likely to get a knife to the neck. That is of course, if you're lucky enough to see it coming."

Xero finished, as Tony and Pepper nodded. Xero took another slice of pancake, as Irisviel, once again jumped in the conversation, to explain about the Caster class, her own class.

"So moving on, the Caster class Servants are adept in magecraft, and the only qualifying condition is the mastery of sorceries of the highest caliber compared to the specific parameter requirements of the other classes. Unfortunately due to not requiring any strong statistics, we generally have low combat abilities. Because of this the majority of Servants having some form of Magic Resistance, this Class is thought to be the weakest of all seven."

"So you're class is like Assassin's."

Pepper said, as Irisviel nodded,"General yes. Only we have a huge arsenal of magical techniques, spells, runes and mystic codes at our disposal. So really, we can be both the weakness but also the most deadly, given what type of situation we are in."

"But don't most of those heroic spirits have magecraft?"

Tony asked, shaking his head at the using the word "Magecraft". Damn that really left a wired taste in his mouth. It was Xero who answered, after giving Jack her share of food, making the girl beam once more.

"They do, but most don't really focus on the art, like Caster's do. They're second to none in the art of casting."

Seeing the two understand, Xero moved on,"Next class are the Lancer class Servants."

"Lancers, people who use long pointy sticks, right?"

Tony asked with a grin, making Pepper groan. She knew he had some sort of dirty joke coming and before she could stop him form saying it, Xero surprised her with,"Yeah. You know, them long things they wave around like it was some sort of dick measuring contest. Which if it was, i couldn't compete, it be unfair to everyone else as i'd win hands down."

Tony snorted but kept his grin, as Pepper merely sighed.

Like father, like son she supposed.

"Anyway"

Xero cut off whatever anyone was about to say, as the white haired woman looked like she was about to commit but Xero cut her off,"Lancer class Servants were typically knights. They are very agile, display excellent close combat skills, show proficiency in hit-and-run tactics that capitalize on range and speed and are skilled with long-range melee weapons such as spears and lances. The qualifying conditions to be placed within the class are second only to the Saber class, requiring overall excellent attributes and a high agility attribute. Their only particular class ability is Magic Resistance, and although they tend to be less flashy than the other class."

Tony whistled, as Pepper looked very interested. It was Tony that posed the next question,"So, Lancer is an ideal Servant to use against Sabers?"

"Oh no. They kinda be like, second to the Saber class and even then, it depends on which Servant you are fighting and which one you have. Though Archer class has had good track record of taking down Saber class Servants."

"Archers?"

Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow,"Like snipers?"

"Sort of. The Archer class Servants are in fact, similar to Saber'sand Lancer's, being that they many were in fact Knights during their time. Servants placed within this Class excel in possessing powerful Noble Phantasms, are able to act as highly effective scouts, and are frequently Heroic Spirits from the Age of Gods when magecraft was still commonplace. The qualifying condition for the Heroic Spirits is not attributes, but instead the possession of powerful projectile weapons or special abilities related to projectile weapons. They possess high Magic Resistance as a Class Skill, so most modern magi are unable to inflict damage to them. Which sucks, cause i'd totally be screwed if i ever went up against one. They also possess Independent Action, allowing them the ability to act independently for a length of time without an active supply of magical energy from their Master."

Tony and Pepper merely stared at Xero, god smacked. Ultimately, Tony shook his head and muttered,"Jesus Christ."

The more and more Tony heard about these Servants and their class's abilities, he couldn't help but feel very inadequate. For all his genius, all the advanced tech at his hands, can he honestly say he stood a chance against one of these Servants. Did he honestly even have a chance against a one star Servant, let alone a five star?!

He didn't know and that didn't sit well with him. Pepper's look meanwhile, changed to a look of wonder. It all sounded amazing and she couldn't help but want to learn more.

Seeing they were paying attention to him once more, Xero wiped Jack's face off of crumbs and looked at the two,"Finally we have the Rider class Servants. Servants placed within this Class are those known for riding mounts, whether living beasts or human constructs, during their lives. There are even some cases where legendary animals have been summoned as a Servant such as Vánagandr and Red Hare. Though i have never seen them personally, i have heard it is possible to summon them. They generally have lower attributes compared to the Three Knight Classes, but the abilities of the mounts described in their legends compensate by granting them powerful Noble Phantasms or abilities. They have the class abilities of Magic Resistance and a high rank in Riding, allowing them to fully utilize the abilities of their mounts. Depending on the rank, they can take full control of everything from simple horses, modern machinery like motorcycles and planes, and even Divine Beasts. Dragons are the only exception as the ability to ride them falls under a different Skill; however, rare exceptions do occur."

"_Snort. _Lovely, just what we need around here, an overgrown lizard that breaths fire."

Pepper merely ignored Tony's snort, as she asked,"Uh if it's not to intrusive, could you tell me if one of these Rider class Servants is **Alexander The Great.**"

Xero merely smiled at Pepper,"It's not, Miss Pott-Pepper. He is indeed a Rider class Servant and let me tell you, he's more of a giant teddy bear then a warrior."

He chuckled, correcting himself as Pepper had told him it was okay to call her 'Pepper' rather then' ."

Pepper looked at the clock and looked at Xero,"I think that should be more then enough for now. You've told us more then enough for now. Tony"

The redhead shot Tony a look, making him keep his mouth quite, as she had finished off her breakfast and wiped her mouth off. She then spoke,"Well, i think we better get going. We've got a long day ahead of us and some of us have work to do, so i can't really afford to waste anymore time. But at the very least, i can come along to help show Xero around New York."

"Oh, can i come?"

Irisviel asked, as she jumped up and down in her seat, acting like an excited child with her eyes shining brightly. Xero shook his head at her childish display and he had no intention of denying her the chance to see the big city. But before he could voice those thoughts, a new voice, dark and cold cut him off.

"Not without me, you're not."

Everyone winced a bit at feeling the temperature drop like a rock and in a flash of crimson light, Saber Alter appeared in all her dark glory. Looking just like her counterpart, the four star Alter Saber wore a black version of the original Artoria's blue dress and armor. Only she wore a visor on her face and had angry red looking veins going down the arms of her ghastly armor.

Despite the damn near permanent scowl on her face, the only way to describe the woman would be:

Beautiful.

Healthy pale skin that looked soft to the touch, with pale blonde hair. Her hair style was exactly like Artoria's, only it was tied up in a golden band. And unlike the other one who's eyes were green, her's were a golden yellow.

Never the less, before anyone can make a comment Saber Alter cut him off again,"Wherever you go, i go. This is not up for debate master."

This cause Xero to sigh, as Tony and Pepper stared at the Alter servant with only one thought going through their minds.

The fuck she come form?!

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay so this chapter was more or less ****explanations for Tony and Pepper. So yeah, ****Irisviel has made her and we get to see some of Saber Alter, already staking her claim, in a sense. Sadly no future chapter this time, as it's Sunday night, iv'e got work in the morning and it's almost 8 here, so i'm just going to end it like this.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and wait for many more to come! Do be sure to spread this around and review.**

**AND!**

**Here's a little cookie for all the faithful and supports of this story:**

**Venom aka Eddie Brock form the movie "Venom" of 2018 is going to be apart of the Avengers and even get his own Arc as well. That is a good movie and very funny, a bit slow sure, but it gets better. Also looking forward to it's Squeal,"Venom 2, Let There Be Carnage" At least i'm pretty sure what it's called. Could be just Venom 2, but you get the idea. Till next time my peeps!**

**Devil out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my peeps!**

**So here we go again! Another new chapter and now we get to met some new and old friends! Along with making a few new allies, ones that will relate later to the "Avengers Arc". Something i'm sure many are looking forward to reading. Believe me, i would love nothing more then to skip and jump to it, but to keep this story on the rails and have things happen, the way i want to do it, we have to follow a certain chain of events to do so.**

**One being, that the Avengers will be more then six people and it's not just Xero joining them.**

**A whole lot of things are going to change during the Avengers Arc, with some key parts staying the same, like Loki getting caught and his or should i rather say, Thanos's army invading NY. **

**Also does anyone have any thoughts on what the chapter for "The Battle Of New York" should be, other then that? I already have one of the fans cast me an idea for the chapter name, they called it "A Day's War". This was casted to me by **emiyaryo.

**Very nice guy and if i'm not wrong, one of my very first supporters for this story and since it was an interesting idea, i'd like to hear everyone else's thoughts on the coming Avenger Arc. Cause truth be told, i originally planned to call it "The Battle For New York" but since **emiyaryo, **had gone and put the idea in my head, i very much want to hear more thoughts on it.**

**So, if you all be so kind, as to lend me some of you're thoughts on what the Chapter title for the Battle Of New York should be, that be great.**

**As i already planned on what the chapters will entitle, i just don't have a very good title for the chapter. But that's all i'm going to say on that, might change my mind later, might not, well just have to wait and see otherwise. So as always i don't own Marvel or Fate.**

**So please read, review "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Old Friends**

_"I have lived a life, __surrounded by heroes. We signed up to help people and save those who cannot protect or save themselves. But we only end up losing each other in the end. It's a cruse for heroes, to get close to good people and have them taken away because of our own failure's. It's our cruse, our own short __sightedness is what costs us those we love.__ We've all suffered losses, never lose sight of it. Never lose sight of why we fight."_

Morgan Le Fay, a five star, Grand Caster class Servant, sat inside her own personal room inside **Stark Tower, **silently wiping a lone tear form her eye. Gods above, she hated that vision about her master, his words holding nothing but truth to them.

One of the many reasons why she could never be a hero, like her sister, Artoria.

Being a hero is one of the most selfless things a person can do or at the very least, being a TRUE hero means you're being selfless. As a true hero is required to sacrifice everything in order to help those who can't help themselves and in many cases, even their own friends or families.

Sometimes both.

Actually check that, most of the time, it's both as friends and families go hand in hand.

Being a hero isn't a job but a responsibility. One that is chosen by those who chose to pick up the mantle of "Hero" and once you do so, you can never go back to being who you once were.

Artoria's death was proof of that, as she had to kill her only child to stop Mordred form destroying the though it was far too late to save Camelot, Artoria couldn't allow Mordred's angry hurt anyone else. She became the prefect King and in return, she was stripped of her humanity and emotions. Artoria had merely set up the dominoes up with her actions(Or inactions, depending on how you view it) and all Morgan did, was knock them down.

By using her Artoria's "son" and her only child, against the king.

Looking back, Morgan couldn't help but feel shame for her actions and wished she could turn back the clock. Sadly however, not even a Grand Caster Servant like herself, could do such a thing. All she could do, was move forward and hope with the help of her master, make amends for what she's done. After all, actions speak louder then words, as the modern saying went.

Speaking of said master, he and his father were out and about on the city.

Not too long ago her master, Pepper and Tony, along with a couple of Servants left Stark Tower to get her master some items he required, along some clothing as well. Morgan had elected to stay behind, saying she wanted to help Leo with setting up her workshop and fit the tower out, to allow the Servants to be in physical form and not have to rely on Xero's mana. Given that Stark Tower was only built a couple of weeks ago, all the Caster class Servants were gunning for their own personal, little spaces to make their own workshops in.

Along with making some adjustments, making it similar to how Chaldea's structure.

Tony didn't mind, the Tower had over a hundred floors, with numerous rooms in each one, so they could go wild. Most floor's were purely R&D and others meant for new development's. So the elder Stark was more then happy to let them have their own personal spaces.

Morgan knew why Tony was doing it. Because he wanted the chance to support his son. The more a Caster is able to practice and develop their craft, the more helpful they are to their master. Meaning, Xero would be safer, so Tony was all for it. Despite having know each other for, at best two days, Morgan can see the bond forming between the two.

A small bond sure, but it was growing and that bond formed between the two, when they first spoke to each other in the hospital. However that bond needed time to grow and form, making it stronger, as despite how fast they bonded these types of things need time to grow and form. The bond growing between Xero and Tony, if allowed to grow, would become unbreakable, unshakable. Something that no matter what happens, no matter how much life puts pressure on it or even their clashing ideals, well clash, it wouldn't break.

No matter what.

But in the stage it was in now, it was very vulnerable. If there was any doubt, hate or distrust build between the two, the bond wouldn't become what it's meant to become. She knew this and Morgan, along with every other Servant old and new, were prepared to do whatever it took, to protect that growing bond between the son and father.

It was for this reason, Morgan had hold off telling her master about her recent revelation. For one, it was mostly nothing more then just a theory and really, he just found his father, found family he never knew he had. He's already has enough on his plate, without her adding to that weight on a mere hutch alone.

What she needed, was concrete evidence to support her theory. Until then, she keep her theory to herself.

For a while now, the legendary witch had been thinking over her master. Many things, and one of them was his magic signature and his family's history. Xero was her very first master, the first person to ever be able to summon her form the Throne Of Heroes.

She admit, upon begin summoned, she very much felt draw to Xero. Originally, she thought it was nothing more then his own natural charisma. Her master had that in spades and wasn't that much of a surprise, to see him draw so many people in, herself included.

However she soon realized that is wasn't that.

While Morgan never really thought of it too much during the Chaldea Quest, even if they were nearing the end, they were too busy trying to save the world and all. However, now that they had the time and the most trouble they had to deal with, were huge criminal rings of either terrorist or sex traffickers. Most of who, had fallen to her master's or her comrades blades with ease.

But every time he used any type of magic spell, Morgan felt something...familiar.

But why, is the question.

What was it about his magic, one that drew her's in, as if welcoming an old friend? The answer, in which she sought, would it also explain how he was able to summon damn near EVERY alternative version of Artoria. No one master would be able to summon the STRONGEST Saber in the world by pure luck alone, let alone the many different versions of her. So how could he do it?

How did he get so lucky, in summoning the many versions of Artoria? Thinking it over, with many different theories, Morgan could only come up with one that made the most sense but was also the most wildest of them all. The most logical and most wildest conclusion she could come up with is that someway, somehow, Xero was her descendant.

It was this thought, that made Morgan bit her thumb nail.

But how?

How can that be?

Did Artoria have more children, ones even SHE didn't know about? Or did Mordred have a little more "Fun" and just simply not tell her?

An unknown brother or sister perhaps?

A distant cousin?

Or maybe something else entirely, she did not known.

So many questions and no answers. Morgan sighed, as she got up. She needed to talk to Da Vinic about this, maybe she be able to shed some light on this new revelation. Out of all her theories, that made the most sense and if anyone could help her unravel the truth, it be the genius herself.

"Hopefully."

Morgan thought to herself, while feeling a shiver run up her spine. She'll tell her master about the visions and her little revelation after his birthday. He had more then earned his time to be happy, because things would get even more complicated. Though one thing she definitely needed to talk to the Caster genius about was her darkest vision. The one where her master, in armor was fighting that big, purple titan.

The one, her vision that was the road to the **"Infinity War"**

The one with the golden gauntlet.

**Line Break**

"Are you sure? I can-"

"It's fine Abby, i don't mind at all."

"Well...if you're sure."

"I am, don't worry about it."

Let it be known, some Servants loved hugs and or head pats.

Or both.

Most of the time, it's both.

A fact Xero had learned very well, with his own Servants and knew that hugs were often a way to ensure nothing to chaotic happened. Others tend to always want a pat on the head, as a reward for a job well done. Some of his Servants were both, loved and touched deprived. As such he was often subjugation to bouts of random affection.

Not that he minded, as their master, he accepted that was part of the contract and learned to live with it. Even going out of his way, to ensure they knew, he loved them and gave them what they wanted the most.

The first Servant that came to mind, when it came to random bouts of needing hugs, would be Fran aka **Frankenstein**, a four star Berseker. Though, when you look at her past and history, it should come as no surprise the girl loved hugs. Cause in point, she often approached him form behind and wordless and out right lifted him straight off the ground when she hugged him.

Damn near breaking his back in the process.

Which was no real surprise, girl's a Berseker for a VERY good reason, despite the height difference between the two. The point is, Fran loves hugs and Xero couldn't find it in himself to deny her them.

Not with all she'd been through.

The next Servant that loved hugs and being praised is surprise, surprise, Mordred. It was a price of both age and insecurity, that the heir of Camelot wanted to be praised but didn't at the same time. Yeah, the girl was very complicated when it came to her emotions and often ended up yelling at Xero. Much like Jeanne D'Alter or Jean.

Despite this, he made it a point to tell Mordred she did a good job. Again, despite going redder then a tomato and yelling at him to "Don't embarrass me master" she always has a huge smile on her face afterword. He'd even go so far as to say, Mordred fought _better _when he praised her.

No matter how much it embarrassed her otherwise.

The poor Saber had never been praised when she was alive and as such, she didn't know how to handle compliments very well. But since reconnecting with her "Father" and to a certain extent, her mother, she was getting better. Better at controlling her emotions and her reactions, but she was still prone to outbursts and not handling compliments well.

But she is getting better.

Next Servant that was a regular hugger, is Jack. Despite looking like she was 13 or 14, the Assassin had the mentally of a five year old. That is, not to say she isn't observant and sneaky, she was just childish at most of the time. Given the fact her very being itself, was made up of the aborted souls of dead children, who never had a chance at life, it wasn't that big of a surprise. So it wasn't too surprising to anyone who knew her that Jack often became a heat-seeking missile that was aimed at him a lot of times.

Including wanting lots of hugs and kiss's form her "Mommy".

Out of all the Servants in his Deck, Jack was one of his most traumatized one and with good reason too. It was one of the reasons, why he spoiled Jack senseless at times, simply cause the poor girl has felt nothing but pain and hate all the time she was alive. Much like Fran, while one was created by a deranged asshole, the other was born of soul aborted children.

So yeah, even though she's only been with him for nearly a year, he'd spoiled the girl senseless and he dared anyone to contradicted him otherwise. She also loved head pats as well, so Xero made sure to give Jack plenty of those as well. At times, he'd even try to keep her form seeing some of the more darker things the world had to offer, even though he knew, she seen her fair share.

But he couldn't.

After all, she IS a five star Assassin and she didn't get the name,"Jack The Ripper" for shits and giggles. He had put her skills to very good use, in killing those who had used flesh as means for trade.

Scum bags.

So Xero did his best, to give the girl the love she so desperately wanted and very much needed. He also did what he could, to steer her in the right direction and give the Assassin a good set of morals. Plus she had done her fair share of work and she earned it.

Naturally it had nothing to do with the fact, if she doesn't get enough love and affection, the girl will go on a major killing spree. Butchering and ripping apart anyone and everyone in an effort to gain "Mother's" approval. Yep, it had absolutely nothing to do with that fact, really it didn't.

No, really it didn't.

At all.

Moving on!

The point is, many Servant's reactions and bond levels can be either broken or improved by a show of affection. A Servant gains the most power, form the bond level with their master. Which is one of the many reasons, Xero was letting Abby tag along with him and his newly found father. Despite being one of his most powerful Servants, Xero carried the doll like girl around.

No, he literally carried the small blonde in his arms. Holding the girl by her hips, **Abigail Williams The Key To The Gate. **A five star Foreigner class Servant, had loped her short arms around his neck. Abigail or Abby, as she preferred to be called looked to be a twelve year old, blue eyed, blonde girl. She wore a simple black, old fashion dress that covered her form her neck to her knee's, with a white old fashion panty hose and black heels.

Xero himself was wearing, what he had on the day before he was admitted to the hospital, a week ago. Medea having fixed up his clothes and his long hair was tied in a pony tail. Tony had traded his PJ's for a similar black business suit, with orange sun glass.

It was such a cute sight, with Xero carrying Abby. One could easily mistaken the two for siblings. The older brother, carrying the cute and shy little sister around, as she shyly hide her head in the croak of his neck was such an adorable sight.

Even more so, when the girl asked him if he was alright with carrying her everywhere. This caused Xero to reassure her, making the small blonde beam happily at him and adjust her grip on his neck, all the while Tony and Pepper watched the duo, with smiles.

"So cute.~"

Irisviel all but squealed at the adorable scene, as her fellow Servants agreed with her.

Even Saber Alter, not that she would admit.

"Kinda makes you wish, you were a kid again. Just so master would carry you around like that."

The one who spoke this was a three star, Caster class Servant named **Medea The Witch Of Betrayal. **She was in her "civilian clothing" consisting of a simple black top with a jean jacket and long tan skirt. She herself was an incredibly beautiful woman. She had long ocean blue hair that reached down her taut back, with smooth lightly pale skin and blue eyes. She had a figure, many woman would kill to have and her noticeable facial features are her knife shaped ears.

Like Irisviel, the blue haired woman could sustain herself with just a little mana form her master.

The perks of being a Caster class.

"It is a cute sight. But you don't have to be a child, for master to carry you around."

The final Servant that tagged along, was one of Xero's more motherly/big sister type of Servants, **Boudica The Queen Of Victory. **A three star Rider Class Servant and the great, busty queen of Britain. She was a very beautiful redhead, with sea green eyes and fair skin. She, like Medea and Irisviel wore civilian clothes. Since there was NO WAY, Xero was letting the redhead walk around in her normal...Ahem, _armor._

Boudica wore a simple tanned sweater with a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. As for Irisviel, she wore what she used to wear before she became a Servant. A white furred coat, pants and shoes.**(What she wore during the first episodes of Fate/Zero)** Really, if her unnatural white hair and red eyes didn't catch people's eyes, her childish demeanor and choice of clothing, certainly did. Though no one dared to approach, as Saber Artoria Alter made certain of it.

Her dark and intimidating presence alone, made all who dared to get too close, scurry back with their tail between their legs. Sometime, even made a few piss themselves out of sheer fright.

Something that made the former tyrannical "King" wrinkle her nose in disgust.

It didn't help she was STILL wearing her ghastly armor and visor, so no one can see her eyes. Even Tony and Pepper were, admittedly scared shitless of the armored blonde, but Xero reassured them they didn't have to worry about her attacking.

An Alter she might be, but she wasn't evil. Just really, really, REALLY, hard-core.

Though, despite being greatly intimidated by her, he was grateful to her for chasing off his usual "Vultures" aka the media. His fans and people who think he's the next Adolf Hitler and such. Some of the more zealous ones tried to demanded an interview, only to get backhanded by the dark Saber, much to Tony's amusement, as he's more then once would have LOVED to do that to the reporters.

With him being both, a public figure for Stark Industries and the hero Iron Man, it would look bad for his image if he slapped random people, despite said people being akin to human vultures. Pepper could verbally smack them around all she wanted and Tony could too, to a certain extent. But seeing the blonde give those vulture's a good old fashion bitch slap, made Tony want to crackle like a hyena.

It was very satisfying to watch.

So what you will about Artoira Saber Alter, a woman of few words, but the one thing she was is loyal. Tony had no doubt the woman would destroy ANYTHING that threaten his son and it gave him some comfort knowing that fact.

"Come on, the store's not much further."

Pepper said leading the group down the street. Tony wanted to take the limo, but Xero opted for them to walk, wanting to both stretch his own legs(And some Servants wanted to do the same) and go sight seeing of his new home city. Tony wasn't too sure about it at first, given how famous he is and all the unwanted attention they will get but after seeing Saber put those vulture's in their place, he stopped worrying about it.

He didn't even think, those with ill will would be able to get close, before she swatted them like flies. However, there was one, _particular fly _that Artoria couldn't scare off and Xero was about to take the full blunt of it.

Despite what he would say about it, he really didn't mind this certain fly.

_"ONII-CHAN!~"_

Remember what i said about some Servants liking hugs and headpats? Well throughout his time in Chaldea, Xero had come to learn of a certain heat seeking, ballistic missile that once she decided she was gonna hug you, she WILL hug YOU.

One you have to accept, cause she will not stop no matter what. Best to just let her hug you, cause the headache isn't worth it.

So what is the name of this heat seeking, ballistic missile, you ask?

"OMPH"

Xero grunted, but managed to both, stay standing and get Abby out of the way so she wouldn't be hurt. He groaned, feeling two, slim arms, who's size hide their true strength, as he looked down to see firey red/orange hair and large firey orange, expressive eyes, coupled with a large smile,"What are you doing Gudako?"

"Did you miss me? Didyoumissme?~"

She asked excitedly, completely ignoring his question. Xero just smirked and titled his head to the sky, with a false sense of superiority and arrogance in a manner, that Gilgamesh would be proud of,"Fat chance. As if someone as important as me, would miss a pest like you."

"_Nnnnnnoooooo!"_

The redhead cried dramatically, complete with crocodile tears and all,"_How could you say such a thing?! YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!"_

Despite her words, there was a grin on her face, as Xero matched it. All the while he was balancing Abby on his right arm, he used his left to pull Gudako into a hug. Something that made the girl bury her head into his well built chest.

"Yeah, i missed you, pumpkin head."

The girl beamed and hugged him tighter, ignoring the godsmacked looks form Tony and Pepper, while also ignoring the looks of amusement form Xero's Servants, minus Alter Saber. Naturally Tony couldn't help but comment, despite his stunned expression,"Yeah, uh kiddo, who's this? Cause i didn't get the memo of who she is and why she is hugging you like a teddy bear."

Before Xero could answer, Gudako wiped around to stare at Tony for a couple of seconds with a blank expression before she went wide eyed,"Oh my god, Tony Stark, you're Iron Man!"

"Why yes, i am."

Tony said, as he couldn't help but puff his chest up in pride at that. He'd soon regret that, as Gudako zipped up to him and started barraging Tony with question after question a million miles a minute. Xero, Pepper and the other Servants merely watched in amusement, as the young girl questioned Tony on everything, getting into his personal space.

Gudako didn't know the meaning of the phrase "Personal space" and often invaded Xero, just for the soul purpose to annoy him. Well no, that was wrong, she did it so Xero wouldn't forget she exists. She often ruined the moment and made sure to butt into a conversation, when they were trying to have a serious one. She always went out of her way to disrupt Xero, when he was trying to be serious. All so he wouldn't forget SHE exists.

It was very difficult to forget Gudako exists.

As she was doing this, Xero narrowed his eyes at Gudako's clothing. It was the same outfit she wore, during the Chaldea Quest, a standard white long sleeve shirt, black skirt, black leggings and shoes. However there were smugness of dirt and, was that blood he saw?

"Gudako..."

The girl froze at hearing Xero's tone of voice. It was the "You're in trouble now and you will tell me everything you did" and boy oh boy, he didn't sound very happy with her,"Why are you're clothes ripped and dirty?"

After the girl stopped, trying to talk his ears off, Tony did notice what his son noticed. Gudako's clothes had rips and tears in them, form her lower stomach to her leggings being ripped at places. She had faint, dried blood on her right cheek and her hair looked very messy. What's more, the girl began to develop bags under her eyes, something Tony knew all to well, cause he was used to seeing them under his own eyes.

"Yeah."

Medea narrowed her own eyes at the redhead, making her squirm under the powerful witch's gaze,"Where _DID _you get those tears and cuts?"

Despite being angry, Xero wasn't angry at Gudako, far form it in fact. While Xero had no family(Up until recently that is) Gudako still had both her parents and even an older brother. However Gudako was a first generation Magi and her family wasn't...the most opened minded people. Especially when it came to the supernatural and of course, magic itself.

Xero hasn't seen or heard form Gudako, after the pair had returned to their original timeline and it's been nearly two years since then. It honestly made him very worried and seeing her in the state she was in now, made all kinds of red flags to rise in Xero's mind.

Something happened to her.

Something bad.

Gudako silent looked at Xero, without her usual smile(Uh oh, now he was certain something bad, no terrible happened) and was it just him or were they're tears in her eyes?

**SNIFF**

They're were!

"Look, Onii-chan, i know this is sudden... a-and i know it's unexpected but...i, c-can i stay with you for a little while? I kinda dont-"

"Of course you can."

Xero cut the shuttering and crying girl off, wrapping his arms around her, as Gudako shook in his arms, crying silently,"I told you, no matter what happens, time or day it is, if you need help, i'll do my best. You can stay with me, for as long as you need and want."

He said firmly, only to sag a bit, upon remembering a certain detail. He quickly shot a look over to Tony and Pepper,"If that's alright with you two, that is."

"Of course it's fine kiddo."

Tony quickly reassured him, as Xero nodded, wiping the redhead's tears away, as she hugged tighter then before. Pepper nodded alongside Tony, seeing how close Xero and the new arrival were, if the poor girl was having a break down like this. For the most part, the Servants stayed silent, letting events transpire as they did, not seeing any reason to get involved.

Yet.

After getting her emotions under control, Gudako's eyes went to Xero's new Saber Servant and paled a bit, despite trying to smile,"Uh, Onii-chan, why is _she _here?"

Xero sighed, fully remembering the first time he and Gudako encountered the Altered Servant. It was during the very first singularity, during the 2008 fourth Holy Grail war. Needless to say, it didn't end very well and was left on a very bad note. It didn't help, that even with Mash, Artoria and even Jeanne were with them during the first one, the dark Saber nearly killed them both.

Despite being oddly weaker then he originally believed she be, Artoria Saber Alter was a force to be reckoned with.

Fake or not.

"Well we were going clothes shopping, among other things, so why don't we get you some new ones too. Gudako, was it?"

Pepper asked kindly, as she tried to ease the girl's fear a little, not that she could blame her. Saber Alter scared her just as much.

The redhead nodded, now looking at Pepper,"My full name is Ritsuka Fujimaru but everyone calls me Gudako."

"Fujimaru?"

Tony perked up,"Isn't that Japanese?"

"It is. Can't you tell the resemblance?"

Tony looked the girl over. Truly, Gudako was about 5'4 foot tall, with fair skin, orange/Redish hair and eyes. She really didn't look Japanese, but she certainly had the exotic look to her. Though it was Boudica who cut Tony form his thoughts,"Well Japanese or not, she is master's family and unlike most, we protect out family."

"No matter what."

Irisviel finished, supporting the older redhead's point, as Abby nodded at Gudako. This in turn made whatever tension the girl felt, completely fade. She was being stupid, thinking Xero would turn her away like her family did.

"No, they're not my family."

Gudako realized, as Xero tugged the her along to the clothing store,"Xero, his Servants and mine are family."

_"About time you realized that, mistress."_

Gudako's first Servant, a Lancer class Servant chide inside her head, through their mental link, making her smile bigger. Yeah, it was about time she realized that fact. Oh well, better late then never.

All the while, no one ever noticed Saber Alter looking over her shoulder with her semi-permanent frown, somehow becoming deeper. But otherwise, she said nothing and moved along with the small group.

Whatever or whoever was following them, wouldn't get past her.

They wouldn't get her master.

**Later**

Xero knew something was going to happen. So far, today had been pretty good and that is what worried him.

He was currently inside a restaurant called "Steak and Shake" eating lunch with everyone. They had Happy, Tony's personal driver and once before bodyguard before Tony became Iron Man, take the large amounts of clothing back to the Tower. Xero had only met Happy for a few minutes and his opinion on the large man, was well he was okay.

He'd reserve judgment on the man, till he got to know the man. Though he did comment, Happy must have amazing tolerance for putting up with his father for so long and not go insane. That made Pepper and Happy laugh, while Tony merely pouted, muttering under his breath about,"Smartass kids."

Despite it being true.

At first, Xero was a little nervous at getting new clothes, since he's pretty much only wore one outfit for a good portion of his life. So he really had no idea what would look good on him and the only other outfit he's ever wore, is the standard Chaldea's outfit. Plus he very limited knowledge of clothes, something new to him, as he always did his research on something new. However clothes was something he never needed too much before and his standard outfit worked just fine for the most part. But Pepper wasn't going to hear it, neither was Tony.

So very agreed, very reluctantly mind you.

So it was no surprise he wasn't very confident in getting some new clothes. It wasn't until Tony started just randomly throwing clothes at him, for Xero to try on did he get the message:

That he was getting new clothes, whether he wants to or not.

But he did make a point to have Medea and Boudica help him find some clothes for Jack, while Abby helped them. Jack and herself were pretty close in body size, so he knew they fit her just fine.

Irisviel had helped Gudako pick out her own outfits and Xero had Tony and Pepper help him, find his own clothes. By the end of it, the group had ten full bags, worth of clothing. Though Tony made sure to get Xero an AC/DC shirt, one like his own and that was something, many found amusing. Funny enough, Saber Alter merely said:

"Amusing on two levels."

That was probably the most you were going to get out of an Alter Servant.

It did remind the group, she was very much their, as the woman was as quite as a mouse. Even with her heavy armor "Clicking" and "Clanking" as she walked alongside with them. Tony had brought the group to the nice restaurant and even had it cleared out for them all to eat, showing he can and will use his money very freely.

Reason being, despite Xero being revealed to be Tony's son, he wasn't going to let people hassle his son for answers. Tony was use to the media hounding him at every turn but he was sure as hell, wasn't going to let them hassle his son. At the very least, he'd do his best to protect his boy form those vulture's. Plus, he liked spending his money, so that was just a very good excuse to do it.

"Steak good?"

Tony asked, as he took a sip of his drink, while Xero nodded,"It's very good."

The teen torn off a piece and gave it to Abby, whom was sitting on his lap. She in turn fed it to Fou, whom was sitting on his shoulder. After leaving the clothing store, Fou had come barreling down the street and all but jumped on his shoulder. The little fluff ball had been followed by Logan, Ororo and Xavier, who upon seeing Xero were more then happy to catch up. Tony and Pepper were a little shocked at seeing, Xero knowing the three but ultimately thought nothing on it.

Xero did say he had friends in the city but they weren't expecting him to be friends with Charles Xavier, one of the leading researchers on the Mutant gene. Sadly the three couldn't stay long and had business to attend to, so the three said their goodbyes and the newly formed family decide to walk around the island of Midtown Manhattan.

Now near midday, the group had decide to stop by get a quick bite to eat. Which brings us here, where we are and the group were happily eating away at their food.

"I must say, the modern age has come up with some ingenious things. This steak is delicious."

Boudica said, as she took another piece of steak and smiled widely. She wasn't kidding, the steak was fantastic and the service is wonderful. Medea and Irisviel nodded i agreement, having taken a good sized plates and enjoying ever bit of it.

"The food is really good, thank you Mr. Stark."

Abby spoke up, as Tony nodded his head towards the blonde girl. Gudako had her own steak and was eating like no tomorrow, showing she was feeling the same as all the others.

Soon, everyone's eyes fell to Saber Alter, who had enough food to feed an entire village and was digging into it. Feeling eyes are her, the Altered Servant looks up for a minute, with some sauce dripping form her bottom lip making her look very comical. After a few seconds of silence and licking up the sauce on her lip, she spoke.

"The food is adequate."

Then she immediately dig back into her food, making Xero chuckle at her antics. Altered or not, any Artoria is still Artoria. The best way to her heart, is through her stomach. However before anyone could say anything, they heard the doors open and Tony, with a frown looked over and said,"Hey pal, restaurant's...closed."

Tony trailed off, at seeing the newcomer, making everyone look over to see the person who stepped into the temporarily closed restaurant. The man wore a baggy dark blue sweater, with gray pants and white sneakers. He was a fair skinned man, about thirty years old, with short, messy brown hair and eyes. He had a beard growing in and he looked like, he hasn't bathed in days. The man looked very tried, with dirt covering his face, much like Gudako's, only he appeared more exhausted and his clothes were very dirty looking.

Despite everyone's eyes widening or in the Servants case's, narrowing, Xero was the most shocked at the man's appearance. He knew this man, even as Saber Alter began to move,"Halt! Who are-"

"Eddie?! Eddie Brock is that you?"

The man gave the younger Stark a tired smile,"Hey Xero, i uh, could use some help."

* * *

**Done.**

**And duh, duh, DUH!**

**It's Eddie Brock aka the future anti-hero, VENOM!**

**Damn, Xero just can't catch a break, can he? First Blackwood mountain and now Eddie? What's worse is he still hasn't talked to SHIELD, who very much want to talk to him, along with a certain police captain. So, next chapter will be the beginning of the VENOM Arc, where this Venom is form the movie "Venom" which, should have been pretty obvious, but just to keep things pretty clear, it's the 2018 one.**

**Now, the Venom Arc will be about 3 to 5 chapters long, where the next Arc will be the Avengers Arc, but like i said before, i need to do certain scene's to get this story moving the way i want to go. But since i'm in a very good mood and my writing been on fire lately, here we go with a FUTURE CHAPTER TIME!**

**Yay.**

**Here we go:**

**Avengers Arc: Growing Concern's**

_"He really grows on you, doesn't he?"_

_Dr. Bruce Banner said, as he and the rest of the super powered people, watched Fury talk to Loki._

_"Loki's going to drag this out. Thor, what's his play?"_

_Steve asked the god of thunder, who had his hand on his chin,"He has an army, called the __Chitauri. They will win him the Earth and in return, i __suspect for the Tesseract.__ They are not of any world i know of, nor have them appeared in any of the nine realms."_

_"So an alien army? Form outer space?"_

_Bucky asked, looking at the blonde god as if to say,"Are you for real right now?" But seeing the look of seriousness on Thor's face, the former HYDRA assassin sighed and sat down in a chair, next to Steve and Xero. The black haired Stark then looked to Eddie and asked,"Hey Eddie i know it's a long shot, but i don't suppose Venom would know anything about the __Chitauri, would he?"_

_Before Eddie could answer, Venom formed over his shoulder and looked at Xero,"Sorry Xero but i'm afraid i don't. I have never heard of such creature's."_

_Xero sighed, as Gudako patted his back,"Worth a try Onii-chan."_

_"So he's building another portal? That's why he needs Eric Selvig for."_

_Banner said, as Xero groaned,"That's not good."_

_"Selvig?"_

_Thor asked, as Bruce said,"He's an __astrophysics."_

_"He's a friend."_

_Thor said, with a worried tone of voice._

_"Is it just me or does anyone else, think that Loki came a little to easily?"_

_Drake asked, making everyone look at the pink haired Pirate. Seeing she had everyone's attention, she __continued,"Well lets look at it like this. This Loki lad is suppose to be the God Of Mischef and lies, yeah? So wouldn't that entitle, using deception and pulling up smoke screens to mask what he's really doing?"_

_"Smoke screens?"_

_Thor quriked an eyebrow,"I don't understand."_

_"What she means is, does anyone else think that Loki is merely playing us? Letting us think we have the upper hand, before he strikes and we'll never see it coming?"_

_Mash said to the God Of Thunder, who nodded in understanding, as his eyebrows shot up to his hairline,"Yes...that is something Loki is more then capable of doing."_

_Xero narrowed his eyes, as Olga spoke up,"Then we need to figure it out and fast."_

_"Agreed."_

_Natasha said, nodding her head._

* * *

**Done.**

**So we all now know, Xero, Gudako and Bucky are going to be apart of the Avengers and i'm just giving you all, another cookie, Bucky WILL appear during the Venom Arc, so to speed things up and make things more co****mplicated for our heroes. So until next time my loyal fans and peeps!**

**Devil out.**


	13. Venom Arc

**Hello my ever lovely peeps!**

**Here we go, the Venom Arc is ready to go. So i know i said, it be about three or five chapters long, given that i plan to have Bucky included into this but it might be either two or just the three. The movie itself sped up, AFTER Eddie found Venom and was pretty quick afterword. So i decide to add some Tony/Xero bonding moments and see some into Xero's past.**

**Or at the very least, learn some of his past mistakes, that Tony can understand very well.**

**Given that it's Tony, that says something. So really i think i'll keep the chapters either two pages or just a couple of pages short, given how i feel about the chapter itself. If i feel it has a good stopping point, i'll stop it that's just how i do things. This story is the only story i have been able to get as far as iv't gotten. **

**The other being "Jaune Of The Faint Smile" as that's something i have been putting off for a while now. So this chapter might be a bit shorter then i would normally put it but hey, what can you do? So as always i don't own Fate or Marvel.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Friend In Need Part 1 And The Winter Soldier Strikes**

"Bucky...please don't make me do this."

"..."

Tony Stark was many things and he's seen a lot of things.

He was a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. He WAS the Merchant Of Death(Once, he's not anymore, thank god. Though he's still working on that one) he was the hero Iron Man, recently the boyfriend of one Virginia Pepper Potts and even more recently a father to the Grimm Reaper himself, Xero Mazoku/Stark.

Well hopeful Mazoku/Stark soon, as he hasn't had the chance to ask the teen if he wanted to take his last name. Xero had told him, he wanted to honor both his mother and family, after learning what she had done to ensure his survival and anything less, would be a pure insult to her. It was something Tony could understand but he still wanted his kid, to take his name as well but it was his choice to do so. Truth be told, he was planning on giving Xero the choice to be officially adopted by Tony and legally be named Xero Mazoku/Stark. The kid more then well earned the right to carry the Stark name, after all Tony had contributed half his DNA, so the kid was bond to be charming, smart and overall ab awesome kid.

Just like his old man.

But for all the things he's seen, done and even invented, he's never seen anything like this.

His son, his magical son no less, was at the moment merged with one of his Servants, the one he called "Jeanne" and together he, his son and Agent Natasha Romanoff aka **The Black Widow** were facing HYDRA's top assassin, **The Winter Soldier. **Who of course, was none other then James Buchanan Barnes or Bucky to his friends. One of the Howling Commandos, which of course his magical son, the one that is suppose to be only sixteen years old almost seventeen, had not only FOUGHT with them over SEVENTY YEARS AGO but was in fact close friends with all of them.

Best of friends with the good old cap and Bucky boy too.

Well friendly enough to the point Xero would yell at him till he was red in the face, with tears running down his face saying,"I can't lose another friend. Iv'e lost enough already, i can't fail another friend not when i know i can save him."

That had raised all kinds of red flags for Tony, as his son said,"Lost enough friends" as in, more then just one friend had died on his watch. Tony fully remembers the pain of Yinsen dying, to give him a chance to escape the cave. It was a deep, gut wrenching, heart breaking pain that galled at Tony to this day. He had only lost one person close to him, his parents death never really bothered him too much, as they were never close.

Even if it did gall at the back of his mind, ever now and again.

Yinsen however, the man had changed Tony for the better. While Tony was still the same narcissist, self absorbed, arrogant and self-centered man he's always been. Only he made it a point to clean up his own messes but now, he thought differently.

He was starting to act differently too.

He has a son, one that had spent half his life, trying to help others merely for the sake of doing the right thing and nothing else. His son, Xero was a hero in ways he couldn't even began to image and Tony wanted to be a hero to his son. To be a REAL hero and not the front he puts up for all to see. He wanted Xero to view him as his hero and was willing to do whatever was needed or required to help his son. The thought of really, truly caring about someone else, even more then Pepper and willing to put their needs above his own was foreign feeling to him.

But he pushed those thoughts aside at the time, to embrace his kid(Out of pure instinct no less) and give him the support he needed. Despite having no real idea what he was doing, Tony believed he did good, if Pepper's smile was anything to go by. It was there first real fight, but Tony felt they had just hit a milestone and things were going to get better.

Even though it really wasn't so much as an argument, as it was "I'm doing this on my own" form Xero and "The hell you are" form Tony. Xero wanted to take down his old friend on his own, but Tony wasn't having any of that, thus their disagreement grew into a full blown argument.

One that Tony, eventually won. If there was one thing Xero had gotten form his father, besides his brains, it was his sheer stubbornness.

Never the less, a part of Tony couldn't help but feel like if he had to chose between saving Pepper, Rhodes or Xero, he'd save his kid in a heartbeat. Despite only knowing him for nearly two weeks now, he could feel the bond between them growing. There was no thinking about, no options, no nothing. His heart and mind all but demanded, screamed really for him to protect his child form any and all threats.

Was it fatherly instinct that was driving him to feel these things or was it something else all together?

Either way, Tony knew what he wanted to do and how he was going to do it.

He was willing, no he WANTED to be a father to his son. The one he didn't know about and wasn't there for, for nearly seventeen years. He wanted to help his son, show him no, prove to him, that he could trust his father and even if the whole world turned against him, Tony would have his son's back. Again, it was a very strange and foreign feeling to him, but Tony liked the feeling.

The unfamiliar warmth that had been steady growing in his chest, since the day he found out, felt like it grew into a mini-sun at those thoughts. As strange as it was, he liked the feeling.

He liked it a lot and was more then willing to see where this path would lead him. Though this short argument allowed Tony and his son to get closer, with Tony promising his son, he helped him in anyway he can and be there for him, when he needs a shoulder to lean on. The elder Stark had every intention of keeping that promise and all it entitled.

So if that meant helping his son fight an old soldier, turned super assassin, then goddamn it he fight with everything he had.

Of course, naturally, that man was supposed to be KIA. Instead, not only was he in fact not dead, but apparently was brainwashed by an organization that was SUPPOSE to have died, with the Red Skull.

Evidently someone didn't get the memo.

If that wasn't enough to raise his weird-O-meter, just across the harbor, was his son's two friends, Gudako and Eddie, along with Clint Barton aka **Hawkeye**, fighting off an ALIEN symbiote and his host. So it was Grimm Reaper, Iron Man and Black Widow vs Winter Soldier. Then there was Gudako, Eddie Brock aka **Venom** and Black Widow fighting Drake and Riot.

So yeah, needless to say his wired-O-meter was raised quite a bit. Never mind the fact he was in his Mark IV, readying for a fight with the Winter Soldier or at the very least provide support, as Xero was adamant about fighting Bucky on his own.

Kid blamed himself, for letting HYDRA find him first and turning him into their slave.

"And to think,"

Tony thought to himself raising his arms, repulsors at the ready, as Xero and Bucky ran to each other to clash weapons,"This entire mess happened in the spam of two days. Must be a new record or something."

**Two Days Ago**

Xero snapped out of his shock and moved quickly to help his old friend, who looked like he was on the verge of collapse. Fou "Fou'd" angrily, not at all liking the sudden shift but had his paws and claws locked onto Xero's shoulder. Lopping his arm over his shoulder, Xero lifted the slightly taller man up and looked at his father,"Tony! We need to get him to Caster, she can help him! Then we'll figure out what the hell is going on."

Tony nodded, already having his phone out calling Happy, while Pepper went to assist Xero in helping Eddie walk.

It didn't take long for Happy to show up and wordless, helped Eddie into the back. It was then that Saber Alter finally spoke up,"We're being followed."

Tony's head wiped around to the Servant,"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since we left the clothing store, someone has been tailing us. They haven't made a move yet, so i said nothing. Besides, master already knows, don't you?"

Tony looked at Xero, who stood up after helping Eddie in. He looked at his father and nodded,"Yeah, i did. I don't know who's following us but i just guessed they were some sort of PE or something. Given they haven't tried anything yet, i thought nothing of it."

"They were following me."

Eddie said suddenly, making everyone look at him. Pepper, who was already in the limo with him, asked,"What do you mean Mr. Brock?"

Eddie, who had his head looking to the side, shifted so he was looking at Xero.

"They were soldiers hunting me, after i got Venom inside me. Despite having 'Kill On Sight' orders, i knew they wouldn't try anything in public, too many witness's and it draw too much attention. Had to walk all the way form San Francisco to get here, but after hearing you were here, i didn't see much of a choice. You're the only one i can think of that, i can trust at the moment and NOT get killed by those bastards."

Xero and Boudica shared a look, before the redhead spoke,"You..._walked. _All the way here, form San Francisco?"

"After you picked up, _Venom?"_

Xero finished, quirking an eyebrow. When Eddie nodded, Xero asked,"Who's Venom?"

The brown haired man said nothing, not even when a black, slimy goo emerged form his shoulder and formed a face. It had wide, white eyes and jagged teeth,"**That would be me."**

"The fuck?!"

Tony all but yelled as he and Pepper jumped back a bit, while Xero and his Servants took Venom's appearance in strive. After all, it wouldn't be the oddest thing they've ever seen but still pretty odd.

"Well..."

Medea finally broke the silence,"That's something you don't see everyday."

Irisviel merely titled her head, like a puppy looking at something new and interesting,"Not to be rude, but what are you?"

**"My race is what you would called, Klyntar or Symbiotes in shorter terms. Our homeworld is several light years away form Earth. We're a ****symbiotic lifeform who bonds with our hosts to live. In exchanged for our, how you say, _residence, _the host becomes stronger, faster and we give many attributes to our host. It's so we can ensure our mutual survival, cause if Eddie dies, then i die.****"**

As Venom said this, the group got in the limo and was heading towards Stark Tower.

"You are being surprising cooperative."

Medea commented, with a raised eyebrow,"I'd assume you'd be the type of alien that would want to take over or destroy the world, that kind of deal."

Venom merely grinned a toothy grin.

**"Originally, you'd be right. However after seeing everything Earth has to offer, what's there NOT to like?"**

"Works for me."

Xero said, looking at Eddie, who had been silent. The teen raised his head and put it on the man's head,"You okay?"

"Been better Zee. Been better."

The limo came to a stop and just then a police car rolled up besides them. Xero couldn't explain why, but when he looked at the cops he felt a surge of urgency well up within him, his danger sense going wild. But why?

Looking out the corner of his eye, Xero saw his Servants had the same thoughts. If there subtle tensing shoulders and narrowed eyes said anything, which only made Xero more and more tense.

Something was wrong.

Very, VERY wrong.

Happy, upon noticing the pair of cops looking at him, couldn't stop himself form saying,"What? Want to see my driver's license or something?"

Seems working for Tony Stark for years, his need to snark has rubbed off on Happy. Thankful though, the cops didn't seem to care, as the red light turned green and they moved on. Just as Happy was about to move however.

"GET DOWN!"

Was all the warning Xero got, before Boudica grabbed him and slammed his head into her_...chest._ The Servant at the same time, summoned her shield and planted it at the window.

SLAM

**BAM**

Nobody knew what the hell happened, all anyone knew was the limo just jerked back form the sudden collision of another "Cop" car. Which had slammed into the side, right where the redhead had her shield planted at.

"DRIVE!"

Tony yelled, after regaining his bearings, looking pissed. Happy didn't need to be told twice, as his foot slammed into the petal and with a loud "SCREEH" the black limo sped off. Thankful dodging another "Cop" car that was trying to hit them.

"What the hell was that?!"

Gudako yelled, feeling a shiver of fear run down her spine, not quite understanding why. She had fought in a lot of battles, survived when all odds were stacked against her, humanity and her Onii-chan, but she like Xero, was still a teen. The whole "Hit and run" had done it's job to scare the living shit out of her and she wasn't too appreciative of the surprise attack.

Well ok, Gudako did like surprise attacks, but only when she was doing the attacking damnit!

It got worse, when Medea looked behind them.

"Not 'was', master we've got company."

The Witch Of Betrayal spotted a good number of more "Cop" cars chasing after them, as the people on the streets screamed form the sudden crashing vehicles. Xero cursed, as he looked at Tony and said,"What the hell you'd do to piss the cops off so badly? Take all their donuts?"

"What no!"

Tony yelled, looking just as confused as the rest of them,"And why do you guess I had something to do with it?!"

"CAUSE IT'S YOU!"

**BANG, BANG, BANG**

They all had to duck, as bullets littered the limo. Saber Alter growled, as she looked like she was ready to jump out of the limo, when Xero said,"You, stay! Happy, let Rider take over!"

"What!"

Xero ignored Happy's surprised yell, as he turned to Medea,"Caster, can you take out those damn cars."

"Easily."

Medea said, as in a flash of light, she had donned on her robes. Nodding, Xero looked at Irisviel,"Irs, can you cover us form those bullets? Make sure Happy, Pepper, Eddie and Tony don't get hit?"

"What about you?"

Tony asked, as Xero smiled as his magic flared around him and blue lines appeared on his skin, lining up his magical circuits,"I still might be weak, but i have more then enough mana to cover myself. It's you lot that don't have any protection, so you won't be able to get to them without taking a hail of bullets."

"**That isn't completely true."**

Venom said, as he emerged once more, as Eddie looked determined as well,"We can take care of the cars. You all get back to the tower and we'll met you there."

"You sure you can handle them Eddie?"

Pepper asked, as she scooted over, to let Happy sit next to her, as the busty queen of Britain had taken over driving and was pulling some very impressive movements. Ones that were having the "Cops" were having a more and more difficult time following them. As for Eddie, he nodded as his body shifted and he grew in size, as Venom took over.

Everyone just stared at the transformed Eddie, as Gudako merely said,"Oh..."

**Line Break**

"We're losing them!"

"Then take out you're guns and shot them! Don't let them get away, even if you can't get Stark or Potts, you're main objective is to kill the Grim Reaper, his very existence threaten's all of HYDRA's plans! Kill him, kill him now!"

The cops, who weren't really cops, but HYDRA agents dressed as cops, merely nodded as the driver sped up as fast as he could. Meanwhile his partner took out an SMG, rolled the window down and fired at the limo. Following them, were countless "Cop" cars, all doing everything they can to destroy the limo. Sudden, out of the limo a black being jumped out of it and

**CRASH**

"What the hell was that?!"

The gunman asked, as he saw one of their own get destroyed by the black being. His partner didn't get the time to answer, as the black figure jumped to another car and

**CREAK/RIP**

Ripped the engine out of that car, all the while smashing it's right side, causing fluid to stain the blacktop. Then without warning

**"CRASH"**

"What the hell?!"

Two black, web like things shot out of it's body. The black goo had latched onto, the two cars and with a grunt, the creature swung them and

**BAM**

Slammed them together, effectively destroying and killing the HYDRA agents inside. With the engine, the one it had taken out of a car earlier still in hand, the figure processed to throw the engine at another one of the limo's chaser's, with enough force to crack the wind barrier and

**SLAM**

The car it hit, spun out of control and slammed into a pole, as the engine had crushed the two men inside. Before the lead two gunners could say anything or even do anything

**BAM**

Their own car spun out of control and slammed into a pole. The driver groaned, as his gunner laid dead on the dash.

"**C-CRACK, STATIC, Herman come in. What's going on down there, were losing contact with everyone, what's happening?!"  
**

The now named Herman groaned again, trying to reach for his radio when he heard it.

**THUMP**

Before the HYDRA agent could even blink, a large, black clawed hand grabbed him by his throat and dragged him out of the destroyed car. The agent then got a good look at what was tearing the cars(And his comrades) apart and by god, did he wish he hadn't. The figure before was huge, about 8'0 foot tall, with large muscles, a split open mouth that revealed jagged teeth and white, pupiless eyes.

After what seemed like hours, when it was really only a few seconds, the _thing _spoke,**"Eyes, lungs, pancreas. So many snacks, so little time."**

The HYDRA agent felt terror like never before, rise in him, as a long tongue slipped out of the creature's mouth and like him.

"W-what are you?"

The creature's tongue went back in it's mouth, as the black substance on the left side of it's face reduced, to reveal Eddie underneath,"We Are Venom/**We Are Venom."**

The two spoke in union, as Venom took over again, snarling a little.

**"And YOU will be dinner, if you don't tell us WHO sent you."**

Despite the fear, Herman chuckled,"Y-you think you saved him? We're just the distraction, you're friend is already dead!"

**"What do you mean by that?!"**

Venom demanded, as the agent again merely smirked at him despite his fear...but not before he took a suicide pill. The man began to foam at the mouth," Cut off one head, two more will take it's place. Hail HYDRA."

The man chocked and died, as Venom growled and tossed his body away.

**BOOM**

Venom looked up, to see both smoke and some sort of strange purple energy being to rise a couple of blocks away.

_"Xero, he and everyone else is in trouble."_

Eddie yelled within his and Venom's shared mind. Venom nodded and began to jump to the location where the smoke was rising.

**A Few Minutes ****Earlier**

"Fou, Fou."

"You're right Fou, i almost feel sorry for them. Almost."

Xero commented, as he watched Venom trash and thrash the HYDRA agents and their cars.

"Okay, so obviously not cops."

Tony being Tony, couldn't help but snark a bit, while speaking,"Anybody know why they just suddenly attacked us? Or am i the only one wondering that?"

"Not really."

Xero said, as he looked at his father with a deadpad expression,"People try to kill me all the time. If i had to guess, i'd say some of those crime syndicates iv'e taken down have friends in the cops and some in politics. It wouldn't surprise me, as they've no doubt realized i can't be bribed or intimidated so they're going for the juggler now. Course all that's done, is piss me off more and cause some public property damage."

"Is this really normal for you?"

Pepper asked in a worried tone. Yes, Tony often made enemies all the time, be it his position or just simple sass he had a lot of enemies. But none would dare to try and attack him out in the open like this. To Pepper, this was a move of pure desperation and whoever wanted Xero dead, wanted him DEAD.

Everyone and everything else, be damned.

However, before anyone could say anything Boudica spoke,"Uh master, we've got a problem."

Xero moved, so he could look where the redhead was looking and what he saw made him pause. A good couple of feet ahead, was a man dressed in what looked like military gear, with a complete face mask hiding his eyes and mouth with a very mean looking gun. Just as Boudica was about to run him over, the man fired his gun and stepped out of the way.

Xero eyes wide,"Son of a-"

**BOOM**

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay, bit of a shorter chapter here, Venom has taken the scene and yes i know the "Fight scene" wasn't very good, but i'm not use to writing fight scenes. So they're all still a work in progress, so please bear with me everyone. So please do me a favor and review, it very much helps me write better.**

**So mo future chapter this time sadly. Just not really feeling up to it, so do stay safe and healthy out there everyone!**

**Devil out.**


	14. Venom Arc 2

** Hello my peeps!**

**OK, this ball has just been rolling, rolling and rolling some more! So i know some people might be a bit shocked at seeing the Winter Soldier appear so soon, along with HYDRA tipping their hand like this, but it shouldn't be that surprising.**

**Xero had fought them in world war 2, he helped bring down Red Skull and even stopped one of their little side projects that would have won them the war. But that isn't why their going after him, as they had yet to realize that "Crypto" and "Xero" were one and the same. But trust me, once they found out, it'll be far too late.**

**I think many of you all realize and agree, that HYDRA's days are numbered.**

**I think you'll all find it fitting, that one of their greatest weapons, is the one who help Xero finish what Steve started many years ago and wipe HYDRA out once and for all. But sadly, they won't go down without a fight and HYDRA is a ****slippery bunch sadly. But they'll all get what's coming to them, don't worry. So as always i don't own Fate or Marvel.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Friend In Need Part 2 And A Familiar Face**

He saw it coming, he really did.

Having what could be considered years, hell decades upon decades of knowledge pertaining of war, death, destruction, fighting, how to tell when someone's lying, broken and fractured people, lively ones and the best and worst humanity has to offer. Really just about anything and everything about life in general had been crammed into Xero's head.

But he was still unsure of some things, still growing into he will become and while he had known what he wanted to become, his path was still a bit unclear to him. Discovering his father was not only alive, but Tony Stark one of THE smartest men on the planet and the hero Iron Man, made Xero wonder if being a hero ran in the family or something.

Perhaps it was simply fate itself.

Who knows.

Never the less, being the master of both powerful and weak Servants, many in which had lived and been through such tragedy's it made him wonder if humanity was even worth saving at times, during the Chaldea quest. But then again, he'd seen the sheer goodness in people, the beauty and compassion people have that only strengthen his resolve.

So yeah, needless to say the second he saw that soldier fire the weapon, Xero knew they were going to be flipped.

Despite what anyone would say, the second that man stepped out of the way, Xero knew something was going to blow up. One doesn't do something like that, standing right in the line of fire without having some sort of plan. Or just planning to blow something up, which he did. The question was, how big and how bad would it be?

The answer:

Big enough to wreck his ride and flip them over.

Not to mention it hurt like hell, as everyone agreed if all their groaning said it. Plus being turned upside down only made it that much worse. With all the blood rushing to you're head and what not. Never the less, despite being upside down, Xero could see the asshole that had tossed them over walking over towards them.

"Oh hell no."

Xero twisted his head and saw Saber Alter had been laying flat on her back, groaning and looking quite pissed.

Good.

"Saber..."

The dark Saber looked at her master, as Xero growled"Get. Him."

"With pleasure master."

The dark Saber grinned, as her dark aura started to grow, a little more then eager to make that man pay for his transgression against them. Did that fool really believe he could do this and get away with it?

Hell no!

Even as their attacker got closer, he was completely unaware of what he's gotten himself into and what kind of monster he had unleashed. If he did, orders or not, the man would either pray to god or run for the hills.

Probably both.

May god have mercy on his soul, cause Artoria Saber Alter sure as hell won't.

**Line Break**

The Winter Soldier for some reason felt the back of his hair stand up, making him pause but only for a second. He had a mission to complete and that was to eliminate the Grimm Reaper, a man who had become a thorn in HYDRA's side for far too long. He'd not only undermined many of their operations, he had killed MANY of their people.

Be it intentional or not.

He'd also stopped many of their operations and while HYDRA would have take care of him long before he became such a problem, he'd also keep moving around. Never staying in one place too long, even SHIELD couldn't pinpoint him.

Till now.

What many didn't know(Correction nobody knew save for a select few) is that HYDRA had tipped off those gangsters to where the Grimm Reaper was, after he was admitted to the hospital. They really didn't expect them to win, given that Tony Stark and SHIELD's two best agents were with him at the time, but they most certainly didn't expect such a one-sided fight. Well they kinda did but the whole point wasn't really to get the boy killed but to study him. They expected to get data on him, something to give them an edge in fighting him when they finally locked horns once again.

But it was during the "Fight" did the hidden leaders of HYDRA learn a terrible truth, which lead them to their recent actions. The truth they learn was that Xero Stark needed to die.

Plain and simple.

It didn't help that his persona, **The Grimm Reaper** was a symbol.

A symbol of hope to all those, who have suffered under not just criminals, crime syndicates or even terrorists cells but the leaders of the world, who use their positions in politics to do whatever they. The Reaper targeted those who couldn't normally be touched by legal means, as they use said legal means to keep themselves untouchable meant nothing to him. He ripped and torn through those people, making examples out of them.

The symbol, the message the Reaper was sending to all was that, there is hope. It didn't matter who you are, what you are and how high up you are. If you abuse you're given power, to not only hurt innocent people but fill you're own pockets up, the Grimm Reaper would find you.

And end you.

No matter how far you go, no matter where you hide, he'll find you. Once the Reaper decide you will die, that was it, it wasn't opinion or even a threat but a simple fact.

Opinion's can change, facts however can't.

No "If's" or "But's" about it.

He couldn't be reasoned with, he couldn't be controlled, he couldn't be bribed and he most certainly couldn't be intimidated. With his true identity hidden, they couldn't find anyone close to him and use them against him. They could only use the common folk and even then, he always seemed to find a way to both save them AND kill the bad guy.

Hope was a dangerous thing, this HYDRA knew very well. Captain America became the hope of not only the America's but all those who fought against the Nazi's and HYDRA itself. This meant just about everyone in the world, allowing the Captain and his newly made Allies of Crypto and Orthopox to lead the Allies Resistance against HYDRA and "Defeat" them.

Hope was dangerous and even a tiny shred remaining, will spark into a raging fire. Which is why, HYDRA has decide to take a more._..subtle approach. _

The war taught them much and knew that certain actions and deals needed to be made, before they could bring a new world order. They also learned that certain people needed to be _taken care of, _to ensure no one could or even dare challenge them ever again.

In other words, no more Crypto's or Captain America's.

If someone couldn't be controlled in any sense, then they had to be killed. But confirming that the Grimm Reaper IS Tony Stark's son, someone who COULD become a threat to HYDRA if he put his mind to it, only raised Xero's threat level.

His..."Allies" also didn't help that fact either.

In fact, they had only reinforced HYDRA's belief that Xero had to die. He was getting far too powerful and needed to be brought to heel or killed. Since it's obvious, he would not submit, he was targeted for termination. Honestly he was only one level below Bruce Banner, simply because it's widely believed that nothing could kill the Hulk.

But the Grimm Reaper?

He can bleed that was proven and if it bleeds, then it can die.

So needed to die right now, before he got the chance to recover and became too much of a threat that HYDRA couldn't stop or defeat. They couldn't get to him while he was in Stark Tower, as that draw far too much attention. It raise too many questions and worse case scenario, Nick Fury would start snooping around and discover HYDRA has been growing with SHIELD itself. The Reaper has already killed more then a few of their agents within SHIELD and Nick was already watching everyone more closely.

If Fury discovered STRIKE were in fact HYDRA or god forbid, discovered Pierce was one of HYDRA's hidden leaders, everything would fall apart. They'd been growing for seventy years and if they're discovered now, all their plans would go down the drain. Everything hinged on staying hidden long enough, so when they were ready to strike no one would be able to stop them.

They've worked too hard and too long to let some fool go and ruin everything now. Which is why they sent him, **The Fist Of HYDRA, **to ensure he died this day. The Grimm Reaper was an unwanted thorn in their side and needed to be rid of him, before he caused anymore damage!

The fact he was Tony Stark's son only made it more imperative he'd be dealt with. It was no secret that Tony had surpassed his father, Howard in terms of smarts at age fifteen and was one of THE smartest men in the world. The only ones that could rival him were Bruce Banner, Reed Richards and Victor Von Doom but that was just splitting hairs. Zola's Algorithm had predicted that if Tony Stark ever had a child, then that child WILL surpass even him. Ergo, that child WOULD become a major threat to HYDRA and therefore, MUST be eliminated.

The fact they'd be eliminating Stark and Potts was just a bonus. But they were of secondary concern as Xero was the main target.

So when he got closer to the upside limo and ripped the door off with his metal arm, he expected a lot of things. He half as expected for the target himself to come out guns blazing, as Xero wasn't the type to go down without a fight. Win or lose, he'd give it his all and if he was going to go down, he'd take as many as he could with him.

So yes, the Winter Soldier expected many things form his target.

**BAM**

What he DIDN'T expect, was an armored fist to clock him square in the face and send him a good couple of feet back. Despite the rigorous training he'd received in order to remove any threat to HYDRA, the Winter Soldier could honestly say, that hurt like hell. No, as a matter of fact it was only BECAUSE of his rigorous and hellish training did Solider flip himself mid-air and land, his metal arm digging into the concrete ground stopping him.

But his face still hurt like hell and why did he feel some sort of liquid was running down his forehead?

**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drip**

Silently feeling his forehead, the soldier looked at his hand and sure enough, he saw blood. The man clenched his fist and then he felt it, a wave of dread and terror fill his being. A feeling that all hope should be abandoned and there was nothing he could do but lay down and die. But why? What was causing him to feel such dread and hopelessness?

"You dare to attack my master, fool?"

Looking up, the soldier saw what was causing him to feel such terror. A pale woman, with ghastly, dark armor and a purple aura emitting around her body,"I have never met a person more foolish before, prepare to die."

The woman raised her black and red sword, which seemed to expanded her dark aura more as she raised it, so it was held up high. The woman was obviously reading to strike when help arrived.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

Much to the Soldier's surprise and secret terror, despite getting clear/direct hits on her the woman didn't even budge. No holes, no blood, no nothing as if they were firing nothing at all. No that was wrong as he could see the bullets being destroyed as soon as they hit the woman's armor or rather her dark aura which they then turn to dust. Not that it mattered, as more and more "Cop" cars came as they all aimed at the woman but it was futile. As the woman didn't even seem to care, she was being shot at.

If nothing else, she looked more annoyed at their attempts to harm her.

"Foolish."

The woman muttered to herself and with a swift motion of her sword.

**CLUNG**

**BOOM**

Behind his mask, the Soldier's eyes widen in shock, as with a simple wave of her sword, the woman delivered a powerful strike. One that cleaved the cars and agents alike, apart. Living the streets running red with blood, as guts and flesh littered the streets, making more people who were stupidly watching it all, to run like hell. The ones who survived, all took cover behind the destroyed cars and anything they could use as cover, but still fired at the dark woman.

"What the hell is she?!"

One of them yelled, as he fired his gun. There was no answer, as none of the HYDRA agents had no idea what she was. Even as the woman stood still letting the bullets hit her, without making a move to defend herself, they had no effect on her. Despite this, the agents still keep up their attacks, trying and failing to find someway to defeat and or kill her. All they knew is that the armored woman stood between them and their target. Thus, this woman had to die as she was an ally to said target and therefore she was a threat and enemy to HYDRA.

And all threats must be eliminated.

Forgoing his gun, the Winter Soldier rushed her and threw a left hay maker at her.

**"CLUNG"**

Soldier felt his entire body vibrate, trying to use his metal arm to ensure maxim damage. Or tried to, as the woman merely raised her armored arm and blocked his attack with ease. Without missing a beat, the armored woman quickly grabbed his arm, her slim fingers denting his metal arm and raised her foot.

**BAM**

"ACK!"

The soldier sled back, his flesh hand covering his lower abdomen as he felt blood at his lips. Jesus Christ, what the hell was she and how can she hit or rather kick so hard?!

"Saber, keep us covered!"

The target's voice rang out, making Soldier clench his hands. Damnit, he was right there and they couldn't even see him because of the armored blond. Silently, Solider motioned for one of his men to go for them, while the rest distracted the blonde. The agents nodded and began to move when.

"Useless."

Before anyone could even blink, the armored blonde was upon the Winter Soldier, gripping him by his collar and with a small heave.

**SLAM**

Slammed the man into the ground, face first. She heard him groan in pain, but paid no mind, as she advanced on the fools who were moving to try and attack her master form the rear.

Unacceptable.

With inhuman speed, the blonde made quick work of many agents in a signal slash. Cutting and tearing through the HYDRA agents, through body armor, guns, everything crumbled and broke under **Excalibur Morgan's **dark blade. Some of the fake cops, realizing their guns aren't working, went for their combat knife's in hops of killing the blonde woman.

It was in vain however.

With practiced ease and perfectly timed strikes, the blonde cut off the agents hands, then their arms and ultimately disembodied them form the waist down. All in a single stroke. The HYDRA agents never stood a chance, even with the Winter Soldier, their best asset they had no hope of defeating the dark Saber.

It seemed the others realized this, as they made to make a run for it. Turning around, the agents tried to make a break for it, when a blue wall appeared before them, cutting off their escape.

"And just where are you going?"

The agents turned around to see a hooded woman, with her hands glowing with a blue aura, showing she was the one who created the barrier. The smile she was giving them was anything but friendly,"You were so desperate to get our attention, you've got it now. But now you want to run away? Oh my, that just won't do."

The agents raised their guns to fire, even as the woman smiled darkly.

This was going to be fun.

**Line Break**

"Jesus, they're not messing around."

Pepper said, as she and the everyone else watched Artoria and Medea tear the HYDRA agents apart, like they were nothing. Which compared to a Servant, they weren't. At the moment Pepper, Tony, Happy, Boudica, Fou, Gudako and Xero watched his two Servants tear the HYDRA agents apart.

Not that they knew, they were HYDRA, Xero just assumed they were assholes with a grudge and guns.

Lot's and lots of guns.

Never the less, Xero narrowed his eyes at the fallen Soldier, slowly getting back up. The Grimm Reaper suddenly spoke,"Him. That's him."

Everyone just looked at Xero in confusion.

"Him who? What are you talking about kiddo?"

Xero said nothing, as he jumped over the broken car and summoned his Scythe,"Rider, get them out of here. I'm going to help Caster and Saber, maybe figure out who's targeting us."

"But, Onii-chan-"

"Understood."

The redhead nodded, as she cut off Gudako. While the other redhead shot the older one a look of betrayal, Tony and Pepper looked shocked and a little panicked.

"Hey wait a moment! You're just going to let him fight, alone?!"

Tony all but yelled, as the great queen nodded.

"Master's got this. Saber can take care of the shooters, as can Caster. That man with the metal arm been beaten pretty bad and is more then likely on his last legs. It's honestly amazing he can still keep going, as many if not anyone can take such punishing attacks form an Altered Servant, even though it was just a few punch's. So his next move, is more then likely to retreat and fight another day. He knows he can't win and the fact he can't get to his target, means he's going to try and wait for a more favorable situation to arise. Master won't let him get away, we need to know who were dealing with so we can be properly prepared for the next time they strike."

"Next time?"

Pepper asked, looking at the redhead,"Are you sure? This looks like it's some desperate and quite frankly, sloppy assassination attempt. So, aren't you overthinking this a bit?"

"Normally you'd be right. However, did you notice a few odd things?"

The three adults looked at the woman in confusion, as Gudako, whom had Fou on her shoulder looked disturbed. It was as if some horrible realization washed over her. But it was Happy who spoke up,"Other then the cops, who weren't really the cops attacking us, no."

"Well, did anyone notice how they were no people driving our way, during our little chase? How everything seemed to be empty and clear, with no one other then a few bystanders on the street?"

Her questioned was met with silence, as everyone looked at her with shocked expressions. They hadn't thought about it at the time, but it IS strange now that they think about. Seeing she had their full attention, Rider pressed on,"Also with this much commotion, wouldn't the REAL cops shown up or at the very least, someone to call them?"

Once again, everyone stayed silent. As Boudica's points painted a very, VERY terrifying picture and no one wanted to admit.

"We're not dealing with some common thugs or some desperate fools, wanting to kill my master."

The redhead said, with a grim look,"These guys...they're good, smart, well funded and organized. Whoever these people are, they know what they're doing and have very deep pockets, seeing as they don't care to spare so many men and even going so far as to get real deal police police cursors. Not to mention quite a bit of heavy firepower, whoever were dealing with...it's someone who knows what their doing."

"Not good."

Gudako said, with a worried expression as she looked around trying to see if anymore enemies would pop out.

**CLUNG**

**CLUNG**

**CLUNG**

All they're eyes went to see Xero, fighting the Winter Soldier with his Scythe. Despite the wounds he had gotten earlier, the Soldier was holding his own against the younger Stark. Even if it was obvious the Soldier was fighting Xero off, desperately trying to find a way out, it was still impressive given the state he was in. He had forsaken his goggles and was now only wearing a half face mask, which showed the large bloody cut on his forehead. Along with many other cuts and wounds on his body.

"Maybe we should help him."

Tony said, as he was already moving to help when a new voice spoke.

"No."

In a flash of gold light, a new man appeared, holding out a gold spear, wrapped in a purple cloth,"Let me, Mr. Stark. You don't have you're armor on and as such, you'd be more of a liability."

Tony looked to see a very handsome man that had tan skin quirky long hair combed backward in a rough fashion that has a strand hanging down his face. He wears a dark teal outfit that looked like a dark skin tight bodysuit. He was a head taller then Tony, with a lean built and amber colored eyes.

"Lancer, Onii-chan can handle himself, i just need you to keep anyone else off his back."

"Understood, Mistress."

Without missing a beat, the Lancer jumped in to help the dark Saber and Caster finish off what's left of the HYDRA agents. However before more could be said, a loud "Clung" was heard and a black face mask dropped by Happy's feet. When Soldier looked back, after being hit in the face by Xero's handle forcing his mask off. However at that moment both Xero and Gudako gasped in pure shock. Without the mask or goggles, the Soldier was revealed to be a middle aged man, with shoulder length black/brown hair, brown hair and tan skin.

He had a five-o-clock shadow of a beard and a small scar on above his left eye. Despite looking older and having longer hair, Xero and Gudako knew who this was anywhere and were shocked. After all, this man was suppose to be dead.

"B-Bucky? How...how are you alive?"

Xero asked in pure shock. He was so shocked, he failed to see the now named Bucky reach for his belt, even as he looked just as confused as Xero,"Who's Bucky?"

Before he could answer, Soldier threw a small canister at him. Xero, acting out of pure pure instinct, quickly swung his scythe at it, cutting it in half.

**PSSSHHH**

Releasing the gas within, which in turn covered the entire arena in smoke. Xero had to cover his face, to shield his eyes form the harmful smoke and coughed as it entered his lungs. He cracked one eye open, trying to see where his once thought dead friend was, but he already vanished into the smoke.

Damnit!

"He's getting away!"

Saber Alter yelled, already swinging her sword to create a strong enough wind gust to clear the smoke. However, when the smoke cleared, Soldier aka Bucky was long gone.

All the Servants groaned at this, seeing as they let him slip through their fingers but Xero just stared at the spot where his old friend once was. His mind working a mile miles a minute trying and failing to wrap around one simple fact:

James Buchanan Barnes was alive.

**An Hour Later**

"This doesn't make any sense, Bucky fell to his death! I saw him fall!"

After dealing with the rest of the fake cops, the group returned to Stark Tower. Xero, at the moment, was pacing in the penthouse creating his own personal walkway within the carpet. The Servants had returned to their cards, though Mash, Olga and Jeanne had reappeared when they heard that Bucky was alive and their master...wasn't handling it well.

Meanwhile Gudako and Eddie were sitting on the coach with Pepper. Fou was sitting on Tony's shoulder, as the older Stark was trying and failing to come his son down and make sense of the situation.

"Look kiddio, i don't even know what's going on but-"

Tony tried to clam his son down, but Xero was in no mood to listen. Even as he continued pace back and fourth. Just then he stopped and wiped around to face Eddie, his long hair nearly hitting Tony in the face, as he looked at the former reporter,"Eddie, i don't suppose you found anything out, did you?"

"Sorry Zee, but we didn't. Though the last one we fought, had said something strange."

Everyone perked up, as Olga said,"What did he say? Something like 'Only god deserves to have this power' or something along those lines."

The white haired woman sighed, as she remember how some of their more religious enemies sported off crap like that. Even if they weren't as dangerous as some of the old Mage's Association enforcer's or even enforcer's form certain Church's that hunt and kill Magi's, they were still annoying. However Eddie's answer made both Master's and Servants freeze.

"No, he said 'Cut off one head and two more shall take it's place. Hail HYDRA.' Then he took some sort of suicide pill and killed himself before we could question him more."

Gudako looked wide eyed at Eddie and all but yelled,"Eddie! Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?"

The redhead got right up in Eddie's face, making the older man tilt his head back with wide eyes. But he nodded never the less, while ignoring how Xero's curly hair shadow his eyes,"Positive."

"HYDRA?"

Pepper asked, with a confused expression,"Aren't they the secret Nazi research division? The ones form WW2 and shouldn't have they die with the Red Skull?"

"They did."

Jeanne snapped a little, seeing as HYDRA was a sore spot for them all. Seeing Pepper flinch at her tone, the Holy Saint gained an apologetic look and said,"Sorry but you're right. They SUPPOSE to have died with Red Skull but it looks like they're back. Someway, somehow they're not only alive but well funded."

"But how is that possible?"

Olga asked, as she had come to the same thought with a concerned look. If HYDRA really was alive, then it make sense they'd target her master.

"But that doesn't make any sense."

The one star Caster class Servant thought to herself, putting her hand on her chin,"Master has always covered his tracks in the past. Sure a one or two slip us here and there, but no one would believe that a sixteen almost seventeen year old boy was alive over eighty years ago. Even more so it wasn't Xero that helped take down HYDRA it was Crypto, so why are they targeting him now?"

Her eyes narrowed in thought,"Wait a minute. Could it be possible that some of those crime rings and organizations could have been funded by HYDRA? Or could they have been secretly been HYDRA themselves? If so, it make sense why they're targeting master now. It's cause he's been screwing with their operations and we never stay in one place too long, so maybe this was the only chance they had to try and attack us now."

"It doesn't matter."

Everyone looked to Xero, who still had his eyes shadowed. His voice snapped Olga out of her thoughts, as she looked to her master, who spoke again,"HYDRA, Mafia, Yakuza, MRD, or just plain terrorist it doesn't matter who it is. All we known is that not only tried to kill us all, but they've gone and brainwashed a good man. That isn't something i'm going to let slide."

"Brainwashed?"

Tony asked with a raised eyebrow,"Kid-Xero i hate to say it but maybe you're old friend just gone-"

"He wouldn't!"

Xero snapped at Tony, his eyes still hidden but Tony could feel the glare his son was giving him, at his suggestion that Barnes had gone to the darkside,"I know Bucky. He wouldn't do this, not willingly anyway. I don't know how they're doing this but i'm going to find Bucky and rescue him."

"...What about the ones, who got to him?"

Gudako asked, feeling fear starting to grow in her heart. She could feel her Onii-chan's aura growing darker and darker and it was scaring the poor girl.

"Once i rescue Bucky, i am going to find all those who did this to him and i am going to kill them. Kill every single last one of them."

Everyone shivered at his dark tone but Tony brushed it off, having to ask a more serious question,"Not that i can't get behind that idea kiddo. Cause if anyone did that to my Rhodey, i'd feel a little pissed too but this kind of backing, it looks like they might be funded by either military leaders or politician."

"What about it?"

Tony starched the back of his head, feeling a tab bit nervous at having Xero's full attention on him,"Well...you said you wanted to kill them all right? Again, i get it and i'm all for it, but what about them? They're protected by powerful people and-"

"Then i'll kill them too."

Xero snapped again, turning on his heel to step out of the penthouse, while speaking,"They knew what they were doing and i don't give a damn who they are. They're all going to fall to my blade. But first i have to rescue Bucky."

"Wait, hold on a second."

Tony said, as he quickly stepped in front of his son, placing his hands on his shoulders,"Why are you talking like you're going to fight him alone?"

"Cause i am. This was my fault and now i have to fix it."

"Wait, you think i'm just going to let you go alone?! You're crazy if you think i'll let you go alone!"

"You'd just get in the way!"

Xero snapped again, glaring at Tony with shadowed eyes,"What'll be different this time?"

"Cause this time, i won't be wearing a silk shirt and dress shoes."

Tony said, not releasing his son and not backing down form his angry glare,"I can help you kiddo, let me help you."

"I don't need you're goddamn help!"

"Yes, you do! Two heads are better then one and since it's my head, it's like four heads!"

"This doesn't concern you!"

Xero yelled, his body starting to shake in anger, as everyone wisely stayed silent. Letting the son and father yell at each other, knowing that getting between the two, would be the same as getting between two angered lions. It won't end well.

"The hell it doesn't! You're the kid and i'm the dad. I'm putting my foot down and saying you AREN'T facing some super assassin by you're self!"

"Iv'e dealt with people like this before! I also have Servants that'll protect me, i HAVE to do this!"

"Why?!"

Tony yelled, as he just couldn't understand why his kid felt like he had to face his old friend on his own,"Why the hell do YOU have to fight him?! Hell, why are you so adamant at fighting him?!"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T FAIL HIM AGAIN!"

Xero finally screamed out, his hair had finally moved and showed Tony his eyes and face. His entire face was red form either anger or sadness, Tony couldn't tell. Despite his face being completely red, there were tears streaming down Xero's now red rimmed eyes, shocking everyone. Tony most of all, even as Xero slowly crumbled and fell to his knee's, placing a hand over his face.

"I can't, _hiccup, _fail him again. _Hiccup,_i already failed and _hiccup _lost enough friends as it is. I _hiccup _can't fail anyone else _hiccup _again."

At this point, Xero was crying fully unable to keep his emotions in check. Torn between rage and sadness with the revelation of Bucky being alive along with the recent events of his mother, it finally become too much for the Mazoku to handle anymore.

Everyone could only stare at the younger Stark in shock, as he broke down. Tony, who honestly had no idea what he was doing, sunk to his own knees and wrapped his son in his embrace. Xero only tried to fight him for a few seconds, before he leaned in and was now crying into his father's chest. Running his hand through his son's long hair, Tony spoke with his voice cracking a bit.

"Look Xero, i don't know what's going on. I don't have any details on how you know Barnes or what you're relationship with him is and i honestly don't care. You're my son and i don't care what i have to do, just let me help you. Let me help my son, please."

Even though he didn't say anything, Tony felt Xero nod against his chest, as his tears finally went dry. Nobody made a sound, as they let the father/son just work out together.

"Well, i got to be honest, this isn't what i was expecting to see today."

A new voice broke the comfortable silence, as everyone looked up to see Nick Fury, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton and agent Phil Coulson. It was Fury who had spoken and he spoke again,"For the record, i'd expected someone with the Grimm Reaper's reputation to be a bit...older."

Despite his little breakdown, Xero couldn't help but snark back at the director of SHIELD.

"Nick Fury...you're shorter then i expected."

* * *

**Done.**

**Anyone catch what i did? I made another ****reference but it's up to you all, to figure out what it is! **

**So Future Chapter time!**

**Also, some people might have wondered what'll happen after the Battle Of New York, namely how some people will react to Xero, Gudako and their Servants, so i'll be cutting to the end of the battle.**

**Also this will contain spoilers as well, so you've been warned!**

**Avengers Arc: War Of Worlds Climax**

"We have to go."

All the Avengers looked confused, as She-Hulk asked Xero,"Go? Go where, we just saved the city and the world."

"Doesn't matter."

Gudako said, as she leaned on Leonidas for support,"Were magically. We have magic and were guilty of just having that alone. They are no laws protecting our kind and it doesn't matter if we saved the world. They'll just make some bullshit story up and have us enemies of the world in no time. That's how they do it."

"Now hold on a second."

Spider-Woman said, holding her hands up to stop Xero, Gudako, Asia and Ursula form leaving too quickly,"SHIELD won't do that too you. Hell, Fury even made it a point to me, to make sure no one would try anything against you four."

"Do you honestly think anyone will care?"

The normally kind and bubbly blonde girl said, as she helped her sensei up,"I have no doubt the higher ups will try to capture us. That bastard Ross is probably already planning to have us kidnapped."

The Avengers all looked shocked at the healer's words. As much as they wanted to say she was wrong, that sounds exactly like something Ross would do and is probably already having his own personal squad ready.

* * *

**Done. **

**Devil out!**


	15. Venom Arc 3

**Hello my ever lovely peeps!**

**So unlike the other chapters, this one might be just a bit shorter, due to what it's going to be about. Namely how Xero and Gudako know about HYDRA and Bucky. So it'll more or less be a short chapter, shading light on a few things and what not. Not much to say, other then i don't own Marvel or Fate.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 12: ****Revelations**

The moment Nick Fury, the one eyed annoyance in Tony's life, opened his mouth the elder Stark had only two thoughts:

The first one being, how and why did JARVIS let Fury his sidekick, miss stabby pants and whoever the other guy was, into his penthouse.

Again.

Especially when his son was having a small breakdown and Tony felt like he was going to get some answers to what is going on with his son and Mr. Metal Arm. Second thought was, he was certain one eyed willy was going to say "Jedi scum" or something along those lines, after Xero's snarky response. Personally Tony was mentally cheered his son on for such a clever response.

"Nick Fury, why are you here?"

Jeanne asked, her tone stiff and controlled as she silently stepped inbetween the two Stark's and Fury's little group. It was obvious to everyone, the Ruler expected a small fight to break out. Fury merely raised an eyebrow at the blonde's defensive actions but he did take note how quickly she was to jump to Xero's defense. A thought he'd file away for later.

"I'm here cause someone thought it be a good idea to have a mexico shoot out on the highway."

"Wasn't me."

Came Xero's quick response, despite now having a massive headache form his breakdown. Losing control of his emotions like that was something he never did normally, because he couldn't afford too. As one of the only master's of Chaldea, it was up to him to ensure humanity's future and he wasn't going to let Gudako handle that kind of pressure alone. So Xero mastered his emotions, so he could also have a clear head and stay clam in whatever situation he found himself in. He couldn't afford to break, otherwise the battle for humanity's future could have been lost.

He could count on his hands the number of times he had cried since his mother's death. Reality is cold and cruel, just like the world and Xero wouldn't let Gudako face it alone. But he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel good to let out his emotions, his sadness and let someone else carry his burdens. Sure he had his Servants for that and he did confined in them, but he never lost face.

If a commander, no if a leader broke down and let his emotions control his every action, then how can his troops trust him?

Breaking down and crying was a luxury, Xero wasn't allowed to have as he was a leader. A leader was someone who needed to remain unmovable, incorruptible and if a tidal wave smacked dab into him, he HAD to remain standing. Cause that's what it means to be a leader, someone everyone can rely on and trust not to break down. A harsh fact but like many other things, Xero learned to deal with it.

He wasn't going to allow Gudako to bear that burden, despite she herself being a master. Despite being only a year younger, the girl wasn't ready for the harshness that came to begin humanity's savior. She was only a first generation magi after all and she wasn't even aware she was a magi till she came to Chaldea. Despite her wide eyed and cheery personality, he could see the girl was very sacred and confused at the situation she found herself in.

Thus, he took it upon himself to help her and with Dr. Roman's help, along with director Olga's support they made a magi out of her. While no one near as powerful as himself, she certainly ranked clear above other magi's. In the process he became the leader of humanity's last hope for survival and became Gudako's adopted older brother.

So yeah, he wasn't allowed to cry or just general push his problems onto other people.

No matter what his Servants, Gudako or friends would say otherwise.

At least that's what he believed and even after nearly two years, after the battle for humanity's survival had been won, he still had his mind in that mindset. Discovering that his mother truly did love him, making very questionable decisions to save him form his sealed fate and a super hero father has clearly effected him more then he ever thought.

Xero now had someone else he could depended on and not because of some magical contract either. Someone he knew he could always count on and while all his Servants, loyal and brave as they were, weren't what he'd called parent martial. Some he would but not for someone like him, as only Da Vinic could keep up with him in terms for smarts and challenge him in that arena.

The point is it felt nice to have a father in his life.

It felt really good.

Man, now he could clearly see why some of his child Servants wanted a parent figure. Because it was a very nice feeling to have someone love you unconditional and for no other reason then because they loved you for you.

So yeah, it felt really nice.

As for the elder Stark, Tony had to once again restrain the need to laugh. Yep, Xero's definitely his kid alright. Only a Stark would come up with such quick and witty remark. Much like himself but this wasn't the time, nor the place.

No matter how funny it was.

"Really?"

Came Fury's dry response with a raised eyebrow,"Then pray tell, who's idea was it?"

"Well, i'm not a genius like Xero is, but i think it was the cops."

Eddie decide to butt in on the conversation, trying to help his younger friend,"Even though they weren't really cops but bad guys dressed as cops, started playing bumper cars with us. Oh and shooting at us too. So, i think it's fair to say they started it."

"Totally there fault."

Gudako added helpful, as she edge away a little, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. She loved her Onii-chan very much but Fury scared her and why shouldn't he? He was 6'2 foot tall, dark skinned, bald and had an eyepatch over his right eye. Plus he wore a completely black outfit, with a trench coat, shirt, pants and combat boots.

He was very scary looking to the girl, despite all she had seen and done.

"Oh really? I wouldn't have guessed, seeing that there was a whole bunch of corpse's dressed in police uniforms all over the road."

Came Clint's own snarky response, as he eyed each and everyone of them, his sharp eyes sizing them all up,"Though i do find it interesting, that none of them are register at any police data bank or station. Hell, no one even recognize's them. All but that Ghost Story."

"Ghost story?"

Pepper asked in confusion, as Coulson brought out his phone and after a few keystrokes, brought up a blurry picture of Bucky.

"This man. While many in our department believe he's nothing more then a ghost story, those that do believe he exists call him _The Winter Soldier._ A ghost that has killed many people in the past fifty years. Agent Romanoff here, has in fact fought the Winter Soldier before."

"And you got very lucky, to get away alive."

Natasha finished, subconscious tracing the scar she acquired form the assassin. Tony raised an eyebrow, while Gudako asked,"Wait. You've faced him before?"

The older redhead nodded,"I have. To put it bluntly, i was lucky he was only going for his target and not me otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"And HYDRA has been behind them all."

The SHIELD agents stiffened at hearing the name, as Xero slowly got to him feet. Rubbing his red rimmed eyes, he tried to quell the growing headache he felt to no avail. As he got up and tried to walk, he nearly tripped had Tony not caught him in time,"You going to be okay, kiddo?"

Tony asked, concern clear in his tone as Xero merely waved it off.

"I will be. Just...tried is all."

"Master..."

The teen stiffened at Jeanne's voice, her tone one of suspicion and narrowed eyes only made it worse,"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Ummm..."

Xero felt a little sweat go down his face, as Jeanne's glare burned a hole in his head. The master of Chaldea was known for overworking himself to the point of collapsing, all the while neglecting his need to sleep and eat. Just last night was one such night, where simply couldn't get any sleep and by the time he did all it did was make sure he saw one of Assassin EMYIA's memories.

"Father only slept for three hours."

Altera said, as she appeared in a sliver light in her child form. Xero shot the dark skinned girl a look of betrayal, barely his Servant for a week and already tattling on him? Where was the loyalty?!

"Wait three hours?"

Pepper asked in confusion and concern, as she looked form Altera to Xero,"Is that normal for you?"

"I don't sleep most nights."

Was his only response, as Olga suddenly shoved a drinking cup in his face, with a stern look on her face and said,"Drink."

Xero just stared at Olga, as she stared back for a few seconds, before he sighed and did as he was told. He knew full well that it was a sleep potion, meant to knock someone out as it was made for those with sleep deprivation. Or in this case, himself. Wordless Altera went to Xero, grabbed his hand and gently pulled him away form Tony and steered him to his own room, just across form his father's.

"So, what did you just give him?"

Tony asked, seeing his son get dragged to his room by the small girl,"Some sort of sleep potion thingy?"

"Yes."

Olga deadpan, making Tony do the same. Though it seemed Clint didn't like beginning ignored and said,"So...anyone going to tell us what just happened?"

Everyone looked at him and by that extension, Fury's group. Seeing as he had everyone attention, Clint talked again.

"Really, are we just chopped liver here? Just ignoring us is kinda rude and what's this about HYDRA being behind the Winter Soldier's attacks? In case you didn't get the memo, HYDRA died with the Red Skull."

"It didn't."

Eddie finally spoke up, making the three agents look at him, as Fury stayed silent with a stoic look on his face and an unreadable look in his eyes. Oh umm... EYE.

"Those people who chased us, the one i talked to made it quite clear that HYDRA is not only alive but well."

Eddie said, as Gudako spoke,"And what's worse is that they've taken Buck and turned him into their own personal assassin. Bastards."

"Just how do you know that?"

Natasha suddenly said, the older redhead had stayed silent up until that point. Her sharp eyes locked on the younger redhead, with a sudden intensity making Gudako flinch,"You and Xero said you _KNEW _Barnes would never _WILLINGLY _do HYDRA's bidding. The war was seventy years ago and either you are lying or you look good for a seventy year old woman."

_"Crap."_

Gudako thought to herself, knowing full well she just put herself in the spotlight and they all looked like they wanted answers. Answers she couldn't give without revealing..._certain _things. She couldn't say somethings about it, but if she didn't she'll either sound insane or they simply won't believe her and they'll dig further and find out what she's hiding.

"Oh man, how do i do this?"

Gudako thought to herself, feeling a bead of sweat roll down her face. Natasha had focused on some of the keywords she used and now the super spy was using that fact against her, to get information out of her. The Black Widow was trained to finding out as much info as possible and Gudako had just hung herself. The older redhead had merely pulled the rope.

_"Mistress, i have an idea."_

One of Gudako's Caster's spoke, **Zhuge Liang aka Waver Velvet,** a five star Caster and a former master of the fourth holy grail war spoke up. Something the girl was grateful for more and was willing to listen to him. The three agents, plus three civilians noticed how Gudako's eyes seemed to glaze over, meaning she was talking to someone.

Fury had stayed silent throughout the exchange, his mind working a million miles a minute with all the new information he gained in the past year. All it did was make him realize that many of his fears had been realized. When Stark's son started killing off SHIELD agents, they'd feared the Grimm Reaper had gone to the darkside but upon realizing they were working against SHIELD, made the dark skinned director take a closer look at things.

What he found had disturbed him greatly.

He wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see it with his one good eye, but the truth was staring him the face. HYDRA was back and it had been growing and feeding off of not only SHIELD but many other organizations.

Both legal and illegal.

What's worse, Fury had suspected their enemies had worked their way into the highest forms of government. That is not to say, **P****resident Matthew Ellis, **was HYDRA but some of his advisors were. What made it worse, was Fury is beginning to believe **Alexander Pierce, **head of the **World ****Security Council **wasn't just a HYDRA agent.

But the current LEADER of HYDRA.

But all Fury had as evidence to the contrary, was purely a gut feeling. He didn't survive as long as he had and become head of SHIELD by solely relying on his gut. While, yes it had certainly saved his ass more then once and even helped prevent disaster it wasn't just his gut alone that did it. He knew he had to be smart about this and one wrong move, could spell disaster for everyone.

And many civilians would be caught in the crossfire.

That was one of the reasons why, he not only wanted the **Avengers ****Initiative **un-scrapped but to add even MORE people to it then originally planned. He had been secretly filing more and more people for it and could only hope his plan would work. The world was filling up with people who can not only do incredible things but they can't be matched. Not to mention one of the world's most dangerous organizations being, not only alive but more deadly then ever, only drove home to how much the world needed The Avengers.

If formed, the Avengers would not only be able to fight the battles, the Earth never could but Fury can let them run wild and take down those he REALLY wished he could but couldn't. The ones who had slink their way into positions of power and gained enough power and friends they couldn't be touched by legal channels. That fact really pissed Fury off.

No, being protected by many powerful people, military leaders and politicians had enraged Fury to no end. But the Grimm Reaper had not only killed many of them, he'd proven they aren't as untouchable as they think they are.

It was for that fact, Fury both admired and feared the Reaper. Admired, cause he proven he didn't care who or what you are, if you abuse you're power you WILL pay the price for it. But that was a double edge sword, as IF the Reaper ever turned to the darkside, Fury honestly didn't know if anyone could stop him. He was that powerful and laws meant nothing to him.

Not to mention he always wore a mask, so his real face and identify were hidden form all.

Hence why he had SHIELD agents tailing the Grimm Reaper.

The Scythe wielder had come across all of the new, promising candidate's for the Avengers Initiative and quite a few of them, made his boss's sweat a bit, even if they tried to hide it. Given the fact one of them was once a member of **Task Force X, **who chose to walk away only reinforced their demands to have the program scrapped. Never the less, the fact many of them and their past's were a complete mystery only made Fury even more paranoid then normal.

Which was an amazing feat in on itself and drove home to Fury that they, no the world itself needed The Avengers.

While they had found Captain Rogers frozen in the ice, who was shockingly enough still alive, Fury knew he could have lead the Avengers. While he wasn't originally a candidate given they believed him to be dead, Coulson thought he be the prefect person to lead the Avengers.

But Fury disagreed.

The Captain was a good man, a smart man but he's also a soldier out of time. He has no knowledge of the current time period and Fury was betting all his chips on something even riskier:

He planned to have the Grimm Reaper be the leader of The Avengers.

While his agents tailed him, they had spoken to the many people he helped, befriended and talked too. Those who he had helped and talked too had shown a shocking amount of loyalty to a man, they hardly knew anything about. Those that did know who he really was, keep a tight lip when it came to regarding information about him. Thankful Agent Thirteen had managed to get the info on WHY he inspired such loyalty in people.

_"He's like gravity. No matter how hard you fight it, he just pulls you in."_

That fact also made him VERY dangerous as well. A man should be judge by his deeds, not for his belief's or abilities, SHIELD was created to not only protect the world but give any man, woman or child the protection no one else could provide. It shouldn't matter if you're human, enhanced or even alien. All beings who were cursed with abilities and powers, often found themselves hunted by those who desire power.

Someone will ALWAYS desire power and many won't let anyone try to stop them, form trying to obtain it.

Case in point, when **G****eneral Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross **had chased Doctor Banner all over the world. Costing not only the US over a million dollars worth in damage and military equipment but tax payer money as well. He even costed the lives of A LOT of good soldiers and got many innocent people caught in the crossfire. Not that he ever payed for any of it, much to Fury's anger and frustration.

Fury was a man who made difficult choice's no one else wanted to make. He has seen war, been in plenty of firefights and seen many things. He had a strong stomach but even his turned at the thought of killing innocent people.

So yeah, he hated Ross almost as much as he hated the people who protected him form prosecution.

Maybe even more.

So when he learned that Stark not only had a son, but that said son was the Grimm Reaper, he was torn behind relief and despair. Relief, despite him being a complete pain in the ass, Stark was a good man and he would ensure his son stay on the right path. Stark created his armor in order to clean up the mess he created with his weapons but in the process, saved innocent people. That, was something Fury could respect and seen the man risk his life for others. Tony Stark might be a egotistical, smart ass with too much money and a big mouth, but he was a good man underneath all that.

You just had too look hard enough to find it.

However he felt pure despair, cause now there were TWO Stark's. That alone would raise the threat level as he can already tell, the boy was just as smart and chaotic as his father.

Not to mention he had some sort of summoning power, only made it worse.

They had no information on him and as such, Fury had no idea how many he could summon or what they can do. This made Xero dangerous, as SHIELD had little next to nothing on Stark Jr.

Having the right information could mean the difference between life and death.

But now wasn't the time, as everyone was looking at the younger, who sighed and finally spoke,"Well guess there's no point in hiding it. Me and Onii-chan were recruited by an organization called **Chaldea. **We have a unique and special power that allows us to summon legendary heroes of the past, known as Servants. The reason why, is because someone was for a lack of a better word, messing with the timeline. To the point by the year 2016, humanity would cease to exist."

That made everyone look at the girl with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"The hell?!"

Clint nearly fell over in shock,"The hell are you talking about?!"

"_Sigh, _it means someone fucked with history so bad, that humanity would fall apart by 2015 and ultimately destroy ourselves. Thus, by the year 2016 humanity, we as a species would cease to exist."

"So there are more people out there, with similar abilities to you?"

Coulson asked, as Gudako shook her head,"No. Chaldea recruited all those capable of summoning and during the briefing of our mission to save humanity's future, we were betrayed."

"Betrayed? By who? Who would want to end all human life on Earth?"

Pepper asked, as Gudako didn't answer as she wiped a lone tear away form her eye.

"Doesn't matter. All you need to known, is that me and Onii-chan were all that was left. Along with a hand full of Chaldea workers, the director and Dr. Roman. We went through various timelines trying to fix human history and during our final days in Chaldea, our last mission was to ensure Cap defeat HYDRA."

"Cap?"

Tony asked, with a raised eyebrow,"As in Captain America? That Cap?"

"The one in the same."

Gudako said, as she smiled fondly at remembering the good captain,"The stories about him weren't exaggerated. He was kind and just, if it wasn't for him we were have certainly lost."

Tony grumbled a bit, but said nothing. Growing up he had heard all about how amazing Captain America was form his father and he was in no mood to hear more of it. Despite this, he was really intrigued by the concept of time travel. Despite he wanted to write it off and call Gudako on it, he knew the girl was avoiding using the M word. It was quite obvious neither Xero nor Gudako wanted anyone else to know about magic and it didn't take long for Tony to understand why.

So he kept his mouth shut, no matter how much he wanted to let it run. If nothing else, this would build up even more trust between him and his son, through Gudako and helping her keep their dirty little secret. Even as Coulson looked at Gudako with a critical eye, as if he was trying to figure something out. The stoic man then gained a look of shock and realization, as his mouth hung open.

"No way...it can't be."

"Coulson?"

Everyone looked at the balding man, as he quickly reached into his jacket to pull out,"Are those...trading cards?"

Gudako asked in confusion, as the agent held up a card that had three people on it. Captain America with two hooded strangers. One was taller then the other one, as the shorter one had a simple red cloak and hood that shadowed their face. The taller of the two, had a black tarted cloak with holes in it and was ripped at the ends.

"Yes, these are my Captain America trading cards in near mint condition. It took a while for me to collect them all but it was wroth it."

Phil said, in a very proud tone and his eye lighten up as he spoke. But then they narrowed, as he pointed to the shorter of the three people,"But you...this is you isn't it? YOU'RE **Orthopox, **aren't you? And Xero is **Crypto.**"

The redhead stayed silent, as everyone looked at her with wide eyes. The girl merely stayed silent, as the truth had come out in full force and she didn't even bother to hide that fact.

"Yeah, those were the names we went by during the war."

Despite having figured it out, Phil couldn't help but gap like a fish and who could blame him? One of his own personal idols/heroes was sitting not five feet form him.

"I think you broke him."

Clint said with a light laugh. It was funny to see the normally controlled and stoic man doing an impression of a fish.

"Well that aside, that doesn't explain why my son thinks it's his fault, this 'Bucky' fell to his death or whatever."

Tony said, seeing as Agent looked like he wasn't going to answer for a while, as he stared at Gudako with a star-struck gaze. That made Gudako sigh, as she leaned back into the coach and looked at the ceiling,"Alright. It was 1945, a mouth before the final assault, German scientist** Arnim Zola **was on his way to met Red Skull, when Steve, Xero and myself went to intercept them."

**Flashback: Year 1945**

"Oh man, looks like they've hit the gas. Wherever their going, they want him there and fast."

One of Steve's scouts said, as he looked through a pair of binoculars. They were on a snowy mountain top, just above a rail track. Quickly approaching their position and it was fucking moving.

"Better get moving then."

Captain America said,"Otherwise were'll be bugs on a windshield."

"Well then, better get moving bugs."

Mr. Bowler Hat guy said, grinning as he looked at the two cloaked figures,"Hey Orthopox, Crypto you sure you two are up for this? This isn't like one of those normal battle fields, can't just jump everywhere and move around. You get only one spot and only one way forward."

"Funny."

Crypto said dryly,"Just because we jump and run around all the time, doesn't mean we can't face them head on. Personal i think they aim for you more then they do any of us. Probably trying to knock that dumb blower hat off, i should known. I've been trying to do it since day one."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. You're just jealous that it makes me look good."

**Dum Dum Dugan **aka Mr. Bowler hat guy said with a smirk on his face. All the while subconscious touching it, wondering if his friend was speaking the truth as HYDRA troops DID tend to aim for him more then anyone else.

Maybe Crypto was onto something.

"Never the less, it's better to let them think we only have a certain way to attack and them trying to prepare for that."

Crypto said, finishing his train of thought, as a chirpy voice spoke up.

"Only for them to be shocked and surprised, when we attack a different way."

The red one, Orthopox said in a cheerful voice. The others shook their heads at the dynamic duo. while one was cryptic, sassy and quite, the other one was cheerful and had boundless energy. The two were a prefect fit into Steve's Howling Commandos, which Steve took great advantage of, as he learned a lot form Crypto about being a leader.

While Steve was a good leader, he was very inexperienced and he had no problem with asking Crypto for a few pointers. But it evolved into Crypto teaching Steve how to be a good leader, as he was more then used to dealing with crazy people and how to lead them effectively.

Something Captain America was thankful for. Crypto had a good head on his shoulders and knew what he was doing, ensuring there were very little casualties on their side. This in turn had boosted their reputation for the world and hurting the Nazi's and HYDRA itself.

But it wasn't enough.

The Red Skull was still a powerful figure in the war and despite many weapons factories being destroyed, with Zola they can rebuild them. Which is what made this mission so critical.

Without Zola, the final base they take, that's it, game over.

No coming back for them.

"Alright as funny as this is, we have a mission to complete."

Steve said, with a good nature smile,"Me, Bucky, Crypto and Orthopox will zip line onto the train, defeat the HYDRA agents and capture Zola. We should expect some heavy resistance but with Crypto and Orthopox, it should be a piece of cake."

"Don't get so cocky. That's what gets you killed."

Crypto aka Xero said, as he tighten his hood and cloak on his body. He already had Jeanne installed and was ready to go. Orthopox aka Gudako also installed Diarmuid, so they were as ready as they would ever be.

So, taking the launcher, Crypto aimed it at the mountain ledge and with a loud

**PSSH**

Fired the gun, securing the zipline.

Going first, Crypto used his flag to zip down. But not before he shot Steve a smirk,"See you soon bugs."

Before anyone could even say a response, Crypto was already gone. Bucky sighed and shook his head.

"Always on the move."

Looking at the remaining three, he spoke,"Come on then, let's move."

The three soldiers quickly joined Crypto and they quickly took down the HYDRA troops on board. The train itself looked like a bullet train, colored a sleek black with a single light at the front. They were a total of twenty cars and each one was filled with either weapons or equipment. However throughout the fighting, Crypto couldn't help but think something was off.

However, it was Orthopox who voiced his concern's, after using the cursed spear to kill another soldier,"Something's wrong. This is way too easy."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Bucky asked, as he reloaded his gun. He personally saw nothing wrong with it, but it seemed Steve had other ideas,"No, i have to agree. This is Red Skull's top scientist, right hand man and weapons manufacturer. Why would he leave only this many troops? It doesn't make any sense."

Crypto narrowed his eyes in thought,"Unless..."

"GET DOWN!"

Suddenly Crypto's danger sense went off, just as Orthopox yelled and he narrowly dodge a red spear aimed at him. But it wasn't just any spear, as Crypto looked up his eyes widen in shock, horror and recognition.

It was the cursed spear, **Gae Bolg.**

Meaning their attacker was,"**Cu Alter."**

Crypto whispered in horror, at seeing the large altered Servant grinning at him.

"Well, well, we met again Master Of Chaldea. And what't this, you brought friends along?"

The Berserker said in a mocking tone. The rest of the team looked on in horror at the new arrival and why shouldn't they? They all heard the stories, of a man no a demon fighting for HYDRA and wiping out entire U.S. army infantry divisions by himself.

He looked ever part of a demon, in a black and red color scheme The upper part of his bodysuit is absent, leaving his chest exposed and revealing a unique tattoo design on his chest and abdomen. His shoes have very high heels. He wears a hood over his head. The most noticeable thing is his spiked tail, which gave him more of both a demonic and beastly look.

"This isn't good."

Crypto thought to himself, as he wiped his bleeding cheek and his eyes darting around. While he had no doubt he could take the Servant, the problem was the very small space, moving VERY fast on the tracks and one wrong move could send the entire train off the rails. While he was certain that Orthopox could survive the crash, maybe Steve too but Bucky wouldn't and neither would Zola.

While he would love nothing more then to put a bullet between the short man's eyes, he was more valuable alive.

For the moment.

"Berserker...why are you here?"

The hidden redhead asked, as she ready her own spear. Despite the fact she was shaking a bit, Crypto could tell she was scared about facing the large Servant head on and he couldn't blame her. The Servant before them was very powerful and had a blood lust to match it. The giant Servant merely gained a toothy grin,"Well seems my master was worried about his little pet and had me come along, just in case Captain loser didn't disrupt his traveling. Seems he was right to do so."

"Shit."

Crypto heard Steve cruse, as he ready his shield. Obviously he didn't think they could talk it out and was going to skip straight to the fighting. Something he was inclined to do so himself, when he realized something.

"Wait, where's Bucky?"

**CLUNG**

"ACK!"

Without his smile leaving, Cu Alter moved his tail around, revealing he had the soldier by his neck, using his tail to choke the man.

"Really? You thought, you could sneak up on me? How cute, don't make me laugh."

"UGGHH, _ghenhe, _UCK."

"What was that?"

Cu brought Bucky closer to his face, reliving enough pressure so he could talk. Despite being nearly blue in the face, after being nearly chocked to death, Bucky smirked and said,"Made you look."

Cu frowned, wondering what the human was talking about, when Bucky brought his right hand up holding a pin.

A grenade pin.

With wide eyes, Cu looked down just in time to see a grenade rolling back towards him. This made Cu snarl,"Why you little!"

**BOOM**

Crypto, Orthopox and Steve were throw back at the sudden explosion. The rush of the winter wind filled the car, as everyone groaned and slowly got up. Wiping his eyes, Crypto saw the car now had a huge hole in it and the Altered Servant was gone as well. However his eyes widen in horror at the figure, handing by one of the cables of the car.

"Bucky!"

Acting quickly, the dark haired man went to the edge, reaching out as far as he could reach, as the soldier hung on by a thread.

Literally.

"Bucky, hold on, i'm coming!"

Crypto said, as he reached for the man. The soldier thrashed around the wind and with great effort slowly reached for his friends hand,"Hold on! Just a little closer!"

Bucky felt his grip losing, as his fingers slipped form the cable. He gave the hooded man a grim smile and said,"It was an honor, Crypto."

The man eyes widen beneath his hood, as he quickly caught on to what Bucky meant.

"No, don't!"

"Goodbye."

Crypto reached for him but he missed him by an inch. Crypto watched, as the soldier fall down into the deep trench, covered in snow and ice. Steve and Orthopox watched with wide eyes, as the man fell to his death. Crypto, no Xero could only gape in pure horror, as a screamed ripped itself form his throat, his sorrowful was heard by all.

"BUCKY!"

**Flashback End**

"Onii-chan searched for days, he looked at every nook and carny, but he couldn't find Bucky's body anywhere. All we found was a blood trail and no body, so we believed animals had gotten to his body. So we couldn't even give him a proper burial, so he was presumed KIA."

Gudako said, as she wiped her tears away. Everyone stayed silent, even Phil who was ready to go into full fanboy mode at knowing not one, but TWO of his heroes were just a couple of feet away form him. Though everyone now understood why Xero blamed himself for Bucky's death, Tony had though it was bull.

"Okay. I understand what happened, but how was that Xero's fault, Barnes died. Sounds like to me, he knew the risks and made his choice, kiddo's only human. He can't foresee everything."

"Try telling that to him."

Jeanne said, with a tried sigh,"Master believes if he foresaw Berserker being there, he could have saved his friend."

"Be that as it may, even the best of laid plans can be shattered in an instant. No one's prefect and things happen."

Fury said, in an unusual kind voice. He himself had lost plenty of friends and knew how the younger Stark felt. The feeling of loss's and the guilt it cause's can tear anyone apart. Tony and Pepper raised an eyebrow at Nick, as did his subordinates. It was a bit odd to hear Fury speak a soft tone, when his voice was usual authoritative and commanding.

Never the less, Olga smiled a little,"Very true, but you try telling it to that stubborn ass master of mine. So the question now, is why you all are here?"

At that, the Servants, Master, Brock, Stark and Potts looked at Fury who merely said,"Well, believe it or not, iv'e come to offer my help. But things have changed and if you don't mind me asking, why is he here?"

Fury said, pointing to Eddie.

This made the brown haired man to sigh, as he sat up a little straighter and he said,"Remember when i told you about Venom?"

"Yeah. Little glob of black latched onto you, what about it?"

Tony asked, as Eddie looked him dead in the eye and said.

"Then you should know he's not the only one. Tell me, have you ever heard of a man called **Carlton Drake?"**

* * *

**Done.**

**So, now we known what happened between Bucky and Xero. The master of Chaldea blaming himself for his death, even though he had nothing to do with it, sounds an awful lot like many heroes. So sorry to say, nothing future chapters this time, as i have a bathroom to put in at my house and the next chapter won't be a chapter.**

**After some thought, i decide to put up a sort of Bio for Xero, Gudako and even give you all some insight to the future members of the Avengers. I'm doing this, so i can add some more members, if anyone would like to request a new hero to be put on the team and i'll see if i can't squeeze them into it.**

**So stay safe and healthy out there everyone!**

**Devil out.**


	16. Bio

**Hello my ever lovely peeps!**

**The Bio is up. Like i said before this'll be a short Bio of Xero and Gudako, along with what i have for the current members of the Avengers. I might add more members, might not. If anyone would like me to add a certain character, i'll considered it and see if i can't squeeze them into it. So here we go first off:**

**Xero's Bio**

**Full Name:**** Xero Mazoku/Stark**

**Parents: Lilith Mazoku(Mother) and Tony Stark(Father)**

**Alignments: ****Chaotic. Good**

**Reality ****Marble:** Unknown

**Mage Carft:**** Elements, Healing, Alchemy,**** Reinforcement, Mazoku Family ****Grimoire**

**Weapons:**** Shin a Death Scythe and Kami and Yami the duel pistols **

**Servants:**

**Shielder** Mash Kyrielight

**Ruler's: **Jeanne D'Arc, Shiro Amakusa, Artoria Pendragon

**Saber's: **Artoria Pendragon, Charlemagne(Charlie) Artoria Pendragon Alter, Artoria Lily, Nero Claudius, Altera, Chevalier d'Eon, Okita Sōji, Fergus mac Róich, Mordred Pendragon, Elizabeth Báthory (Brave), Miyamoto Musashi, Arthur Pendragon, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Saber), Gawain, Lanling Wang

**Archer's: **EMYIA, Gilgamesh, Kid Gilgamesh, Robin Hood, Atalanta, Oda Nobunaga, Arjuna, Artoria Pendragon (Archer), Chloe von Einzbern, Ishtar, Tomoe Gozen

**Lancer's: **Cú Chulainn, Elizabeth Báthory, Scáthach, Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter), Artoria Pendragon, Karna, Brynhildr, Kiyohime (Lancer), Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) (Santa Lily), Bradamante, Ereshkigal

**Caster's: **Medea, Olga Marie Animusphere, Tamamo no Mae, Elizabeth Báthory (Halloween), Nursery Rhyme, Nitocris, Leonardo Da Vinci, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Xuanzang Sanzang, Merlin, Irisviel Von Einzbern

**Riders: **Medusa, Boudica, Ushiwakamaru, Alexander, Martha, Francis Drake, Anne Bonny & Mary Read,Artoria Pendragon (Santa Alter), Astolfo, Iskandar, Artoria Pendragon (Rider Alter)

**Assassin's: **Jing Ke, Mata Hari, Carmilla, Jack the Ripper, Mysterious Heroine X, Ryōgi Shiki, (Assassin) EMIYA (Assassin) Hassan of the Hundred Faces, Hassan Of The Crused Arm, Shuten Dōji, Fūma Kotarō, Hassan of the Serenity, Cleopatra, Mochizuki Chiyome, Katō Danzō, Semiramis, Charlotte Corday

**Berserker's: **Heracles, Lancelot, Kiyohime, Tamamo Cat, Frankenstein, Nightingale, Minamoto no Raikō, Ibaraki Dōji, Mysterious Heroine X (Alter), Chacha, Penthesilea, Atalanta (Alter), Sakata Kintoki or Gold as he prefers

**Avengers: **Edmond Dantès, Jeanne d'Arc (Alter), Gorgon, Demon King Nobunaga

**Alter Ego's: **Meltlilith, Passionlip, Sesshōin Kiara, Okita Sōji (Alter)

**Foreigner's: **Abigail Williams, Mysterious Heroine XX

**Moon Caner: **BB

**Gudako Bio**

**Full Name: ****Ritsuko Fujimaru**

**Nickname: Gudako**

**Parents: Unknown**

**Alignment: Neutral**

**Mage Carft:**** Elements, Healing Magic, ****Alchemy**

**Weapons:**** Unknown**

**Servnats:**

**Saber's: **Siegfried, Ryōgi Shiki (Saber), Bedivere, Lancelot (Saber), Astolfo (Saber)

**Lancer's: **Leonidas I, Romulus, Hector, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne,

**Assassin's: **Stheno. "The Old Man of the Mountain, Okita J Sōji,

**Berserker: **Lu Bu Fengxian, Vlad III, Xiang Yu, Beowulf

**Riders:** Georgios, Ozymandias, Achilles, Marie Antoinette

**Caster's: **Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II), Cú Chulainn, Helena Blavatsky, Scáthach-Skaði, Miyu Edelfelt

**Archer's: **Euryale, Arash, Orion(And Artimes) David, Billy the Kid, Tristan, James Moriarty, Chiron, Napoléon

**Ruler: **Martha

* * *

**So a big difference between Xero and Gudako, in terms of ability and power. But not much, as Xero had taught Gudako what he could and while Xero has ****quality and quantity, Gudako has more of a q****uality, rather then quality. Please there is an obvious power gap between the two, where Xero has access to his family magic, Gudako is still a first generation mage.**

**Server disadvantage.**

**So here are the Avengers!**

**Avengers Members:**

**Leader:** Xero Mazoku/Stark aka **The Grimm Reaper**

**Sub-leaders:** Steve Rogers aka **Captain America** and Gudako aka **Mado-shi(Japenses for Mage)**

**Subordinates: **

Thor.

Natasha aka **Black Widow.**

Bruce aka **Hulk.**

Clint Barton aka **Hawkeye.**

Tony Stark aka **Iron Man.**

Elizabeth Braddock aka **Psylocke.**

Remy Lebeau aka **Gambit.**

Jessie Drew aka **Spider-Woman.**

Eddie Brock aka **Venom.**

Laura Kinny aka **Talon.**

Ororo Murone aka **Storm.**

Ursula Driag aka **The Dragon.(Also my new OC)**

Asia Argento(Form Highschool DXD) aka **The Angel.**

Jennifer Walters aka **She-Hulk.**

Bucky Barns aka **The White Wolf.**

James Howlett aka Logan aka **Wolverine.**

* * *

**So again, if you like me to add another hero to the rooster, or at least for me to look them up, just leave it in a review! Also i was thinking about adding Garyfia into this story, but i decide the team, well all teams need a healer of sorts and Asia fit the role prefectly. So till next chapter everyone!**

**Devil out.**


	17. Venom Arc 4

**Hello once again my peeps!**

**So this'll be the final chapter of the Venom Arc. This chapter is going to be a short wrap up, with Xero and Eddie, dealing with Bucky and Riot. This will be a two part chapter.**

**The first part begin, well you all can read the title and take a wild guess at too what it is. As such i'll be keeping this chapter a bit short and the next chapter will be shorter, as it will final wrap everything up, with a pretty bow on top. So as always i don't own Marvel or Fate.**

**So please, as i have over 200 fav's and followers for this story and so far, only two people have for the most part, reviewed. I'm not asking much, just a simple good job for a review would do wondrous for me. Yeah, i am very much proud of how much ****traction this story has gained. As i have said this before but i'll say it again.**

**This story started out a little rough, had some changes throughout the story and now iv'e gotten SO MUCH better in terms of writing and even updating so much faster then i thought possible. So again, it would do wondours for my mood, to see nice reviews as it does make me feel better. That is not to say i don't like the reviews i get form, **narutoxasuna25 **and **emiyaryo, **you guys are great.**

**Hell even **extremeninja09, **has been helping out in the reviewing regard. So if it's not to much to ask, do review if you'd be so kind.**

**But again, it's just makes me feel better, makes me happy to see new reviews. **

**So with that in mind lets try again, please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Showdown In The Golden City Part 1, Grimm Reaper Vs. Winter Soldier**

"Okay, everyone remember what their roles are?"

It's been one day, after learning what had happened between Xero, Gudako and Bucky. The story itself still made Tony's head spin when he thought about. Magic, Servants, Heroic Spirits, time travel, alternate timelines, it was all almost too much for the genius to handle without going insane.

It all sounded like something straight out of a manga or anime.

None of it made any sense and every part of it, hell every detail defied the laws of physics and science! Tony was a man of science and science clearly dictated that dead people DON'T come back form the dead! Nor did they come back as 'Servants' to fight in some mythic war for a wish granting device that could create miracles. Not to mention time travel is for the movies only and so are alternate timelines.

None of it made any logic sense and not for the first time did Tony come to realise one simply fact:

Xero and logic don't go together.

Something he should have seen coming and maybe he had that coming. Tony never thought he'd be a father, yet here they are. What's more is he and his son, along with several people are heading somewhere to stop a possible alien invasion.

Nothing made any logic sense anymore and now, this is his life now.

At the moment he was on his private jet, heading towards San Francisco, to stop Drake and his own little blog of power, **Riot.**

So it was himself, Clint, Natasha, Eddie, Xero and Gudako on his jet. The six were selected to go, as they were all field agents and fighters. While it's true, Eddie wasn't that much of a fighter, he had Venom. The black symbiote knew more about Riot and had warned them all, that the sliver symbiote had "Shit you can't even image."

Eddie and Venom had informed the group of what Drake was up too and Venom had helped supply them with the facts, he and his kind did in fact come to Earth to take it over. But Eddie changed Venom's mind and since he was, well kinda of a loser too like Eddie and the fact he was REALLY liking Earth and all it had to offer he decide to switch sides.

Sadly Venom didn't think he could take on Riot alone, so when Eddie suggested they go find Xero aka the Grimm Reaper, Venom was all for it. Xero had proven he was capable of accomplish impossible feats and knew if anyone could help them defeat Riot and Drake, it be Xero.

But things had changed and now they needed a new plan. After Xero had woken up form his much needed nap, a couple of hours after he went to sleep. By that tme Gudako had come up with a plan to stop both Riot AND Bucky. But they needed some help if they were to pull if off and while their Servants would be more then enough, there's a good chance they'd KILL Bucky. Which would be counterproductive for them and if they could turn Bucky over to their side, it be both a great boon for them and piss of HYDRA too no end.

Which was a good thing to Gudako.

So after a bit of convincing on their part for Fury to lend them Romanoff and Barton, the group set off for San Francisco.

Right now the six were in a semi-circle, sitting in some very comfy lodge chairs. Something that Clint complained,"Why don't we have these types of chairs at SHIELD" only for Natasha to smack him, shutting him up. Though Tony did gloat a bit, much to the SHIELD agents annoyance.

But Xero, Gudako and Eddie just said it they are very nice.

Xero had changed his outfit, so he was now wearing a sleeveless dark blue turtle neck, with a black jacket, dark blue pants and black combat boots. He had he had woven some Mystic Codes(Runes) into the clothing that Tony had gotten him, so it could act as armor in a sense. Though he still kept the Rosary on his neck, he now had his hair tied in a low pony tail.

He never goes anywhere without it.

Gudako wore what she was originally wearing and Tony gave Eddie a new gray sweater with "MIT" in bold red letters on the sweater. Both Magi had offered to wove Mystic Codes into Eddie's codes, but he didn't take it.

He had Venom and he had proven to be very reliable.

It was, naturally, Xero that asked the question. He certainly looked better then the day before. He no longer had red rimmed eyes and his skin had returned to it's healthy shade of pale. He even sounded better, as his voice was no longer cracking like it was before.

Hell he even felt better too after getting some of the guilt of his chest and releasing some of his pent up emotions. Despite it being a freak accident, Xero can honestly say he felt better then ever. But that wasn't here nor now, as he was going over their plan one last time before the big showdown.

"Eddie."

Xero looked at the older man, as he spoke,"We'll be attacking Riot head on. As, despite how much stronger he is they we are, Venom can take the hits Riot will throw at us."

"Me and Hawkeye can server as backup if things get too hairy."

Gudako spoke up, as the bow wielder nodded in agreement, fiddling with his arrows. Gudako was wearing the standard Chaldea clothing, as Clint had replaced his outfit with his suit. A sleeveless black, zip up shirt with the collar propped up. Complete with the sleek, black quiver that held at least, thirty arrows. he wore black skintight pants and boots, as his shirt was black with purple lines on his stomach.

Despite his cool and collected face, the archer was freaking out on the inside. He been trained for a lot of things, but this was just a bit out of his league. I mean, he was trained to fight humans, enhanced people and even advanced tech, not aliens goop things!

Seriously how'd he get dragged into this mess?!

Nodding, Xero looked too his father and Natasha.

"So that just leaves you'res truly, Miss stabby and the kiddo to face off against that super assassin."

Tony said, swirling in his chair to look at the older redhead,"Remind me again, how did you know the Winter Soldier will show up again?"

"Because Xero was the very first person he's ever failed to kill Stark."

Natasha said, rolling her eyes at Tony. The redhead was dressed in her usual black, skintight suit as she spoke again,"The Winter Soldier doesn't give up easily. He shot through me to get to his target, the one i was protecting. Now IF HYDRA is indeed behind his attacks, then their not going to give up so easily. They processed you're son as a big threat, otherwise they wouldn't have strike as recklessly as they did. They won't stop, these are the types of people that won't quit coming until either you or them are dead."

"Lovely."

Xero muttered, beating Tony just by a second. Though the elder Stark did shot his son a grin and thumbs up at his comment. Something that made Xero smile a little and Natasha to roll her eyes again.

Like father, like son she supposed.

"So if and when Bucky shows up, i'll be facing him head on. I know him, i know his fighting style and despite what HYDRA's done to him, his body remembers who it truly is. With that in mind, i think i know a way to break him out of whatever HYDRA's done to him."

Everyone looked surprised at Xero.

"Really? How?"

Eddie asked, as Xero licked his lips and put his hands under his chin,"While we were fighting, something seemed...off about Bucky. I watched him fighting real close, before Saber knocked him on his head, he fought like a relentless machine. Perfectly coordinated, precise and not a single move was wasted. Even when he was knocked off his balance, he had prefect aiming and striking. But that changed when Saber slammed him into the ground."

"Really kiddo?"

Tony asked, with a quirked eyebrow,"To be honest, that's some amazing observation skills. Considering the old timer had only throw a couple of punches, it's down right amazing. But then again you're my son, so you're bond to be awesome, but that's beside the point. For the record, it looked like Saber slammed him pretty hard, his skull cracked the payment. I'm pretty sure anyone would be a bit woozy after that."

Xero merely shook his head at that, as his eyes hardened,"No Tony, it's more then that. He still fought like a relentless machine but something was different. Before his eyes held no light in them, only making his fighting style seem even more deranged and dangerous. But after getting knocked on the payment, his eyes sparked some light in them. Like something or rather _someone_ was fighting for control."

"I get it."

Clint said suddenly, as he pitched into the conversation,"HYDRA got control of his mind, but the more damage the mind or in this case, the skull takes it slowly ebbs away HYDRA's hold on him."

Xero nodded,"Meaning if i hit him hard enough on the head, it JUST might be enough for Bucky, the REAL Bucky to break free."

"Damn. It makes sense Onii-chan, but it's very risky."

Gudako said, biting her lower lip in thought. Tony nodded in agreement and voiced his concern's,"Look Kid-Xero, i know you feel guilty for his capture. Believe me, i get it and if that happened to Rhodes, i do everything in my power to save him and then some. But i need you to look me in the eye and say with absolute certainty that you believed that and this isn't just some crazy, last ditch hope you're friend is still in there somewhere."

Xero did as Tony asked, looking his father dead in the eye and said with steel in his voice.

"Yes. I DO believe that Bucky, MY Bucky, is one of the BRAVEST men i have ever had the privilege to meet and fight alongside him. I know for a fact that if roles were reversed and the whole world was against him, there is no doubt in my mind, he would do ever he could to save me. Even if it costed him his life. He saved me once and now it's time for me to return the favor."

As he said this, Xero leaned back in his chair taking a more relaxed state, but the steel never left his voice. After he was done, he looked outside the window watching the clouds go by and the sun beginning to set. Gudako silently leaned towards Tony and whispered,"The thing about Onii-chan is, once you've gained his loyalty and friendship, he'll fight the god's themselves if he had too, to keep his friends and family alive. No matter what happens, he'll stand by you."

"Good to know."

Tony said with a smile forming on his face, feeling his heart swell with pure pride in his son. Good lord above, how could he have helped create such a good person. It was clear to him, Xero didn't care for fame like he did at one point and most certainly didn't care what anyone would say about him. If he believed it was right, he fight all of creation itself if he had too and would not bend.

No matter what.

It made Tony feel so proud of himself, for helping create Xero but also made him feel self-loathing. He wasn't there for sixteen years of his life and already his son was an amazing person. Tony found himself questioning, if he even deserved to be apart of his life? The kid seemed to be more then willing to give this whole "Father and son" thing a try and while Tony wanted nothing more then that, he was scared.

Scared he make the same mistakes his father did.

"No."

Tony thought to himself, shaking his head,"I won't do that, i won't make the same mistakes dad made. Those who don't learn form history are doomed to repeat it, as the saying goes. So i'd best learn form mine own."

"Well here's to hoping everything works out."

Clint said, as everyone fell silent, knowing full well what's approaching and what was about to happen.

They had to be ready.

**Line Break**

"You...failed?"

Let it be known, Alexander Pierce wasn't a man who lost control of his emotions easily. Having to kept up a sort of "Mask" to keep his true loyalties hidden for so long, masking his true emotions was nothing short of a cake walk.

However, he was unable to stop the look of pure shock on his face, when the Asset returned, injured and defeated.

It was suppose to be a simple mission to. Kill the young Stark heir aka The Grimm Reaper and if possible, kill the elder Stark and Potts too. Neither would bend to HYDRA's will and if left alive, they could become a threat to HYDRA and muck up everything even MORE!

The Reaper had already done a lot of damage to HYDRA's plans and while many of them were important cods in the grand scheme's of things, they were still cods, never the less. That boy was powerful and while he was injured, now was the prefect time to strike. He was weakened and while their original plan to get data on him had failed, thanks to that horned girl, it was no real great loss.

It was a test.

A test to see if he'd be more valuable alive and used by HYDRA or better off dead. But with how easily the woman had taken care of the gangsters, with top of the line weaponry no less, they never got the chance to use them. The girl had ripped and torn them apart, like they were nothing. Thus, despite all the value he had as another potential, _Asset, _he was just too great a threat.

Thus, he had to be eliminated.

Which is why, Pierce sent HYDRA's top assassin to get the job done.

So when the Soldier returned, he expected to hear "Mission completed". But instead all he's hearing, is how some sort of Dark, blonde woman tossed him around like a rag doll, while smacking him and their soldiers around, making them look like amateurs. Considering the large gash on his head and needing his metal arm repaired, it wasn't that hard to see WHY he failed.

But there in lay the problem:

HE FAILED!

The Asset does not,"Fail".

Ever.

Guess the man's never heard of,"First time for everything."

The Winter Soldier didn't answer, as he merely stared blankly ahead. Despite this, his mind was actually slowly putting itself back together. Part of Soldier KNEW he was in a bad place, that these people were the enemy but he was a soldier through and through. He was trained to stay clam in any situation and this is the exact type of situation you stayed clam in, so you can assess your options and chose the best possible one. No matter how much he wanted to wail on all these bastards, the man knew he had a better chance to just stay silent and "Obey" their orders.

Let them think he was their weapon, while whatever they've done to him, slowly wear off. Soldier also knew he had to find his "Target" again, as he knew the man would send them after him again, but he didn't plan to kill Xero.

No, the teen called him "Bucky" and looked at him, like he'd seen a ghost.

Someway, somehow that teen knew him or at least knew who he once was and as such, Soldier knew what he had to do. He would wait for the best possible chance to escape and find Xero.

Soldier didn't know why, but when he Xero called him "Bucky" it sparked a memory in his head. One that had been clawing and scarping at the back of his mind and it was madding!

"So, does anyone care to explain to me how, even though we sent over fifty of our best men AND our best assassin, you STILL failed to kill a SINGLE man. No not even a man, but a teen that's barely reached puberty?"

Pierce demanded, not even bothering to hide his angry. No one dared to answer the leader of HYDRA, the men working on his arm did everything they could NOT to look at him. For fear of getting killed, as Pierce was NOT a man who took failure lightly.

Sure, he let some things slide, like losing a boat or even a soldier. He made it clear, he didn't care about a single boat but he cared for the fleet. If one were to lose his shit over losing one boat, then what kind of leader would he be?

Not a very good one, that's for sure.

"Sir, with you're permission i'd like to take STRIKE and kill The Reaper ourselves."

The leader of SHIELD's STRIKE team, which was really HYDRA's team, **Brock Rumlow **spoke up. He was called in earlier to help clean up the mess the younger Stark left behind and after word, headed straight to report to his real leader, Alexander Pierce.

Rumlow is a dark haired man, with short spiky hair, black eyes and tan skin. He had s semi-grown beard and is very physically fit and was of avenger height, of 5'8 foot tall. He wore a simple black, muscle shirt with black combat pants and boots. He had the markings of a tattoo, peaking out form under his right arm, but much of it was hidden by his shirt.

The leader of HYDRA shook his head,"No. Fury is already getting very suspicions and if STRIKE is anywhere near the Stark's i fear he might figure out what's really happening with SHIELD. He may not show it, but he's been keeping a close eye on me. I'm sure he doesn't know i'm with HYDRA, but how long with that last? No, we need to keep our heads low but the threat Stark shows is too great to ignore. All we need to do, is wait for an opportunity to show itself, then we will strike."

"Never the less sir, that weapon, that Scythe he used didn't it look familiar?"

Rumlow said, as everyone looked at him with confusion. Seeing this, he continued,"Cause the last time, someone used a Scythe like that and opposed HYDRA was Crypto."

Crypto.

That name, that man was basically the boogie man to HYDRA agents. A man, who hide under a hood had slaughter HYDRA's soldiers in droves and never missed a step. He was like Captain America, only unlike the captain, Crypto hide in the shadows. Striking like a terror in the night, unstoppable and relentless. While the Captain inspired everyone around him in the light becoming a beacon of hope, Crypto stuck form the shadows.

Becoming the preferable monster in the night, the demon in the dark and the source of everyone's nightmares.

No matter what HYDRA threw at him, he'd just brush it off, summon an ally or just outright crushed them all, as if they were flies in his face. The fact the younger Stark wielded the same type of weapon as Crypto AND could summon help, only raised Xero's threat level.

If nothing else, for his reliability to HYDRA's old foe.

"Same weapon or not, he's a threat to HYDRA and our plans."

Pierce said, glaring at anyone that dare say otherwise,"So, when we get the chance to strike at him again, we'll-"

"Ummm, sir."

The older man looked at the younger HYDRA agent, with piercing eyes and he growled out,"Yes?"

"The Stark's...their heading for San Francisco right now. With Black Widow and Hawkeye."

Feeling his anger leave him, Pierce had a dark smile on his face,"Really? Isn't that where the Life Foundation is not only located, but is currently having problems?"

"Yes sir."

With a smile, the leader of HYDRA looked towards the Asset and said,"Well...looks like you can redeem yourself Soldier. As soon as you're arm is fixed, head for San Francisco. And this time, DO NOT FAIL."

**Six Hours Later**

**BOOM**

"Well, somethings tells me that the fighting has began."

Xero said, as he was merged with his partner Jeanne. His assigned group, were currently on the docks, as a rocket was preparing to take off. No doubt that how Riot was going to reach his own kind and have them come back, to invade the Earth.

Having merged with Jeanne, Xero's appearance has changed drastically.

For one, he was not wearing a white, sleeveless shirt with a bit of his chest exposed. He wore white pants that had tinges of gold woven into it, with white boots. He wore a stainless steel headpiece that covered his forehead, with metal arm guards. His black hair, now had blonde streaks in it and his eyes had been tinged with blue, making his eyes appear to be purple with blue mixed into his eyes.

He also replaced his Scythe, with Jeanne's flag that had the France symbol on it. Tony was in his Iron Man suit, hovering lightly watching the control center be destroyed, as was Natasha.

Suddenly, JARVIS spoke up, with Xero and Natasha hearing the AI via their earpieces,"Sir, it appears their is another life form just across the bay."

"It's him."

Xero said, grimacing a little. He knew Bucky would show up, in fact he planned on it, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to a fight. Without missing a beat, Xero twisted on his heel and started moving towards his old friend's position, with Tony and Natasha following him.

It didn't take long for the three to get across the bay and sure enough, there was the Winter Soldier himself, aka Bucky. His arm was repaired form the dents and damage he'd taken form Saber Alter, but he still had bandages wrapped around his forehead. Showing the man wasn't complete healed but that didn't mean he wasn't ready for a fight.

"Bucky...please don't make me do this."

"..."

Xero tried once more to reach his friend, as said friend, merely stayed silent. Just as Iron Man and Black Widow raised their weapons to fire at the unarmed Soldier, Xero raised his flag, stopping them,"Don't."

"Kid i-"

"I said don't."

Xero cut off his father, as he raised his flag and was now holding it with both hands.

"This is my mistake and as such, this is my fight. If things get too hairy, then step in but until then, DON'T INTERFERE."

When Tony was going to protest, Xero spoke again, this time in a much softer and pleading tone,"Please."

Tony frowned behind his helmet but said nothing, as Widow looked at the merge being before her. Slowly she nodded and said,"Alright."

Natasha knew all about the feelings of guilt and the weight of feeling responsible, for something terrible happening to either a place or friend. She knew, Xero needed to settle this his way, otherwise those feelings would stay bottled up and ultimately destroy the younger Stark. So, as reluctant as she was, Natasha decide to stay out of this one.

For now.

Nodding, Xero charged forward towards Bucky, as the man did the same and with a loud

**CLUNG**

Began their battle.

**CLUNG**

**CLUNG**

**CLUNG**

Xero's flag hit Bucky's metal arm, blow for blow. Seeing as he was getting nowhere and fast, Xero quickly kicked the bottom of his flag forward, hoping to get a decent hit on the older man. Bucky, seeing the quickly incoming flag, end piece wa s quick to back off.

**WOOSH**

Barely missing by an inch, Bucky did a backflip and got into a fighting stance, once more as Xero's flag descended down on him!

**CLUNG**

Both of them shook, as the shock the metal clashing created. Xero growled, as Jeanne spoke within his midscape,_"Master, this isn't getting us anywhere. I don't know how, but he's matching you blow for blow. That should be impossible."_

"It is, because i'm holding back."

Xero reply'd mentally, as he had to jump back form Bucky trying to get a quick stabbing on him, with a small knife. Xero used his incredible flexibility, having needed it in order to master his scythe, to dodge every quick jab Bucky tried to make. Despite having to dodge every small jab Bucky tried to make, Xero spoke mentally to Jeanne again,"I'm trying to save him, not kill him!"

_"Then might i suggest, you try again to get through to you're friend master."_

Just then, Arjuna spoke up, making Xero raise an eyebrow, despite having to duck under Bucky's metal arm strike,"Explain."

_"Despite how hard he is fighting, i believe you were right master. The moment you called him 'Bucky' again, i saw something flash in his eyes. He's fighting master, but it's not enough. You need to push harder, you need to remind him who he is."_

"Got it."

Xero thought back, as he was about to thank the Archer, when Bucky brought his knife down on his, forcing Xero to lock his metal arm between his arms and flag, Xero glared at Bucky, as he reeled his head back and.

**SLAM**

Headbutted Bucky as hard as he could. Despite this, Bucky held strong still glaring, despite no doubt feeling a huge headache coming on.

"You're name is James Buchanan Barnes."

"Shut up."

"You were born in 1925, in Brooklyn. There you met you're best friend since childhood, Steve Rogers."

"Shut up!"

Bucky yelled again, this time trying to get away, only for Xero to headbutt him again.

**SLAM**

He grunted as he felt his skull rattle at his constant headbutting. He could even feel blood starting to drip down form the cut forming on his head, as Bucky's own wounded head, namely his bandages started getting redder form Xero's attacks. Despite this, he could see in the older man's brown eyes, he was slowly taking back control.

He was getting control back and all Xero had to do, was keep up the pressure.

"You enlisted in the army and assigned into the 107th in 1943. You're unit was captured by HYDRA and Steve saved you!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

Bucky yelled, feeling like his mind was trying to complete crack itself open. Everything was hurting, his wounds he got form his previous battle and new ones. Not to mention his head most of all, hell his BRAIN felt like it was splitting in two! The things his target, no Xero kept saying, were getting to him and as painful as it was, he could feel..._SOMETHING _happening. Like the fog in his head was slowly clearing. Bucky tried to get away again, only for Xero to.

**SLAM **

Headbutt him once more, sending the two tumbling to the ground.

"Kiddo!"

"Stay back!"

Tony tried to reach for his son, only for Xero's glare to stop him and Widow,"I said i GOT THIS! SO STAY BACK!"

Despite his words, Xero was leaning on the flag, as he ignored his Servants voicing their own concerns. His head felt like it was going to crack like a egg and he felt blood leaking form his forehead. Hell, it was throbbing with pain but he ignored it, as he looked towards Bucky. The man himself didn't look so hot and was shaking as well.

His head wound was bleeding a lot, yet despite this he slowly got up. Getting to his feet, Xero looked at Bucky and said,"Bucky, i known you, you're my friend."

Despite his mind slowly coming back to him, the Winter Soldier was more in control then Bucky. Even with his control slowly being broken, the Soldier merely respond,"You're my mission."

And pulled out, his hidden Glock 26.

Xero sighed, as he straightened himself up. Then Xero did something that shocked them all.

**Clung**

He dropped the flag and looked at Bucky with sorrowful yet determined eyes.

"Then finish it. I'm not going to fight you anymore. You're my friend."

"Xero, what the hell are you doing?!"

Tony yelled, as Xero didn't response. Merely staring at Bucky, as his hand began to shake his eyes wavering.

"I failed you before Bucky. I'm sorry, this is my fault, so do what you need to do."

_"Master, what are you doing?! Are you insane?!"_

Many of the Servants yelled, as Xero merely chuckled,"What i have to do, to set things right."

Bucky began to breath heavily, feeling his heart and mind at warring with one another. Xero was his mission, the target and a threat to HYDRA. That is what his mind told him, but his heart was begging him too do it. Even with Iron Man and Black Widow there, all Soldier could think was:

Shoot/Don't Shoot.

**Kill**

**Don't Kill**

**Kill**

**Don't Kill**

**Kill**

**Don'T KILL**

**KILL**

**DON'T KILL**

**KILL THE TARGET**

**DON'T KILL THE TARGET**

**KILL**

**DON'T KILL**

**KILLDON'TKILLDON'TKILLDON'TKILLDON'TKILLDON'TKILLL**

**KILL THE GRIMM REAPER/DON'T KILL XERO/CRYPTO, HE'S YOU'RE FRIEND **

**HYDRA MUST BE PROTECTED**

**HYDRA IS THE ENEMY**

**"DO IT/DON'T DO IT!"**

**"AGGGGHHHHH!"**

Bucky ultimately dropped his gun, falling to his knee's clutching his head, screaming in pain.

"Bucky!"

Moving quickly towards his fallen friend, as Bucky rolled on the ground. Iron Man and Black Widow quickly rushed towards his side, as Bucky got to his knee's and then did something very unexpected.

**"NNNNNOOOOOOO!"**

**SLAM**

Slammed his OWN head against the pavement, which seemed to knock the man out cold. Xero quickly reached his neck, praying to whatever god was listening that Bucky was alive and his pray's were answered as he felt a pluse.

"Okay, anyone want to explain to me, what the hell just happened?"

Tony said, as he was honestly a little freaked out. Never once in his life, has he ever seen anyone, basically go crazy like that. He had JARVIS check his vitals and despite his little freak out, JARVIS told him Bucky was still alive.

"He couldn't do it."

Natasha spoke as a small, knowing smile spread across her full lips,"Looks like you were right Xero. The Bucky you knew IS still in there and was fighting whatever HYDRA put in him, ever step of the way. So when you offered to let him shoot you, to KILL you, Bucky couldn't do it and knocked himself out cold, so he wouldn't be able to carrier out his 'mission'".

Xero then closed his eyes and with light enveloping his body, Xero and Jeanne became two people again. The blonde was quick to catch Xero, as he stumbled a bit, the wounds he'd gotten in their merged form remained with him. His forehead was bloody and bruised, as such he was wobbling a little. His clothing was a bit ruffled and messy, but that was to be expected.

"Widow, can you get Bucky to the jet and keep his sedated?"

Natasha nodded at Xero, as she put Bucky on her shoulder and slowly made her way to the Stark Jet. Seeing his friend in good hands, Xero looked at his father and Jeanne and said,"Let's finish this."

**BOOM**

The three looked, to see across the Bay and saw smoke rising form where the rocket was at. The three looked on and nodded at each other, before Tony took off and Jeanne wrapped an arm around her master, so they could make better time and get across the bay faster.

They still had to deal with Drake and Riot.

* * *

**Done.**

**Now, i know people tend to like to see "Future chapters" but sadly their won't be one here today. Been a long and fucking HOT day. Earlier had to put in a damn fence post, when this nutty guy comes not once but TWICE too the farm and both times, tried to start a fight with my dad. Thankful there were six of us and only one of him, so no fight broke out.**

**Thankful.**

**But i was pretty damn sure, one was going to, as the old man was shaking in rage. But again, he backed off at the last second and everything turned out okay. So do be sure to stay safe and healthy out there everyone and be warned:**

**There are a lot of crazies out there and the heat index is getting higher and higher, so be sure to keep cool out there. Cause that damn heat threaten to choke me, like litteary CHOKE me, like someone was grabbing my neck and checking me!**

**How the hell does that work?!**

**I don't know, but i'm telling you all right now, the heat index IS dangerous and it will hurt you. So please stay safe everyone.**

**Devil out.**


	18. Venom Arc Finale

**Hello once more my ever lovely peeps!**

**So the final chapter of the Venom Arc is here. Alright this is going to be a short chapter and i'll say it, the Venom and Riot fight, will mostly be cannon. Simply because i can't see how anyone would be able to help Venom, as for those who had seen the movie, can see why i would think that. Those two are dangerous and due to the close ****proximity during their fight, no one could help him without hitting Venom in the process.**

**At least, that's how i see it.**

**This chapter will finish off the Venom Arc and will be getting a small timeskip next chapter, so here we go everyone. I don't own Fate or Mavrel.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Showdown In The Golden City Part 2, Venom Vs. Riot**

**Four Minutes Earlier**

Eddie cursed as he saw the command center go up in flames.

Drake and Riot weren't wasn't anytime.

"Something tells me, they're expecting us or just couldn't wait any longer."

And of course Clint, being Clint, couldn't help but point out his observation. Clint and Gudako watched the fire as it consumed the CC, a couple of feet back. Venom, who had taken the wheel form Eddie climbed up the sliver pillar to watch the destruction.

**CRASH**

The three watched as a large, sliver being jumped out of the flames, making both Eddie and Clint yell,"OH SHIT!"

The sliver being raced across the runway, as Gudako asked Venom, a tab bit nervously,"You can take this guy right?"

The large, black symbiote stayed quite for a second before he spoke titling his head as he did so,**"I don't know. Riot is very strong and has more weapons then me, but with you and Hawkeye here, our chances go up more. Originally i would have pegged mine and Eddie's chances at beating Riot, zero. But with you here, we have a much better chance at winning. However you must stay back and attack form afar, you've seen how i took down those HYDRA agents, so you know you can't take him head on."**

"Yeah, i don't think we can go 'ultimate fighter' on Riot."

Clint joked, attempting to lighten up the dire situation they were in. Judging by the grim smiles on the alien and magi, told Clint his attempt, while it didn't work was appreciated. Venom looked at the redhead and said**,"Alright Gudako, do you're thing."**

Gudako nodded and said," Archer, you're up."

Appearing within a bronze light, an older man with brown hair appeared. He was a tall man, standing about 6'1 foot tall with a very clam aura around him. He had long light brown/blonde hair, tied in a pony tail that reached his lower back. His eyes were a very light green and his skin was tanned. He is clad brown leather armor with a bow in hand and brown quiver on his back.

"As good as i am with a bow, i don't think i'll be of much help, mistress."

The four star Archer, **Chiron **said in a very calm and respectful manner. Clint nodded his head in agreement, as form the way Venom told them on how Riot fought, they wouldn't be able to get a hit on him without hitting Venom too.

**"Then don't."**

Everyone looked at Venom, as he prepared to jump and stop Riot,**"If i go down, if i can't be Riot, do everything you can to stop him. The best i can do, is weaken him and you will deliver the killing blow."  
**

"Damn, that's risky."

Clint said with a pinched look. While he hadn't know Venom for very long and even if he was in fact an alien, Clint didn't like sacrificing his comrades. They don't trade lives and it just wasn't right to Clint.

Before more could be said, Venom jumped in front of Riot, cutting the sliver being off form his intended course.

**"Venom..."**

Riot looked surprised, but quickly regained his composure, as he pointed towards the rocket,"**Get in the rocket, now!"**

**"No!"**

Venom yelled back, raising his clawed hands, ready for a fight,"**We won't let you destroy this world!"**

Riot growled at Venom's defiance. Even before they came to Earth, Venom was the odd one out of them all. Always questioning and defying Riot at every chance he got. The sliver symbiote would have loved to just kill Venom and be done with it, but Venom had his use's. He was unique, even if he was a loser on their world and Riot sought to use that uniqueness for his own purpose's.

But now?

Now, he'll do what he should have done in the beginning:

Kill Venom.

**"Then you can die with them."**

Despite his words, Riot spoke them oddly clam, as if to say it wasn't a threat but a fact. Without messing a beat, Riot transformed his right hand into,"Is that a morning star?"

Clint asked, a little scared. Yeah he differently didn't sign up for this! Gudako merely ignored Clint and looked at her Servant and said,"When you see an opening, take it."

"Understood."

Back with Venom and Riot, Riot used his new weapon, by jumping up in the air and twisting to send his morning star into a great big

**CRASH**

Venom narrowly dodge the weapon, as it skidded across the flooring, ripping everything up. Venom rolled back, as Riot continued to twist in the air and used his power to transform his left arm into a scythe blade and with a heave tried to slam it into Venom's(And Eddie's) head!

**THUNK**

_"HOLY SHIT!"_

Eddie yelled inside Venom, as the black symbiote went wide eyed, at the large blade just an inch away form his head.

**"Told you."**

Venom muttered to Eddie, as he rolled back up again and jumped back form Riot. The sliver symbiote had relived himself of his morning star and Scythe in favor of transforming his right arm, into a spiked bastard sword. Venom in response, transformed his own right arm, into a black shield to try and block the strike.

**SLAM**

Venom grunted, as Riot slammed full force into him. Riot tried to overpower Venom, only for Venom to hold his ground and Riot only pushed him back a couple of inches. Seeing this was doing nothing, Riot used his clawed hands to try and slice Venom's arm off.

**SLASH**

Venom growled, as he pushed Riot back and looked at his already healing arm. With another growl, he quickly extended his arm and grabbed Riot by the face, making the sliver symbiote claw at his head in futile. With great effort, Venom lifted Riot off the ground and.

**SLAM**

**SLAM**

Slammed Riot into the runway, twice. Making a good sized hole in the runway. Riot shook his head, trying to clear his head of all the cobwebs form his sudden headache. However before he could even try to get up, black filled his vision as suddenly.

**WHAM**

He was kicked back by Venom, who delivered a strong kick to the face. Riot went back a good couple of feet, bouncing back. Riot groaned, as he propped himself back on his elbows and looked at Venom,**"You've got a strong host."**

Having a strong host or a weak one, made a huge difference in a fight between symbiote's. Venom while a loser and weak, had managed to find himself a strong host. How else would he have been able to go toe to toe, with someone like him and Drake?

Venom looked at his now, fully healed armed and looked back at Riot, letting out a loud:

**"ROAR!"**

Despite this, Riot grinned, as he got up,**"But not strong enough."**

Despite how the fight has been going, Riot had been underestimating Venom. A mistake he won't be making any longer. Now, standing at his full height, Riot transformed his arms again, to look like roots and then without warning.

**SLAM**

Slammed them into the runway, as the sliver tendrils run fast up the runway, creating spikes!

**CRASH**

**"AGH"**

**BAM**

**"OMPH"**

**CRASH**

**"SHIT!"  
**

**CRASH**

**SCREEH!**

Venom, acting quickly to dodge the sliver spikes but wasn't fast enough to dodge them all. He had to jump, barrel roll and run along the sides of the runway to dodge all the spikes aimed at him.

"Damnit, i can't get a good shot."

Clint cursed, as he and Chiron tried to aim at the sliver symbiote. But he was too fast and already, was moving towards Venom.

Without wasting anytime, Riot charge at Venom and body slammed into the black symbiote.

**CRASH**

Riot tried to throw Venom into the bay below, as Venom grabbed Riot by his head and slammed him into the pipes along the runway.

**SLAM**

Riot grunted, as the two rolled around on the ground and soon ended with Venom holding Riot by his neck, trying to break it. Venom was behind Riot, making all Riot's attempt to grab him impossible, till suddenly

**SLASH**

**"AGH!"**

Venom howled in pain, as Riot made spikes appear on his back, stabbing Venom several times over. Riot grinned and with a quick twist, slammed his newly transformed arm into a bastard blade.

**CRASH**

Venom was sent flying, in a similar manner he'd sent Riot not too long ago. Venom crashed into a pipe and skidded across the ground before he came to a stop, with a groan.

_"Venom, look out!"_

Venom barely had anytime to look up before.

**SLAM**

A sliver foot slammed into Venom face, making the black symbiote's body jump in sheer pain and agony. But it wasn't over, as Riot snarled and grabbed Venom bu his foot and with twisted his body, so it sent Venom flying through the air and.

**CRASH**

Into a pipe pillar. Venom slumped down, trying and failing to regain his senses, when.

**SLAM**

Riot appeared, using an extended arm slam and further pushed Venom into the gray pillar, making him groan. With a quick,"**CLING" **Riot turned his extended finger nails, into 7 foot inched bladed fingers.

**SLASH**

And slashed Venom across his face, as the two soon went down and landed on the lower flightdeck. That also hide the two from the trio's veiw.

"Damnit, i can't see them."

Clint crushed, as he quickly placed his bow on his back, knowing it do no good. Gudako gasped, as she looked at the Archer class Servant and said,"Archer, we need to help them!"

"No need."

Chiron said with a smile, as he moved his head towards across the bay, to see the other three charging towards their position. Gudako sighed a little in relief at seeing her Onii-chan heading towards Eddie and Venom. Riot was so screwed now.

**SLAM**

Venom groaned as Riot slammed next to him, stepping hard on his back and ripping his face in half, pulling it back! It was a slow reveal, showing Eddie underneath Venom, equally in pain as Venom.

"AGGHH, DRAKE STOP!"

However before Riot could pull Venom and Eddie apart.

**WOOSPH**

**CLING**

**SLASH**

Riot froze, as he looked down and saw a curved blade, red and on fire striking between his stomach and cutting straight both host and symbiote. Venom smiled, despite looking different, he could clearly see it was Xero.

Xero was now clad in a red and white suit, that had puffy shoulder sleeve's and golden boots. His suit had see through parts, with his chest exposed and legs too, with his black hair now having blonde streaks through it, with green mixed in his normally purple eyes.

"Hands off my Eddie."

Xero growled and without messing a beat, his sword suddenly ignited into flames.

**"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

Riot all but shirked in pain and agony, as the flames quickly engulfed his being. There were no last words, no proclaims of vengeance or anything. The weaken Venom could only watch, as Xero turned one of the deadlist symbiote's into nothing more then a goop of firey goop.

Sighing in relief at having been able to kill Riot, Xero looked at Venom and said,"Good?"

Venom let out a shaky breath and gave Xero a crocked smile,**"All good Zee. We all good now."**

Xero nodded and fell on his butt, looking at the night sky and smiled a little. Bucky was saved, Riot and Drake were gone and nobody died. Despite the wounds he had gotten form Bucky, Xero decide one thing right then and there.

It was a good night.

* * *

**Done.**

**And that's it, ****officially the Venom Arc is completely. Venom and Eddie are alive, Bucky is captured and no one is going to invade the Earth for a while. The next Arc will be the one you've all been waiting for. **

**Yep that right, next Arc will be The Avengers Arc.**

**So, since i'm too lazy right not to write a "Future Chapter" i will tell you the name of the next chapter:**

**A Stark Birthday.**

**The next chapter will invole what Xero plans to do about HYDRA, how Bucky and Steve will be holding up and the new plan to deal with the world's problems. Till next chapter everyone!**

**Devil out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello once again my ever lovely peeps!**

**Ok i know i said i was going to have one more chapter before we get into the Avengers Arc, but i had to split this chapter in two, due to how big this is going to be and because i want to get something done before i go to work this week. Not to mention, finally finished the house, so i want another win for today.**

**So here we go, the ****repercussions of Xero's actions in saving Bucky and making Fury aware that HYDRA is not only alive but very active. Also very important notice, so i'll say it here:  
**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**READ IT!**

**Recently i have created a new story, one called:**

**"To Shape Your Own Destiny" a spin off story of this one. One where, if Lilith was still alive and Xero never had the "12 year sickness" so he was raised by his mother and the Chaldea quest never happened, as the Mazoku's are the last of the Magus on Earth. So if people wonder if just one small change can make a difference, the answer is yes.**

**Yes it is.**

**Iv'e also made another one called,"When Worlds Collide" one where Xero failed not just humanity. but Olga, Roman and even Mash. But that's all you're getting, so lets do this. I don't own Fate or Marvel.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Stark Birthday Part 1**

"Three weeks."

Xero thought to himself, as he leaned over the railing on the balcony of Tony's penthouse inside Stark tower. It was nighttime in New York, so the city was alight with the lights of all the city buildings. Xero himself was wearing a simple AC/DC shirt that Tony got him, and a pair of gray sweat pants. He had let his hair down, so it billowed out in the wind freely,"Hard to believe it's been only three weeks since all the crazy shit happened and now things are going back to being semi-normal. Well semi-normal for me anyway."

Yes, it's nearly been three weeks since Xero helped Venom stop Riot and saved his friend, Bucky.

Natasha had been able to keep Bucky under, till they got him to Da Vinic. The buxom woman in turn, had put Bucky inside a cryostasis tube of sorts, that would enable her to remove what it was, that allowed HYDRA to control the old man. It took an entire day and night to remove it all. But thankful with Tony's advanced tech and the fact Servants don't need to sleep, eat or even rest allowed her to remove all the things inside Bucky without incident.

Plus, given the fact she was using magic, only made the process much smoother for the older man.

While this was happening, Xero confronted Eddie on what he was going to do next. Eddie had lost his job and had been barely making it by for the past six mouths True he now had Venom but what good would he do, if Eddie had no means to make money? When the older man said he'd be getting back into the reporting business again, doing it on his own this time around, Tony offered to help the man fanatical.

Eddie tried to decline Tony's offer but after much pushing, probing and just flat out not taking 'no' for an answer, Eddie agreed.

With that in mind, Tony and Eddie set up how they were going to do it, while Xero watched Bucky inside the cryostasis. All the while, Leo got rid of what HYDRA put in him. Despite all that happened, the fact Bucky was alive, threw him for a loop.

Really Xero still had a hard time getting over the fact that his friend, the one he believed he failed, was in fact still alive. Given all that he's seen and done, it said something. While yes, admittedly the older man was semi-stable at the moment, but with a couple of visits to Charles and they would be able to help Bucky put his mind back together.

It's a slow process but it was coming along very well.

It really, truly amazed Xero how Bucky was able to handle the news of what happened in the past seventy years. How the fact, he was not only seventy years in the future itself but under HYDRA's control for so long,

He took it pretty well.

**Flashback**

"I think i'm going to throw up."

Ok, maybe not so well after all.

Bucky groaned, as he sat on the stainless steel bed, inside Da Vinic's lab. Leonardo had her lab set up similar to how she had her workshop set up in Chaldea, with Tony adding his own touches to Leo's workshop, adding more of a futuristic look.

The lab had simple layout's of tables, with three D images on top of the tables. Alongside the walls, were wooden cabinets that had a number of colorful vials of liquid. Each vial had a green, blue, purple, yellow, red and even orange. On the left side of the room, were various blue pages, written on them were many different designs and blueprints for several different things.

Da Vinic was sitting on a comfy, rolling chair so she could roll wherever she liked without having to get up.

Barnes had just gotten out of the tube, with Leo help him onto the bed, so she could make sure he was alright and HYDRA didn't leave any nasty surprise's for him. He was lucid enough to know who he was, who Xero was but didn't remember everything. His mind was like scrambled eggs with his brain being the eggs in this case.

Which wasn't a good thing but it's a good start.

Wordless, Xero grabbed a trash can and thrust it in front of Bucky, who quickly grabbed it and empty his stomach contents into it. Tony made a grotesque face at the sound of vomit, as did Da Vinic and Pepper but otherwise said nothing. They knew, if they were in Barns shoes, they'd do the same as him.

_"Snort. _Disgusting."

"True. But you can't blame him."

Also inside the room, were Xero's self-proclaimed bodyguards, **Artoria Alter Pendragon **the four star Alter Lancer and **Okita Alter **an Alter Ego Servant and a five star class Servant.

The altered Lancer class Servant was certainly a beauty to behold. Artoria was in her final form, as Xero had finally gotten enough rest and his magical core and circuits had finally be repaired and fully refuled. After his fight with Bucky, about two days ago, Semiramis and Morgan had forced Xero to rest. The two had helped their master get back to 100% by pooling their knowledge of the magical arts and restored Xero to his old self.

Given the fact their master simply couldn't find the time to rest and allow his mana recharged, and seeing as chaos seems to follow him around like a puppy, they decide to replenish his mana with their own. Seeing as they had "independent" skill, they could supply their master with mana no problem.

While not all Servants had such a skill, Karna being a prime example of that, those that did allowed them to fight better. It also allowed Xero to fight as he wished and not have to hinder himself with constantly supplying ALL his Servants with mana. Seeing as he had to split his attention between supplying them mana, giving them orders AND fighting was quite tricky.

Taking you're eyes off an enemy for one second, could mean the difference between life and death.

Plus, given how many he has under contract, it was a blessing.

In any case, Artoria was an unusual tall woman, standing at 5'11 foot tall with pale skin and equally pale blonde hair and golden eyes. Her..._outfit _if you want to call it that, was nothing more then a black, skimpy leotard with the bottom half of her massive tits. She wore black/purple dragonic armor on her slim shoulder, arms and lower legs. On her head was a "Crown" of sorts, that was colored the same as her armor and looked like spikes on her head.

It wasn't difficult to see why this woman was called,**"The King Of Storms."**

Blunt, curt with her words and straight to the point kind of woman, Xero was one of the rare few that got to see her softer side. But pray no one makes her angry, otherwise you'll find out why she is called, the King of STORMS.

Both his enemies and even some of Xero's more..._clingy _Servants found that out, the hard way. Okita Alter was another tall woman, standing about 5'9 with dark skin and golden eyes. She, like Artoria Lancer, was a busty woman that wore a black and white japanese styled haori. The haori had whote ribbons on her shoulders, with white spacers on her stomach downward with black and gold high thigh boots. Her long, white hair had reached past her taunt back and reached her knees.

She, like Artoira Alter Lancer was a stoic woman to the point of emotionless at times. That is not to say she is unkind, was just general neutral to everything and everyone. But she has her morals, even if she is still the "Hitwoman that kills anything" like her original self.

The two Servants had come of their own volition when they heard Bucky would be waking up very soon. Despite their master's protests, the two Altered Servants came away.

Just in case Barnes went "Winter Soldier" on everyone again. Xero trusted Leo's word, if she said Bucky was fine then that was good enough for him.

Artoria and Otika however...

Not so much.

"So, it's in my scientific opinion, that is super gross."

Da Vinic said, with a snicker. Looking like the painting she was so famous for, Leonardo is a very beautiful woman. With dark brown hair reaching her lower back, light skin and blue eyes it would make anyone stop and give her a double look over. She, like the other two Servants, was a busty woman and her shirt did nothing to hide that fact. As she wore a brown vest, with a blue undershirt that allowed a look at her deep cleavage. She had a metal armored glove on her right hand, that had studded green gems on it, a blue skirt and she wore blue stockings on her mile long legs.

Xero merely ignored them, as he rubbed his friend's back, as he threw up what was in his stomach. Given he hadn't eaten anything since 1945, there wasn't much for him to throw up.

So really, it was just stomach fluid, which reinforced Da Vinic's earlier statement:

It was super gross.

"So, our boy good? All that icky and gross HYDRA thingy removed and out of Mr. Freeze here?"

Tony asked, as he eyed Barns warily. He'd see how deadly the man fought and knew, if he wanted to, the soldier could snap Tony in half with his bare hands. He would have wore his armor but he trusted his son and said son trusted the Caster, so if they said Barns was good, then that was good enough for him.

Leo nodded at Tony questioning, as she rolled towards the side of the room,"Our boy's good. Physical speaking of course, as while i am a genius in many fields, the mind is sadly not one of them. But even i could tell, his brain is basically scrambled eggs and it will take A LOT of work to get his mind all sorted out. Though given what i seen, it'll be easier then we originally thought. Thank god for small mercies."

The buxom woman sent Bucky a sad smile, as he finally, FINALLY stopped emptying his stomach contents and looked at Xero for a couple of seconds, before asking in a very small and frightened tone,"Oh god Crypto, what did i do?"

"Enough."

Crypto aka Xero said, as he sighed heavily, as the older man looked like he was going to be sick again. But he was able to hold it, as he looked at Xero,"How...how'd you get them out? How'd you stop me?"

Xero merely smiled at his long lost friend and tapped his head.

"How else? You were being such a hard head, i had to remind you who was more hard headed."

The teen said with a light laugh, as despite the situation, Barnes found himself cracking his own smile. Leave it to Crypto to make light of any serious situation but he needed a good laugh and laughing was helping a lot. That fact made the two Altered Servants frown even deeper, they knew their master had a tendency to joke around, snark and even make friends/allies with those who originally wish to kill him.

Gorgon being a prime example of that fact, but this is different.

Gorgon was a Servant, an Avenger class Servant so being hateful and nasty and wanting to kill Xero at first, was to be expected of her. It was quite literary her nature as an Avenger to be hateful, so the fact he was able to pierce the walls she had put up around her heart, was an achievement in on itself. Plus they did kind stop her and they did kinda kill her on the **Demonic Front. **So naturally she'd be a little upset, anyone would be. But Barns, while an old friend had been CONTROLLED by HYDRA. As in, he had no choice and while the two had faith in Da Vinic.

But in that's were the problem lined.

Xero felt guilt for what happened to Bucky and was willing to believe anything, if that meant he could save his friend. Even believing his old friend had been mind controlled, unwilling to entertain the idea that maybe, just maybe Bucky had WILLINGLY worked for HYDRA. As their master's( Due note they appointed themselves, with no one's consent) bodyguards, it was their job to ensure their shared master(And love interest) is safe.

Wherever he liked it or not.

Guilt can blind a man and Xero had a lot of guilt. The Chaldea quest and war across time had taken a toll on their master, making Xero blinded to certain things. Sure he was jaded, despite how he acted and he **hated** both politics and the government with a passion, it was no real surprise. It didn't help his body was basically reset every time he completed a singularity, which really fucked with both his aging and hormones, he became both a simple yet complex person.

He won't act the way, many others would act in certain situations and his reaction to it, is completely unpredictable. But in some cases, Xero could act very irrational and for all his genius in engineering, science, along with all his experiences go right out the window.

Such as now:

An old friend returning form the dead, who came back as an enemy could STILL be an enemy. So IF Bucky really WAS completely and utterly under control by HYDRA, then the duo would refrain form any attempted killings.

While Xero was willing to give the man a benefit of a doubt, Artoria Alter and Otika Alter weren't. Back to Xero and Bucky, the older man looked around and then finally noticed Tony standing at the doorway.

"Howard?"

Bucky blurted out, as he stared wide eyed at the older Stark. Tony frowned and said,"Yeah, no. Jury's out on how well this guy is, since i'm not my dad. Plus i'm way better looking then he ever was."

"Dad?"

Bucky's head swerve around, looking between his friend and the older man that looked like Howard wasn't and his son? Just what was going on here?

"Crypto, what the hell is going on?"

Xero sighed, as he looked at his friend and said,"First off Buck, my real name isn't Crypto, it's Xero. Xero Mazoku/Stark, this man is Tony Stark and he is my father."

Xero held his hand up for the universal sign to stay silent, as Bucky opened his mouth. The man looked like he wanted to ask a million questions, as his face showed it as well, his mouth couldn't stay closed and his brows kept furrowing. Seeing that Barnes was going to stay silent, Xero silently sat down next to his friend and said simply,"My friend, WE have A LOT to catch up on."

Bucky did nothing more then look at Xero for a few seconds, before he said,"Well i'm not going anywhere for a while."

"Yeah, i didn't think so."

Xero said, nodding his head. This was going to take a while.

**Flashback End**

And it did!

It took quite a while to explain everything to the older man. More then once did Xero have to stop, as Bucky looked like he was going to fall over in pure shock. Though honestly, the funniest reaction Xero got out of Bucky was when he revealed that the one who got all of what HYDRA put in him out of him, was THE Leonardo Da Vinci.

Of course, Tony reaction was a simple:

"Good god, you're a woman!"

The elder Stark spent the rest of the day, complaining and wondering how the hell he didn't see it before. He even commented on how Da Vinic looks just like her famous painting, which said woman smiled quite proudly at. As for Bucky, his reaction to her was to just stare at her with wide eyes and say,"How in the hell's bells did they mess up the fact you're a woman and not a man?!"

Personally Xero wondered the same thing.

Though it was even funnier, when Nightingale offered to help Bucky recover. Originally he agreed but once he heard the words "amputation" when she was muttering under her breath, he made sure to stay ten feet away form her. The fact Barnes used Xero as a human shield, whenever Nightingale tried to "Help" Buck made everyone watching, have a good laugh.

The medic didn't take the rejection very well and the only one crazy enough to try and stop the healing Berserker was **Beowolf. **

Gudako was happy to lend a helping hand. But not before she nearly broke Bucky's back with her (In)famous 'death hugs'.

Though it would only be an hour later, did Fury decide to come by and wanted to know what Xero's plan was to deal with HYDRA. Now that he was aware of them, he understood the teen's reasoning for attacking so many 'random targets' many of which, were actually HYDRA agents. Along with some of the worst humanity had to offer, Fury wanted to have Xero work for him in order to take down HYDRA.

Seeing as the report form Romanoff clearly stated Barnes WAS under HYDRA's control, Fury didn't even bother to ask. The man had been enough hell as it is and Fury believed he more then earned his rest.

But he knew HYDRA wasn't going to take losing their best 'soldier' lightly. They would come after Xero with everything they had and Fury wanted to be one step ahead of them, this time. With Xero's help and by that extension Tony's and his Servants help as well.

At the very least, have the Grimm Reaper work with SHIELD, so they could not only keep an eye on him but the director of SHIELD believed they could do the world a lot of good. That is not to say the younger Stark wasn't doing good on his own, he was doing a lot of good in the world. That fact made Fury want to help, as Xero had unknowingly gone after some of SHIELD's most wanted.

Yet again, Xero or his persona, The Grimm Reaper had given his organization another black eye. But unlike a regular one, what Xero was doing is a double edge sword. He's helping SHIELD and the world but is also making SHIELD look incompetent. Something that pissed off Fury's superior but the dark skinned man couldn't find it in himself to care.

The Reaper was doing what Fury has been wanting to do for a long time and now that he's got the chance to help the Reaper. He wasn't going to pass up the chance. No matter what his boss's said.

However Xero's answer shocked the hell out of all those present at the time.

**Flashback**

"WHAT?! You want to do nothing?!"

Xero sighed, as he stuck a finger in his ear, trying to stop it form ringing form Fury's yelling. God could the man be any louder?

He wasn't the only one shocked, as Pepper, Tony, Bucky, Rhodey, Phil, Maria and even Asoka**, **the 'face' of the three star Assassin class Servant, **Hassan Of The Hundred Personas. **Which was shocking, as the Assassin was well known for NOT showing any emotion. Mash, Olga and **Mordred Pendragon, **a five star Saber and the **Knight Of Betrayal.**

Mordred, like her 'father' had blonde hair, green eyes and light skin. She cut a petite but muscular figure. Standing at 5'6 foot tall, with her hair tied in a red band, she wore a mostly revealing outfit of a white tube top, red jacket, light blue short shorts and combat boots.

The Servants were in the room as well and while they didn't yell, they looked just as shocked at Xero's response.

"If you're done yelling..."

Xero said, after a few minutes waiting for his ears to stop ringing. He cleaned his ears again, making sure his hearing was alright, before he looked at Fury and said,"You haven't known me for long but you should know there is always a method to my madness. As such, i DO have a plan to deal with HYDRA, you just won't let me explain it."

"Then explain away."

Fury all but growled, as he roughly took a sit across form the younger Stark. Asako, Mash, Olga and Mordred looked like they wanted to object too but they knew their master for a long time now. There was indeed always a method to his madness but that didn't change the fact, his answer was shocking.

"Look Xero, i trust you, your my friend and i owe you my life. But please tell me you aren't just going to let HYDRA get away with what they've done?"

Bucky had all but pleaded with the teen, as said teen looked insulted,"Buck...you know me better then that. There is NO WAY in hell, i'm going to let them get away with what they've done. Make no mistake of that, we just need to be smart about it."

"Okay, that i like the sound of."

Rhodey said nodding his head in agreement and speaking for the first time. Rhodey was an African american man, with short, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a simple gray T-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and white shoes. Despite sitting down, he was a tall man, a bit on the lanky side but was well muscled and had long arms and legs.

Phil nodded his head in agreement with the man known as War Machine and said,"Agreed. While no plan survives contact with the enemy, having one makes things easier. Especially when dealing with an organization as sophisticated and skilled as HYDRA."

Rhodey then looked at Tony's son and asked,"Alright Xero, if you got a plan we're eager to hear it."

Waiting to make sure he had everyone's attention, Xero looked at Mash and said,"Mash, be a dear and remind me, what is it that HYDRA agents are fond of saying?"

The pink haired girl blinked and thought for a couple of seconds, before answering.

"They say, _Cut off one head, two more grow back."_

"Exactly."

Xero nodded, as he looked at Fury and said,"That's why i'm NOT going to cut off there heads. I plan to place a nose around their necks and **Choke Them."**

"Choke them?"

Maria Hill asked in confusion. She is a woman of avenger height, with brown hair tied in a tight bun, light skin and brown eyes. Her outfit was a standard SHIELD suit, dark blue with the logo on her shoulder.

"Master, you don't mean..."

Asako asked slowly, as she quickly caught onto what Xero meant. Asako, like Serenity was a dark skinned woman, unusually dark. Though contrast to her skin tone, she had bright blue hair that was tied in a high pony tail and grey eyes. The Assassin of the Hassan clan stood about 5'7 foot tall, with a lean body but a strong six pack on her stomach. She wore a simple black strips to cover her perky C-cup breasts and a pair of black combat pants and shoes. She had a loan kunai on her right hip.

While she was shocked her master was going, _that route, _she was all for it. That particular route is something Assassin's specialist in.

The other Servants eyes widen, evidently catching onto what the Assassin was getting at. Olga and Mash faces soon turned stoned, as they nodded in understanding, while Mordred looked conflicted but ultimately nodded in agreement. What her master was planning, DID go against her morals and her honor as a Knight, she knew it was for the best.

Mordred was the type of person to just charge into battle with no plan. Just beat the enemy into submission or destroy them, that was her way of fighting. Not sneaky around and hiding in the shadows. The strategy her master was planning to put into action, in order to take down HYDRA for good was basically fighting a **Shadow War.**

"As much as i like to say there is another way, i do believe my lord is right in this case."

With a flash of sliver light, the three star Rider class Servant, **U****shiwakamaru **appeared. Despite being revered as a genius swordswoman and a master tactician, Ushiwakamaru has the appearance of an already developing eleven year old girl. She had fair skin, dark purple eyes and black hair that was tied in a pony tail, that had a black bow holding it up and reaching past her knee's on her 5'4 foot height.

She wore black and sliver samurai shoulder guards, knee guards, a pair of baggy pants and a pair of blue panties. The only thing keeping her modesty hidden were the side guards, covering her small breasts. The small girl looked at Fury and spoke, in a stoic yet cold tone,"Of course, my lord wouldn't have to implore such tactics if you had only done your jobs. Though naturally, it's to be expected. The so called _'super spy'_ couldn't see the REAL danger before it was too late. So tell me, _Director _how many lives have you lost, before my lord had to step in and do you're job for you?"

"Excuse me but who are you to judge me?"

Fury all but growled, as the new arrival had blatantly insulted and attacked his person. He didn't know what the girl's problem was, but he didn't like her callous attitude and the way she was looking down at him, despite the height difference. While Tony, Pepper, Maria, Bucky, Rhodey and Phil looked at her with shock the Servants(And Xero) only groaned at Ushiwakamaru words.

Once again, it was a known fact that many Servants had a screw or two lose in their heads. Some a little more crazy then others and some can be outright nut cases. Ushiwakamaru was one such Servant that was... a little crazy.

Make no mistake, she lived up to her legend and had helped Xero get out of quite a few scarps with her genius mind. But the girl was, what one would call "_a faithful dog with a broken brake._" She is faithful, bright and friendly to everyone, but somewhere inside her head, she is missing a screw... no, it becomes unclear of its whereabouts.

Or if it was ever there to began with.

Her talents sublimated up to its utmost limits and her extraordinary loyalty becomes intertwined, and her Master _(Aka himself) _ comes to take notice that"_this unthinkable genius who, without thinking, is just unreasonably and quickly becoming emotionally attached to me for no real reason_" won't understand why and might harbor fear at that characteristic.

Basically, the Rider class Servant is emotionally dependent on Xero. Something that he's learned how to deal with, as he's got plenty of Servants that depended on him for more then just mana and did his best to handle the Rider best he could.

You could say, Xero is basically their personal therapist.

While it's true Ushiwakamaru is a cool-headed subordinate, she is also a person that draws from the blood of the **Minamoto clan**, a clan of which has the origin of the word "_ruler_" in the past. Because of this, she is only a faithful dog towards her Master, and will display a sadistic and cold-hearted side to anyone except said Master.

This is proven, given how Ushiwakamaru treats her subordinates in a demonic manner. "_Die so you can make an easy place for me to fight. That is your role._"

Needless to say, Xero was a little more then concern about how easily Ushiwakamaru said that and without a hint of remorse in her voice. He knew of her lore, that her humanity was poorly tempered by war and given how she was raised and treated, it came as no surprise. Thus he made it a point to keep her roles simple. Unlike her, the master of Chaldea valued the lives of his troops/subordinates and did everything he could to keep them alive. But he knew that victory couldn't be achieved without sacrifice and knew it was unavoidable.

But that didn't mean he would willing throw away the lives of his subordinates so carelessly.

Thankful however, this kind of attitude only showed itself on the battlefield. Off the battlefield, the Rider was very kind, enthusiastic person, willing to do anything to help her friends and lord, but she has low self esteem issues.

Something he was still working on.

"Despite her words, this is you're own fault."

Olga said, cutting off the Rider's response, as the Caster spoke up before a fight could break out. Her answer made Fury throw a glare at her but she pressed on,"It was YOU who allowed HYDRA to grow under you're nose and within SHIELD. While yes, the leaders before you is equally at fault, if not more so but it doesn't change the fact, if master didn't start attacking HYDRA would you have noticed them before it was too late?"

Fury stayed silent.

As much as he wanted to disagree, maybe even yell a little at the two Servants, the words they spoke held nothing but truth to them. By the time he would have noticed HYDRA, chances are it would have already been far too late. He just didn't like how rude the Rider was towards him. Being the Director of SHIELD, he was used to being both feared and respected by everyone.

So to be so openly disrespected and dare he say, _mocked, _by a girl that wasn't even half his size was very insulting. At least the white haired woman was a little more nicer about it and did point out some very good points.

It wasn't entirely _HIS FAULT _HYDRA had dug there way so deeply into society. His predecessor's were also at fault, allowing HYDRA to infiltrate and grow like a parasite within SHIELD itself. However, unlike them, he had a chance to stop whatever they had planned.

For good this time.

"Alright i get it."

Fury finally spoke, in a much softer tone, shocking his subordinates. Fury had only ever spoken in a strong, commanding voice, never once showing weakness or fear in anything. This showed just how shaken the director of SHIELD was to hear the Servants accusations against him.

All of which, were very much true.

"I screwed up and many people have payed the price for it. My own, yours, everyone but believe me, if i had any idea that HYDRA was still active, i would have dealt with them."

"True, but it's not too late Fury."

Xero spoke up, making Fury's one good eye, look into Xero's own amethyst,"We haven't know each other very long. That's a given but we need to _trust _one another. HYDRA is active, it's inside SHIELD and has no doubt infected the government itself. Along with a number of other organizations, ones that i have taken down personally, but it's not enough. I take one out, two more bases show up, taking their place. But every time i think i get close to figuring out who's an enemy and who isn't, they slip form my grasp."

Xero sighed, running a hand down his face, looking at Fury,"I'll be honest director, even **I **don't know how far HYDRA's gotten up the chain of command. So, before i discuss my plan, i need to know..._will you trust me?"_

Fury just looked at the younger Stark like he'd grow a second head. Everyone waited with battered breath, wondering just what the super spy would response, as Xero all but pleaded with the director to trust him. Finally Fury spoke,"The last time i trusted someone, i lost an eye. Do you honestly expect me, to place my trust on someone who keeps nearly as many secrets as myself?"

"Not really."

Xero said, ignoring how Fury knew he was keeping his own secrets,"Cause honestly i don't trust you, as far as i can throw you and believe me, i can throw pretty far. But i can say, you can trust me, when i say that i WILL bring HYDRA down, for good this time. Now, after that it's all said and done after HYDRA is beaten, my ability to trust you and for you to trust me is up in the air. But for now, i can say we ARE on the same side. So you can stay and help me or get the hell out of my way."

The younger man said the last part with steel in his voice, making it clear that he was going after HYDRA with or without SHIELD's help. It was also clear, he expected Fury to try and stop him in some shape or form, but the dark skinned man had no intention of stopping the younger man.

If nothing else, he'd gladly help him.

"Don't worry, i have no intention on stopping you. To be honest, the only people i believe i can trust anymore, that's not in this room are Barton and Romanoff. Despite my better judgement i trust _YOU_ enough to believe you'll fight to take HYDRA down. But beyond that, you'll have to work hard to earn my trust. Trust is a two way street after all."

Xero stared at Fury for a couple of seconds, before nodding,"Fair enough."

He gave Olga a look, who nodded and with a quick and moving swiftly, yellow/gold rune appeared mid air as she waved her hand. The room's lights flickered a bit before going back to normal, making everyone look around, wondering what he just did.

"Olga is just making sure there are no unwanted _guests, _listening in."

The younger Stark said answering the unasked question to what Olga just did. Fury looked a Xero for a minute and while he wouldn't say it out load, he was impressed with Olga's forethought. While it may seem a bit paranoid(Then again, he was the master of being paranoid) he did agree with the white haired Caster, in making sure no one could overhear their conversation.

Information was dangerous in the wrong hands, after all.

Knowing and understanding the enemies objective and goal, is a crucial move in stopping you're enemy.

"Okay, so we all good?"

Tony finally blurted out, unable to handle being ignored any longer. Despite Pepper elbowing him in the gut for his comment, the man looked towards his son, who nodded. This made Bucky, who was eager to get back at his 'handler's' and get some well earned revenge.

"Okay then, now what? How do we do this and who's going to help? And how are we going to stop HYDRA?"

The younger Stark grinned,"Simple my dear Buck, we're going to beat HYDRA at their own, devious little game. But first..."

"Oh boy, this'll be good."

Mordred muttered to herself, actually feeling a little sorry for HYDRA at the moment. When her beloved master got like this, it usually didn't end well for the guy that was on the receiving end of it.

Xero merely ignored her, as he closed his eyes, making his mana flaring a little and several flashes of light appeared in the room.

"You called master."

Spoke the five star, Assassin class Servant, **Cleopatra the last Pharaoh. **The woman wore shockingly enough, in modern garments such as in leather trousers and a jacket, but this is the embodiment of her maiden power in "_displaying her true self in a generally simple way._" Her height was that of 5'8 foot tall.

In terms of personality, she was a laid back woman. she does things such as receptions, looking after others, and advising others on their health and anxieties for the future. She loves receptions. She holds self-confidence in her beauty, and declares loudly that almost all things are "_beneath me_", but she is also a hard worker who devotes her present self to her studies day after day, just under the point of it being tiresome.

One of the reasons, she got along with her current master so well. Like her, he was a hard worker and would work to the brink of collaspe. So she, like Olga, acted as an advisor of sorts.

"Oh my, dear lord of the house, you've gotten quite a few people together. Both human and Servant, just what are you planning i wonder?"

The next one who spoke this, was the Oni Assassin and the a five star Assassin, **Shuten Doji. **

The demoness was a petite woman, with pale akin tinged with light purple, almost resembling silver. Her hair is purple and short, reaching only her neck and her bangs cut past her forehead. Her eyes are lustrous purple, with red makeup painted right above them. Unlike Ibaraki-douji's horns, Shuten-douji's do not protrude out of her forehead, but rather appear to flow out of her body naturally, going from the same pale tone of her skin and gradually becoming wine-red. Her fangs are sharp and long compared to those of humans.

Shuten wears a golden ornament with a green jewel over her forehead, in between her horns. She wears an extremely long kimono without sash, leaving it open and exposing the body underneath. The kimono is bluish-purple, with red curved lines drawn throughout it, especially on the tri-parted extensions of the sleeves. Some green ribbons are attached to it. Underneath the open kimono, she is mostly naked. Her ankles have red ribbons tied around them. She wears a piece of seemingly metallic material that covers her crotch and breasts, linked together by thin lines, and going all the way up to her neck, connecting into a choker. Of the same material, her hands and feet wear small pieces, tied around her fingers and wrists, and toes and heels respectively.

For the most part, Shuten is laid back and is a heavy drinker. Wanting to taste every kind of drink possible and often talking about wanting to,_"Debone master, melt his them down and drink them."  
_

What?

She's a demon and while she is a loyal Servant, there was no denying her Oni side.

Moving on!

"If he's calling all of us together, then it must be important sister."

The one who said that, was Shuten's honorary sister and the ring leader of the Oni of Mt Ooe, the four star Berserker **Ibaraki Doji. **

She is a rather short Servant. Her hair is light yellow, with two curled bangs on the sides of her head and cut straight after reaching her thighs. Ibaraki-douji's eyes are of a glimmering gold. The ears are pointed and the earrings she wears resemble black beads. Her horns protrude right out of her forehead, going from black to red. Ibaraki's outfit seems to be a loosely worn, short-skirted yukata with a white, low-cut undershirt. Her yukata, of the same color as her hair, possesses long extensions on her sleeves, decorated with a multi-colored floral pattern. Outside the yukata, she wears a string of large black beads, resembling those of her earrings, while on the inside, she wears a wine-colored sash, tied into a bow on her back, with a yellow hexagonal pattern on each end. With her yukata worn loosely, her shoulders are exposed as a result.

Her nails are sharp like the talons of a beast, black by nature. Her hands and feet are of an unnatural blood-red, and slowly transitions into her pale skin in the form of tribal-like tattoos that reach from her hands to her shoulders and from her feet to below the knees. She is barefoot, but black strips are tied around the instep of each foot.

Despite being proud and prideful, Ibaraki is like Shuten, laid back for the most of the time and loves both, sweets and alcohol. While she loves a good drink but she loves a good fight even more. Couple that with a few massacres here and there, the ringleader had grown to like Xero.

A lot.

His willingness to befriend and raise up a dangerous Oni like herself, made her wonder if he was very brave or just plain stupid. Her kind thrived on destroying and tormenting his, yet he did everything he could to work with her. So, with this in mind, the Berserker was more then happy to destroy all those who threaten her beloved master.

The fact he could hold his liquor, was just a bonus.

"True. But if master is calling _me _here, then it's obviously something big."

The next one that spoke, was the biggest of all the Servants gathered. It was the five star Avenger class Servant, **Medusa Gorgon **or Gorgon as she prefers.

She looked just like her Rider self, only with golden scales on her long legs, a gold snake tail coming form her lower back and her purple hair, really are snakes. Just like in her legend. Her arms, form her elbows were covered in golden scales, with claws for finger nails and her large breasts were covered by nothing more then a golden, metal bar with a loincloth covering her womanhood. Despite being the same height as her rider self, Gorgon stood taller then everyone, due to her snake tail holding her up.

"Grrr, master this better not be some stupid prank you're pulling on us."

Growled the ever _cheerful _Jean. The Anti-Saint despite her angry wording, did look intrigued as to why her master called some of his more dangerous and powerful Servants to the penthouse. Jean had the same appearance as the original version of her, except with pale complexion, yellow eyes, cut short white-blond hair, and a darker color scheme for her armor, flag, and cape.

She was a very angry, distrusting type of person. Despite this, Xero was able to work his way into her heart, like he had done in so many other Servants, not that she ever admit. Like some of the more not so mentally stable Servants, Jean had come to rely on her master for mental support. The woman, despite her own words, did believe she was nothing more then a failure of the Holy Grail's creation.

Or rather, a madman's wish.

She believed herself to be something that wasn't even suppose to exist, yet she does. Xero had convinced her, that she could trust him and that in on itself was a Hercules-task. Given the fact he had stopped her invasion of France and by that extension, stopping her form getting her revenge on the people who betrayed her. Thankful she was willing to listen to reason and ultimately decide it was better to just get along, rather then being enemies with her master.

The fact he shared both her hate and mistrust of government and politics, gave him a few points with the Anti-Saint. He wasn't naive enough to trust them, knowing both would stab him in the back, at any given moment. Hell, he even said, he would have helped Jean get her revenge, but the fact she not only destroyed a key part of human history, her war killed many innocent people.

He could stomach and deal with a lot of things, but killing innocent people is where he drew the line. The woman had grumbled about that for a while, but she could feel no lie through their bond as master and Servant.

He meant every word.

So to make it up to her, he would ensure she got as strong as possible and boy oh boy, was well worth it. As he gained a very devote and powerful Servant on his side. Though, throughout their time together, they began to play a little game, one that he wonder how it started but didn't really care to stop playing it. It was a game, where Xero compliment and praise her for a job well done and she would brush it off and pretend she didn't care for any of that noise. She didn't outright say she liked it but the cute blush on her face, told him Jean loved getting praised, no matter how much she denied it.

It didn't help her case, that she did everything she could to get those compliment's. He thought about calling her out on it, but Xero knew she just play the "Deny game".

In all honesty, the Avenger definitely needed some positive influence in her life. Being her master, it was already his job to be that, no matter how much she yelled at him for embarrassing her in front of everyone.

A small price to pay.

Back to the present, the Anti-Saint glared at her _'Rival'_.

"And why is SHE here? I can take care of whatever it is, that you needs to be taken care of."

The one she was referring to, was none other then Saber Artoria Alter. The dark King Of Knights said nothing, just glared an equally hateful glare at Jean. Her normally emotionless, stoic facade had melted away into one of annoyance, at the sight of the Avenger. This in turn, caused Jean's normally grumpy expression to turn into a very sour one.

"Maybe master thinks i can do a MUCH better job and wanted you to watch how it's done. It's a wonder how our master survived as long as he has, if he had such an incompetent Servant. It's clear he should have contracted with me long ago, instead of someone as useless as you."

Oh...that was just uncalled for.

The evil "King" stated with a wicked smirk, making the Dragon Witch gain a vein, throbbing on her forehead in anger and rage.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU LITTLE BITCH! COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE ICE QUEEN BITCH!"

Jean yelled very much like a dragon she was, damn neared summoned her weapon, just so she could wipe that stupid smirk off the "Ice Queen Bitch's" face. Of course, before the Altered King Of Knights could respond in kind, the clam and collected voice of Rider Medusa spoke,"This is neither the time, nor the place to start a fight. Master has called us here for a reason and i'd like to see what he plans to do about HYDRA."

"Indeed. They've been in hiding for so long, it's a wonder to WHAT they're planning to do, after nearly seventy years. Whatever it is, it's big and we must figure it out before it is too late."

Came Arjuna's reply, as his brother Karna nodded in agreement.

Arjuna is a tall man, with dark skin and equally short dark hair and brown eyes. He wore a completely white outfit, that looked like a mixture between a dress suit and jacket. He wore white pants, with his bow's holster on his left thigh.

He is Extremely diligent, integrous, just and upright, Arjuna has a flawless personality with no faults to point out and hit on. He is mostly stoic but honest, almost to a brutal point. He has an honest and faithful personality that seems to embody justice itself. He does his absolute best and while he is confident, he fears the darkness that lurks within his heart. Even if his master knows his "Darkside" and still accepts him, Arjuna does his best, to keep that dark part of himself locked away.

As for Karna, it was hard to see how the two were brothers, as he looked very different form the well built Arjuna.

Karna is a young man with long and white unkempt hair that almost appear transparent. His gaze is said to be sharp like a steel blade with the red stone buried in his chest similarly projecting an enthralling lustrousness. It is also specified that what draws the eye more than anything else is the set of golden armor that he has become fused with, giving off a divine radiance. While every single part is said to be beautiful in its own right, once combined with Lancer they exude far more ferocity than attractiveness.

While he looked different, Karna was like his brother. Brutally honest, and his attitude could be called cold and unforgiving. Although conversing with him may give the impression that he is indecisive and somewhat boring, in reality he is always deep in thought and has a loyal heart. He gives an impression of being cold and cruel because he believes that most things and events are "normal", and therefore he does not interfere. Due to this characteristic, he does not really have negative emotions such as hatred and jealousy. Because his behaviors target people's "true nature that should not be put to words", he is disliked by many.

But make no mistake, he is a good man, it's just he has the emotional level of a rock. Along with the fact he is a bit socially inept, it's not hard to see why he would be seen as cold heart and cruel. Not to mention, given the fact his Noble Phantasm lets his "See through lies" it is impossible to get one over on him and or surprise him.

"Well, it won't matter. We know HYDRA is our enemy and we as Servants, can't allow them to try again to harm our master. I'd sooner find and crush them myself but the final call is his."

Artoria Alter Lancer said, making the rest of the Servants nod.

Xero looked at the assembled servants before him, looking at each one, while everyone mouth gaped and stared at Gorgon. No doubt, they've already uncovered her true name, just by looking at her. It came as no real surprise, as the woman was known as one of the WORST monsters in all of Greek mythology. But that didn't matter.

He had thought about calling Cu, Emyia and Nitocris but decide against it. He already had everyone he needed here and while he did think it be a good way to bond and see what his new Servants could do, this mission was one that required absolute perfection.

Meaning Xero needed those, whom he trusted completely and yes, even Gorgon had gained his trust and vice versa. Wasn't easy mind you and after a small spat between the two, Xero and Gorgon had connected on a whole new level. One that none of Gorgon's pervious master ever got close too.

He also thought about sending Elizabeth with them, but decide against it. No one, no matter how cruel and evil, deserved to go through the hell known as Liz's singing. Plus her Brave self wouldn't do something so twisted, as to shatter a person's faith in something.

Yeah, not break a person's faith, but to shatter it.

But before he explained that part, there was someone missing. A certain Assassin class Servant didn't heed his call or had yet to show up.

Or was it just, Kiritsugu being himself and hiding away in the shadows?

"I'm here."

Ah, there he is.

Everyone all but jumped in shock, as the Counter Guardian appeared without warning. He had a similar outfit to Archer Emyia, only his had a red hood and more gray armor around his upper chest. He looked like Emyia, with spiky sliver hair, steel gray eyes and dark skin.

"Ok kid, i can tolerate a lot of stuff. But for the love of god, please tell me THAT isn't who i think it is."

Tony said, in an understandable fearful tone, pointing towards Gorgon. Who in turn smiled wickedly at him, her snake hair

_"Hiss's"_

A little for added affect. Everyone was staring a the demigoddess serpentine, unable to look away form her. Out of all the legends there are in the world, the legend of Medusa Gorgon was well known. Not as much as King Arthur, "his" legendary sword Excalibur and of course the Holy Grail.

But the legend of the Medusa, a monstrous woman with snakes for hair and eyes that can turn people to stone, was one of the most well known legends. Xero just sighed, leave it to Gorgon to scare the ever living shit out of everyone.

Which is exactly why he needed her, for this type of mission.

One that Jeanne, would most certainly NOT approve of.

"What wouldn't i approve of?"

"!"

Xero nearly chocked on his own spit, as his eyes went die and to the door, seeing the blonde standing there with a confused look on her face. Did he just say that last part out loud?

"You did Senpai."

Great.

Thanks a lot Mash.

Xero groaned, as Jeanne eyed everyone present and looked at her longtime partner and frowned,"Master...what are you planning?"

The teen couldn't stop the winch at Jeanne's tone of voice. Jeanne was a lot of things to Xero and one of them was being the person that keep him on the right path. She keep Xero form going _too far _into certain things, Jeanne keep his head on straight. While Xero did look at everything in a very grey way, rather then black and white, Jeanne keep him form going too far into darker things.

She was THE saint after all.

"Okay, before you say anything, please let me explain it all then you can say you're peace."

Jeanne's frown deepen, but she otherwise said nothing. The assembled company before her, were the type of Servants that didn't mind using _certain _tactics to win. Ones that Jeanne most certainly wouldn't approve of, but she'd give her master the benefit of a doubt and hear it out before making her judgement.

Tony couldn't help but feel a bit small, as the penthouse had been filling up really quickly and now it was getting kinda crowed. Seriously this was his private floor, meant for family only and many of them, WEREN'T family members. But before he could grumble more, Pepper elbow him in the side, shutting him up, as Xero spoke again,"Alright. Before we begin, i trust you all know the only way we known we've beaten our enemy, is to understand their objective, right?"

"That's true, but all HYDRA's ever done is cause death and destruction. All so they can take over the world."

Maria said, as Bucky spoke up next.

"While that's true, i did overhear why they are trying."

At that, all eyes went to the former Winter Soldier, as he spoke again,"While yes, my mind is still scrambled i do remember hearing a couple of things."

"Then what are they planning -James?"

Pepper asked, cutting herself off form calling him Mr, as Bucky asked her to call him by his first name, James.

"The reason why they're doing this, is because they believe humanity cannot be trusted with there own freedom. So, for the past seventy years, they've done everything they can to ensure they reap chaos throughout the world. Form what i understand, they are trying to fill the world with so much chaos, humanity would willing give up our freedom to gain our security."

"And how do they plan on doing that? If what you're saying is true, wouldn't all the death, destruction and anarchy work against their goal? Do you have any idea what their endgame is?"

Rhodey asked, as Bucky merely shook his head,"Sorry. But they never mentioned how, only that it was some big project, being worked inside of SHIELD itself."

As Rhodey nodded his head, Fury went deathly silent and both Phil's and Maria's eyes widen in shock and horror. Something that the Magus Killer noticed and narrowed his eyes at the two SHIELD agents and director,"You already know how they're going to do it, don't you?"

The three stayed silent, as Fury weighted the pro's and con's about telling the people before him about **THAT **project.

Normally he wouldn't even considered such a thing, but after everything he's learned. How HYDRA had not only infiltrated SHIELD, but grown within it as well. Not to mention, if what sergeant Barnes was saying is true...

Fury needed to think about this very careful.

"Maybe. But we need to hear you're plan first, before we tell you anything i'm afraid."

Phil, ever reliable Phil said making Fury mentally thank his second in command. Xero pressed his lips together and thought for a minute, before nodding. It hardly mattered if Fury told him or not, he'd already had one of his Assassins, **Mochizuki Chiyome **a four star class Servant, that was more of an information gather, then an actually Assassin.

The girl had a knack for getting into places she shouldn't get into and like Fury said, he didn't trust Xero. The feeling was very much mutual with the master of Chaldea and he knew that, while Fury did what he had to in order to protect the people, it wasn't the man himself Xero was worried about.

It was his boss's.

Now that he's confirmed HYDRA is growing inside SHIELD, he made sure the Kunoichi looked at every nook and cranny there was to find. He'd also had Danzo help her, given the fact the older woman was an android, she'd be a big help in getting past whatever defense's SHIELD or rather, HYDRA had in place.

Just in case.

He had no doubt that kind of information would be well guarded and will not be easy to get to, even for a Servant. But he had the upmost faith in the two Kunoichi's. They'll get it done, one way or another.

"Alright, if my plan is to work, i'll need Assassin here"

Xero said this, pointing towards Asoka,"To find all the hidden HYDRA bases. With you're particular...skill set, i trust it will be no problem."

With that, the dark skinned woman went into "Servant mode" as she quickly bowed her head and spoke,"Of course not master. Though it may take some time, to find them all."

"I know and i don't expect you to find every single one so quickly. Not to mention it'll be easier then you think."

The blue haired woman raised an eyebrow at her master,"Really? How?"

Xero's smile took a much darker tone to it, making everyone shiver at the sight of it.

"Well...you're job is to, basically following the escaping rats, once there ships sink. Or in this case, when the bases are destroyed, i want you lot"

At this he waved his hand in the general direction of the other summoned Servants,"to basically destroy everything in you're path. Do mind, i want you to kill many of them, just not ALL of them. Those that escape, will go to other bases. That's where you come in Assassin, you will follow them to their next hidden bases and i'll have the ones who attacked the previous base. Now, to ensure maxim damage, we will attack their bases all at once."

"What good will that do?"

Pepper asked, confused at his rather straight forward plan, not at all seeing how this was the kind of plan, Jeanne would disapprove of.

"Well, this is just the first step. You see, Shu, won't be attacking directly. Her role is more subtle."

The normally drunk Oni raised an eyebrow at that,"Oh, then what is my role to be, master of mine?"

"Like i said before, we're going to beat HYDRA at their own game and as such, since they've been sowing chaos and mistrust across the world, we're going to do the same thing to them. That's where you came in Shu, you will be sowing the seeds of mistrust amongst the ranks."

Shuten normally put smile got much wider, to the point she was grinning ear to ear, complete with her pointed teeth out slipping out between her lips,"Oh my, is this the part where would disapprove of you're plan? Cause i am very much beginning to love this role."

"Really? I didn't notice at all, but you do look like a kid on Christmas when kiddo told you, you're role."

Tony said, a little unnerved by the Oni's toothy smile. The Oni didn't say anything, just stood there with a grin on her face, imaging all the chaos she could unleash and with her master's blessing too!

Maybe Tony was right, it seems her Christmas has come early this year.

Jeanne on the other hand, had a idea of where this was going and knew, she wouldn't like it one bit. But it seemed no one else caught onto her master's plan just yet. As Maria spoke up again,"While that's good and all, how will this help us destroy HYDRA?"

"It's very simple . For an organization like HYDRA to not only exist in the shadows and operator, what is the one thing they need more then anything? More then soldiers, weapons, funding and even leaders. What is the one thing, that not only holds it all together, but pushes them to go on and makes them commit such acts of evil?"

Everyone stayed silent, as the Servants understood where he was going with this and the humans didn't.

At first.

"Faith and trust."

Finally, it was Fury who had been silent, had finally spoken and looked at Xero with his one good eye,"I know you said one thing, but you're wrong. An organization like HYDRA, to survive and act as they have, needs both faith and trust. Faith that there actions and sacrifice will bring upon a better world and trust, as they need it to stay hidden. If that trust is broken, disorder and paranoia will slowly break the foundation and ultimately the organization will crumble as a result."

"Exactly."

Xero said with a smile,"These are the two things that an organization needs to function, even more so for a hidden one like HYDRA. They can't afford distrust, otherwise they'll start to crumble under the fear of being discovered before the appropriate time to reveal themselves. We can use that to our advantage, turning what was once there greatest weapon into the key, to their downfall. But to do this, we will need to cause disorder, destroy their bases, kill their high ranking members and let the seeds of mistrust grow within there minds."

"Excuse me, i'm not saying this is a bad plan. But wouldn't it be easier to drag them out in the opening?"

Rhodey asked, as Saber Alter snorted in response, before Xero could answer him. The teen gave Saber a look, before turning back to the dark skinned man,"Nomrally yes i would say it be easier. However, here's the thing: They don't know where onto them just yet. They don't know about Assassin or anyone else here, simply because they believe the Grimm Reaper is just one man. One man, who has destroyed all their hard work and that's simply because there were no survivor's to blab about my me or my allies. In addition because we don't know who we can trust, given how far they've dug themselves into society, we need to make sure, when we take a swing at them we MUST hit. Otherwise were screwed."

"Not to mention, we have no actually proof."

Arjuna said, looking at Rhodey,"Despite all we've done, to the public it only looks like we've been taking down highly sophisticated criminal organizations and tracking rings. We have no physical or tangible proof of their existence. That is of course, not mentioning how HYDRA has not only sunk their claws so deeply into society, we don't know who we can and cannot trust. It's because of that reason alone, they've been able to succeed as much as they have. They know we they can trust and we do not. However if master's plan works, the key to their success, is how we'll bring them down."

"Because by sowing distrust among them, destroying and killing their leaders, they'll think there is a traitor among them."

Phil said with wide eyes, as he looked at Xero,"That's what you're plan will do to them right? Cause them to distrust one another and-"

"And sooner or later, will cause them to implode in on themselves."

The younger Stark finished with a smirk,"But to do this, i'll need Archer, Avengers and Lancer to cause as much chaos as possible at there bases. Be loud, destructive and make it impossible for anyone to ignore. Since HYDRA is suppose to be dead and gone, if people start noticing their bases being destroyed, it'll raise questions. Questions the hidden leaders of HYDRA, won't want to answer and with their organization slowly destroying themselves, looking for a traitor that doesn't exist. This in turn will cause the leaders to become desperate, causing them to make mistakes."

"And me and my fellow Assassins will track them and whisper poison into their ears."

Shuten finished with a smile, taking a light swing of her drink. Oh yes, she was loving this plan more and more.

"Now i get it."

Bucky said suddenly, making everyone turn to him, as he spoke up,"This is the same shit, they've been pulling for the last seventy years and now we're going to use their own tactics against them, just like you said."

"Indeed. I must say, this plan is dark, manipulative and will end with turning the enemy comrades against one another in a bloody feud."

Gorgon said, speaking up for the first time and chuckled darkly at the plan,"You truly are a man after my own heart, master. I trust, you'll let me have my fill, yes?"

"I will. Gorgon, i want you to, to make sure people see you. If HYDRA see's one of the worst monsters in Greek mythology not only alive, but attacking and eating their friends, they believe they have really, truly gone crazy. Plus, i plan to get my old 'Crypto' disguise, that'll really drive them mad. Seeing HYDRA's old enemy alive and well, not to mention still very much able to kill HYDRA agents like there is no tomorrow."

"It'll be my upmost pleasure master."

The serpentine demigoddess said with a smile. Jean, who hated to be ignored, but loved the idea of being able to fry a lot of HYDRA agents had spoken up next,"And me? I assume i'll be attacking the bases as well, right?"

The woman's tone was a bit too eager and her blood lust was leaking out.

"Very much so. Be as bloody as you want Jean, the idea is to terrify HYDRA, so they escape into their little bolt holes. But that's not all."

Everyone looked at Xero, with wide eyes. His plan wasn't done yet? What more could there be?

"That will be the second part. The reason for this, is to basically flush out HYDRA agents, so they scrambled back to their little hidey holes. Once they, we destroy them and repeat the same process, destroying each and every hiding spot they have. This will deny them, not only places to hide but force them to close up ranks. So Rhodey i lied to you, i'm sorry. We are going to drag HYDRA out into the light, just not right now."

"You mean, you'll drag them out of hiding, when there's no where left for them to run and hide, right?"

Fury asked, his mind whirling with all the information he just gained. The plan was sound, it made sense and honestly Fury could see no flaw in it, other then HYDRA not reacting like they'd expect. This made the entire plan, hinge on one huge gamble at how HYDRA will react to Xero's attacks. But the real question that remained, was this:

Did Fury go along with this plan or try to come up with a new one?

While Fury thought on this, Xero looked towards his first Servant and said,"Look Jeanne i know this isn't you're type of plan. I admit, it's just as Gorgon said it's dark, manipulative and will end in a very bloody way. But this is the best possible chance we have, to take HYDRA down without innocent people getting caught in the cross fire."

The Holy Saint stayed silent, as she thought it over. Everyone waited for her thoughts on the matter, as she stayed quiet for several seconds, before sighing.

"You were right master, this isn't the type of plan i would approve of. BUT-"

The Ruler held up her hand, as the small Rider looked like she was about to say something in Xero's defense. Jeanne then gained a hard look, the same one she wore, when she brought the war to her enemies back when she was still alive, in her first life,"We need to put HYDRA down. Hard and fast, so if you believe this is the way to do it, then you have my support."

"Good."

Xero sighed in relief. Jeanne's support will make things go much smoother, as it seemed Fury had finally made up his mind and said,"I think i know HYDRA's endgame."

"Sir?"

Maria looked shocked, as did Phil. Was he really going to tell them about, **THAT. **However Fury merely ignored them, as he spoke,"HYDRA is going to use a new project, one created to help protect the world. It's called, **Project Insight."**

* * *

**Done.**

**Oh man, my fucking arm and hand hurts, so i'll just end it here.**

**Devil out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello once more, my ever lovely peeps!**

**So here we are again, ready to ****continue form last chapter. Also i do ****apologize for the late update, but to put it simply:**

**My work boss's have lost their little minds. They've been completely fucking both me and everyone else over, with bullshit overtime and even changing the work ****schedule where it makes very little sense and what's more, is the days were suppose to be "Off" they have a list of days were working overtime on said days.**

**So basically, where it looks like we get three days off at a time, we only get two as they just said,"Here you go, the days you don't work but really do work." It's a complete cluster fuck, with a middle finger sent our way.**

**Complete and utter fucking fuck.**

**So, while i wanted to finish this chapter, so we can get to the Avengers Arc but things aren't going to be that simple sadly. So i'm be breaking this chapter into THREE parts, where hopefully the next chapter will end this and we can move on. Hopefully anyway, so as always i don't own Fate or Mavrel.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 16: A Stark Birthday Part 2**

"Sometimes i wonder just how stupid people can be at times."

Xero said, mostly to himself shaking his head. He silently reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, silently lightening it up with his fire magic. A crud habit he'd picked up from Kiritsugu and he'd mostly did it when he was very stressed and or irritated. Right now, he was very irritated with the director of SHIELD, even if it had been three weeks since he'd last seen him.

Project Insight...by far one of the worst ideas Xero has ever heard in his entire life. And given his track record, with all his adventures and of course, dealing with his three little sisters form a different timeline/world? Whatever. The point is, he's heard some pretty stupid ideas but this one took the cake.

"But Project Insight has to, by far the STUPIDEST idea i have ever heard of."

In simple terms, SHIELD sending up three Helicarrie's, whatever that is, into the air and having them target everything and everyone on the planet. And calling it protection form threats to humanity as a whole by pointing a gun at everyone, both innocent and criminal.

It wasn't just a stupid idea, it was a terrible one.

One, while it was all automatic, it means it can be hacked. If it can be hacked, then all those very strong, very powerful guns would be able to kill millions in seconds, without missing a beat. Not to mention, with it being over 3'000 feet in the air, no one could reach them without being torn to shreds. While on paper it was a good idea but in reality?

It was a disaster waiting to happen.

Xero took a deep whiff and blew out the smoke, placing the cancer stick between his lips again, over looking the city.

The only good thing was the fact, Project Insight was no where near ready. So Xero had plenty of time to ensure it never even got off the ground and while Fury might not like it, he didn't care. The fact HYDRA was trying to move the project along, only made it more imperative that Xero ensure those Helicarrie's never saw the light of day.

All his Servants, in a rare show of unanimous, agreed.

Both old and new, understood that, while it had a lot of potential to do some real good in the world that worked both ways. It also had the potential to do great evil and what's worse, is that no one could stop it easily. It be nigh impossible to get up there and stop them.

The entire thing itself was just too risky and would be disaster one way or another.

Fury didn't really agree but wouldn't try to stop Xero, as he now knew that HYDRA was indeed pushing for the Project to be sped up, he was second guessing it's potential. If HYDRA wanted it built so desperately, now more then ever since the Grimm Reaper started his attacks, it made him question if SHIELD truly was helping the world or if he and everyone else was just a puppet.

Maybe he was, maybe not.

But that didn't mean, he couldn't change SHIELD back to what it was truly meant to be:

A Shield that protects any and all those who need it.

It may have been his wording, it may have been his actions, hell it may have been simply because of his charisma, but Fury did tell Xero they have found someone form his past. A man, who had given everything to stop HYDRA and save the world without a moment of hesitation. While up in the Arctic north pole, they had found the same bomber plan the Red Skull planned to use, to destroy the world.

In doing so, they found more then that. They found Xero and Bucky's old friend and what's more he was still alive, even after being frozen for over seventy years:

They found Steve Rogers aka Captain America.

Fury originally planned to put the good captain in a room, to give him the illusion, it was still 1945 but Xero disagree. The man more then likely still believed they were at war and any type of deception would not only result in Steve attacking something(Or someone) but also damage his ability to trust people. Trust was that was in very short supply and with HYDRA still alive and active, Steve would no doubt be a high profiled target.

Simply because he was THE Captain America, the man who stopped HYDRA in the first place and defeated Red Skull. No, any type of deception would only end badly and Xero wouldn't deceive his old friend like that. Steve deserved much then that and he more then well, earned the right to know.

Plus, Xero was a terrible liar.

Because of these points and no matter how much he wanted to say otherwise, Fury knew Xero was right.

But that didn't mean he had to like it and ultimately asked Xero, what HIS plan, to introduce the captain to the 21 century. The plan was very simple and turned out for a much better result.

**Flashback**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

The sound of beeping, is the first thing Steven "Steve" Rogers heard, as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Only for him to close them just as quickly, as the blinding light nearly blinded him.

"Yeah, i wouldn't do that Han Solo. Being frozen for so long, will do that to you. Take a breath and let you're eyes adjust soldier."

That voice...he knew that voice. It was Crypto, that meant there was someone here he could trust, so he did as he was told. While he had no idea who this "Han Solo" was, he just chucked it up as one of Crypto's movie references or sassy remarks. If there was thing he knew his friend liked to do, it was make remarks about things he didn't know and be sassy as hell.

Steve, originally found it a bit annoying but it grew on him. Plus it helped steel his nerves before and during missions. If Crypto had time to be sassy, then things would be fine.

But that was just him.

Finally after his eyes finally adjusted, Steve opened his eyes and saw he was inside a hospital room. Unlike the ones he'd seen on the front lines(Which were very rare, as he's never been in one before) he could tell form a glance, the pristine condition. Complete with pure white walls and advanced medical tech, told Steve he was in a hospital room.

A very nice one at that.

He looked around and quickly found his friend, in a chair with his hood down, revealing his face. Something that Steve couldn't help but stare at, as in his mind, children nor someone Crypto's age should have been in the war. Oh he helped, no doubt about it but it felt wrong to Steve. Make no mistake, he respected Crypto choice to stand tall and proud against HYDRA, as many others wouldn't even dare to try.

He respected the teen's leadership skills, his strength and drive to do what he believed was right, no matter how high the odds were stacked against him. Or if everyone told him he was wrong, Crypto stood by what he believed.

In truth, Steve admired that about him and it only made him want to fight harder. Even Orthopox, who usual followed Crypto's lead had proven herself to be a very effective leader and fighter.

Despite this, it sadden Steve too see, the two on the front lines.

Someone that young, should be worrying about normal teenage stuff. Like dating girls(Or in Orthopox's case, boys) school work and probably playing with friends and families, that kind of thing. Not coming up with military strategies, watching countless friends and comrades alike fall to a hail or bullets and or being ripped apart by said bullets. Nor should they come across a ransacked village's, littered with the bodies of the dead.

Male, female, child, soldier and civilian alike.

The kind of sights that would make harder veteran's puck there guts out, Crypto didn't even bait an eye. It was kinda disturbing if Steve were to be honest and when he asked why Crypto didn't even flinch, the younger man simply reply:

_"Now...is not the time for emotion."_

Hell, even Orthopox lost her usual smile and her eyes gained a tinted of darkness to them.

Never the less, Crypto was right of course but it made Steve all the more eager to end the war. Both Crypto and Orthopox had already been sacrificed for this damn war, along with so many others that Steve couldn't even began to count the body count. Both military and non-combatant.

No one else needed to be sacrificed.

But the people they killed, bodies torn to pieces and left behind to rot haunted Steve.

Never once, in his entire life has he ever seen anyone that angry and quite frankly, blood thirsty. When Crypto and Orthopox found the HYDRA soldiers who destroyed the town, there was no warning for what came next. They were no words exchange, no sassy remark or even a cheerful yell, just the sound of metal cutting flesh, arrows(Yes, not bullets but arrows of all things) being fired, ripping through human tissue and bones being torn apart.

Piece by piece.

Steve had seen a lot of bad things, terrible things in fact during the war. But never once, before and during the war, has he ever seen such carnage in his life. At the time, Steve and the rest of his comrades felt like they were they're, merely to watch, two of the best people he's ever known become monsters before his very eyes.

HYDRA was bad and Steve would go very far, as to say they are pure evil.

But witnessing the way, those soldiers were ripped limb form limb and neither master's saying a word was...terrifying. He almost felt sorry for the HYDRA soldiers.

_Almost._

Everyone had a dark side, Steve knew that for a fact. He himself had one but he didn't think it hold a candle to Crypto's or Orthopox's. But he couldn't blame them, as the two got close to the villagers and seeing them dead and gone, only flipped there murder switch on.

Despite that, Steve trusted the two with his life. They have never let him down before and vice verse. He was just glad to see a friendly face in this fancy hospital and apparently new world as well.

"Oi, you going to keep staring or you going to say something. I know i'm hot and while i may go both ways, sorry to say you're not my type Stevie."

The younger man said, lifting his arms forming an X with them over his chest,"I'm off limits and if i so much as kiss anyone else, Berserker and quite possible Avenger will smash me till i'm nothing but a puddle of goo. Assassin will also probably use her acid on me and trust me, that's not a good way to go. No offense to you, you're a great guy and all, but you're not worth the beating i'd get and or get melted."

The blonde man couldn't help but laugh a little at that. No matter what it was, no matter what kind of situation they were in, Crypto always managed to get a laugh out of Steve. Something he felt, he really needed right now.

Then his expression grew more serious, as he looked around,"As funny as that is Crypto, where are we?"

"First off, you're in a hospital. But before that, tell me what do you remember, soldier?"

Steve furrowed his brows for a second, before his eyes widen.

"PEGGY! Is she alright?! Oh god, Crypto, did we win?! Is the war over?! What happened to HYDRA?!"

"Whoa, slow down soldier, everything is fine. Peggy is...alright and HYDRA, well that's a bit more complicated."

Xero sighed, as Steve slowly lay down on the bed, after nearly jumping right out of the bed. Sighing again, running a hand through his long hair, Xero decide to make sure Steve understood the situation he was in, before giving him the real bad news.

"Steve, tell me do you remember what you did? How you stopped HYDRA's plans to destroy the world?"

The captain closed his eyes and after a few seconds, opened them again,"Yeah. I...i crushed the bomber plan into the water, was the only way to ensure they couldn't kill anyone. But not before i lost the Tesseract. It...it did, _something _to Red Skull and he just vanished."

Xero nodded and smiled,"That's good. Steve, there is no easy way to say this, so i'll say it. When you crushed the bomber, you unintentionally froze yourself within the ice itself. How you survived for so long, is more then likely because of the Super Soldier Serum. It did more then just enhance you, it basically made you able to survive anything and you've only been discovered within the ice not too long ago."

"Frozen?"

Steve stared at Xero in shock, his mouth hanging open,"How long?"

The younger man stayed silent for a second, making the captain's frown deepen, before he said in a more forceful tone,"Crypto, how long?"

"Seventy years."

_THUMP_

Steve fall back on the bed in shock, eyes nearly popping out of his skull. He's been frozen for seventy years? If that was true, then that meant...that meant everyone he knew was gone. Peggy, Howard, Dugan, Gabe, Montgomery, Jim, James, Jacques and everyone else was gone or very old. Seventy years was a long time and a whole lot can change during that time, so that meant he was in a new world.

One he more then likely wouldn't be able to recognize anymore. Just how much had changed since he's been, oh what would be the right word?

Asleep?

Yes.

That be the right word, how much had change since he's been asleep?

It took a few minutes for Steve to come back to life, as he felt his friend shook him a bit to get his attention. Once Steve came back to the land of the living, lookws T his friend as he spoke,"Hey, i know it's shocking but i'm here with you. You're not alone."

Steve looked at Crypto, before he slowly nodded, his heart beat finally slowing down form the shock he received. That's right, he wasn't alone was he?

Crypto was here with him and if he really has been frozen for seventy years, then why did he look exactly the same as he had before? How was that possible, as his friend liked to joke, he would never joke like this.

"In fact,"

Steve thought to himself, eyeing his friend with a critical eye. Crypto did change a bit but it was very difficult to see, thankful he had learned to observe his surroundings. His face was no longer completely youthful, as it had become more mature. Not to mention, his posture, despite being covered in that old ragged cloak of his, was much more relaxed.

Even his eyes, while sharp as ever, seemed to be more at peace?

Yes.

More at peace.

"Crypto's seems to be more at peace, then iv'e ever seen him. Something happened and it turned him for the better."

The good captain thought, finishing his train of thought. It was a good thing too, as he knew Crypto held his emotions inside and that wasn't healthy for him or anyone for that matter. But it seems to Steve, Crypto finally found an outlet for his emotions.

"Okay, the whole staring thing is starting to creep me out, Steve. Knock it off, otherwise i'll start calling you 'Captain Creeper'.".

"Right, sorry."

Steve shook his head, as he looked at the ceiling and thought about what he wanted to ask. He had a million of them and he wasn't sure what he wanted to ask first. So, he went with the easiest one.

"Where are we?"

"Misericordia hospital. Wanted to make sure you were fine, not have any surprise's for spending so much time as a, capsicle."

Steve just have Xero a look,"Capsicle?"

"Yep, spending so much time as an ice block, capsicle seemed to fit you better. Of course i could always call you 'Blockhead', 'Mr. Freeze' or 'Captain Cold'."

Steve couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips again. Yeah, capsicle didn't seem too bad now, giving what he COULD be called instead. He had to admit, capsicle wasn't that bad of a nickname and it could have been worse. But before more could be said, a new voice yelled out.

"UUUGGGGHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

One that Steve new very well. Before Xero or Steve could even turn, the door to the room flew open and an orange blur slammed into Steve. The soldier "UGH" a bit, before smiling and wrapping his large arms around-

"Orthopox...somehow you being alive and the same age, as the last time i saw you, doesn't surprise me at all."

After all, if Crypto had somehow survived all this time and was able to stay the same age the last time Steve had saw him, why couldn't Orthopox do the same?

Said girl merely hugged him tighter, causing some of Steve's ribs to crack a little bit. Gudako had wore the same outfit, she wore during the war and like Xero, had pulled her hood back, revealing her face. The girl had a wide smile on her face, as her eyes shinned with happiness at seeing Steve awake.

"Did you miss me, _didyoumissme?!"_

Came the girl's rapid fired question, making Steve smile and ruffle her hair,"Yeah, i did."

He then looked over to Xero and said,"I'm guessing there is more, isn't there?"

"_Sigh, _it's that obvious huh?"

"Crypto it's you. Since when are things ever simple when you're around."

"Fair point and you are right, there is more."

With that Xero looked at the open door and said,"You can come in now."

Then, two people walked into the room, two that made Steve's jaw drop at the sight of and his heart to skip a beat. No way, it was impossible. Crypto and Orthopox, he could handle, those two were just plain weird and capable of achieving impossible odds. But that's what made them so reliable in a fight and Steve was damn happy, they were on his side.

"Holy shit, Steve you really are alive!"

But this...this was something he thought was beyond Crypto's and Orthopox's ability to do.

"Man and here i thought Xero couldn't pull off anymore miracles. You sure you're not doing this on purpose?"

"Trust me Bucky, it's not me. I told you this before and i'll say it again, i have the devil's luck. Plus i'm sure Lady Luck or some kind of gods have taken a shine too me. Then again, i did save human history, so it's only natural they'd pay me, my dues."

_"Ahem"_

"And you'res dues as well Gudako, i didn't forget."

"Good."

The orange haired girl quickly went back to hugging Steve, while said man just ignored everything and had a look on his face, that said he'd seen a pair of ghosts. Cause he has.

"James...Bucky, how...how is this possible?"

Standing before Steve, were two of his Howling Commandos. While James hasn't change very much, Bucky looked like he'd seen better days. His hair was messy and now reaching his shoulders and he was sporting the make shapes of a bread. He was also missing an arm, as he wore a simple black T-shirt, with blue jeans and boots.

But the one thing that caught Steve's attention, were his eyes. They held the "Haunted" look to them and if he wasn't mistaken, he could see dark circles beginning to form under his eyes. The signs of someone who hasn't been sleeping very well.

And Steve had a feeling, it wasn't because of his missing arm either.

As for James, he merely wore a white T-shirt with blue jeans and boots. He didn't change a bit in terms of looks as he still had those long sideburns and a well built build. But despite that, he still pulled the "Lumber Jack" look. Something Crypto made sure to remind him, every chance he got. Much to the man's annoyance and everyone else's amusement.

"Master, i need a word."

Just before Steve could try and pull it together, another person entered the room, making everyone look at them. She is a beautiful woman, with fair skin and long sliver hair tied in a pony tail with red eyes. She wore what looked like a mixture between samurai armor and kimono, one that revealed her slim shoulders. She looked at Xero with a worried anxious expression and the master knew, whatever she wanted to talk about was big.

Looking at Steve and Gudako, he said,"Do you mind?"

"No. Go ahead Crypto, er...Xero?"

Xero nodded at Steve's question, knowing he was asking if his name was either Crypto or Xero. Nodding, Xero silently moved past the two men, as they sat around Captain America's bed and Xero looked at **Tomoe Gozen. **A four star Archer class Servant and known as, **Archer Inferno.**

"What is it?"

"Master, Caster has found some footage of the event that killed you're grandfather."

Xero blinked, well that was quick wasn't it?

He had tasked Da Vinic with finding evidence of HYDRA's manipulating events for the past seventy years. With the revelation that HYDRA had been alive for so long and been pulling strings form being the scenes, he had tasked Da Vinic to find everything she could find, to use against HYDRA. So, when the time came to drag the bastards out into the light, they'll have no means to slip away or save there skins form getting what they deserve and everyone seeing them as they are:

People, who kill simply because others don't agree with them.

Howard and Maria Stark's death, while legally classified as "Death by car crash" was too cut and clean for Xero. Where was the proof, the investigation, the pictures, the police report? All the typical police protocol procedures when a car crash is involved.

Especially when the crash involved such a high profile figure. The police should have been all over it for mouths on end, just to make sure there was no foul play. But they didn't and that screamed _Cover Up _to Xero. Now, that he knew HYDRA was still active, it was easy to see how they would benefit form Howard's death and or just simply revenge.

Either one was possible.

"Okay, so what's the problem then?"

The Archer bit her lip, shuffling form one foot to the other, making a pit form in Xero's stomach. The normally cheerful, video game playing Oni never looked this worried, unless it's something bad.

Very bad.

The woman keep biting her lip, despite how shameful it was, the warrior-general finally said,"You'd best come and see for yourself master."

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Master, you're here."

Da Vinic tried to smile but it was very strained, which made the pit in his stomach all the more deeper. The fact she didn't have, her usual wide smile and trying to get him to agree to one of her "experiments" told him that whatever Tomoe brought him here for, was bad.

Very bad.

The fact she didn't bother to give him the usual run around in forms of riddles(Like Semiramis and Nitocris did) only spoke of the severity of the situation. So, without wasting anytime he said,"What did you find?"

Wordless, the brown haired beauty's fingers danced across her keyboard and it brought up an old video.

"Wait, isn't that road..."

Xero stayed silent, as he watched a car crash into the street light and a motorcycle rev up next to it, coming to a stop. The younger Stark could only watch in silence as his grandfather crawled out of the car and the man on the cycle was-

"Bucky?"

_"Sargent Barnes?"_

Howard gasped, as the Winter Soldier without uttering a word, gripped the back of his head and

_BAM_

_BAM_

_BAM_

The three flinched, as they could hear bones breaking and watched in horror as the Winter Soldier-_BUCKY _killed Howard and choked Maria Stark, his wife and Xero's grandmother to death. Without uttering a word, Barnes looked at the camera, raising his gun. Then-

_BUZZZZZZ_

The video went to static.

"..."

Everyone stayed silent for a while. Despite having watched the video before hand, the Servants were still shocked to see what Xero's old friend, the one they believed they had failed, had been forced to do such a horrible thing. As for Xero, he just stared at the screen for a long time and the Caster and Archer were pretty sure, their master didn't even blink.

Finally he spoke in a very soft tone.

"...What did he take?"

"Unknown, we know you're grandfa-Howard was on his way to the Pentagon. I had Danzo look into it, while she is cracking through the files we got form SHIELD."

The Caster said, trying not to set her master off in anyway. While he had nothing against Howard, he was always a friend to her master rather then a grandfather. It's simply too wired to think of him as "Grandpa". Slowly Xero nodded and moved his hands so he could make a small

_Clap_

"You called for me, master."

And not a second later, Danzo appeared. Her golden eyes darted to the screen and knew what her lord wanted form her. But Xero beat her to the punch,"Was Howard transporting anything when he was killed?"

"He was. Danzo had found out, he had five incomplete serums of the original Super Soldier serum used to create Captain America."

"Wait!"

Tomoe eyes widen, as she looked at the Assassin in shock,"If HYDRA were after the packs, wouldn't that mean-"

"HYDRA has not only gotten there hands on the highly sought after, Super Soldier Serum. Which means, there is a good chance they either used it on Bucky or worse, created five more Winter Soldiers."

Xero finished grimly, as his eyes harden. This wasn't good, not good at all.

"That is the most logical conclusion."

Danzo said, putting her own two cents into the discussion. The master and Archer could practically hear the gears in her head turning,"Lord Xero, i have been running the numbers and logic stands to reason, that the Serum they used create five more Winter Soldiers didn't work right."

Xero and Tomoe blinked, as the Archer said,"Please explain Danzo."

"It's quite simple, Lady Tomoe. The Serum was incomplete, as the full formal died with **Doctor Erskine**. The packs Mr. Stark were carrying was more or less, a by product, a abridged version if you will. Therefore, logically the Serum would have unexpected side-effects in either not working or worse, it worked to well and unlike Bucky, they could not control them."

The two stared at the cybernetic ninja with wide eyes. While yes, both options were very much plausible neither were a good outcome. Captain America and the Winter Soldier were bad enough, but five more that were even _worse? _

That was a terrifying thought.

"Well, one way or another we can't deal with them right now. So let's focus on the problem at hand, one thing at a time."

Xero finally said, as the three Servants nodded in agreement. The master then looked at Da Vinic and said,"So, what are we going to do about the video? Should we tell Tony?"

Xero paused as he pressed his lips together. That was a good question, should he show Tony or not? Several second passed, before he finally spoke,"Alright...here's what were going to do."

**Flashback End**

In the end Xero decide to tell his father about the video. It was mostly due to the simple fact:

_What happens in the dark, comes to light._

Every secret, every dark thing that happens within the shadows eventually comes to light.

Always.

When Xero showed Tony the video, the man stayed silent for a long time. He didn't move, didn't twitch, didn't blink and Xero was certain the man didn't even breath. After a several seconds, going onto a few minutes Tony roughly grabbed Xero's collar and made his son look him in the eye, whispering,"_Did you know?"_

He didn't.

Xero answered truthfully, saying this was new to him as well and he decide it was best, he'd show his father. He was no fool, he knew Tony find out sooner or later and decide to nip it in the bud while he could. Tony just looked at him for another several seconds before nodded his head, believing his son. Tony did thank Xero for at least being honest with him and trusting him with the truth.

Rather then trying to hide the truth form him, like some people would have.

In doing so, would have destroyed whatever trust had been built between the two. The scar left behind by the betrayal would take a long, long time to heal and even then it would not completely heal. The pain wouldn't vanish, it be there, lingering in the back of the person's mind till the day they die. Along with their ability to trust people, being several damaged.

Though that didn't stop Tony form being cold at best and outright hostile at worse, towards the former Winter Soldier. One of the few memories Bucky did retrain, was killing Howard. When it first came, the man broke down so bad he actually vomited. The fact he killed his friend in such a bloody manner left him ill for a week,

This reaction, caused Tony to thaw a little around Bucky. No one, no matter how good of an actor they are, can fake that kind of physical reaction. While Tony may never forgive Bucky for what he did, he did acknowledge that the ones who truly deserved his wrath:

HYDRA.

They would pay for killing his mom.

Though, this fact only drove home to Steve's decision to help his old friend destroy HYDRA once and for all. The fact they killed Howard, was salt to the wounds and Steve wanted to be rid of his old foe, once and for all.

Bucky also wanted to join in. HYDRA used him, made him a weapon and now, that weapon wanted revenge against his 'handlers'. But due to his mental instability and the fact he all but threw out his old metal arm, the former soldier simply wasn't fit for combat. The same went for Steve, as Xero was helping the two get use to the "New World" with Logan and Gudako's help.

All Logan asked in return, was that he get to help Xero and Gudako destroy HYDRA. Unlike the other two, Xero was more then happy to let Logan get his kicks in. That is, if Gorgon didn't eat them all first.

Though admittedly Xero was a originally against letting his fellow master help. Not that he thought she was weak, despite his best efforts to try and take everything on himself in order to try and shield the girl form the horrors, Gudako had proven herself time and time again. The fact of the matter is, that Xero wanted Gudako to try and live a normal life but quickly realized something.

That was never going to happen.

He should have know better by now, Gudako will get her own pound of flesh form HYDRA. One way or another and not even her dear 'Oni-chan' would stop her. If people thought Xero could be cruel and ruthless, Gudako could be **MUCH **worse then him, when she wanted to be.

He blamed Vlad for that.

Speaking of her, Gudako's Servants and his own were very happy to be back together again. Throughout the Chaldea Quest, the two groups of Servants had basically become family and when the two master's parted ways, both could admit it hurt a lot to be separated. They've both grew in ways they couldn't have imaged and no matter what happened they were family.

As were they're Servants.

So, despite all that's happened and what the two have lost along the way, Xero and Gudako were happy to be reunited once more. Along with even more new friends!

In any case, Fury asked Tony to house not only Bucky and Steve but Clint and Natasha as well. The first two, well simply because HYDRA was not only on the loose but they had large targets painted on their backs. Once more, the fact HYDRA was growing within SHIELD and Fury simply didn't know who he could and couldn't trust anymore, he decide to take a gamble and leave not only those two but Hawkeye and Black Widow at Stark Tower.

More to the point, leave them under Xero's and Gudako's physical protection and Tony's political protection.

Fury knew if push come to shove, HYDRA would send there agents to try and kill their targets if they can't get to them by normal means. Official, Fury had placed Rogers and Barnes under Stark's care, slowly getting them reintegrate back into society. Given the fact Tony was not only the famous "Iron Man" but the two men were close to his father, Howard. And as a show of good faith, Fury had sent two of his best agents to 'monitor them' and protect them if needed. Given what happened not to long ago, no one could say Fury was being too paranoid.

Official.

Un-official, it was to ensure they could watch each others backs without the fear of being stabbed in said back. Despite what he said to Xero, Fury did trust him enough to know, he'd do the right thing. With his _little sister, _Gudako there, he knew it make HYDRA nervous and anxious. Many people they've tried to keep apart have come together and one wrong move, would spell disaster for them.

For HYDRA.

Along with every other crime syndicate out there.

Xero saw what Fury was trying to do and approved it. While yes, he was trying to protect Natasha and Clint, he was also trying to make HYDRA screw up. The more nervous HYDRA got, the more likely they are to make even more mistakes and trip over themselves in an attempt to get rid of them all. Which would end in horrible failure, like it did last time.

All the more better for them, once they make a move to take HYDRA down for good this time.

"Fou."

"There you are master."

Two voices shook Xero out of his thoughts, as he looked behind him while he dangled the cigarette between his lips, as he saw Fou and Saber Artoria Lily walking up to him. The little fur ball quickly climbed up Xero's thick hair like it was a ladder and rested himself on his shoulder, with a content "Fou."

"Just getting some air is all."

Xero said, answering the knight princess's unasked question.

"And to smoke?"

Saber Lily said, with a disapproving look on her face. Like all the other Artoria's, she had the same face, eye color and blonde hair. Only she wore a white ribbon in her hair and wore a beautiful white dress, with white stocking.

Xero merely looked at her, before he turned his head around, looking back out the city,"Nightingale says i need to find ways to reduced stress, so i am."

"By smoking?"

"Are you really hang up on that?"

"It's bad for you master."

"A lot of things are bad for you, yet i do them anyway. Why's this any different?"

The King to be, answer was to pluck the cancer stick form his lips and throw it away. This caused Xero to give the young version of Artoria a blank stare and Fou to make a noise that sounded like, he was trying to hide his laughter.

"The difference is, i can stop you."

Was her response, complete with a smile. While normally, Xero would have applauded Saber Lily's showing her back bone and becoming more assertive, he felt annoyance at having his cigarette being taken form him.

"Punk."

Was his only response, as the girl merely smiled making Xero blush a little, taking a small step back.

"Why is she here?"

The master thought to himself, eyeing Saber Lily warily. She was one of the easiest Servants to get along with, compared to many others. He helped the knight princess train everyday to try and get stronger, gave her some of his manga and introduced her to many new things she didn't know and grew to love. And, like all the others, often bent an ear for her to vent her worries and frustration on.

But one day, things between the two got...awkward.

Very awkward.

**Flashback**

"Master!"

Xero's head snapped up, the door to his room in Chaldea slammed open and the youngest of all the Artoria's came in, face flushed red.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

He quickly put his manga down and jumped to his feet, seeing his Servant looking panicked had him tensing. Did another singularity pop up? Was someone hurt? Were there monsters inside Chaldea?

His worried expression soon turned into an odd one, as he saw the blonde shut the door and lock it. Looking quite sheepish, Saber Lily said,"Sorry master, but i needed a place to hide form-"

"Kuro."

It was more of a statement then question. Seeing her nodded, the master sighed and pinched his nose, flopping back down on his seat as he felt a headache coming to the forefront of his skull. Ever since the little Archer came her, with Illya and Miyu came to Chaldea after the whole mess with the First Lady she was becoming one of the top ten problematic Servants. While yes, that changed regularly, depending on the day of the week and whatever mood they were in, Kuro was quickly becoming one of those top ten.

To call Kuro complex would be an understatement.

She was smart, devious and manipulative. Picking up on subtleties about people and using them to her advantage to either mess with them or use them for her own use. One might call her Illya's opposite in just about every way possible, including fighting methods and personalities. Illya was sweet, kind and a bit airhead while Kuro was a smart ass, straightforward and can be a bit cruel at times.

However, she could be kind, sweet and even timid at times and very much dependable too. Really it mostly depends on the situation and her mood.

But she was also a pervert and more then once did Xero and or another Servant have to stop the Archer form,"Taking Saber Lily's innocence". To anyone else, they would think Kuro tried to rape the blonde but in reality, she just like messing with people.

And taking there mana, via kissing.

Something Xero has more then once, protected himself form and even Gudako had to do it more then once. Damn girl was a menace at times and had no problem with taking what she wanted.

Plus, she was very persistent.

Back to the present Xero sighed again, picking up his manga and waved his hand around his room,"Well make yourself comparable then. This might take a while and-"

"Uh, master i think i might have a way to stop Kuro."

Blinking Xero looked at Saber Lily and saw her blushing so red, it make a tomato jealous. That made him quirk an eyebrow, what was she up to?

"Okay."

He said slowly, setting the manga down again,"What is it?"

The knight princess couldn't look him in the eye and was shifting form one foot to the next, while twiddling her thumbs. She was obviously very nervous and if possible, her face turned even redder.

"Well...i think Kuro will stop trying to kiss me, i-if..."

"If?"

Xero said leaning in, making the girl suck some breath in and then blurt out,"IF YOU KISS ME INSTEAD!"

"..."

Xero's brain short-circuited at that. Did he hear that right? She wanted him to what?!

"What?!"

Xero jumped back a bit, as the Servant quickly shook her head,"No! Never mind, it was a stupid idea!"

The Saber tried to leave, but the master grabbed her shoulder before she could,"Saber wait, what brought this on?"

The youngest of the Artoria's bit her lip, still unable to look her master in the eye, as she spoke,"To be honest, it's mostly due to the fact i have never kissed anyone before. You've kept me by you're side, helped me grow stronger then i ever thought possible and even let me vent my concerns and frustration even though you didn't have to. Besides i trust you and i'd rather it be with someone i...i care for. "

She was unable to say the L word. Far to embarrassing and she was sure, if she did say it her head would pop off it's shoulder form sheer embarrassment alone!

Xero, meanwhile could only stare at the blonde before him, his mind trying and failing to understand what it just heard. Was he hearing this right? Plenty of other female Servants would use this kind of excuse in an attempt to mess with him, but Saber Lily wasn't the type of person to do that. Finally he said,"Just...how will this stop Kuro, Artoria?"

"Well...since she knows i have never kissed anyone before, she's been trying to steal my first. I figured if...if you took it, she'd at least lay off me and try to find someone else to bug."

It was very weak, both master and Servant knew the Archer would never give up and him taking the girl's first and would probably make her even more determined. But never the less, Artoria came to him looking for help and he would help her.

Even if it was in a very odd and unorthodox way.

"Alright, i can see that. So..."

Xero ran a hand through his hair, blushing as well. He always liked the young Saber, she was spunky, upbeat and helpful despite being very inexperienced. So if she thought this would help, then why not? He was helping her, nothing odd or wired about it, right?

Right.

The Saber nodded and closed her eyes, as Xero stared at the girl's pink lips making him blush even more.

"I'm just trying to help her, nothing more!"

Xero shouted in his head, as he bent down and claimed the girl's lips.

"!"

Lighting shoot through both master and Servant, as he wrapped his arms around the younger girl and lifted her up, while she wrapped her slender legs around his waist. Xero didn't know what he was doing, as he knew for certain was that he wanted the girl before him, as he all but forced his tongue into Artoria's mouth and beating her own tongue into submission.

What self-control he had, had been throw right out the window the second his lips met the Saber's. The fact Artoria had been so willing, so meek and submissive towards him had set a fire off inside him and he wanted nothing more then to claim her as his.

Moving his hands up her thighs, they swiftly found Artoria's ass and gripped them.

_Moan_

The young Saber moaned at feeling her master's hands, folding her ass. She knew, she had always been attracted to her master and she meant it. When she said she wanted her first kiss to be with someone she cared for. Even if the fact she was doing this, so she could be rid of Kuro for a couple of hours this was turning in a muhc more different way then she thought it would. But she would be lying if she said, she didn't like it. In fact, it turned out better then she could have ever hoped for!

"Well, well now i see why you were avoiding me. You were trying to hog Oni-chan all to yourself."

The voice of Kuro broke Xero and Saber Lily out of the lust induced haze that fall over the two. Making them look towards the open door, seeing the dark skinned girl had a teasing smirk on her face.

"Can i join?"

"OUT/OUT!"

_SMACK_

"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Before Kuro could even blink, she found herself lunched out of the room and out of Chaldea, into the frozen fields below, all the while screaming. After that, the two realized what they did and both blushed and looked away form each other, staying silent. It was a very long, draw out silence till Artoria broke it.

"I'll just...be going now."

"Right. See you later Art-Saber."

Wordless the Servant left and as soon as the door shut, Xero's head fell into his hands with a groan,"Ugh...what a mess. This is going to turn into a damn bloodbath."

Xero knew Kuro wouldn't keep quite about what she saw and he had no doubt, the second she got back to Chaldea she tell everyone who would listen, what happened between him and Saber Lily.

Then there would be those coming for blood. Be it his or Saber Lily's. The knights would probably come and kill him, while some of the more easily jealous and or yandere Servants like Kiyohime(Both versions) or Raikuo be coming to crush poor Artoria to death.

"Damnit...maybe i should ask Roman and Da Vinic if we can rayshift and hide away for a few days."

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

* * *

**Done.**

**So a bit shorter then i intended, but again i wanted to get this done just cause "Why not". I want to get something done and for fuck sake, i really need a win now, as my old labtop finally died and i was lucky enough to have the one i'm using on standby, so i could use it. So, till next time everyone and be sure to stay safe out there!**

**Devil out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my ever lovely peeps!**

**So here we go once again! So this chapter will start off a little different then the others, as we began to see some of the ****repercussions of both, Xero's existence and actions. One of them we will be seeing, is the kingpin himself, Wilson Fisk. So just to give you all a heads up, this version of Fisk will be form:**

**Marvel's Spider Man.**

**The video game for ps4 and so on. I will be taking many things form the movies, games, anime's and etc to fill out the characters and what not. As some versions of the characters i like better in movies, rather then the one in anime's/cartoon's. One such being, i like Clint's "Avenger" version of him aka the movie version, rather then the cartoon version. **

**Also this will be the final chapter, as i decide to once again break off how the party itself will go into a series of flashbacks, simply because i know many of you wish to see the Avengers Arc, so i will go ahead and move onto the Arc itself. But before that, i will give it a trail simply because i think it will be befitting of it. **

**So as always i don't own Marvel or Fate.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Stark Birthday Part 3**

"Alright, i call this meeting of the world security council to order."

Nick Fury, despite keeping a prefect mask of appearing stoic up, sighed inwardly. He really hated council meetings, as they were both a waste of time and very much unneeded. These types of things usually ended with the members of said council tried to push their own agenda by using SHIELD and it made Fury, well _furious _that they would try to use HIS organizations for their own personal gain.

_"Honestly Fury, i don't see SHEILD as a threat at all. All i see are the '__world security council' personal attack dogs. You, who is suppose to be the shield that protects all those who need it, don't even TRY to help people. If you really did care or even tried to do you're job, you'd be going after drug cartels, trafficking rings be they animal, criminal, sex, human or even children yet you don't? Why is it that i am the only one that's doing ANYTHING to help these people and animals? Oh and before you say anything about those task forces that are SUPPOSE to go after them, tell me what's the rate number of trafficking rings are busted every year? Hmmmm?_

_"Also, tell me how many members of each task force are either paid off by the leaders of those rings and or are apart of it in the first place? And don't tell me SHIELD doesn't have the time or man power to actually help them, cause iv'e seen you're ranks. You can spare at least, FIVE minutes of you're oh so precious time to do some REAL good in this world. Really Fury, you're agents have a unique position to do some real good in the world and you don't. Why is that, what acutally don't answer that, i don't care to hear any excuse's. _

_"At least, help the task forces that actually NEED help. You know, the ones that are ACTUALLY trying to do their jobs but are sabotaged on all sides. You're __organization is suppose to be a shield for good, innocent people but all i see is a joke. 'A shield that protects all' what a fucking bad joke."_

Despite how degrading and insulting it was, Fury couldn't say Stark(Or Mazoku, whatever he called himself) was wrong. In fact both Barton and Romanoff looked ashamed, after listening to the younger Stark's rant. They had all this advanced technology, equipment and many resources at their disposal and yet all SHEILD did was chasing after the real big threats, when they've could have spared a few minutes and people on helping the common folk.

Those who really, truly need help and those who are suppose to help, did nothing or abuse their power for their own gain.

Most of the time, SHIELD monitors POTENIAL THREATS, not REAL THREATS like Xero pointed out nearly two weeks ago. The only reason Fury even realized how big a problem drug cartels and human trafficking have become since 9/11 have become.

Truth be told, the only reason why nobody has taken them down, is because they have integrated themselves into society, much like HYDRA has. That's one of the main reasons why no one could bring them down, because they were protected.

_"But not well enough, to be protected form Xero."_

Fury barely suppressed the smile that threaten to come to his face at that thought. Xero did not care who you were, what you were or where you were, if you commit such heinous and evil crimes, you die.

Simple as that.

That was of course, not mentioning his skills in magic and those Servants of his. Fury honestly felt a little sorry, but that was quickly stomped out when he remember a certain detail.

Xero was the worst kind of potential threat. Not only was he a complete unknown, who was not only very powerful but could somehow summon legends to his side, but he had no problem with doing whatever it took to preform his own form of "justice", no matter what sacrilegious act necessary to preform it_._ A complete wild card with a very short but violent history against criminals and now he has the backing of one of the most powerful men in the world.

The good news is that Tony Stark, for all his faults(Which he had quite a few of them) he is a good man. He had a sort of good head on his shoulders and wouldn't do anything that would destroy the world.

At least not intentionally anyway. Now **unintentionally...**that's up in the air.

The bad news is that it's become quite clear to Fury:

Xero is uncontrollable. If not for the fact he hated and dismissed any kind of authority figure, as he called them "Useless and part of the problem". The fact many of them are on a payroll, Fury had very little choice but to agree with him. Many who were suppose to uphold the law and protect the common folk, use and abuse that power and no one does anything about it.

Those that did try to change it, are either forced into submission or killed off.

If it wasn't himself dismissing authority, then it was his helpers or "Servants" as he calls would do something about it. They had no problem with crushing whatever it was, that threaten their master and wouldn't hesitate to do it and in a very gory manner. Fury guessed it was a warning to all:

Mess with Xero Mazoku/Stark, you pay the price.

If he had to guess on what the matter of today was, Fury guessed it would be the younger Stark.

"The first and only topic, is the situation on how we deal with Tony Stark recently discovered son and the threat he posses."

_"Called it."_

Fury thought, sighing inwardly again. This was going to be a very long day indeed. He had a feeling Pierce would bring Mazoku up, as in just the few weeks he had been revealed to the world he had, in order:

Destroyed an entire underground section, in Manhattan New York. Lead on a very vicious and destructive chase throughout lower Manhattan, which resulted in several police cars being completely destroyed and a large trail of bodies being left to rot. Of course that didn't included the fact he summoned "Saber Alter" to deal with not only them, but even beat back the Winter Soldier.

Then to top it all off, he was spotted at the now destroyed Life Foundation space center. With the rocket and the entire center going up in flames, the higher ups were looking for someone to blame the entire thing on, despite Fury and SHIELD already having a cover story for it.

Then there was the fact HYDRA was not only still active, but they've dug themselves deeply into many things, SHIELD included. Having his eyes opened to the truth, Fury was suspicions of everyone, save for those he mentioned to the younger Stark before hand. This of course included the WSC, knowing what he did now and comparing some of their past actions, made Fury very suspicions.

He was suspicions before hand, but now? Now, he had a feeling just how far HYDRA made their way up the chain of command.

_"Stark and Mazoku will need to be informed of this. I may not be able to figure out for certain, but Mazoku is more then capable of getting the info."_

Seeing as Fury made an alliance with the younger Stark, he agreed to do everything he could to keep the politicians and the WSC off his back. That also included trying to figure out who is a HYDRA agent and who is really who they say they are. The younger Stark didn't follow the news on politics as he believed they were annoying and useless.

A sentiment Fury shared with Xero.

As much as he love to cut them out of the picture, Fury couldn't and the master knew that too. The best he could do, was rely information of people, whom he suspected weren't on the up and up(Which were a lot) and go on with it.

In return, Xero would rely all the information he collected on HYDRA and anyone else who is on SHIELD's hit list back to him. Along with taking out those SHIELD couldn't legally touch and needed to be brought down.

Seeing as these were the types of people Xero would have gone after with or without SHIELD's help, it worked for the both of them.

Fury sighed again and moved to run some damage control.

_"You own me big time for this one Stark Jr."_

**Line Break**

"...and this is all we've managed to find on Stark's son."

The Kingpin of crime in New York city, **Wilson Fisk **frowned at the very small report he just got. Fisk is a giant of a man, standing at a proud 6'7 foot tall with a bald head and cold brown eyes, wearing a dark business attire. Despite being twice the size of an average man and looking to be overweight it was actually pure muscle rather then fat.

Despite his size, Fisk's personality is a calculating and ruthless individual, tolerating neither failure from his employees nor inconvenience by his enemies. Which might explain why one of his grunts was getting very nervous at seeing the frown form on the crime lord's face.

"I told you to get me his complete history. Form birth, to his schooling and anything that could help me sway the child to my side or at the very least, some sort of blackmail martial. This..."

He glared at his henchmen,"...is not what i asked for."

"I'm sorry boss, but that's all we could find! This is all we could dig up form the MRD, MI6, FBI and even CIA. We can't even find his mother's name, it's like everything about her and him, have been wiped clean. As if they never existed in the first place."

Fisk's frown deepened, as he read over the headline form a newspaper clipping, with a picture of Stark's son, along with a seven more teenagers, one that looked like he hadn't bath in a month and a group of people that looked worse for wear. The headline read:

**Blackwood Eight Rescue The Rescue Team And Missing Washington Son!**

Form there, the article went on to explain how the teens bravely and heroically saved not only Joshua Washington, but the rescue workers as well. It also explained how Blackwood mountain was indeed cursed by an evil spirit, called a "Wendigo" and it's been killing people ever since it was unleashed in 1952 by the miners. They even told the story of the "mountain man" aka **Jack.**

At least, that's what the Stark boy called him.

How he's been both fighting and studying the monsters, discovering their weakness, how they hunt and how he tried to save the now declared dead twins, Hannah and Beth Washington. He even revealed how the Wendigo are created, when a person turns to cannibalism and their hunger grows to great for them to control. It went into detail about the accident at the Mines in 1952, which unleashed all kinds of hell.

To add insult to injury, they even printed articles form what Jack had discovered, during his time he hunted them and all the info he'd written down in journals he kept.

So that meant, anyone who didn't believe it or tried to deny it, couldn't. Not with such damning evidence. Since then, Blackwood mountain had been closed to all and nobody is allowed up there.

Not unless their wish is to die in a horrible and painful death.

Personally Fisk was disgusted by what he was reading. He's done a lot of bad things in his career, both legit and criminal alike. He's ordered many hits, killed both police, civilians, would be assassins, cartel members, wannabe gangbangers and even mercenaries sent to kill him. So yes, he's done a lot of bad things but it's all for the good of New York City. He'd do anything to protect her and keep her running.

But _cannibalism? _

THAT, that sir is a line even _he _wouldn't cross. The entire concept of cannibalism was born when you've reached a point beyond rock bottom and then some. A point, where you couldn't find no other way out and was forced to do something disgusting and horrific. The kinds of things you see, only in you're worst nightmares.

What made it even more disgusting was the fact, the Wendigo didn't kill you right away. It incapacitated you, drag you back to it's lair and then slowly torn you apart piece by piece. _Literally _tearing a person's skin off, for no other reason then it's own sick pleasure.

Fisk knew he wasn't a nice man, not even close to a prefect human being. But even he had his standards, as he killed, blackmailed, stole, screwed over and strong armed people for a reason. Not a good reason mind you but a reason none the less.

The Wendigo however...they had no reason.

Other then their own insatiable hunger for human flesh. A sicking thought.

The very idea of eating another person, no matter the reason, was all kinds of wrong. The last chapter however caught the large man's attention. If it's to be believed, was the last words Jack told the Stark boy. Even though Jack didn't ask for it, the Stark boy wanted everyone to know Jack's and his ancestors story. Their struggle against the monstrous Wendigo and their brave, selfless sacrifice to keep everyone safe form the evil spirit.

It read:

_"Many years ago, my grandfather hunted those possessed by the cruse. But there was one that eluded him, the fiercest of them all: The Makkaptiew. It was a terrible thing and my grandfather could not defeat it. Sometime after the prospectors came to mine this mountain, till a cave-in trapped the men and awoke the cruse again. And there were dozens of men, no food, no light. And in that blackness, a hunger came. They were consumed by their __abominable craverings and driven mad. Murders. Cannibals. Eating human flesh. And if you kill this monstrous thing, the spirit is released and swirls around the mountain like an evil wind, waiting to possess again. It is best not to kill them, but trap them and taunt them with fire. After all these years, after many moons and many hunts, the __Makkaptiew still roamed free out of my grasp and beyond my reach._

_"Until one night, a year ago, i was finally able to get him in my sights. But we were not alone in the woods that night. While i was tracking __the __Makkaptiew, it was tracking something else. T__he __Makkaptiew forced you're friends over the mountain. There was nothing i could do. I couldn't save you're friends but i could avenge them. I hunted the Wendigo down and doused it with fire. __T__he __Makkaptiew was dead."_

What surprised Fisk even more, other then a Native American monster was indeed real, the Stark boy theorized it was the Makkaptiew's spirit was the one that possessed the Washington girl. That it was _Hannah, _while she hunted them as a Wendigo, had enough humanity left in her to recognize her friends and helped them survive by fighting off the other Wendigo, while the Giddings girl set the lodge on fire.

Effectively killing the Wendigo inside.

It all sounded like something, straight out of a comic book to Fisk. If the fact Xero was Stark's illegitimate son hadn't gotten him attention, then his story about Blackwood mountain certainly did. Along with the fact, he discovered the truth behind the 1952 massacre at the old and what happened to the twins, Xero was practically a hero.

Heroes got attention.

Attention, be it good or bad sold papers.

A LOT of papers.

Sadly, none of this helped Fisk in gaining any type of leverage over the younger Stark. Even with little info, he knew the boy had no other family member then his recently discovered father, cause there be a trail he could follow. The only thing he could find on the boy's mother, was that her name was Lilith Mazoku and that's only because of the hospital records that anyone can get their hands on.

So, ultimately useless as well.

Now, at this point you're probably wondering why someone like Fisk, is taking an interest in Tony Stark's long lost son. Well, it's quiet simple, as the boy could prove himself to be a very powerful ally to him. Fisk had no doubt in his mind, that many others were looking to try and sway the teen to their side, as he IS the heir to both the Stark fortune and that was a Net Worth of **12.4 billion** dollars alone.

There was a lot of people who were willing to make a quick buck, by either marrying into the Stark family or kidnapping his recently found son for ransom.

Then there was adding into the fact, he would more then likely inherit the company like Tony did form his father, Howard Stark. It also went without saying, he would either inherit the Iron Man armor or make his _own_ version of the suit. Bigger, stronger, faster and _better._

Something that made many both worried and eager.

Worried, cause the boy was already proving that being a hero, was in his blood. Like his father, Xero had already made his Day View by saving the last Washington child and exposing the truth about Blackwood mountain. Plus, if the rumors were true and he was indeed a genius like his father, Xero could make even more _dangerous _weapons then his father could ever dream of.

That's what made, many people eager.

As, unlike Tony who was used to the spotlight and uncaring of how people viewed him, his son was an entirely different matter. People couldn't blackmail Tony, as he made everything he did know and proudly showed it to anyone and everyone that would listen. His son however...he has been missing and unknown to the world for nearly two decades, so that meant their was a story there.

One that many have been trying to unearth, ever since Xero was found at the hospital.

Tony Stark, illegitimate son, one that nobody seemed to know anything about or even knew existed till he suddenly showed up in a hospital and near death. This had in turn, caused MANY heads to turn and pay very close attention, himself included. Plus, if his contacts told him right, said son had lost so much blood, he needed blood transfer form his father to save his life was certain to make many wonder just who and WHAT this kid was up to, to lose so much blood like that.

Not to mention, despite the elder Stark's best attempts at stopping the information form spreading, everyone knew the younger Stark was had a lot of scars. Battle scars, form Fisk's POV, which made the large man wonder:

Just who or what is Xero Stark?

What had he done in his short life, to gain that many scars?

Why has he been hidden form the world till now?

What caused him to end up in the hospital with life threatening injures?

So many questions and not enough answers. Now, while the boy could be a useful ally(Correction tool) to Fisk, he also had the potential to be a major threat to him and his empire. Despite having many legitimate business's and many friends in high places, Tony Stark did as well.

Quite possible even more then Fisk, as the elder Stark had been all over the world. So it's no real surprise there.

The man known as Iron Man, had a lot of political power and had no problem with using it, to protect those he loves. Not to mention, he couldn't be blackmailed as he simply didn't care what people thought of him and he did as he pleased for the most part. Fisk had learned, all those who tried to either threaten or blackmail Tony Stark into doing anything he didn't want, they would regret it.

Immediately.

It's one of the many reasons Fisk steered clear of the elder Stark. Cocky, self-centered and arrogant he may be, but there was no denying that Stark was a genius. Once he puts his mind too it, Stark would be able to find out anything about a person, in less then ten minutes and had enough money to pretty much get away with anything.

It didn't help, many of the common folk loved the man.

So yeah, while they're were many great boons to get if Fisk successfully blackmailed Stark, the man would turn it on him faster then you could say Iron Man. The point is, the risk of failure was simply too high and the cons outweigh the pros. Plus, while he may not deal in weapons anymore, Fisk knew the elder Stark more then likely had a stockpile of them somewhere and had enough firepower to start World War 3.

The effort Fisk would have to put in, just wasn't worth it. This was how Fisk stayed in the game so long and had become so successful in the past years. He learned long ago that, _patience is a virtue _and it has severed him well over the years, building his empire up and keeping him ahead of everyone else. Tony Stark simply wasn't a target Fisk believed he could win against, without severe repercussions.

The man's son on the other hand...

He was free game.

True, he would have to play this one very carefully but if he pulled this off, the rewards would be well worth the effort.

_"He's a teenager, one that i doubt even knows about how the world works in the realm of politics. He should be more then easy to manipulate."_

That was Fisk thoughts upon hearing the news, as that boy was his key, to the kingdom walls of Stark Industries. While he was confident he could easily talk his way in, it never hurt to have a plan B. Just in case and having blackmail martial is a good way to keep the boy in line.

It never hurts to have a plan B after all.

But he needed to find it first! Seriously, Fisk has had his men combing through databases by databases and have found the bare minimum, aside form the current news reports.

Which didn't help him in ANY way.

It didn't help the fact, many more were also pinning to get the Stark boy on their side. One being the recently released **Justin Hammer, **the elder Stark's rival and **Norman Osborn **of Oscorp. Both are owner's of company's that rivaled Stark industries, with Hammer taking over the weapons game(Despite his weapons not even being a second compared to Stark's) and Oscorp on the genetic industry and weapons as well.

How and why they let Hammer out was beyond Fisk's understanding. The man was at best, a buffoon and copycat with an ego that rivaled the elder Stark's. Maybe they just didn't want someone like that crowding their prisons or something, but it didn't matter.

Kinda sad really.

A man who caused so much destruction and had the potential to be so much more, wasn't even considered a danger enough to be left in prison. Common pickpockets and robbers with ski masks were considered more of a threat then that buffoon CEO of Hammer industrious.

So yeah, really sad.

The man didn't have any better chance at getting to Stark's son and even less then Norman did. Since the elder Stark had beef with both of them, Fisk had a better chance then those two. Neither he nor Stark ever really any feathers between them but they weren't really bubby bubby either, so he had a better chance then the other two. But that didn't mean he was going to idly by either, he was going to make his move and soon.

If one hesitated, even for a second, then you may as well as invite defeat. Wilson Fisk never hesitated and look at where that got him:

The Kingpin of New York City and head of a very profitable business.

Another name that came up was Darren Cross of **PymTech, **but that man was so far down the rug of threats, Fisk didn't even bother to read his file. He just wasn't even worth considering a threat.

Buster.

"Ummm, boss we did managed to take the interview videos form the police as well."

The thug said, hoping that would clam his boss down somewhat. Despite how well and even tempered the large man was, he wasn't above killing his own people for their constant failures. After all, he could always get new, more competent people.

The large man said nothing, as he stared at his underling for a few seconds, before saying,"Get out and leave the taps."

The nameless thug nodded, quickly giving his boss the taps and all but running out of Fisk's office. He sighed when he reached the elevator. He managed to get out alive and with his skin intact.

Which was always a very good thing.

While the goon left the office, Fisk's personal assistant, **James Wesley **walked in carrying a file.

"Mr. Wesley, you have something for me?"

It was phased as a question but James knew it was more of a statement then question. The well dressed man nodded, as he handed the large man the file. This file was a personnel file. One that was labeled:

_Ritsuko Fujimaru_

**Line Break**

Turns out, hiding out for a few days was a good idea.

Form what Roman and Da Vinic had told him, many Servants almost complete torn Chaldea apart, either looking for himself or Saber Lily. Xero's earlier thought had proven right, as ALL the Knights(Yes even Berserker Lancelot) were out for blood.

His blood.

On the other hand, many female Servants wanted a..._chat _with the youngest version of Artoria. The only reason things didn't spiral completely out of control was because of the rest of the Artroia's, Emyia, D'Eon and shocking enough Gilgamesh of all people, stepping in and clamming things down. Well more like Gil, unleashing his Noble Phantasm, **Gate Of Babylon **to make everyone listen.

Then, Artoria was able to make everyone see reason and the cause to WHY Saber Lily kissed their shared master. When the cause of it was explained, many Servants apologize to both master and Servant feeling a bit foolish at their own shortsightedness. However this caused them to set their sights on a new target:

Kuro.

Thankful(Or not, depending on who you're asking) Xero let Irisviel deal punishment out to the dark skinned girl. The master almost felt sorry for the Archer but with the chaos she unleashed, he felt she needed punishment. Who better to do it, then her mother?

Throughout the chaos, you're probably wondering where Gudako was the entire time. The orange haired girl was...eating popcorn and laughing at the entire thing, as if she was watching a comedy. If that wasn't annoying enough, both Da Vinic and Roman had taken up to record the entire time, laughing like a bunch of drunken high schoolers.

Naturally, Xero got back at the three with some good, old fashion pranks.

Roman and Da Vinic took the pranks with dignity, knowing they did kinda deserve it but not Gudako. She took it as a sign of war and the two master's ended up in an all out prank war against each other. Nobody was safe form the warring two masters and more then once, did they bring their Servants into it. Be it by using them as means of attack or as shields against something, the other did.

It was wild.

It was chaotic!

It was pure insanity!

It was... it was just another day in Chaldea. Not to mention, it was one of the funniest things Xero and Gudako ever did together. Never the less, Xero couldn't be in the same room with Saber Lily, without feeling the urge to just throw the girl down on the floor and claim her, right then and there. It became clear, she had the same problem as she began to get a bit more...gropey.

More needy so to speak.

However, if there are more people in the room, they can be in the same room. So long as someone else was in the room, neither master nor Servant felt the urge to runt like rabbits in heat.

Thankfully.

But still pretty odd, all things considered.

"So, what's up?"

Xero asked, as the Lily Servant kicked her feet a little, not looking him in the eye as she stared out into the city.

"Is it so wrong, to want to spend some time with my master?"

One that you wanted to jump his bones? Maybe, maybe not but it probably wasn't a good idea to be in the same room together.

All alone.

With no one around.

Somewhere no one could hear you're voice.

Or screaming.

"Not at all."

Xero said with a smile, as Saber Lily walked to stand next to him. The blonde was beaming, as she took in the beauty the city lights illuminated in the night sky. Neither one said anything, as a silence fell over the two. This always happened when they were alone together, till one couldn't stand the sexual tension between them and all but bolt out the room.

_"Damnit! Do something, say something!"_

Xero yelled inside his head, despite keeping a very good poker face on. He may suck at lying but he could keep a very impressive poker face. Which was great for situations like this one. But he wasn't the only one that was having a hard time.

_"Go on, just tell him! I know we agreed to ask him tomorrow but i don't like hiding things form master. Plus this is pretty big and i'm certain Merlin is going to make sure everyone knows about it, before we can ask master to be our consort."_

The youngest version of Artoria thought to herself, blushing so red it make a lobster jealous. To be more clear, she was thinking of a certain meeting between all the versions of Artoria, the knights of the round table and even the two Grand Caster's, Merlin and Morgan.

**Flashback**

"Now that everyone is present, we can began."

Spoke the original Artoria the Saber of Blue, as her green eyes casted over all those present. The were in the Saber's personal room, which resembled her own room back in her time alive. Due to the fact, Da Vinic and Xero were able to make Stark Tower like Chaldea the Servants could design their rooms however they wanted. With a little bit of magic, they could make the room bigger then it looked like form the outside and personalize it, to suit their own individual tastes.

As such, Artoria Saber modified her room, to look like the section of her old castle, where she had the meeting between her knights. All the knights were here, even Lancelot and his Berserker self where here.

Hell even Morgan and Merlin were here, as they were as much apart of the Camelot crew as any of the knights and king were.

Back to the point, Artoria Saber was not only the very first Saber class Servant their shared master ever summoned but she was the first version of Artoria he ever summoned. A fact the blonde Saber was very proud of and it irritation the other versions of herself, the Lancer Alter most of all.

But there was very little they could do, no matter how much a certain Assassin wanted to, she knew she couldn't. Seeing as her purpose was to kill all "Saber faces" be they a different version of herself or another Servant sharing _HER FACE, _her master wouldn't be too happy if she went about in trying to kill them.

That would be very counterproductive.

And annoying.

Not to mention, it be a bitch in a half re-summoning. Plus, as much as she'd like to kill all those damn Saber faces, it was a petty goal to her at this point. Being her master's strongest sword was a much better goal and given the situation her master found himself in, he was going to need all the swords he could get. With the world filling up with super powered people, criminals and heroes alike, she had a feeling her master was going to be in the center of it all.

"My king, why did you call us here?"

Asked a curious Gawain. The Saber class Servant takes an appearance of a tall young man with wavy dishwater blond hair and aqua eyes with long eyelashes. He wears silver armor with floral patterns over his black and dark blue overall. Due to both, his personality and inability to hold a grudge towards anyone(Even when he had ever right to hold said grudge) many see him as an airhead.

The man truly was the ideal knight and a top Servant in his own right, as he was one of Artoria's most trusted and loyal knights during her time. However, he carries a deep, seated guilt for what happened to Artoria and has done everything he could, to atone for his perceived failure. No matter how much his king and master tried to convince him otherwise.

"A couple of reasons Gawain but the first and foremost, is that Morgan has made a discovery about our master."

Artoria said, keeping up a prefect poker face, despite what she was feeling on the inside. Even though she had a few hours to confirm it was true, she was STILL having trouble believing it. She isn't called The Once and Future King for nothing, but what she learned would shake anyone up for certain.

Especially with the circumstances revolving around the topic.

Seeing that as the go ahead, Morgan stepped up and spoke, loud and clear for everyone to hear her,"As you all know, a Servant is summoned either by a master that has a relic of their past or has a strong affinity for said Servant."

"Yeah, yeah, we know that Morgan. What's you're point?"

Mordred asked, already bored with the topic and not wanting to be in the same room as the older blonde. The blonde knight had long ago, stopped considering Morgan her mother. True, she hated/loved her Artoria and referred to her as "Father" but unlike Morgan, Artoria never lied nor use her. Their was a huge difference between Morgan and Artoria.

Unlike Morgan, her Father was the king. She had many responsibilities and now that she knew that wielding Excalibur took away Artoria's emotions. She became the prefect king but was the worst human being.

So yes they shared blood and yes, she did give birth to her, but Morgan was not her mother.

A mother is someone, who nurtures, protects and guides their child to be prepared for the harsh and cruel world. A mother is someone you can turn to and know they will accept you, no matter how cruel or evil you become.

A mother is someone that chases off the demons that plague you and make you realize, everything will be alright.

Morgan never did any of that for Mordred. All she ever did, was spur Mordred on to become a knight and when she was enraged by her Father's refusing to give up the throne all Morgan did was fuel the flames. Those were the very same flames that ravaged the lands of her own kingdom and brought death to not only to Father and herself, but many other countless innocent people.

Her father's people.

Her people.

The ones she swore, as a knight to protect and she failed that in the worst way possible.

All because Morgan wanted to get back at her sister and used their daughter to do it. No, not a daughter, Morgan(At the time) only saw Mordred as a weapon, a tool to use against Artoria.

Something that scarred Mordred deeply.

If one ever wondered why Mordred was so aggressive towards just about everyone, it was simply due to the fact she didn't know how to handle it properly. Kindness most of all, as her mother never gave her such luxuries. As a result, Mordred's anger became a sort of, defense mechanism, simply because she didn't know how to respond to it other then anger and aggression.

However reconnecting with her father, has helped heal Mordred's centuries old wounds. Not completely healed yet per say, but it's a start. Scars never heal but the pain can be dulled but one has to work hard to heal them.

But it's better then nothing.

Morgan, for her part ignored her daughter remark, resisting the urge to sigh. Things between the two weren't the best, but it could be a hell lot worse then they are now. She already registered to that fact and she was going to do everything she could to make it up to not only Mordred, but many more. The time she spent alone on the Throne Of Heroes, let Morgan reflect on her past actions. All of them, she regretted deeply and how she handled Mordred was her biggest regret of all.

But that was not the here, nor the now.

Onto business.

"Yes, so has anyone wondered how master was able to summon EVERY version of my sister? Without having any kind of relic of their past and Saber here, being the very first version he ever summoned. Did any of you ever wondered how he was able to do that and don't tell me it's because of his 'devil's luck' no one is lucky enough to summon the world's strongest Saber in the world on a mere fluke?"

Her statement was met with silence. That much was true, as no one is that lucky to summon a Servant as powerful as Artoria without something. A relic, a summoning ticket, SOMETHING that would connect the master to the Servant.

But form what their master and king had told them, Artoria was his second summoning, three years after he summoned Jeanne and less then a year before he came to Chaldea. Now, with the recent revelations about their master's mother and how she ensure he'd summon the Ruler it was understandable. He had, how you say, 'Formula' to summon the extra class Servant and it was certain she'd be summoned.

But Artoria?

How did Xero pull THAT off?

"It is a bit odd..."

The four star Saber **Lancelot **spoke up, putting a hand under his chin in thought. He was a tall man, about 5'11 foot tall with shoulder length purple hair, fair skin and purple eyes. He, like the rest of the knights, wore armor that was very much purple, like the rest of him.

"I can answer that."

Morgan said, as all eyes went to her. The logic of her question made everyone start to mutter to themselves and her response made everyone look at her,"I myself have wondered how master was able to summon me, despite having no relic form my past too summon me. I have also wondered why he is my first master, as no one has been able to summon me before. Even with his unusual large mana pools, it shouldn't be possible to summon me unless he had a relic or..."

"Or?"

Questioned the King of Storms, complete with a raised eyebrow and annoyed expression,"Out with it Caster."

"Unless he had blood ties to not only Artoria but myself as well."

"..."

_...What?_

Everyone stared wide eyed, at the Grand Caster Servant, unable to believe what they were hearing. Some of the Artroia's were even mouth gaping, making very good impressions of fishes, as was Mordred.

How...how was that possible?

Did the king have even _more _children then Mordred herself?

Or was it Morgan?

And what were the chances of their shared master being the result of said action?

"A-are you sure?"

Asked the voice of the four star Archer **Tristan. **Despite being a knight, he wore a simple gray trench coat, with the collar propped up and a pair of black pants and boots. He had fair skin, long red hair that reached down his back and his eyes were closed, as if he were asleep.

Only now for a very rare time, were wide open in pure shock, revealing(As Mordred would call them) _shit brown eyes._

"Hey, hold on a second! How do we know this is accurate and you're not just bullshitting us?!"

Questioned the only Foreigner class Servant among them and a four star Servant, **Mysterious Heroine XX **or (Double) XX as their master called her. She looked like a less stressed version of Artoria Lancer, with the same blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin. She wore very little, besides a white two piece swim suit and blue cap atop her head.

The Grand Caster Servant merely shook her head,"Blood never lies. I've checked it...ten times just to make sure. The results were the same each time, master is blood related to me and my sister."

While many of the Servants would say Morgan was being ridiculous, testing and checking it ten times, they believed it was a good idea. Hell, some thought Morgan should check it again!

Just...how?

How was it possible?

"Look, it doesn't matter how this happened or why, it doesn't change facts. Master is my descendent and makes very little difference about the next order of business."

The Saber version of Artoria said in, what Xero liked to call, the "King's voice" where her voice alone demanded the attention of all and no one would dare to disobey it's call. Then again, given who she is and her position, it came very naturally for her to command the attention of all within the room, with just a few words.

Even if half the room is made up of her alternative versions.

...Plus she had high charisma.

"And that next order of business being?"

The newest Artoria asked, crossing her arms over her small bust. The Saber Alter had already reached her level 2 stage and thus, forgo her visor and even reached a new bond level with her newly found master. Seeing as Xero had many Artoria's already, he knew exactly how to worm his way into their hearts. To put it simply, you want to get to Artoria Pendragon's heart?

You'd best go through her stomach. A very effective technique in swaying the King Of Knights to you're side.

Which did a number on Xero's non-exist wallet, but that's the price you pay for summoning a powerful Servant.

She respected her new master a lot, as unlike most masters, he fought her head on. Admittedly he was merged with a Servant, he held his ground and faced down a very powerful Servant(Aka herself of course) and come out on top.

Foolish?

Oh most certainly yes, but at least he had the guts and will to do it, unlike most Magi she has seen.

Even if he nearly died in the process, that was beside the point. Xero, her new master had proven himself worthy to be her master and watching her other selves interacting with him, Saber Alter had an idea of what the false king was going to say. Not that she minded, after all a king does not lose and a dragon most certainly does not lose when it comes to a prospective mate.

If her other self wanted to lay down all the ground work for her, along with doing all the work in getting her new master to agree, who was she to stop them? If nothing else, she helped make sure master agreed.

"This is a decision me and my others selves have had a long talk about. It is not something we have made lightly, as we are certain this is what we want to do."

The way the Saber said this, made everyone lean in, wondering where she was going with this. While the other versions of Artoria like Saber Lily blushed a bit, knowing full what Saber was going to say. Yes she agreed to do this wholeheartedly but it was still very embarrassing to actually say it.

Saber Lily blinked as she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder in a supportive manner. She looked up and saw the Lion King give her a smile and squeezed her shoulder. The Lily Servant nodded at the Lancer and stood up a little straighter.

It wouldn't do for the future king of Britain to be slouching now would it?

Saber Artoria took a deep breath and said in a firm voice,"WE want to make master our **consort."**

"..."

Once again, silence had fallen over the large room. The knights all looked at their king, slack jawed? Did they just hear that right? Their king wanted to make their master, their consort?!

Becoming someone's consort was the same thing, as proposing marriage to someone, back in the olden days. The one that was the most shocked was Mordred, if master became her father's consort wouldn't that mean...

"Wait! Doesn't that mean, master will become my new MOTHER?!"

That made everyone(Save for the Artoria's, Merlin and Morgan) look between the Knight Of Betrayal and King Of Knights with wide eyes, as they slowly considered Mordred's question. Becoming someone's consort would basically make that person a wife, husband, or companion, in particular the spouse of a reigning monarch. So by that logical, Xero WOULD technically become Mordred's "Mother" as she called Artoria "Father".

But if Artoria was "King" and Xero became her consort, wouldn't that also mean...

"Wouldn't that mean master would become the QUEEN?!"

Tristan all but blurted out, his closed eyes widening again in shock. Arthur, who had hanged back a little to let his female self do most of the talking, nodded and spoke up for the first time,"By all rights, you are right Sir Tristan. Believe me, i myself questioned and we all considered all the options and what would happen if we do go through with this. We don't find anything wrong with it..."

He then glared at his knights, making them all shrink under his glare. While he was more laidback and cheerful, he was STILL a king. One that would not show mercy to anyone that threaten his loved ones.

"Unless YOU have a problem with it?"

"None my king!"

They all said in union. Merlin, who also stayed silent throughout the exchanged could barely stop himself form laughing. Lilith, his previous master was certainly entertaining and fun in a lot of ways, but her son?

Definitely entertaining!

_"Plus it's barely been a month and already, things are heating up with master."_

Merlin grinned to himself, he couldn't wait to see what else fate had in store for Xero and them! Not to mention with Gudako back in the picture, more fun was sure to come!

_"Ah mistress Lilith, if only you could see you're son now. He's become quite the ladies man and i dare say, they'res more to come!"_

Oh yes, Merlin eagerly awaited for more to come.

He was brought out of his thoughts, when he heard the three star Saber, **Bedivere. **He was a young looking man, with very light blonde/sliver hair tied in a bun(Much like a certain King), light skin and pale green eyes. He wore stainless steel armor that covered his entire body, with his right arm exposed revealing a fake, sliver arm.

"My king, while you know i would support you no matter what, have you considered that master might...not agree?"

The sliver haired man said, not trying to be insulting but trying to protect Artoria. He had all but raised the girl as his own and after she became king, he still took care of her every need. Truthfully he's happy that Artoria had found love, as she never got to experience back when she was alive. Artoria, all of them, have been more happy and less stiff over the past years she has been with Xero.

Bedivere was happy to known Xero made Artoria happy but he didn't want to see her get hurt, either. Xero had the uncanny ability to react in ways, you would have never guessed. So there was a good chance he would not only reject Artoria, such an action could hurt the entire relationship and lead to Xero's untimely demise. However Artoria's glare/stare made the knight stop his protest.

"If he does, he does. We all know it's possible but we decide, it's better to find out then never known and let that fact drive us insane."

Artoria Saber said, confident her master would say yes. After everything they've been through together, there's no way he'd say no. Despite the entire world being reset back to the time, before humanity was destroyed by Solomon and Goetia, she and her master have been together for years now. They have shed blood, sweat and tears together.

Artoria had seen her master grow form a timid but strong and kind hearted kid, into a man with an iron will to his convictions. He didn't care if the entire world told him he was wrong, Xero did what he believed was right and if he was wrong, then he was wrong.

Or it could be that he was just as broken as many of them were. Artoria supposed that is what brought everyone closer together and thought of each other as family. Each Servant was broken in one way or another and the war for humanity's future had broken the two master's of Chaldea. Xero more then Gudako, as he tried to take everything on by himself and it broke him.

But they put themselves back together and were re-forged during the end of the Chaldea quest.

_"Plus we have to make our move now, before any of the other Servants try."_

The blonde King Of Knights thought to herself, her armored fist clenched at the thought of losing her master's affection to another. It didn't matter if they agreed to share master, the one thing that could NOT be shared was his virginity.

It was a silent agreement that, whoever gets his virginity would be at the top of the pecking order. A spot they all wanted and were more then willing to fight for it. It didn't help that her master had nearly been raped on several occasions form both men and woman, human, monster and even Servant!

One of those Servants being the five star Assassin, **Kama **the goddess of love and one of the Beast class Xero and Gudako faced down together. But that a story for another time.

Though her last words of _**"I will find you Xero Mazoku, you cannot escape me. You did this to me and you WILL take **_**_responsibility for what you did to me._**_**" **_

Before she faded completely, after being defeated by herself, Jeanne and Raikou she had said those words and it still made Artoria shutter to this day. That wasn't a threat, it was a promise and her dear master, wouldn't say what happened between the two, before she and the others busted in and saved him form getting a reverse rape.

The way she said it and the look in her eyes...made Artoria very worried. The fact Xero wouldn't say what happened between him and the goddess, rubbed Artoria the wrong way but out of respect for him, she held her tongue.

After all, she had much, MUCH bigger fish to fry, then some Assassin goddess and her ominous warning. Plus she wasn't even summoned and since most, if not ALL the would be master's were killed before the Chaldea quest could truly began, there was no fear of her coming after her master, right?

Right.

Looking at all her knights, the Saber spoke once more,"Tomorrow, i will ask master to become our consort. Whether he agrees or not, is up to him. However i will expect you all, to treat him the same as you have. It is his choice and i do not want this one decision to cause disarray among us. Regardless of what happens tomorrow he is still our master and nothing will change that. Understood?"

"Understood my king!"

**FlashBack End**

_"Tomorrow, we will have our answer."_

Saber Lily thought to herself, feeling blood rush to her cheeks once more. She watched as her master sighed and flicked his cancer stick away, while looking at her with a small smile,"Come on, it's been a long day. I think it's time for both of use to get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be hectic."

_"You have no idea master."_

The Lily Servant thought to herself, as she quietly followed her master back inside. With Gudako back in the picture, it meant their large family was not only back together completely, but also the rest of the Servants that had fallen for her master. Like his own Servants, some of Gudako's own had fallen and fallen hard for her master.

While Xero's female Servants had made a pack together, Gudako's...have not. They were completely unaware of the pact that had been made and given that some of Gudako's were also just as possessive as Xero's own, it would be interesting to watch the chaos unfold.

Meaning tomorrow will be more crazy and insane then Xero believes it'll be.

God help them all, cause shots will be fired and a new war will began.

* * *

**Done.**

**And yep, i do love how Fate screws with the whole gender ****identification. Like how Artoria is a female but is "King" and Mordred calls her "Father" rather then "Mother". Though Xero will technically BE Mordred's new "Step-mother" and becoming Artoria's consort, will make him "Queen" in the eyes of the knights.**

**So, yeah that's going to be a lot of fun to write, hahaha. **

**So anyway, things have clammed down at work, though they are still trying to work me to death, it's going so bad that my fucking finger tips feel like someone's sticking needles in them. That's why i decide to stop the chapter here, as my fucking fingers are killing me, so hope you all like it and do please review!**

**Devil out!**


End file.
